<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《白梨同人合集》 by yosii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794175">《白梨同人合集》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii'>yosii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, 死神</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#旧文搬运#</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖短篇合集</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白梨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 《Azure》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Azure》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风<br/>
※C.E.G出没</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[零]</p><p>　　「夏梨，我还有最後一个问题。」<br/>
　　「爱过。」</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[壹]</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨走在江户时代的街道上，四周都是简洁的草舍。她穿一件淡红的浴衣，双手揣在袖子里，哼着不知名的曲子，踢踢踏踏地走过泛着金色光芒的河川。<br/>
　　流魂街。<br/>
　　这里是大部分人死後都会前往的地方——尸魂界。<br/>
　　魂葬夏梨的是她的哥哥一护。当时少女神色淡然地站在自己的病床边上，平静地接受了一切。即使从小说着“当幽灵全都是不存在”这样的话，她也早就知道那是无法否认的事实。关于魂魄，关于死神，关于另一个世界，一切都要有面对的那一刻。而一向被自己忽视的东西，这一次终于轮到自己头上。她自嘲地笑一下，叮嘱一护好好安慰游子，然後她扬起唇角，拉过一护的手。<br/>
　　斩月的刀柄轻轻触到前额，光芒亮起。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨心说，这是必然的结果。不会因为自己阅历多一些，家人的身份特殊一些就开启新线。<br/>
　　时至今日，来尸魂界多久了呢？不太记得了。开始的时候还会有意识地算一下，然而到了後来，她也就不再费这个心。日子是怎么也不可能过完的，自己又要数到什么时候去呢？</p><p>　　少女走在河川边上，顺手揪下一株苇草。<br/>
　　这里是东流魂街三区，浅井。这片街区是治安非常好的地方。她走过很多地方，用自己的眼睛得到的结论是：数字越小，环境和治安也就越好，与此同时也越为接近静灵庭。<br/>
　　说不上为什么，她来到尸魂界之後一直没有像其他魂魄那样定居。一直断断续续听说了静灵庭的事情，更应该叫变故吧。数月前灭却师军团大举来袭，一哥从虚圈跑到尸魂界相助，可惜在他赶到之前，很多死神都已经失去生命，或者……失去卍解。<br/>
　　原本流魂街并不会有那么灵通的消息，特别是涉及队长层面的，但黑崎夏梨在游荡的时候巧遇了一个叫做志波空鹤的焰火师傅。从她那里听来的消息，夏梨可以百分之百肯定。因为对于这个名字，她不算太陌生。<br/>
　　她知道的事情，比一护以为她知道的要多得多。</p><p>　　冬狮郎失去了卍解。战斗结束後他没有再留在静灵庭而是向总队长请辞。据说去了不知名的地方修行，要到自己能够重新挑起队长重任之时再回来。这也是夏梨并不急于走去静灵庭脚下的原因。<br/>
　　身为灵力较高的人，黑崎夏梨原本可以去真央灵术院进行学习，最终通过考核进入护庭十三番。但她暂时还没有这样的打算。当你存在一个明确的目标的时候，你会倾尽全力向它靠拢。可夏梨知道他既不在静灵庭也不在灵术院，她的目标根本就不在那重圆形的围墙之内，自然也没有去那里的动力。她更希望在某个不知名的地方，非常巧合地遇见那个曾经的小学生队长。<br/>
　　会在哪呢？又会是怎样的碰面呢，如果……真的有那一天的话？<br/>
　　其实……说什么并不重要，在什么地方身边还有什么人统统不重要。<br/>
　　只有站在他面前的那一刻，才算真正存在的意义。<br/>
　　夏梨笑一下，手中的苇草随着风摆起一道弧线。头顶的蓝色明澈得将近透明，浅白的云丝像一抹轻雾，仿佛下一秒便会消散。少女在河川边停下脚步，出神地盯着那样的天色，许久，才撇一下嘴。<br/>
　　那个家伙只记得挂念他的夕阳，真的有好好看过天空吗？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[贰]</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨的脚步逐渐接近东流魂街二区。这里很大一部分区域属于织越山，人迹罕至。比起村落，夏梨更喜欢搜寻这种无人地，因为她总觉得修行必定是要在这种荒郊野岭。但她忽略了一件事情，饿肚子。有灵力的人都会饿肚子，日番谷冬狮郎和黑崎夏梨都会。<br/>
　　野果当然可以充饥，但你不能指望一个生活优越的人天天无怨无悔地啃野果。夏梨在山里捱了两天便开始想念各种人类的食物，她毅然决然地跑到附近的村子找吃的。幸运的是村里有家丸子店，口碑不错店名却非常奇怪，叫什么“C.E.G”，不伦不类也不知道是什么意思。<br/>
　　招待她的是位梳着绿色双马尾的少女。<br/>
　　按照习惯，黑崎夏梨每到一个地方总要打听一下那个小学生的行踪。这一次也不例外，她叼着红豆馅儿的丸子很无所谓地开口。“唔，请问你有没有见过一个小，阿不对，一个白色头发的小孩，年纪跟我差不多大，一幅死人脸？”<br/>
　　“你这是什么形容哦……”少女笑了一下，“没有名字的吗？”<br/>
　　“日番谷冬狮郎。”像风吹过丛林所有的叶，这样的音节轻而易举地从唇齿间泄露。她恍惚想起这个名字第一次从那个人嘴里说出来的瞬间，令她在盛夏嗅到了冰珠的气息。也许从最一开始就是个奇迹，有谁能想到死神会和现世的人存在交点呢？<br/>
　　绿发的少女想了想，向丸子店的里屋喊了一句。“喂乔瑷，你最近有见过叫日番谷冬狮郎的人吗？”<br/>
　　“如果说的是那位‘前’十番队队长的话，当然见过阿。”掀开帘子出来的是一位酒红发色的少女，她把重音狠狠咬在“前”字上，“他就在织越山里，算起来，这两天也该下来买东西了。”<br/>
　　“性格真坏。”绿发少女笑她狠咬的重音。<br/>
　　对此，乔瑷满面笑容地摊手。“这难道不是事实么？”</p><p>　　两个人一径说笑，叼着丸子的夏梨只是愣愣地看着她们，她感到自己的大脑被放成一片空白。<br/>
　　不，应该说是，这个答案出现得超乎意料。问过了千个万个人，她从未想过自己的问题会得到肯定的答复；更从未想过有朝一日这样的事情真的会被自己遇到<br/>
　　——在偌大一个尸魂界，千差万巧地遇见一个人。<br/>
　　“谢，谢谢……他在哪儿？”似乎舌头都有点打卷。<br/>
　　乔瑷倚着店门懒懒指了个方向。“那边有一条河，沿河而下三十里能见到一条参道。一直向上你会看到一座破败的神社，他平时就在那附近。注意是附近哦，不一定真的在神社里。”<br/>
　　“谢谢！”夏梨低头道谢，匆忙起身离开。一旦得知了那个人的下落，自己竟一秒钟都无法再等待。原本她以为凭自己的耐性，都已经找了这么久，根本不会在乎再多等几天，然而事情真的发生她才意识到，这一切都几乎是无法掌控的发展。身体在大脑活动之前就已经自发地朝那个人的方向走去。而此刻她想的是，为什么自己没有学过瞬步，能够缩短时间和距离，一下子跳到那个人的眼前？<br/>
　　望着离去的背影，绿发的少女犹豫了一下。“她还没有结账诶。”<br/>
　　“没关系，”乔瑷挥手，神神秘秘一笑，“算在‘前’十番队队长身上，亏不了的。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[叁]</p><p>　　河川的流水惬意安静，无意欣赏的少女步履仓促。果然，悠长的参道从河弯处一直深入一侧山峰。周围俱是高大的古松，茂盛的针叶几乎要将所有的光线遮住。系着红线的小石佛静静立在道旁，大片润绿的苔藓在石像的脚下铺开。黑崎夏梨深吸一口气，踏上古旧的参道。到了这个地方，她的脚步反而渐渐缓了下来。<br/>
　　她不是普通的魂魄，在现世的时候就能感受到属于那个人的气息。如果硬要解释的话，大概是叫做灵压的那种东西吧。就像打上了那个人的标签，整个世界唯一的记号。此刻，她能够感受到来自于日番谷冬狮郎的鲜活的气息，就在这座山背後的某个地方。<br/>
　　而自己的每一步，都比上一步要更接近。<br/>
　　朱红的鸟居近在咫尺，灵压却忽然转了个方向，离开了参道。夏梨看一眼左侧没入丛林的黯色，毫不犹豫地遁着那个人灵压寻去。<br/>
　　拨开无数叶层，少女只觉得自己与日番谷冬狮郎之间的距离愈发的近，却似乎怎么也抵达不了。她心焦起来，逐渐加快了脚步。再拨开一丛繁茂的松枝，脚下猛地一松，她及时收住了脚。<br/>
　　夏梨站在一处悬崖上，只差毫厘便要踏进虚空。在悬崖的下方，静栖着一处碧色的深潭。而自己想念了许久也寻找了许久的人，赫然就站在潭水之侧。<br/>
　　手中拨开的叶层倏然作响。日番谷冬狮郎在这刻抬起眼睛，冰绿的瞳中收入了那抹身影。<br/>
刹那，时光恍若静止。<br/>
　　走过那么多山岳河川，残酷的街区或是安详的村落，少女从不在一个地方停留过久，也从不和谁过从甚密，自始至终都在独自寻找。在她看见那个身影的瞬间，如同她想象了无数次的那样，一切付出在这一刻才总算有了意义。<br/>
　　夏梨的嘴唇翕动一下，缓缓吐出那个熟悉的名字。<br/>
　　“……冬狮郎。”</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎怔愣地看着她。<br/>
　　他从不认为自己会在这个地方遇见人，更不要提是这个人。少女的头发已经利落地扎成马尾，眼中脱了天真的稚气，开始有深沉的什么东西躲在墨色背後，影影绰绰。她本应在现世，在空座，在黑崎一护的身边过着可以开心踢球的日子，不是吗？为什么……会出现在尸魂界？自己真的离了静灵庭太久。连这样的消息也无从得知。<br/>
　　下一秒钟，雪发的少年瞬步到她身边，右手捞起她的肩，左手穿过她的腿弯将她抱起来。<br/>
　　“我带你下去。”他近乎贴着她的耳，吐息温和地拂过耳廓。<br/>
　　所以原本要叫嚷的少女一下噤了声。她简短地眨一下眼睛，风声掠过，发梢烈烈扬起。下一秒钟，日番谷冬狮郎已经带着她从山崖上回到潭水边。夏梨从他怀里挣跳下来，努力忽视掉泛热的脸颊，回头望向刚刚的山崖。<br/>
　　“诶，会瞬步真好阿……要是我也会，就可以更早一点找到你了。”<br/>
　　原本要问她为什么会在这里的日番谷，彻底被这句话扭转了注意力。“你……找我？”<br/>
　　少女走着神拽耳际垂落的发丝，半是无所谓，另一半却似乎费尽心思地向他解释。“嗯，我在空座的时候就听说了灭却师的事情，所以也知道一哥过来帮你们。在他来之前，好几位队长就失去了卍解。你又在战斗结束後向总队长递了辞呈……我当然想知道你现在怎么样了阿？毕竟和你还算有点交情嘛。其他的人都在静灵庭里我又没办法闯进去，只好想办法找找你了。”<br/>
　　闯进去什么的其实并不难，空鹤小姐随随便便就能带她进去了，更何况，随便去报个露琪亚或者恋次的名字，也应该能有点效果吧？不过……这些都不重要。重要的是“只好来找他”。黑崎夏梨看他一眼，将上述内容说得无比坦然。<br/>
　　日番谷叹了口气。天知道她这几句话里，包含了多少被封锁的爆炸性消息！<br/>
　　“你……到底从哪儿知道这么多事情的？”莫非又是那个奸商？<br/>
　　“大概算是巧合吧……各种各样的……”夏梨突然收回逡巡潭水的视线，墨色的瞳凝视着他，“你现在打算……怎么办？”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[肆]</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎沉默了一下。对于眼前的人，他觉得没有坦白的必要，但同样，也没有隐瞒的必要。<br/>
　　“我现在已经失去了当队长的资格，”肩负的冰轮丸始终没有理会他的意思，没办法交流自然也没办法重新取回卍解，“所以，在我得到力量之前，我会一直修行下去。”<br/>
　　夏梨看着他，淡然开口。“这是你该做的？”<br/>
　　不知为何，日番谷心口忽然一跳。他没有回答，只是安静等着少女公布自己的答案。<br/>
　　“别人都乱成一锅粥的时候，你就躲在这里努力和你的刀交流？”她不加遮掩地拧眉，“你觉得队长的职责是什么？会卍解？！会照看好你的刀？！不好意思，虽然我不是队长，也不了解你们的事情，但就算是在足球队里，一个队长的责任也不仅仅是射门得分阿。”少女撇撇嘴，“在我做队长的时候，不是拉到你这个强力後援嘛。这也是队长职责阿。”<br/>
　　“你是来劝我回去的吗？”<br/>
　　“我只是觉得你该成熟点了，冬狮郎，我都从小学毕业了你怎么还是念念不忘。”<br/>
　　“谁念念不忘了！”<br/>
　　面对被自己惹火的雪发少年，夏梨突然笑起来。小学生就是小学生，还是和从前一样，轻易就被挑衅，胸无城府地炸毛。<br/>
　　……其实，念念不忘的是自己才对。</p><p>　　“冬狮郎，我再问你一个问题。”<br/>
　　「爱过。」<br/>
　　等等，我不是要这个答案。夏梨摇摇头，将这句突如其来的话抛出脑海。<br/>
　　她深吸一口气，问他。“你在逃避什么？”<br/>
　　从静灵庭逃开从护庭十三番逃开从所有死神的眼前逃开甚至从自己居住的润林安逃开，到底是为什么？<br/>
　　有什么东西……是你回不去的？<br/>
　　雪发的少年向水潭的方向踏出一步，冰绿的瞳划过一丝暗仄的光芒。<br/>
　　“我……”他的语气似乎藏着深深的无奈，“明明肩负着保护其他人的责任，却眼睁睁看着他们失去生命，自己根本就……什么都做不到……根本不知道应该用什么表情去面对我的队员。”<br/>
　　“你还会担心这种事情吗，明明也是一副死人脸？要不要再努力像朽木白哉学学？‘面无表情是唯一的表情’什么的。”<br/>
　　日番谷瞥她一眼，不再说话，径自盘膝坐在潭水边。冰轮丸被他拿下来，平放在双膝上。以往这样的冥想有助于自己和斩魄刀交流，但……现在已经不再管用了。自己的斩魄刀在拒绝交流。<br/>
　　“呐，冬狮郎，你真的有好好看过天空吗？你有没有觉得，它虽然不会被你时刻注意，却一定不能缺少？”少女轻言恍若呓语，带着不确定的语气穿过空气，钻进他的耳鼓。<br/>
　　“你到底想说什么？”</p><p>　　于是少年无法再进入冥想的境地，只好睁开眼睛。眼前，夏梨低着头凝视水面。他跟着她的视线，在镜面般的潭水上看到一片天空。碧色的湖水，不太能看清天空的颜色。然而他没有忽视，一丝纯白的云正缓缓消散。<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎下意识地抬起头。映入眼帘的湛色的天恍若来自异界的蓝晶，他准确地捕捉到了那朵云最後的影子。<br/>
　　“如果有一天，它说我不知道应该用什么表情面对突然消失的云，然後就再也不出现，你觉得怎样？虽然和我最初想问的内容是不大一致，但这么发散思维的话也不算跑太远……”少女发出一声不太明确的叹息，伸出手指着天空，“你知道吗，队长的感觉阿，就是我头顶上的这片天空。我可以不在乎，但不能没有。”<br/>
　　心口一跳的意识再次侵袭着日番谷冬狮郎的感官。<br/>
　　「可以不在乎，但不能没有。」<br/>
　　自己……也会是这样的存在吗？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[伍]</p><p>　　多么浅显易懂的道理，再听不出个所以然的可以去切腹了。<br/>
　　“我明白你想表达的事情了。那么现在轮到我来问你。”雪发的少年直视着黑崎夏梨。<br/>
　　少女摆出一副万分配合的样子，坐到他身边托起腮。“好阿。你想知道什么？”<br/>
　　“为什么会来尸魂界？”<br/>
　　“白痴，当然是因为死了阿，”看他的表情，夏梨补充了一句，“是生病。就算我家是开医院的，也不能起死回生阿。”<br/>
　　应该不是骗人的，不过的确比想象中的要更豁达。“好吧，那么下一个问题。我回去的话，你要去哪里？……你现在住在哪里？”<br/>
　　“居无定所吧。唔，有什么好推荐的前途吗，‘前’十番队队长？”夏梨学着丸子店里的人别有居心地加了这个“前”字，并且终于意识到了这个词的妙不可言。<br/>
　　不出意外，日番谷拧起眉尖，面色不善。他斜一下眼睛，似乎从眸底闪起鲜明的火光。“你是不是去过C.E.G了？！”<br/>
　　黑发的少女狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。“你是不是应该先回答我的问题？”<br/>
　　“现在是我在问你吧？”<br/>
　　“可我的问题是为了回答你的问题呀。”<br/>
　　被黑崎夏梨的答复气得牙痒痒的日番谷不得不指出一条早就想好的路。“真央灵术院。”<br/>
　　“什么阿，一点新鲜的都没有。”<br/>
　　“能这样回答证明你也考虑过了，那么我会等到你毕业，然後进我的十番队。”强硬的，不容拒绝的，少年仿佛下达指令，没有分毫驳回的可能，“我会重回静灵庭，继续担任十番队队长。怎样……”<br/>
　　接下去，应该问“你要接受吗”，还是“你要拒绝吗”？<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨没有给他更多思考的时间，她只是随随便便点了点头就应承下来。“好阿，就这么说定了。”<br/>
　　她看着那个人轻轻扬起唇角，流露出一丝难得的笑意。明明是异常轻松随性的口头约定，她却笃定地相信，这是他们两个人都一定会遵守的东西。<br/>
　　“好了，”她突然伸一个懒腰，“既然这么重大的事情都已经决定下来了，我猜你肚子也饿了，要不要，回去吃丸子？”<br/>
　　“前”十番队队长明显嘴角抽了一下。<br/>
　　“我直接送你去真央。”跟着那帮人，你学不了好的。<br/>
　　“哈？！”夏梨立即苦起脸来，“现在就去吗？！”<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎玩味地看她一眼。“不然你要等到什么时候？”<br/>
　　“……切，你以为我会退缩吗？”<br/>
　　说到做到，日番谷冬狮郎当即带着黑崎夏梨来到真央，替她办理好一切手续，就算是正式入学了。夏梨深吸一口气，今天没想到的事情太多，最後一件就是……自己终究还是走到了这一步。</p><p>　　灵术院的大门缓缓在身後关闭，隔开了她与外面的日番谷冬狮郎。他会回静灵庭向总队长递交续职申请，等到职位恢复，基本上是不会来这个地方了。所以自己将会有很长一段时间见不到他。<br/>
　　不过没关系，现在做所的一切都不会毫无意义。属于他与她的未来仿佛就垂在眼前，触手可及。曾经的付出，都是有价值的。<br/>
　　夏梨眨一下眼睛，真央灵术院的庭园中能看到大片大片的天。她抬起头凝望尽染碧色的天空。<br/>
　　……你明白吗？<br/>
　　还是说，我该期待有朝一日你能真的明白，冬狮郎？<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨向天空伸出手。大片大片湛蓝的色彩从指缝间流泻。那里是亘古高远，永恒不灭的……她的信仰。<br/>
　　同样也是谁的，无处不在。</p><p>　　「何处へ行くのかと 问われて立ち止まる / “你要去哪里呢” 这样的询问让我驻足」<br/>
　　「选んだ道 その先が 苍く染まる / 我选择的道路前方 是被湛蓝渲染的世界」</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《Blue Daisy》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Blue Daisy》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　「破裂了的沙漏 谁的喜爱 只你这般光辉」<br/>　　雏菊的花语： 1.永远的快乐 2.你爱不爱我？ 3.离别 4.隐瞒在心底的爱</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“嘿，你在这里做什么呢，”一个熟悉的声音，将她垂着头凝视柜台的视线吸引了起来，“夏梨。”<br/>　　她抬起头，面前白色的衣服，和着那人嘴角不真实的笑意，浸润在一片雪色中。霎时她觉得自己看不清那张脸庞。她分明记得那双眼中的翡翠颜色，记得发丝上沾染雪意的桀骜，可眼前的场景染着过于高亮的光，她依然看不清。<br/>　　不过，是日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　“那边有个游戏，陪我去玩吧。”<br/>　　没有再多的内容，她却不自觉地跟着他。看他将银白色的硬币投进某个柜台上摆着的，十分莫名的机器，然後按着上面的按钮。柜台後面一个人也没有，自然也没有可以解说这个游戏机的人。<br/>　　“是坏了么？”日番谷侧过头盯着那个机器看了一阵，然後视线回到柜台後的大屏幕上，那里正显示着他得到的分数。<br/>　　夏梨站在那人的背後，还没有搞清楚这到底是一个怎样的游戏机，至少在她的头脑中，没有关于这东西的一点点资料。复杂的说明倒是在机器上印着，然後兑奖方法和奖励说明也都有，不过看起来就极限复杂的样子，她瞟了两眼就宣布放弃。因为那些奖品也都是什么什么卡片一类令她超——不感兴趣的东西。<br/>　　但这又有什么打紧呢。<br/>　　她只是站在稍微靠後一点的地方打量日番谷冬狮郎。安静，不用说话。这样就够了。<br/>　　“嘛没关系，再说吧。”日番谷放弃了这个不知道是好是坏的机器，向远处走去。投进去的硬币和游戏的结果也都不再管，洒脱得很。<br/>　　这是一家很大的商场，夏梨记得这是在第三层，这个地方有非常现代的构造。从日番谷走出去的那个通道，可以抵达商场的中央大厅，在那里有一片很大且通透的空间，可以俯瞰所有的楼层。<br/>　　“你好，需要帮忙么？”在她就要离开的时候，似乎是异常突兀的，一位售货员出现在柜台後面。看样子似乎这个人对那台机器很是了解。如果夏梨问她一句关于那个机器的问题，好像她都可以事无巨细地回答。<br/>　　然而夏梨只是看了一眼日番谷渐远的背影，摇了摇头说句不用，谢谢，然後就追着离开。<br/>　　依然是我行我素的，日番谷冬狮郎。从认识他以来都是这样的感觉，能在走路的时候停下来等一等她，就已经是最大限度的体贴宽容。<br/>　　夏梨苦笑一下，步着雪发少年的後路，走进商场的中央大厅。<br/>　　下一秒钟，她睁大眼睛。</p><p>　　就只这么两句话的时间，那个人已经消失。彻彻底底，干干脆脆。不论是左边还是右边，都没有那一抹银白的发色。她怔愣一下，走到栏杆那里眺望。这种上下通透的格局，从头顶的第四层，到最下面的一层，都能一眼望尽。<br/>　　算不上络绎的人群，扫一眼就可看遍。更何况，是那个人的话……无论他湮没在多浩荡的人群中，夏梨也有信心在第一时间看见他，找到他。<br/>　　与其说执着，倒不如说是本能。<br/>　　但这也是一种痛苦。<br/>　　因为你总会马上就明白，那个人是真的不在了。<br/>　　安静而带着小忧伤的蓝调在空气中流淌。偌大的一片空间，人行不少，而四面空落。<br/>　　夏梨深深吸一口气。“……擅自地来，又擅自地跑掉。这到底算什么事呢……”<br/>　　白痴一样。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　她恍惚睁开眼睛，窗帘外的天光透进窗子。身边的座钟显示是早上八点半。<br/>　　“梦么……”她躺在床上换了个姿势，将被子的一角拥在怀里。想起那个背影，依然清晰冼练。只除了他的面容，早已模糊不清。是说……就只有那一个背影，能够记得无比清冼？<br/>也难怪这么没有逻辑。<br/>　　只是个梦。<br/>　　夏梨怔怔愣了片刻，直到确信自己再也记不起更多细节，这才懒洋洋地坐起来。天色泛蓝，她的目光不小心碰触到身边小柜上的相框。一张很开心的合影，被裱进简洁的相框里。照片中站满两排人，每一个人的眼睫眉梢都很灿烂。日番谷虽然一如既往的平静，可从他未拧紧的眉头也能知道这是很放松的神情了。<br/>　　她的视线停留在照片上。什么都不想，什么都想。<br/>　　两年没有见到他了吧。因为各种理由。她从床上爬起来，打算暂时甩脱这个梦。抓起柔软被角的时候，突然想起前些天在什么地方看见的一句话：如果梦见那个人，就代表那个人想见你了。<br/>　　“白痴一样。”她喃喃，然後苦笑着去洗漱。</p><p>　　明天要与校外公司一起举行一个课题研讨会。导师与夏梨合作的项目得到了某外企公司的看重与支持，届时要对接下去的科研方向展开进一步的探讨。夏梨作为主讲人，肩上的担子是很重的。<br/>　　打开笔记本电脑，熟悉地点开这次演说的PPT和讲稿。夏梨冲了一杯咖啡，今天要做最後的温习了。<br/>　　她看了几眼冒着热气的咖啡杯。突然间想起当初在学校里，日番谷拿着罐装咖啡仰头喝下去的动作。他一直喝得很淡然也很享受，眉心舒缓得让夏梨觉得难以遗忘。时过境迁，如今的黑崎夏梨早就离不了咖啡的味道。说不好是出于自己的喜爱还是对那个人的怀念。<br/>　　她记得自己曾经在什么地方看过这样一句话，大意是说……“总觉得更像他一点，就会离他近一些。”<br/>　　其时的她看着这个浅显易懂的句子，一刹那心慌得无所适从。<br/>　　不安而突兀了很久之後，她对自己的评价就是:白痴一样。可能这四个字就这从那时起印在了她的脑海里，一针见血的。<br/>　　喂还是快点工作吧。明天很重要阿。什么梦什么日番谷冬狮郎的，先扔到一边去吧。夏梨摇一摇头，将思路整回自己面前的讲稿上。要是明天讲残了，就人生无望了吧……</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“那么，基本情况就是这样的了。谢谢。”夏梨微一低头，干练淡然地结束了自己的讲说。在聚光灯下确实有些不适应，但这并不妨碍她准备充分的讲解。<br/>　　掌声响起。外企公司的反应似乎是还不错。<br/>　　“下面，就这个项目的细节问题，我可以再向黑崎小姐提几个问题吗？”负责人提出这样的要求。<br/>　　“请。”夏梨微微颔首，恭谦有礼。<br/>　　“关于刚刚提到的基因连锁问题，可以向我们具体阐述一下你的解决方案么？”<br/>　　“如果贵公司达成与我们的合作意向，那当然是没问题。不过现在我只能略作说明。”夏梨淡然欠身，“其实我们是用基于熵-波尔兹曼常量的遗传算法解决。虽然会有个别返祖现象出现，但就整体情况而言是会一直进化到一个比较高的层次的。我相信这部分更趋向于专业的内容，与贵公司的相关科研人员探讨会更见效。”<br/>　　“的确，我公司的科研组长刻下正在奥地利考核一个项目尚未回国。那么，下周二我们公司将举办一场新春年会。希望贵方能一并参加。我可以在会上安排他与你们见面，再进行专业性的探讨。感谢黑崎小姐十分专业的讲解。”公司负责人主动与她握手，在一片祝贺声中结束了这场研讨会。<br/>　　夏梨看一眼导师眼中赞许的目光，知道这一场考验自己算是通过了。<br/>　　如果……那个科研小组的组长是世上除却日番谷冬狮郎的任何一个人，我们的故事都没有再向下进行的必要了。<br/>　　所以说，偏巧他是。</p><p>　　于是在那个周二，夏梨和导师一起参加了那个外企公司的新春年会。在夏梨掩不住惊讶的目光中，那个跟在负责人身後走来的，久违的，叫做日番谷冬狮郎的人微一点头。<br/>　　“好久不见，夏梨。”<br/>　　深邃如海的绿眸，一挑眉梢的神情，精干沉稳，关于这个人的分毫都顺着那些记忆的褶皱见光逡巡，生长拔节。在逆光的背景中，半展眉心。太过强烈的光明让她甚至有些晃神地看不清未来。<br/>　　有点像梦里，始终无法看清的那一场相遇。<br/>　　不过……「如果梦见那个人，就代表那个人想见你了。」<br/>　　是这样么？<br/>　　黑崎夏梨勾起唇角。<br/>　　……白痴一样。不过，不如就这样……<br/>　　重新开始。<br/>　　“好久不见，冬狮郎。”</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 《Bonanzagram》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Bonanzagram》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　填字游戏。<br/>　　你以为空格里的是什么。<br/>　　是彼此的灵魂。<br/>　　你不是他。<br/>　　所以永远填不出我要的答案。<br/>　　所以对不起。<br/>　　所以再见。</p><p>一</p><p>　　她抬起头来看着一片天空。<br/>　　晴朗的，阴云的，落雨的，各种颜色的，她总是在看着。<br/>　　时光一晃六年，又好像什么都没变。<br/>　　就算她从空座小学已经走进了高中。<br/>　　就算她的身边早就挤满了各种男孩子。<br/>　　是啊，她的直率，坦诚，爽朗，比起那些同年女孩子的忸怩作态而言，要更加吸引人。<br/>　　像魔法，不由自主就想凑上去看她对自己展露笑颜。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨。<br/>　　她简直是最出色的魔法师。让你看见她的笑容，眼睁睁就沦陷。</p><p>　　“喂真是不明白你怎么能拒绝掉一个又一个人的告白，打算一辈子单身么……”游子半开玩笑半正经地说。<br/>　　“呵呵，”轻笑出声，夏梨戴上耳机，“你要跟你BF约会吧？那我不打扰了，我要去新开的那家CD店……回见吧……”<br/>　　那个人，从来都没说过什么啊。<br/>　　你这是想证明什么。<br/>　　你这是想等什么。</p><p>　　夏梨步入唱片店，出乎意料的店里正在放一首曲子。总以为唱片店应该放一些很流行或者说是前卫的音乐，但现在竟然只是一首很温暖的曲子。钢琴声声入耳，每一个音符都足以打出一片涟漪。浑身的细胞膨胀起来，每一根神经回路都流动着一些曾经。<br/>　　是某个季节的感觉。<br/>　　夏梨站在CD架前听着耳边的音乐听到入迷，她的眼前晃着无数的影子夹杂着回忆。搞不好是不想忘记还是不想再记起。反正乱成一片。</p><p>　　假使你会回来呢。<br/>　　那简直是不可能。<br/>　　完全可以自问自答的问题。</p><p>　　“您好我是这里的店员。这位小姐，我看到您好像对我们放的曲子很感兴趣，请允许我自作主张地向您推荐一下吧。”一把斯文有礼的声音自身後响起。<br/>　　夏梨回过头，看见了一张似曾相识的面孔。<br/>　　“冬狮郎？”毫无意识地叫出了口，她立刻就意识到自己失态了，“对不起，我认错人了。”<br/>　　眼前年龄和自己相仿的店员，有着和那个人相似的面容，都是精致无二的脸孔，幽碧如潭水般的眸子，只是眼前人有着一头和日番谷不同的漂亮的银发。而且，他现在的这种笑容，是那个家伙打死也不可能摆在脸上的。<br/>　　“啊没有关系的，我叫城村良。”<br/>　　夏梨略带歉意地一笑。“抱歉了，城村君。对了，刚才放的那首曲子叫什么名字？”<br/>　　“If you were by my side.也叫橙色温度。是一首很温暖的曲子。”男孩子熟练地从CD架上抽出一张来，“就是这张专辑。”<br/>　　随意看了几眼。“啊，谢谢。那我就买下了。”那首曲子好像是装下了太多的回忆，让她觉得买下来就全部都不会忘记。那样就好了。</p><p>　　If you were by my side.<br/>　　谁知道在那个人的生命里，自己算是什么。<br/>　　不小心闯进镜头的路人ABC？<br/>　　某个认识的人的妹妹仅此而已吧？<br/>　　或者压根就早被丢在记忆的大气层之外了？<br/>　　谁知道。<br/>　　If you were by my side.<br/>　　如果。只是如果。</p><p>　　夏梨拿着那张唱片推门离开。<br/>　　“恕我冒昧，请问你的名字是……”<br/>　　“夏梨。黑崎夏梨。”<br/>　　“欢、欢迎下次再来。”男孩子鞠一鞠躬，喊得稍稍有些羞涩。<br/>　　女孩子低眉一笑，灿若梨花。<br/>　　如果是你。<br/>　　推开了门出去，眉宇间那重笑颜猛地就丢掉。平静或者不如说是哀愁要占了更多。<br/>　　你知不知道，在人前可以说可以笑可以装得毫不在乎，但独自一个人的时候，会有着一副怎样的表情。<br/>　　可惜终究不是你。</p><p>二</p><p>　　“喂夏梨，怎么魂不守舍的……”游子瞟一眼过来，“今天第多少次发呆了？”<br/>　　“哈哈，没什么……在想下节课的事情啦……唔，走吧。”嘻嘻哈哈糊弄过去。<br/>　　“黑崎，放了学去踢球吧！”同学招呼她。<br/>　　“啊，今天不行。稍微，有点事。”夏梨笑着摆了摆手，“下次吧，下次。”<br/>　　自己竟然是这样在意么？<br/>　　宁可翘掉最喜爱的足球……<br/>　　也要……</p><p>　　于是放学後，背着书包的她再次被脚步拖上了那条街。<br/>　　纵然我知道那不是你，可还是想见。<br/>　　想见，有着那副面容的人对自己说话对自己笑。<br/>　　尽管都是虚假的都是骗人的。<br/>　　但依旧不可抑止的，想靠近。<br/>　　我还能不能在有生之年再见到你本人了，日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　虽然要说“非得等我死了你才肯见我么”这种话实在很丢脸，好像一哭二闹三上吊一样的感觉，但这件事貌似是事实。<br/>　　为什么偏偏是死神啊。<br/>　　你这混蛋。</p><p>　　“欢迎光临，啊，黑崎小姐你好。”果然他在这里，男孩子很热情的打招呼，“你还记得我么？”<br/>　　“记得啊，城村君嘛。叫我夏梨就好了。”<br/>　　“啊，夏梨，”城村很不好意思地挠头，动作很可爱，“上次那张CD听了没有？怎么样？”<br/>　　“嗯果然还是最喜欢那首曲子。不过其他的也很不错啦。”夏梨在心里叹息，自己的脑袋是下雾了么，为什么一直觉得自己是在和那个家伙说话。幻觉？啊啊，简直是妖怪。<br/>　　一路聊下去，喜欢的歌手，音乐，都很相似，让夏梨觉得真是遇到了知音，千年难觅。<br/>　　如果你真的是他……该有多好……<br/>　　他那个专注地看着CD架的1/3侧脸，认真的表情像极了那个人。尽管没有前额的那一缕雪发。可是要知道，时间过去了这么久，也许冬狮郎也不再是原来的那个发型了？唔也许真的会变个样子吧……谁知道呢。<br/>　　直到空座的路灯一盏接一盏亮起。没想到聊得一时兴起竟然已经这么晚了。<br/>　　“我走啦，下次再聊吧。拜。”<br/>　　“随时欢迎啊，夏梨。”男孩子嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度，“和你聊天真的很开心呢。”<br/>　　夏梨微微一愣。转身推开了门。</p><p>　　开心……开心么……<br/>　　现在想起来，自己曾经有一阵子很後悔站在那个人身边的时候没有好好记住那感觉。<br/>　　好像时间就可以那样一直静止的感觉。<br/>　　自己身边站着日番谷冬狮郎的感觉。<br/>　　那会儿根本没有意识到，那种感觉就叫开心吧。<br/>　　那么现在知道了。<br/>　　又能怎么样呢。<br/>　　现在知道的一清二楚了。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎是与众不同的人是念念不忘的人是自己喜欢的人。<br/>　　又能怎么样。<br/>　　他会回来么会对自己笑么会重新站在自己身边么。<br/>　　别逗了那只能叫白日梦。</p><p>　　夏梨想了很久，自己这样擅自闯进别人的世界，如果某天一旦逃开，会怎样。<br/>　　她觉得自己最後简直是一定要逃掉的。<br/>　　不管日番谷冬狮郎究竟还会不会再出现。<br/>　　因为她突然发现，自己的回忆好像叠上了那个叫做城村良的人的影子。<br/>　　不可以决不可以。</p><p>三</p><p>　　我叫城村良。在这家店打工的第三天，店里来了一个很漂亮的女孩子。她听着那首有着冬天感觉的曲子，目光停滞在CD架上，好像听得入了迷。她的侧脸在阳光的勾绘下美到令人窒息。<br/>　　我想为她介绍这首曲子。因为我也很喜欢这首曲子。<br/>　　她回过头来看我的时候，好像见到了世界上最珍贵的东西，整个人都焕发出光彩来。<br/>　　她叫“冬狮郎”。<br/>　　是的，她认错了人。<br/>　　我并不是她说的那个人。<br/>　　对不起让她失望了。<br/>　　可是，我真的很想再看见她的那个笑容，<br/>　　凝着全世界的色彩一样。<br/>　　她收起脸上的表情，小心翼翼地和我说话。第二天她再次来了。我和她很开心地聊天，彼此都聊得很投缘。但是我从她的眼睛里读得出另一个人。也许她穿过我所看着的，一直一直都是那个人。那个叫做“冬狮郎”的人。</p><p>　　我好像喜欢上她了。<br/>　　她有着不可企及的灿烂。<br/>　　从最开始，我就知道，我只是代替另一个人而存在。<br/>　　我知道她惊喜的表情，肯定是属于一个离开的人。<br/>　　我只是在代替他，跟她聊天对她微笑。<br/>　　但如果那个人一直不会回来呢。<br/>　　如果某天她眼睛里看见的就是我了呢。<br/>　　如果她了解我以後的某天真的会喜欢上我呢。<br/>　　If you were by my side.<br/>　　如果我是那个人，一定要让她随时随地都露出那样的笑容。<br/>　　那才是她应该有的表情，不是么。<br/>　　很遗憾，我不是那个人。<br/>　　但我果然还是想告诉她，我的心意。</p><p>　　“夏梨，你有在交往的人么？”在女孩子又来到店里的时候，城村下了决心一定要告诉她。<br/>　　喂喂不是吧……难道真的……<br/>　　夏梨把视线转了开去，也总不能骗人啊，只好老老实实回答。“没。”<br/>　　“那，虽然知道我和另一个人很像，虽然我不清楚那个人究竟是什么情况，但是我想看你的笑容。我希望你可以一直那样笑着。我喜欢你，可以跟我交往么？”<br/>　　喂喂这是啥。正式到死的告白么。偏偏还是这个人说的。<br/>　　天哪。真的变成这样子了么……<br/>　　为什么偏偏是你。<br/>　　晃神间，眼前笑着的就变成了那个人。<br/>　　不对不对，你不是他。你不是你不是。<br/>　　是不知道自己到底想着哪个人而负罪感十足地接受呢，还是为了永远见不到的那个人而对其他人彻底拒绝呢。<br/>　　夏梨眼中闪过一丝犹豫。<br/>　　晃神间，仿佛时间回到从前。站在那个人身边开心的时光，短暂却足够绚烂。如果要把那些回忆用另一个人替换掉，就算两个人再像再相似，对不起这件事真的真的做不到。<br/>　　你以为一直在心里的是哪个人。<br/>　　“我……对不起……他已经回来了。所以，对不起。”<br/>　　拒绝的原因，不是因为他回来了。<br/>　　而是因为你不是他。</p><p>　　「对不起。」</p><p>　　原来一个人的心里只能装得下一个人一个灵魂。<br/>　　就像填字游戏。<br/>　　她的答案是日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　你填不了那个人的灵魂，就给不了她要的答案。</p><p>　　「所以对不起。」<br/>　　「再见。」</p><p>　　年轻的男孩子沉默了一下，却依旧露出笑容。<br/>　　我果然还是做不到呢，那个人的程度。<br/>　　他一定是，很重要很重要很重要的人吧。<br/>　　既然他回来了，那你也可以露出那样子的笑容了吧。<br/>　　不需要勉强自己。<br/>　　我只想要你开心我只想要你快乐。<br/>　　就够了。</p><p>　　「所以，请不要说抱歉。」<br/>　　「我都明白。」</p><p>四</p><p>　　你以为寒冷的季节装得下多少童话。<br/>　　女巫和王子在森林里邂逅，<br/>　　谁能保证女巫不会爱上王子。<br/>　　所有的童话里都写着“最後王子和公主幸福快乐地生活在一起”。<br/>　　那谁来成全你，我沾染着魔法的寂寞的孩子。<br/>　　所以蔓草疯狂生长，所以城堡荆棘密布。<br/>　　因为她也爱他。<br/>　　你知道么。</p><p>　　夏梨抬起头，长时间地看着天空。<br/>　　她一直这样看着。<br/>　　因为她记得他的话。<br/>　　所以要用凝视着他的目光，去凝视整片天空。<br/>　　就算他不会在，天空还在。<br/>　　那里有高高的，空旷的风，刮过整个世界的角落。</p><p>　　真是很抱歉面对那个人我还是逃掉了。<br/>　　……我有我的坚持。</p><p>　　说了各式各样因为所以的关系，她终于揉了揉额角觉得头疼。<br/>　　解释那么多思考那么多做什么。<br/>　　唯一的缺陷就是那个人不叫日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　这就是全部的理由。<br/>　　仅此而已。</p><p>　　算了就这样吧。<br/>　　谁知道奇迹会不会有降临的那一天。<br/>　　至少她不想在那个时候再让自己觉得後悔。<br/>　　终于知道了开心的定义，就是有那个人在身边。<br/>　　如果可能，就要全力奔向那个人。<br/>　　很用力很用力地告诉他自己的开心。<br/>　　是说如果。<br/>　　可惜只是如果。</p><p>　　“队长，太好了，又要去现世了呢。”松本凑过来，“我很想念织姬！”<br/>　　“嗯。”雪发碧眸的十番队队长只是吐出一个根本算不上回答的音节。<br/>　　每次去现世都会有些不同寻常的回忆。比如井上那诡异的料理，比如一角、躬亲和恋次在无聊称呼上的纠缠不休，比如浦原喜助那处处透着神秘的作风，比如自己竟然也曾踢过半场足球……<br/>　　那个……那个……<br/>　　她也该长大了吧……作为普通人类……<br/>　　一晃已经六年了。<br/>　　和死神经年累月的长久截然不同……<br/>　　六年的时间，足以让普通的人改头换面吧……<br/>　　那，现在的她是什么样子了呢？<br/>　　“队长你又在想那个现世的女孩了？”时不时开些无伤大雅的玩笑一向是松本的喜好，对于这种事情她算是牢牢抓住自家队长的把柄了。况且松本乱菊把重音狠狠下在“又”这个字。<br/>　　“胡说八道。”<br/>　　“哦哦空穴来风哦……”<br/>　　“还不都是你说的！快去给我工作松本！”无力地看着自己副队瞬步消失，日番谷冬狮郎坐在桌前托起了腮。</p><p>　　那个女孩，只是现世的普通人，虽然是特殊了点。<br/>　　特殊？<br/>　　特殊在哪里呢。<br/>　　你这是在问谁，日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　你又想让谁回答你，日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　少年抬眼。<br/>　　高高的天仿佛吹着来自四面的风。<br/>　　视线慢慢凝滞于那明媚的蓝。<br/>　　柔和一点，再柔和一点。<br/>　　And you.</p><p>尾声</p><p>　　夏梨一回到家就在饭桌上见到了某个久违的家伙。那家伙竟然在跟自己的家人一起吃饭。<br/>　　“冬狮郎你怎么来了？”<br/>　　黑崎一护满脸不可思议。“哈？你们认识？”<br/>　　“阿……好久不见。”碧色的眸子盯住眼前的女孩。<br/>　　看来回忆终究还是没有消亡的，野蔷薇一点点伸展着枝条，终于够到了些微灿烂的阳光。<br/>　　“这次你要在这里待多长时间？”装作不经意地问。<br/>　　“我看要有一阵子了。”<br/>　　于是女孩子露出一个灿烂的笑。</p><p>　　也许接下来的故事还有待发展。<br/>　　就算不知道这个人会不会给自己一个答案，但至少，还是在有生之年见到了。<br/>　　那么，就还有未曾破灭的希望吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 《Dance to the Death》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Dance to the Death》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空‖BE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<br/> <br/>「我们在月色上跳狂欢的舞，直到浓雾出现，湮没你银光流转的眼瞳。」<br/>「I’m by your side baby」</p><p>　　她睁开眼睛。刚刚是一场梦境。非常，非常的真实。<br/>　　她梦见恍然地回到了两年前，面前是一条金色的路，葱翠笼罩在他们的周围。日番谷冬狮郎——尽管脸面并没有露出来给她看，但她笃定是他——走在自己身边，绵绵不绝地说着什么。她听不懂或者不记得，只是满心平静地走在他身边，仿佛这样就是整个世界。有不知何处的白亮的芒洒落在男人的身上，很安心的光彩。<br/>　　就算忘掉了再多细节，这依然是一种奢侈。<br/>　　清脆的铜铃声从遥远的地方传来，柔和的风吹起雪白的帘幕。她呆呆地望着头顶的天花板。头脑中一片空白。<br/>　　“亲爱的，告诉我，你看见什么了？”一个温柔的女声在不倦地引导着她，说出自己的梦境。<br/>　　“是……”她艰难地吞咽了一下，“银亮的光芒和一条金色的路……此外，他在对我笑。”<br/>　　“谁？”<br/>　　“日番谷……冬狮郎。”<br/>　　“好孩子，还有其他的吗？告诉我你记得的全部吧。”<br/>　　“不，不知道了。”<br/>　　“好的，乖孩子，你现在需要休息。将药吃了吧。”声音愈加轻柔，宛若蛊惑，“闭上眼睛，你看见夜空的星星，它们围绕着你，每一颗星星都会为你讲一个独一无二的故事。”<br/>　　看着病人吃下自己手中的药物，结束了这场有助康复的催眠，医师走出病房。<br/>　　“她怎样了，玛吉医生？”<br/>　　“很抱歉，日番谷先生。还是老样子，不过，略有进步的是，在她的梦里出现了你的笑容。近日来，她的恢复状况已经越来越好，能够记起的东西也越来越多。”谈及病人的康复，玛吉医生的笑容不自觉地深了一些。</p><p>　　此刻听见这样的话，一贯冷峻的年轻男人，眼角眉梢少见地柔和了下来。<br/>　　失忆这种东西，本来以为只有电视和小说中的狗血八点档才会出现，结果不偏不倚发生在了她的身上。男人自责了许久，若非他执意在那糟糕的天气驱车去山庄看望生病的朋友，他也不会在暴风中翻了车子，结果车祸害得她失去了记忆。<br/>　　他在她清醒的时候去看她。女人眼中是清透的光，一度令他想起高山上那些没有丝毫瑕疵的湖泊。他告诉她自己是她的丈夫，然後一点一滴告诉她曾经的一切。他们如何守候着金色的麦田；Hitsugaya庄园的四季都有着怎样洁净的颜色；她城里的家人会在休息的时候来这里度假；酒窖里还有封存了百年以上的苏维尼翁，她的父亲一直在觊觎却被她阻挠着一直没能如愿。<br/>　　她总是睁大眼睛，一幅努力地回忆却又不甚了解的表情。<br/>　　他表情温柔，而左边的胸口钝痛。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「我伸出双手，却在看见你于彼岸微笑的时候，失去了一切勇气。」<br/>「So baby please ただ hurry back home」</p><p>　　“日番谷先生，你可以去看她了。”<br/>　　得到了医师的许可，男人又一次走进了病房。白色的格调干净而纯粹，他轻车熟路地来到那张病床前，那个熟悉的人正睁着眼睛打量他。<br/>　　他挨着在病床边缘坐下。“嗨，我来看你了，夏梨。”<br/>　　“冬狮郎，我还记得你哦，虽然之前的事情忘记了很抱歉，但在这里发生过的，我都会牢牢记住的。”她看着他直率的眼神，露出一个清浅的笑容。<br/>　　“玛吉医生跟我说了你的情况，看样子她的治疗还是非常有效的。她说，你现在……”<br/>　　“呐，”打断他的话，“跟我跳一支舞吧，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　男人一愣。“如你所愿。不过你的身体……”<br/>　　“别担心。”她抬眸。刹那，日番谷觉得自己仿佛看明白了那个眼神，异常熟悉，而从未遗落的。</p><p>　　优雅的邀请礼。然後，是应允。他轻柔地执起她的手。尽管它们已经开始苍白，纤细，他却像对待这世上最珍贵的宝物一般执起。温度从她指尖传来，像冰一样冷，令他心生怜惜。<br/>　　没有音乐没有变幻的灯光，有的只是满目雪白的专属于医院的颜色。蓝白的病号服比不得舞会华丽的晚礼服，在他眼中却是丝毫不输的美丽。安静的房间里终于踏出细碎的舞步。<br/>　　她注视着他，沿着每一道既定的轨迹旋转。在转到第三个圈的时候，她慢了半拍。<br/>　　“你总是这样。”日番谷笑一下，“每次到这里的时候——”<br/>　　他的话音戛然而止。男人仔细地盯着夏梨的脸，盯着她的眼睛，仿佛要从那深邃的眸光中看清一切。他难以自制地握紧她的手，音调中有难以掩藏的迫切。<br/>　　“告诉我，夏梨，你恢复了记忆，是吗？！”<br/>　　夏梨扭开头，小心避开了他的视线。那里有太多的温度，稍微沾染上一点便会产生难以预计的後果。而那，是绝对不被自己允许的。<br/>　　“回答我是吧，夏梨。”低声诉求的嗓音让她最後的防线近乎崩溃。天知道要拒绝他需要多大的勇气。<br/>　　“我……我不知道……”她努力平复着有点急促的呼吸，“我累了，想休息一下，你……先回去吧。”<br/>　　不着痕迹地推开日番谷，她重新回到病床上阖起双眼。</p><p>　　听得那个人怔愣了许久才转身离开，她猛地睁开眼睛贪恋地注视着门口，不过那个地方不会再出现那个身影。明明是自己才将他赶出去，却又在这样地矛盾着。她苦笑一下，视线再落到身边的药瓶上，澄明的液体装在玻璃器皿中，将在那个人的注视中全部输进自己的身体，没有丝毫抵抗的可能。<br/>　　如果说，之前的自己还有所迷惑的话，那么，此刻她终于下定了决心。单凭那位医师给他留下的优秀印象，自己的努力是不会对事实产生任何改变的。<br/>　　他们正处身于一片无边的。黑暗。<br/>　　那是一个大胆的，绝望的计划。可说是绝望，比起真正的绝望，却要好上很多。<br/>　　想将他拉出这分黑暗，就只能，将自己放逐真正的黑暗。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「爱始于你我的呼吸，止于你我的呼吸。在这之中是大段的灰。」<br/>「You know I love you だからこそ 心配しなくていいんだよ」</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎魂不守舍地回到庄园，换衣服的时候无意中从自己的衣袋中翻出了一张字条。是一张撕掉了一半的医单，在背面写着潦草而简短的三句话。<br/>　　「危险。不要再来了。我爱你。」<br/>　　太过熟悉的字迹，他的手不自觉地颤抖。<br/>　　就在他要冲出屋门驱车赶往医院的时候，他接到了来自玛吉医生的来电。<br/>　　夏梨自杀身亡。<br/>　　对这起突如其来的事件产生怀疑的日番谷立即报了警。在警方的介入下，一些他所不知道的事情逐渐浮上水面。夏梨的主治医师玛吉，一直在给夏梨的药物中下小剂量的毒。在夏梨使用的药瓶和她的家里都查获了那种神经性毒药。而被抓获後，她毫不忌讳地坦言自己的目的是日番谷冬狮郎的家产，更想在夏梨死後取而代之。<br/>　　日番谷亲眼看着她被押送上警车，脸上那温柔的表情甚至从未改变。他突然觉得从未有过的窒息。比起咬牙切齿的仇恨，他感受更多的是心悸。<br/>　　就因为自己的一己私欲，就要不惜剥夺其他人的生命，别人所至爱的人的生命？<br/>　　将自己的生活，构筑在其他人的生不如死之上，这就是她的人性？<br/>　　在她在他人背後举起凶器的时候，就不曾想过良心是否安定？<br/>　　她就可以如此坦然地面对所有受害者？<br/>　　你是凶手，是逆道者，是弑神的罪人。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「萤火森林，灯烛晚宴，歌者们穿越尼福尔海姆的迷雾，是谁无力寻踪。」<br/>「どんなに远くにいても変わらないよこの心 言いたい事わかるでしょ？ 」</p><p>　　七月的风徜徉，日番谷冬狮郎站在夏梨的墓前，缓缓俯身，将一束洁白的百合摆在光可鉴人的大理石上。<br/>　　她没有留给他背负的机会，自作主张地让他看清了那场隐藏在他背後的计划。<br/>　　她也没有给他懊悔的机会，擅自就决定了剧本的发展和代价，希望借此引出一个她期望的结局。<br/>　　他不知道还能用怎样的字眼来表述自己的心情。生命只剩了一片可怖的空白。<br/>　　堪比失忆。<br/>　　生命，永远是脆弱的，被剥夺的时候从不会在意有人是怎样地爱着。<br/>　　他抬起头的时候，天空开始降下一场庞大的巨雨。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 《Loading to Die》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Loading to Die》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖黑道架空‖BE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0.0 WHITE]</p><p>　　那是一整片的白色，而我始终不想将它染上自己的气息。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0.1 BLUE]</p><p>　　她回过头，目光中浸润了冷漠又灼热的色彩。本是两种极端，却同一时间在她黑漆如夜色的眸中绽放。<br/>　　“日番谷冬狮郎。”她笑，“你是来做什么的，取我的人头吗？”<br/>　　“你已经走投无路了，夏梨。”被唤作日番谷冬狮郎的人语音清冷，他的表情一如这样的声音，冷然完美地辨不出感情。<br/>　　“虽然很想说，我没有骗过你，不过……”她脸上的笑容始终没有变，“看样子你不打算给我这样的机会。”<br/>　　少女站在悬崖的边缘，背後是一轮太阳金冼的光芒。她轻轻勾起唇角，毫无惧色地面对一大群黑衣男子，为首的那个，雪发，碧眸，名字叫做----日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　“很感谢你五年前救了我，这五年来，我无时无刻都觉得欣喜，因为是你救下了我。不过……显然你的部下并不认为这次相遇很美妙。所以现在，我要和你说一句，再见了。”<br/>　　在一瞬间，日番谷觉得她无比的……遥远。</p><p>　　夏梨凝神看了他一眼，突然便向後跃去。整个人消失在一片苍凉的金光中，悬崖上开满艳丽的金盏花，在海风中轻微摇摆。日番谷和他的手下抢到崖边向下望去，无际深蓝的海隔绝了一切生命的迹象。<br/>　　她走了。忏悔的机会，解释的机会，辩驳的机会，统统不予考虑的，走了。<br/>　　“立即去搜寻她的踪迹，一有情况立即向我汇报。”<br/>　　“是！”<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎低下头，眼底无尽的蓝。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0.2 RED]</p><p>　　三年後。<br/>　　雪发的男子比三年前的他更显干练无匹，沉敛，默然。一双碧玉色的眸子盛满了海的深邃。从那个初出茅庐的小子到现在黑手党家族的Boss。他日番谷冬狮郎也不是玩世不恭地一路走来的。<br/>　　“Boss，有人发现了黑崎夏梨的踪迹。不过……”<br/>　　“不过什么？”日番谷猛地从椅子上站起身来。目光凌厉地扫过一眼，那名部下便是一阵紧张。<br/>　　“她现在在疗养院中，似乎是大脑受到了某种损伤。”<br/>　　“我现在去见她。”<br/>　　疗养院并不是个富裕的地方，跟他的总部比起来更是难言的破败。所以当日番谷冬狮郎踏进那间小小院落的时候，他是皱起眉心来的。<br/>　　“这位先生，有何贵干？”慈眉善目的院长一眼便发现了这名不同寻常的来访者。<br/>　　“我来找一个人，黑崎夏梨。”<br/>　　“是那个始终不肯说话的黑头发女人？”看来访者并不否认，院长伸手一请，“请跟我来。”</p><p>　　越过白光沥照的走廊，日番谷觉得自己像是在穿越一场梦境，纯洁的白是彼岸天国的气息。一切记忆都开始慢慢复苏，三年的遗忘简直像是要解封，逐渐清晰到可怕。那一场绝烈的笑容，是心口的一把刀，也是一把愈合不了的伤口。无论酒精和尼古丁多么醉人，却始终冲淡不了那个笑容，在左边心口划下的深刻疼痛。<br/>　　有绝望的花生长着，鲜血的颜色。<br/>　　院长示意他走进一扇门，自己便离开了。日番谷看着院长走开，才轻轻推开门。<br/>　　原来是疗养院的露台。一个人背对着自己坐在轮椅上，望着远处蓝色相接的地方。天的尽头，海的尽头，延展到更远，更远的未知地方。非常空阔的景色。日番谷的眼中就只剩披着白色的衣衫的那个背影，不会有错。<br/>　　夏梨，是黑崎夏梨。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0.3 GRAY]</p><p>　　他轻轻走到她身边，垂下头看她一眼。夏梨安静地望着远方，似乎丝毫不觉得自己身边突然站住一个人有什么异样。她只是痴痴地盯着那些不知何其遥远的地方，安静地怔愣。<br/>　　“喂，夏梨。”日番谷开口。<br/>　　夏梨没有抬头看他，也没有说话。仿佛自始至终日番谷冬狮郎的到来都与她无关。<br/>　　“也许陪你看一下海，就已经是很好的结局了。”他自言自语，接着便安静地站在她身边。<br/>　　视线中的海是最沉静的颜色，他什么也不想说。<br/>　　鬼知道三年前究竟发生了什么。一夕之间，曾经被他救下，又在自己身边待了五年的夏梨就成了他们家族的叛徒，那时的Boss要年轻的日番谷领头去处决她。当然也提出异议，可Boss拿出的证据令他无可辩驳，那个叫黑崎夏梨的女人，是敌对家族总Boss的女儿。就算没有更多证据证明她在盗取家族的资料，他也别无选择。<br/>　　是想救她的。所以日番谷带了自己最为信任的一拨部下，追着夏梨一直来到悬崖。可她不给自己任何机会，说完那些话就直接跳下了悬崖。<br/>　　她的笑容，成了自己最痛楚万分的过往。</p><p>　　此後，他更加沉敛安静，最终成为了家族的下一任Boss。而三年前下达的“寻找黑崎夏梨”的命令，时至今日依然没有放弃。<br/>　　这是一场悲剧，而他，不能再看它继续。<br/>　　“夏梨，在我过去的三年，统统只看得见灰色。我挣扎了这么久，终于再不是那种任人摆布的身份，也终于再一次见到了你。你说，我是不是应该笑一下。可是我笑不出。”<br/>　　日番谷看着夏梨的眼神空空洞洞，只是望着海天交汇的尽头，碎了满眼的浪。<br/>　　“我会再来。”他低头，在她手背上蜻蜓点水地一吻，离开了露台。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0.4 GLOD]</p><p>　　“你依然不想让他知道，你其实没事？”院长端着双臂，走到夏梨身边。<br/>　　“只要我们还活着，就无法挣脱枷锁。在我身上，在他身上。”夏梨依旧望着天角，淡淡回答，“我曾梦想打破它，那真的只不过是个梦想。我有我放弃不了的东西，他也是一样。我们一天不放弃，就一天逃不脱。”<br/>　　“所以你宁可装作失忆，装作浑浑噩噩什么都不知道？”<br/>　　“只有这样，我才不算是奥斐欧家族的人。”<br/>　　平淡生活其实非常，非常的难。有时候可能只是想一起看一眼海。但就是无法开口。她知道只要自己一开口，苦心经营的假象就会支离破碎，就会一无所有。她可以统统放弃，那些所谓家族的，异常沉重的东西，可是他不能。他要承受，要负载。所以结局永远不会改变。她闭上眼睛就可以亲见。<br/>　　夏梨眼前有点模糊。她心说，大概是那些浪翻起的金色光芒，有点晃眼吧。<br/>　　“好像，又有客人来了呢。”院长听见汽车的声音从前院传来，快步走了出去。<br/>　　这一次，是她的亲人。</p><p>　　游子趴在自己膝盖上哭得一塌糊涂，夏梨始终一语不发地望着远方的海。五年加三年，她已有这么长时间没有见过她。不过能知道她过得很好，夏梨不觉得有什么遗憾。<br/>　　“院长大人，我们想将她带回去疗养。”<br/>　　“只怕这样做并不合适。”院长摇摇头，“可能会影响到她的情绪。她，爱上这里的海了，你们带不走她的心。你知道将一只苍鹰关进牢笼会有怎样的後果吗？”<br/>　　心之一物，早有所属。如同牢笼会困死桀骜的鹰隼，禁锢的自由也同样会令她心生毁灭。<br/>　　部下还想再劝言，游子却擦了眼泪摆手。<br/>　　“我已经明白了，院长大人，请您好好照顾她。”留一笔不菲的费用，游子离开了疗养院。<br/>　　夏梨的眼底，有一片温良徐徐绽放。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0.5 BROWN]</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎又来过很多次，夏梨始终都是那副模样。不肯开口，甚至也不肯抬眼看他，就只盯着那片海，怔愣，或者是……沉思。<br/>　　海风略略有点凉。日番谷将自己的外衣脱下来轻轻披在她肩上，看着她无动于衷的表情，他没有说什么。<br/>　　反正就是这样了。没有回应，甚至也不怎么动。然而他依然每次都要固执地向这里跑。一跑就是一年。<br/>　　这一次，他犹豫了一下，低下头凑到她眼前。于是她不得不看着眼前的他。<br/>　　“夏梨，这次我要离开一下。”日番谷冰色的眸有冷冽的神采，夏梨觉得那是一如他四年前的那个令人绝望的眼神，“黑手党的战争要开始了。”<br/>　　会涉及所有的家族。鲸吞，蚕食，强大的干掉弱小的。当然，她的奥斐欧家族也是一样。<br/>　　在他离开後，夏梨用手狠狠抓紧了他浅棕的外衣。温暖的布料被她指尖抓出错综的褶皱，扭曲难过如同她的心。<br/>　　本以为，可以放下一切，装作什么都不知道什么都不记得，就可以安然享受这分平静。可是真的错了。她放不下自己的家族，放不下自己的亲人。</p><p>　　所以当战场上，日番谷冬狮郎终于看清对手的模样的时候，她狠狠笑起来。<br/>　　“夏梨！”他掩不去的震惊。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨与他隔海相望。在她背後，是奥斐欧家族的部下。他们神色冷逡，傲然不可一世。<br/>　　“日番谷冬狮郎。你有你不能放弃的东西，我也是一样。”领头的夏梨轻描淡写地开口，“我不能坐视你消灭我的家族。”<br/>　　“你……一直都在骗我？！”日番谷咬牙。<br/>　　一年以来，她都在骗着自己。<br/>　　夏梨微笑。<br/>　　“如果是四年前，我会依然耿直地告诉你我没有骗你。但现在，我宁可能骗你一生。”<br/>　　黑礁翻起灰迹的浪潮，不住拍击着双方的耳鼓。日番谷绿色的眸中，渐渐染起恼怒的光芒。<br/>　　她笑得欢畅。<br/>　　她知道，愤怒冲昏了他的头脑。他没有听懂自己的话。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0.6 BLACK]</p><p>　　注定会有一方胜利，一方失败。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨坚持到了最後，终于没能逃过一记子弹的绝杀。<br/>　　日番谷的世界瞬间崩塌。这发子弹，是出自他之手。她在最後那刻，没有躲开，而是站在原地，看着自己向她扣动扳机。她微笑。<br/>　　她的家族全灭。她选择了陪葬。<br/>　　“你！”日番谷终于抛下手中的武器，抱起夏梨渐渐无力的身体。<br/>　　“要我告诉你吗？四年前，我是真的没有骗你。可在你找到我的一年里，我倒宁愿我什么都不知道不记得。如果那样就能和你在一起，我宁可骗你一辈子。”她拧眉，伤口痛得厉害，鲜血汩汩得令她无力抗争，“这一次我再也逃不开了，所以该解释的我一定要说清。”<br/>　　“夏梨……”他简直要泣不成声。<br/>　　她看着日番谷冬狮郎，抬起手抚上他脸颊。“为什么，我都可以放弃一切，你却一定要留下？……为什么你就是不肯放下你的家族？……为什么一定要对我的家族下手？……你想要的究竟是什么？”<br/>　　“我想成为至高的王，就不会再有人有禁锢你我的权力。”<br/>　　夏梨最後笑一下，带着苦涩的绝望。“可惜……禁锢住你的，是你自己……我……已经没有时间了……冬狮郎，再见。”</p><p>　　再见。<br/>　　这一次，是无尽的黑色，湮灭她的声音和视野。<br/>　　如果，从一开始，他就选择离开家族。那现在，会不会就可以和她并肩坐在石上，看暮色四合之下，那重深蓝的海翻起白鱼脊背的浪花？会不会和她走在金色的田野地里，伸手拂过四周轻柔的麦芒尖，柔软又带一点刺的痛？会不会和她坐在疗养院空阔的露台上，一起望着远方的海天相接，听海鸥的鸣声在自己耳畔呼啸而过，宁静又宁静地度过长长久久的时间？<br/>　　是谁看不得悲伤的延续，却又偏偏将它加深？<br/>　　是谁亲手书写的荒谬，妄想掘出捕获全世界陷阱，最终却困住了自己？<br/>　　事已至此，而无可挽回。<br/>　　日番谷狠狠咬紧牙关。他的手颤抖着，在夏梨渐渐冷去的脸庞上轻轻抚过。<br/>　　与其孤独终老，我更愿溺死在，有爱的海。<br/>　　最後一声枪响，在海平面回荡不已。黑色礁石唱起赛壬的歌，夜色垂暮，光明陨落。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 《My lost journey》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《My lost journey》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　他觉得自己的生命好像断掉了一部分。<br/>　　自那场车祸，他失去了整整一年的记忆。<br/>　　于是在某个蝉鸣声声的季节里，<br/>　　他总是觉得有一种什么感觉，铬住自己的眉心，一跳一跳的疼。<br/>　　到底是丢掉了什么呢。<br/>　　他不记得了。</p><p>　　你以为丢失的记忆是那么容易寻回么。<br/>　　它们就像胆怯的小鹿，总是逃到离你最遥远的角落。<br/>　　躲进树丛的阴影，在风里悄言细语。</p><p>　　「Byebye.」</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Part.1</p><p><br/>　　风琴声从不知名的地方传来。<br/>　　他悄悄按住挂在颈上的一枚戒指。他不记得这枚漂亮的戒指是怎么来的。但自己如此珍而重之地挂在颈上，一定是最重要最重要的东西。他不认为从前的自己有挂任何饰物的习惯。他知道自己遗落的，只是一年之内的事情。可就在这365天中究竟发生过什么，哪怕只是一丁点的回忆，他也想不起来。<br/>　　断掉了名为去年的那根弦。<br/>　　所以再也弹不出一首完整的曲子。<br/>　　可他执着又执着地试图再度演奏。<br/>　　他把银色的饰物拿到自己眼前端详，阳光从某个弧度照过来，反射出一点刺眼的芒。明亮过头的光线打在视网膜上，反映到脑袋里是一片空白。不光是颜色，什么都没有。他闭了闭眼又睁开，目光凝在指环内侧的缩写。</p><p>　　「K to T」<br/>　　如果T是指自己，那么K，你是谁，你在哪里。<br/>　　你是我的爱人吧。<br/>　　是吧。<br/>　　这句不是问句是陈述。我知道答案一直都知道。<br/>　　可是你在哪儿。<br/>　　并未出现在我身边的你。<br/>　　你在哪儿。</p><p>　　公园里的小孩子欢乐地玩耍，他饶有兴趣地看着，觉得好像透过他们能见到什么人或者说是什么情景。很熟悉的，又很陌生的，在某个遥远的角落，怎么也重叠不起来。有风灌过身边的树丛，安静地吹出声音。他在这里待了一天觉得自己会想起来什么终究还是一无所获。<br/>　　这个公园，好像藏起了什么秘密，不可堪言。<br/>　　最重要最重要的。遗落了的东西。<br/>　　很抱歉我还是没有找到。<br/>　　我这是在对谁说话对谁抱歉。<br/>　　最後他困倦下来，靠在长椅上打了个盹。梦中有一个人，悄悄的来，悄悄的走。他没能看清她的模样，只见到她颈上的指环，泛起同样颜色的光芒。于是他向着那光芒伸出手去，用尽他所有的力量，去伸手。<br/>　　“你……”<br/>　　蓦地醒来，公园里只有自己。手悬在半空。<br/>　　你是想够住谁的衣角。<br/>　　于是某个丢掉了记忆的人，带着些微疑惑与失落的神情，一脸寂寞地坐在风里。<br/>风里隐约传来风琴声。<br/>　　简单的旋律，温暖的旋律，破碎的旋律。</p><p>　　「我孤单，但我不寂寞。」</p><p>　　谁？是谁？<br/>　　在心里呢喃出这样一句话。<br/>　　是你么。我要找的人。<br/>　　在迷雾森林中转了很久也找不到认识的路。你是想跟着谁的步伐，走着谁消失的方向，前往谁居住的木屋。明明可以一直向一个方向走出森林，可你还是固执地一遍一遍徘徊，向左，向右，想寻回曾经走过的那一条路，回到自己想回的那一间屋。尽管身侧都是曾经无比熟悉的景色，可你忘记了。<br/>　　是的，你忘记了。<br/>　　语气词其实是没有说出口的已经。<br/>　　全部结束了的，盖棺定论了的。<br/>　　忘记了。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Part.2</p><p><br/>　　他从架上一本积满尘土的书中找到一张称不上是信的东西。也许叫字条要更合适，前面的称谓是他的青梅竹马“雏森小姐”。纸条最後却没有落款。或者说这只是上半部分，落款的那页并没有在。</p><p>　　「很抱歉打扰了你们。」</p><p>　　微皱的纸页，模糊的笔迹，断续的字句，是一度被泪水淹没么。<br/>　　他突然觉得胸膛里的某个地方揪心的疼。<br/>　　这是谁，为什么要写出这样的字句，<br/>　　字迹很熟悉，也好像有谁的声音在一字一顿的念，<br/>　　可是他怎么都想不起来。</p><p>　　「……我也爱他。」</p><p>　　重音在“也”。<br/>　　也爱他。<br/>　　尘封在记忆中的是什么哗啦一声就碎掉。<br/>　　爱又不是罪，为何要用如此愧疚心碎的语气。<br/>　　一片光影中是谁沉默转身谁留在身边谁没有伸手挽留。</p><p>　　「我知道你的话……」</p><p>　　是的，雏森是从小一起陪着自己长大的人。<br/>　　每一次蹙眉每一次微笑都记得分明。<br/>　　可是这并不代表就是爱情。<br/>　　爱情是更加纯粹，让人目盲的东西。<br/>　　就好像戒指上反射的光，烧灼到头脑都空白。</p><p>　　「所以……请……代替我。」</p><p>　　说什么谁来代替谁。<br/>　　颈上挂着的指环，不是与雏森有关的当然不是。<br/>　　那么真的是你么，写信的你，指环上的你。<br/>　　可你是就这样轻易的放弃掉了么。<br/>　　还是这之间还有着什么我未曾寻回的纠结。</p><p>　　「……再见。」</p><p>　　为什么，为什么要说再见。<br/>　　你将至爱嘱托给了别人。<br/>　　你又是怀着怎样的心情说了这一句再见。<br/>　　你是在对谁说再见，<br/>　　看信的人，还是信里的人。</p><p>　　他手里攥着那张纸，颈上挂着的指环仿佛要在胸口留下一个烙印，生生疼成一片。<br/>　　是你么。是不是你。<br/>　　谁能给我一个答案。<br/>　　我想，我应该是丢掉了最重要最重要最重要的东西。<br/>　　快还给我，什么人都好请你快还给我。<br/>　　当天晚上他做了一个梦。梦里的他依旧见到了那个人。梦里的他依旧没有看清那个人。梦里的他依旧伸了手出去。梦里的他张了张口艰涩地发不出声音。<br/>　　那人的嘴角弯成一个好看的笑容。她全身都沐浴着雪白的光。她向他伸出手。她叫他“冬狮郎”。<br/>　　冬狮郎。</p><p>　　一望无际的冰原上，晶冻的冰川化成小溪，叮咚声响作一片。我数着你的音节，踏着你的脚印，告诉你暖春到来的时候会有风琴声响彻这里的空谷。我会带着你去看冰原上那朵红莲悄然盛放。我会让你看这里的天空飞着最凛冽桀骜的鹰隼。我会让你记住这片土地的主人一直都爱着你很坚定很坚定。这个世界只有我和你，只能有我和你，只会有我和你。<br/>　　让我叫你的名字。我要叫你的名字。</p><p>　　「Ka……」</p><p>　　Ka……他猛然醒来。他从黑暗中猛然坐起，伸手扶住自己的额头。头疼欲裂也总比不上心里的纠结来得更加痛楚。他依旧不知道自己应当叫出怎样的名字。<br/>　　都说，梦其实是最真实的。<br/>　　都说，爱其实只是一句你在我心里。</p><p>　　我心里满满的都是你可是你到底在哪里。<br/>　　你让我怎样可找到你。<br/>　　我想我是爱你的。<br/>　　很爱很爱。<br/>　　远在我想起你之前。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Part.3</p><p><br/>　　他走在树林中，阳光斜斜而下，一片斑驳。公园成了他每日必来的地方。他念念不忘于这里有着一些未及言辞的记忆，半是透明地浸润在空气里。好像雨季中那些潮湿的气息，带着泥土的清香。哦可惜永远抓不住。<br/>　　“我记得你说过永远不再来，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　回过头，是一张怎么也想不起来的清秀脸庞。女孩子很淡然地看着他，眼神柔和得仿佛夏天的溪水。然而他的思绪在脑袋里兜了好几个圈子还是没能想起来。他笃定于这女孩子是认识自己的并且很可能，就是那个她。<br/>　　她叫着，冬狮郎。<br/>　　她的表情。还有自己在看见她的那一瞬，胸口某个地方突然疼起来。一如他攥着那张字条，一如他从睡梦中惊醒。<br/>　　「Ka……」可恶……到底是什么呢。<br/>　　他不知道应该怎样去称呼她，用怎样的口吻，说怎样的字句。什么都不记得。<br/>　　“你……”他翡翠色的眸子里映着她的影子，小心翼翼地开口，“叫什么名字……”<br/>　　下一秒钟就看到女孩子像被雷劈到一样愣在那里，眉心轻轻颤抖起来，脸上带着难以宣言的绝望和悲切。再不带一点迟疑转了身就走。<br/>　　心里咯噔一下。<br/>　　说错话了。<br/>　　果然。</p><p>　　不过在多年以後他也还是庆幸于当初她跑开的时候自己有伸手出去一把拉她回来。要知道这世上有种情况叫误会，一旦不及时澄清就只能在各自脑海中叫嚣着愈演愈烈。伤心终归要多于安心。最後纠结成一团，离真相越来越远。总是宁可去相信那个最坏的结局，也不想告诉自己还有着宽慰的可能。<br/>　　只是不想让自己被别人伤到最深，于是宁可自己伤害自己。在头脑里给自己画上一条路径，沿途开满了绝望的花。<br/>　　“对不起，我失忆了。”来不及了，要用最简单最直白的方式解释清楚。<br/>　　手中握着女孩子纤细的腕，能感受到轻微的挣扎，但他没有放开。他还不能放开。<br/>　　“告诉我你的名字，你是我的什么人？”<br/>　　“什么都不是！”女孩子咬着牙否认。<br/>　　“K，你的名字，是K开头的么？告诉我！”<br/>　　“有这个必要么。话说你放手啦！”挣了几下还是没能挣脱。<br/>　　“那个K开头的名字，戒指……和我交换戒指的那个人，是我最重要最重要的人。我找了她很久！是你么，是不是你！Ka……Ka……”终究还是叫不出来那个已经遗忘的名字。他看着她的眼睛。渴望的，迫切的，诚挚的，焦虑的。要用尽一切可能，向她要一个答案……<br/>于是某个人终于替他说了出来。<br/>　　“Karin……我是夏梨。”</p><p>　　「最重要最重要的人。」<br/>　　这样一句话把她从濒临逃亡的边缘拉了回来。<br/>　　就算失去了记忆，也没有忘掉感情。<br/>　　还记得有那么一个人，最重要最重要。<br/>　　可如果你将过去种种悉数想起，你还会再说同样的话么。</p><p>　　有夏天的风灌过树丛，带来风琴断断续续的音。<br/>　　就让回忆一点一点复苏，带着冰花的痕迹破土而出。<br/>　　我要你绕指轻柔的发丝，重续我断掉的琴弦。<br/>　　然後，请让我为你弹一曲最珍爱的歌。<br/>　　你最珍爱的，我最珍爱的，我们的歌。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Part.4</p><p><br/>　　「你闹够了吧。」</p><p>　　到底在吃什么醋啊你。<br/>　　我和雏森只是从小长大的朋友而已需要你这样的看不惯么。</p><p>　　「是啊我够了。真是抱歉打扰了你们啊。」语气里全是冲。</p><p>　　你们那样暧昧的行径，任谁也会觉得不对劲吧。<br/>　　抱歉其实这只是幌子……<br/>　　尽管真实的……并没有说出口……</p><p>　　「你怎么还不明白。」</p><p>　　我喜欢的人是你啊。<br/>　　你到底在不相信什么。<br/>　　不相信我和我的感情么。</p><p>　　「是啊，我不明白。我真是不明白为什么会跟你在一起。」</p><p>　　让我在心里最後跟你说一句……<br/>　　我爱你。<br/>　　然後。再见了。</p><p>　　「我们分手。」她的脸色静如止水。根本就不是商量的语气，而是斩钉截铁的。我们分手。「这个鬼地方，我绝对再也不会来。」</p><p>　　这里都是我的记忆，我们的记忆。<br/>　　如果再回来，就只能证明我放不下你。<br/>　　而我……不可能放得下。</p><p>　　看着他恼火的样子，赌了咒再也不来这鬼地方，她在心里突然笑了起来。人真是一种很奇怪的生物，明明悲伤到不可救药，为什么偏偏还笑得出来。</p><p>　　笨蛋，怎么可能不爱你。<br/>　　只是，你让我怎么拒绝那个女孩子泪眼婆娑的样子。<br/>　　她也喜欢你。<br/>　　比我早很多很多。<br/>　　你让我怎么任由着她哭泣，自己在你身边笑靥如花。<br/>　　我让你发了誓不来这地方，<br/>　　只是不想让你看见我在这里悲切的样子。<br/>　　我一直都爱你。<br/>　　但是再见。</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎，如果你想起来这些过去的事情……还会对我说那样的话么……<br/>　　夏梨从自己颈上将自己那枚戒指取了下来。银色的指环泛过一道白色的光。</p><p>　　「T to K」</p><p>　　两枚戒指上镌刻的，是最真挚的感情。就算一度吵嚷着离开，可谁也都不曾丢弃。因为感情这东西，太过沉重，不容放手。如果某一天你不在了，至少它还可以代替你来陪着我。这是你存在于我心里的证据，是我最珍贵最珍贵的宝物。<br/>　　“夏梨……我，我都想起来了。”他伸手扶住自己额头。<br/>　　“是么……”那么……会怎样……<br/>　　“我果然还是不能离开你啊……”日番谷抬起头来。<br/>　　头脑当即短路。喂不是吧……虽然，这是……很好，可是……事与愿违……当初好不容易，才……<br/>　　“雏森呢……你不是跟她在一起么……”<br/>　　“可我爱的是你……”<br/>　　感情这东西哪有什么对与错。<br/>　　你爱上谁，我爱上谁，没人说得清对错。<br/>　　你以为在茫茫人海中找到彼此相爱的两个人是很容易的事情？<br/>　　“在我失忆的这段日子里，就算我忘记了你的一切，也从没放弃过一直找你。我记得有这样一个人，应该让我去找回来。我看过你给雏森的信……你为什么要走，你是独一无二的无可替代的。”<br/>　　夏梨捧住自己的脸。<br/>　　这种事情，我早就知道啊。可是……<br/>　　“没有那么多可是，”仿佛知道她在想什么，日番谷将她搂进怀里，“我们重新开始。现在把戒指给我，让我们重新来交换戒指。”<br/>　　于是誓言带着对彼此的不弃不离再度开启。</p><p>　　我踏进了一场迷途。大雾弥漫的森林里有着你的气息。<br/>　　我翻越过了无数崇山峻岭，泅渡过了无数河流湖泊，只是试图要回到你居住的小木屋。<br/>那里才是我最後的归宿。<br/>　　对你的爱是导航，带着我穿越记忆中的一片空白。</p><p>　　「Cause we’ ll never say byebye.」</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 《Pumpkin.J》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Pumpkin.J》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>P.J.1</p><p><br/>　　这里是一个风景秀丽的宁静小镇，名为Belly。这个镇子最出名的莫过于半山腰那座老宅子，宅邸。倒不是因为什么不同寻常的大事，只是那户人家是非常优秀的医生。医术精湛，为人又和善，这样的有钱人家该说是这年头不可多见的好人。<br/>　　住在老宅里的老爷一心有三个孩子，大少爷一护，二小姐游子，和三小姐夏梨，个个都是郎才女貌真可谓羡煞旁人。现在一心正在左右为难。原本约好要带着三个孩子去附近的Lit镇参加多年未见的老朋友举办的万圣节宴会，可是今天夏梨玩耍的时候不慎扭伤了脚踝。他身为医生，当然清楚女儿的脚伤需要在家静养，想去长途跋涉翻山越岭地参加宴会是不可能了。<br/>　　唉。<br/>　　是阿，就因为这样一心才要头疼。<br/>　　要他怎么能把心爱的女儿一个人丢在家里呢。<br/>　　“没关系的，你们去吧，我待在家里就可以了。”一向生性活泼好动的夏梨却只是耸耸肩，一脸的不以为意，好像她对这个万圣节宴会本就兴趣不大。<br/>　　然而一心怎会不知道最近她都是怎样在屋子里布置那些小挂饰的。那些橙亮的南瓜杰克[注1]，飞翔的蝙蝠，黑色的猫咪，还有小妖怪的图样被贴在墙和窗上，甚至她卧室里的壁炉旁边还放置了一把扫帚。<br/>　　其实是这样的迷恋。<br/>　　会没所谓的么。<br/>　　从她如玉温润的眸子里见到的点点隐约光芒就能知道，有多喜欢。<br/>　　“夏梨不去，我也不去了！我要留在家里陪她！”浅棕发色的二小姐游子揪住父亲的衣角，大大眼睛里温柔流淌，央求般地看着他。<br/>　　“不用啦游子，我没问题的。”夏梨摆一摆手，然後看向自己的父亲，“你们不是和对方早就约好了么，不能不去的。既然我去不了，请替我向他们问好吧。”<br/>　　在夏梨的一再坚持下，一心终于决定带着一护和游子去参加宴会了。直到夏梨从二楼窗口看着马车确确实实地消失在那蜿蜒的山路尽头，才松了一口气。她稚气未脱的脸孔上猛地换上一副与她年龄毫不相称的冷静神情。</p><p>　　总算是送走他们了。她在窗台上趴下，略有些闷的想。<br/>　　她怎会不知道父亲的安排呢。<br/>　　她怎会不知道自己有个指腹为婚的未婚夫呢。<br/>　　她怎会不知道这一趟宴会其实是要去跟人家见面呢。<br/>　　聪慧如她，早从前些日来传达消息的那个仆从身上看出些须端倪了。<br/>　　可她不想去。<br/>　　大概就是出于一种抵触心理吧。<br/>　　尽管在这个年代根本没人会提出那样的婚姻不自由。根本没可能。<br/>　　但她还是觉得不开心。<br/>　　她不想去。</p><p>　　不过夏梨对天发誓，今天扭伤了脚纯属巧合，真的真的不是故意的。<br/>　　也算暂时替自己解围了吧。<br/>　　一心曾告诉她说，那孩子的母亲跟她已经去世的妈妈是非常要好的朋友，都有一头柔软艳丽的金发，和灿若烟霞的笑颜。<br/>　　她从未见过那家人，所以没有任何的感觉。<br/>　　谈不上喜欢，却也谈不上讨厌。<br/>　　只是，对素未谋面却一定要走进自己生活的人有抵触感。<br/>　　夏梨想得出神，指腹轻轻划过窗台上金橙色的小南瓜。<br/>　　今夜，正是10月的最後一天。<br/>　　万圣节前夜。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>P.J.2</p><p><br/>　　拖着还在肿着的脚，夏梨将早就准备好的南瓜灯挂到了大门外[注2]。然後她抬起头，看着逐渐入夜的天边，那里的玫瑰红色晕染一片。<br/>　　宅邸这里是半山腰，Belly镇是要俯瞰山下才能见到的。夏梨知道今夜下面会灯火通明，人们都在尽情玩乐。她想起之前每一年的万圣节，他们都会兴高采烈地跑到下面小镇的人群里一起参加万圣节游行。所有人都那样开心，扮成各种妖魔鬼怪的样子，一路狂欢。孩子们则挨家挨户去问，Trick or Treat[注3]，然後收获大把大把的糖果和小零食。万圣节实在是个非常开心的日子，对所有人而言。<br/>　　然而这一次……<br/>　　夏梨将目光投向自家的宅子，然後笑一笑。偌大的门口，只挂这一盏孤零零的杰克灯。而且房子是在这样远离人群的地方，有谁会来呢。然後她安慰自己，能像现在这样冷清的，也就只有这一年了吧。<br/>　　明年就会好了。一定会好的。<br/>　　她想，今夜，是我一个人的万圣节。嗯，就这样。<br/>　　她慢慢地走，一瘸一拐地点燃了屋子里全部的蜡烛。一片明亮。然後回到梳妆台前，眯了眯眼睛，为自己戴上一个小恶魔的犄角。</p><p>　　「Happy Halloween, Karin.」</p><p>　　在这座山的背面，有个雪发的少年正在艰难地爬山。他疲惫，劳顿。他从没试过走这样多的山路。他这样做的所有目的只是为了逃离一个地方。<br/>　　他的家。<br/>　　倒不是说他的家人对他如何如何不好，相反，他们对他太好。让他不顾一切离开的理由，只是为了逃开一件事情，还有一个从未见过今天却要见的人。<br/>　　他记得自己已经在这片山里转悠了一天多。可是他甚至不能确定自己是否迷失在这里了。<br/>　　不知道什么时候才能见到人。不会就这样死在山里了吧。<br/>　　少年脚下猛地滑了一下，然後停住了脚步，这样想着，却坚决不向後看，那个他一直在远离的方向。就算知道那里一定温暖一定安全，可他还是想逃开。他忘记今晚是万圣节前夜，直到他翻过山，看见老宅门前挂的那个南瓜杰克。<br/>　　那间屋子里蜡烛的橙色光芒像具有某种魔法，在无形之中一直在吸引着又渴又饿的自己向那里走去。<br/>　　去讨一口水喝，总是可以的吧。<br/>　　万圣节阿……<br/>　　他低头打量了自己一下，在这一天不扮成鬼怪就去敲开人家的门是不礼貌的。但他发现自己身上的衣服在穿越荆棘丛的时候已经划了不少口子。手上也脏兮兮的，想必脸也是一样，自称是鬼大概也不为过了。</p><p>　　于是他走进院子，敲了敲那扇紧闭的大门。<br/>　　和他脑海里想象的正在热闹狂欢的情景不同，这里很安静。过了很久才有声音从里面传来，他能听出那脚步声一轻一重。然後门就开了。是个年龄与自己相仿的女孩子。她头上戴着恶魔的犄角，衣饰光鲜，姣俏可爱。大概是因为有人来了，她脸上有难掩的欣喜表情。<br/>　　是在等待着扮成鬼怪的朋友来做客么？但敲开门的人根本就不是……<br/>　　一时间他愣在那里，不知道衣衫褴褛的自己该说些什么了。<br/>　　“诶，不打算说点什么的么？今天可是万圣节前夜阿。”女孩子笑一笑开口，略带了调侃又不失礼貌。连他都能感受到她的开心。<br/>　　“呃……Trick or Treat？”试探性地说。<br/>　　“那么，请进吧。”女孩子侧过身，让出门口位置来。<br/>　　“可以……给我点水么？”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>P.J.3</p><p><br/>　　“你不是这里的人。”女孩子打量着一个劲向自己肚子里灌水的少年。这镇上的人，镇上的孩子，他们都认识。<br/>　　少年点头。他有着雪色的发，碧绿的眸。尽管浑身上下都脏兮兮的，但夏梨看到他眼眸里的清澈。还有他的行为举止都透着无法遮掩的优雅，说明这孩子是来自教养很好的家庭。只是不知道为什么会这样狼狈地到了这里。<br/>　　“我叫冬狮郎，你呢？”<br/>　　“夏梨。”<br/>　　夏梨觉得自己根本不会去怀疑什么。<br/>　　如果说是在平时，对半夜三更突然闯进来的衣衫褴褛的人当然要怀疑下这人的来历，可能是什么地方的惯犯或小偷之类的，但今夜却绝对不作他想。<br/>　　……因为今夜是万圣节。</p><p>　　“盥洗室在那里的尽头，你先去洗一洗脸吧。然後回这间屋子，等我一会儿。”夏梨指了指走廊的一边。<br/>　　“阿，好的，谢谢。”少年答应後就向那里走去。夏梨向相反的方向走去。<br/>　　等到少年坐在屋子里等到她回来，已经又过去有一小会儿了。戴着恶魔犄角的女孩子推着一辆小餐车走进了屋子。有一些面包和一碗热汤。女孩子拖着脚步走得艰难，看得他于心不忍。于是少年过去帮她把餐车一起推到椅子边。<br/>　　“你的脚……受伤了么？”<br/>　　“没关系的，只是扭到了，过几天就好了。”女孩子平静地说，“给，吃吧。”<br/>　　少年看着她。白皙的脸孔在金橙色的烛光映衬下有难以言说的美丽。在这个本该欢欢喜喜参加万圣节游行的夜晚，来这样款待一个落魄的陌生人。而作为一个饿了很久的人，那些食物虽然简单却异常美味了。</p><p>　　吃饱了肚子，冬狮郎才发觉这间屋子其实很有万圣节的气氛。那些精心布置的万圣小饰物，摆在地上的南瓜杰克有着好看的笑脸。甚至还有一些林子里的枯枝张牙舞爪地装点在壁炉附近。桌上那堆糖果的旁边还摆着几只用纸剪出来的黑色小蝙蝠。<br/>　　只除了没有其他人在这一点。<br/>　　“谢谢。很抱歉我不算是个合格的来访者。”<br/>　　“不，你合格了。我应该谢谢你。如果你不来的话，这个万圣节前夜会很无聊的。”女孩子坐在桌子另一边，托腮看着他笑一下。<br/>　　他看着她的笑容，没有错过她眼中一闪而过的落寂，突然有种什么不知名的感觉就从胸腔里蔓延开来。<br/>　　那是种，看见她一个人，就想不自觉地陪在她身边的感觉。<br/>　　他不知道那是什么。<br/>　　是因为所有人都在开心而这里只有她自己么。<br/>　　是因为今夜是绝对绝对不该一个人度过的么。<br/>　　不知道。</p><p>　　“呐，这里是什么地方？”<br/>　　“Belly镇，不过真正的镇子在山下。”夏梨随手指了一下窗外。<br/>　　Belly。<br/>　　少年愣了一下。<br/>　　这个名字，他真的真的听过无数次了。<br/>　　母亲曾无数次笑靥如花地在他耳边念叨，自己未来的新娘就在那个地方。<br/>　　但他不知道更多的细节了。<br/>　　自己的母亲总是笑起来，揉乱他的头发，或是紧紧把他搂进怀里于是他就只好尽可能地跑开。<br/>　　再问不了问题，也就听不见答案。<br/>　　喂喂怎么莫名其妙就走到这个地方了……<br/>　　不过没关系。那家人现在大概正在自己家里举行宴会吧。<br/>　　而且……刚好是缺了他这个主角的宴会。<br/>　　“夏梨，你想不想去参加万圣节的游行？”<br/>　　“什……”夏梨的惊异湮没在他下面的话语中。<br/>　　“我背你去。[注4]”<br/>　　少年的话有如一潭平静湖水中忽然投下的一块小石子。<br/>　　在谁心里激起一层涟漪，慢慢扩散开去。<br/>　　山下是一片橙红色，灯火通明。夏梨闭了闭眼睛，耳畔风声中仿佛夹带着人群中欢腾玩闹的声音。<br/>　　那些，专属于这一个夜晚的声音。<br/>　　错过了就要再等待一年了。她告诉自己。<br/>　　我不想错过。她心说。<br/>　　“带我去吧，冬狮郎。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>P.J.4</p><p><br/>　　夏梨在心里感叹了一千一万遍，今天真的真的是太应该到山下来玩了！<br/>　　今年有历年来最盛大的游行活动，整个小镇都被精心布置过了。走在街上，目光所及处尽是缠绕的漂亮藤蔓，南瓜杰克的笑脸，稻草人斜斜带着尖顶巫师帽。还有，该是巧手的匠人吧，在粗蜡烛上画了蝙蝠的图样。女巫，吸血鬼，幽灵，南瓜头，有时候什么鬼怪就会突然在你耳边大喊一声吓你一跳。还有各种即兴表演和小魔术也看得人眼花缭乱。所有的人都乐在其中，连冬狮郎都要忘记了自己的烦恼。<br/>　　出来之前，夏梨把自己扮成了恶魔。恶魔的犄角，恶魔的尾巴。但冬狮郎让她带上一双天使的翅膀。而他自己戴了一副尖尖的牙齿。<br/>　　“夏梨，我还以为你今天来不了呢！”一个扮成女巫的小女孩跑过来跟她打招呼，然後指了指她旁边的冬狮郎，“朋友吗？”<br/>　　这时冬狮郎已经没有在背着她，两个人并肩站在路边欣赏那长长的游行队伍，夏梨随便点了下头。<br/>　　“咦，你是哪里的人？”小女孩对外来的人很是好奇。<br/>　　“Lit镇。”冬狮郎回答。<br/>　　Lit。<br/>　　夏梨几乎是微不可察地颤抖了一下。</p><p>　　就是，那个地方么。<br/>　　不过问题在于，她对那边的事情真的不清楚，一点都不清楚。<br/>　　跟自己的父亲套话的时候，那个人说来说去最後总变成在说自己过世的母亲。<br/>　　如何美丽如何温柔如何善解人意，跟那边人家的母亲是多么要好的朋友，亲如姐妹。<br/>　　于是夏梨摆一摆手，好吧那好吧，我去找游子了，你继续缅怀。<br/>　　“喂小雨，走啦，店长在叫你了！”一个活力十足的声音穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，叫住了那个女孩，也叫回了夏梨那飘飞很远的思绪。<br/>　　“等我阿，甚太，这就来！阿，那我先过去了，拜拜，夏梨！”小女孩向夏梨和冬狮郎摆了摆手，消失在人群中。</p><p>　　如果说想问什么，也都是没可能的。<br/>　　一来，每个镇上的住家都很多，什么都不知道怎么开口。<br/>　　二来，对方也不过是个跟自己年龄差不多的孩子，又能知道些什么。<br/>　　所以说，算了吧。<br/>　　还是算了吧。<br/>　　于是什么也没说，冬狮郎带着夏梨去挂着南瓜杰克的人家，他们像别的孩子一样开心地问Trick or Treat，然後得到大把的糖果。免不了有人会问，咦，小男孩你扮演的是什么。于是冬狮郎就露出尖牙回答，我是吸血鬼阿。人家就笑，这样衣衫褴褛的吸血鬼么。他回答，是阿，刚刚跟狼人打了一场，才抢回公主来。夏梨也笑起来，哪里有公主。这衣衫褴褛的吸血鬼就说，公主阿，她有天使的翅膀，魔鬼的尾巴。<br/>　　吸血鬼，和他背上的恶魔。<br/>　　“够了，天很晚了，你也很累了吧。我们回去吧。”在从这条街尽头这家出来的时候，夏梨拍了拍冬狮郎的肩膀。</p><p>　　于是冬狮郎背着夏梨，离开了Belly镇，向半山腰的老宅走去。喧嚣逐渐被抛离身後，周围安静下来，跟方才热闹狂欢的气息仿佛恍若隔世。月光流淌在彼此的发梢眼睫，银光流转，再将两个人的影子拉长一点，再拉长一点，在安静的林间小道上画出漂亮的轨迹。<br/>　　耳际传来少年的声音。像问句，更像呢喃。<br/>　　“你开心么？”<br/>　　“当然。”夏梨伏在冬狮郎背上，後面的句子几乎轻不可闻，“我觉得今年的万圣节前夜这样度过，要有意义的多。”<br/>　　总好过，去那个什么什么陌生的人家里参加宴会吧。<br/>　　不，不是总好过，是好太多了。<br/>　　“是么。”<br/>　　“嗯。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>P.J.5</p><p><br/>　　“什么？”千里迢迢带着一护和游子来到Lit镇参加万圣节宴会的一心只差从椅子上跳起来。<br/>　　这边的主人，银，挂着一脸毫不在意的笑容，正将手中的糖果塞进一护和游子的手里。<br/>　　“是阿，那孩子跑掉了。”乱菊又重复了一遍自己丈夫的话，还眨了眨眼睛，一副我也没办法的表情。<br/>　　毫无疑问，这对夫妻就是一心多年未见的老朋友，他已经过世的妻子真咲，生前和银的妻子乱菊是亲密无间的好友。那时两人同时有了孩子，彼此家世也是门当户对，就指腹为婚，约定若是生了一儿一女就让他们结为夫妻。于是才有了冬狮郎和夏梨的婚约[注5]。但真咲在生下夏梨後不久就染病辞世了。而银和乱菊夫妻二人在此之後一直辗转于各地间旅行，直到前些日子才又回到Lit镇安定生活。两家都说，孩子也不小了，想让他们彼此见一下，才有了这一次的万圣节宴会。</p><p>　　没想到冬狮郎偷偷跑掉了。<br/>　　“已经派人去找了。不过还没有消息。”银耸肩，一脸捉摸不透的笑容，“不过我猜，他最有可能去的地方，是你们Belly镇。”<br/>　　“诶？为什么？”发问的是乱菊。<br/>　　“我在桌上的书里不小心加了张附近的地图，而且我还没画完呢，只标上了Belly镇，但还没来得及写好文字呢，结果很不小心地被冬狮郎拿走了。你也知道的，乱菊，他总喜欢随便翻我的书。”很有些困扰的语气，但谁都能听出里面藏不住的狡黠气息。<br/>　　“……你真是老样子，那孩子再聪明都会一直被你耍得团团转……”乱菊眼里笑意明显。<br/>　　“呐，随他吧，既然小夏梨也来不了，两位主角都不在的话，”银站起身，将客人们让进隔壁的餐厅，“那就可以开咱们自己的宴会啰~”<br/>　　“嘛，你们来尝尝我做的水果糖浆馅饼和千层蛋糕吧~”乱菊笑嘻嘻地将一护和游子推进餐厅，然後就听到一阵惊喜的欢呼。<br/>　　“也许事情会超乎你我的想象。”银耸肩。<br/>　　一心也跟着微微一笑。<br/>　　“是计划好的么。”<br/>　　“怎可能，只是觉得，这样会更有意思点吧。”</p><p>　　第二天一心带着一护和游子回到自己家里的时候，真的被吓了一跳。不是因为家里突然多出来的那个孩子，而是对银一语中的的准确性佩服不已。<br/>　　“你就是冬狮郎吧？”他看着张口要解释的夏梨，伸手示意她先不要说话。<br/>　　“认识？”夏梨很诧异地看着自己的父亲。她扭头看看身边的人，冬狮郎也是一脸的不解。<br/>　　一心，还有跟在身後的一护和游子，都相视一眼，会心一笑。<br/>　　“哎呀哎呀，这该从哪里说起呢？”<br/>　　“夏梨，”游子揪了揪她的衣袖，“他就是你这次要见的人阿。”<br/>　　“阿？！”两个人同时惊呼。<br/>　　“就是你？！冬狮郎？”<br/>　　“那么说就是你？！夏梨？”<br/>　　“呐，你们觉得对方怎么样阿？”一心笑眯眯地看着他们两个。<br/>　　两个人看了对方一眼，然後在第一时间就扭头到另一边，可是脸上的红晕谁也没能掩住。<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈，冬狮郎，你就在我家小住几天吧。放心吧，我送个信给你父母就没问题了。” 一心拍了下冬狮郎的肩，看他愣住的样子，就对一护和游子挤了挤眼睛，“咱们去准备一会儿的晚餐。”<br/>　　所有的人都心照不宣地离开了，留下这两个人站在门口。<br/>　　有风穿过走廊，呼啸而过，掩住谁的心口，是笑容满面。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>P.J.6</p><p><br/>　　说实话，夏梨没想到会是他，冬狮郎。<br/>　　当他说出自己是来自Lit的时候，她也不会想到是他的。<br/>　　因为那个人不是应该在家里等着她去参加宴会么。<br/>　　而冬狮郎这边也是一样。<br/>　　自己来到的地方竟然是Belly，这已够出乎意料了。<br/>　　就不可能再碰上了吧，因为那家人不是都去了自己家么。<br/>　　冬狮郎走到门口，抬起手来放到门口挂着的那盏杰克灯上。南瓜正咧开嘴笑得开心又灿烂。他脑海里浮现出他在黑暗中行走的时候，这灯所发出的暖和而温馨的气息。那是一片黑暗中的暖橙色，那景象在他脑海里是记得如此深刻，惊心动魄。就像无言的邀请，他无法拒绝。<br/>　　是魔法。<br/>　　“……一定是有某种魔法，才把我引来这里的。”<br/>　　夏梨盯着自己亲手挂上的南瓜灯，歪着头想了想。“是南瓜杰克的魔法？”<br/>　　冬狮郎看着她，绿色翡翠般的眸中有温和的光芒流转。<br/>　　如果说是杰克的灯光吸引住了他的目光，那拖着脚步一瘸一拐还要为他准备食物的人才摄住了他的心。<br/>　　他心说。<br/>　　魔法么。若说是魔法，也是你的魔法吧。夏梨。</p><p>　　冬狮郎跟着自己的父母走过很多片土地。而每走过一片土地，他的父亲都会绘制出一张地图来记录。他记得自己的父亲说，这世界上有一种地图，叫藏宝图。在那种地图上，唯一不能不标的，就是最珍贵的宝物。他的父亲就有一张最重要的藏宝图，上面是一个根本不知名的地方。据他说那是他遇到母亲的地方，要说图上的内容，只有一个标明宝物的十字，可是文字什么的根本没有。冬狮郎曾问他为什么不写上点什么。他的父亲只是点了点心口，回答他说，我作标记的地方，你是看不到的。<br/>　　然後他就想起不久前自己在父亲房里偷看书时候，书页里夹着的那张地图。同样，文字什么的，都没有。于是他就偷偷拿走了，然後顺着图上唯一的那个十字，一直走到了这里。<br/>　　而他这么做的唯一理由就是，这张图，跟他父亲最重要的那张藏宝图的标法，一模一样。<br/>　　是属于谁的藏宝图。</p><p>　　现在，他再一次从衣兜里掏出那张地图。看着那张图，仿佛是他的父亲站在那里，一如既往地笑得深藏不露，告诉他。<br/>　　这个地方，有最珍贵的宝物。但是你可以找到么，冬狮郎？<br/>　　冬狮郎在心里轻叹一口气。<br/>　　总觉得又一次被耍了。<br/>　　不过嘛……这次被耍的结果还不错。<br/>　　“这是什么？”夏梨问他。<br/>　　“据说这叫藏宝图。我父亲一直这么称呼它。”<br/>　　也许该叫做我的藏宝图。<br/>　　至少在这个十字标记的地方，我找到了一样非常珍贵的宝物。<br/>　　不是任何用金钱就可以衡量的东西，是无价之宝。<br/>　　“有宝物？”<br/>　　“是的，并且，我想我找到了。”<br/>　　独属于我的最珍贵的东西。<br/>　　吸血鬼和小恶魔，也是个不错的搭配吧。<br/>　　你知道么夏梨，公主阿，有天使的翅膀，魔鬼的尾巴。<br/>　　“诶，是什么？”<br/>　　“你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>注1：万圣节所特有的南瓜灯被称作Jack-o’-lantern，南瓜杰克，杰克灯，等等。<br/>注2：万圣节在自家门口挂上南瓜灯有邀请孩子们进来玩的意思。<br/>注3：万圣节的习俗，孩子们扮成各种鬼怪，挨家去问，Trick or Treat，不给糖果和吃的就会对这户人家做各种恶作剧。<br/>注4：剧2官方小说里夏梨不要命一样地才把个半死不活的日番谷背到自己家里，日番谷队长您好歹也该背她几次吧！<br/>注5：本文设定游子年龄大于夏梨，即两人不是双胞胎。婚约的话有夏梨一个就够了orz……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 《The Last Season - 最後一赛季》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《The Last Season - 最後一赛季》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>题记</p><p><br/>　　那是静止并留给你的一整个赛季。与你的心愿演绎成永恒。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Match.1</p><p>「一场没有夏梨出现的比赛」</p><p><br/>　　时间像是一种永远都会蛰居的东西，在所有人的眨目间以年岁增长。黑崎家那个五岁的小女孩抱着玩具足球站在场地边，目光羡艳地盯着绿茵场的时候已经一去不复返。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨在赛场上奔跑，带起风声精灵般地过人，霸道凌厉地起脚射门，然後毫无意外地听着队友们的欢呼和祝贺响彻场地。她笑一笑，挥手。赛场边，父亲跳起脚来欢呼，一护和游子向她招手微笑。她是他们的骄傲。<br/>　　而绿茵场就像是属于她的天下。<br/>　　因为华丽球技而越来越出名的她，俨然成了这一带的新星。因为是个女孩子，夏梨不会在任何一场真正的“比赛”上出现。可有她在的球赛，总是能引起更多的注意。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨知道自己把这当作很认真的游戏。<br/>　　而足球本来就是一种Game。<br/>　　有人不在意，有人很在意，也有人，会从不在意一点点变到很在意。<br/>　　比如日番谷冬狮郎。</p><p>　　要说认得这个人还是很巧合的事情。前一天刚在赛场上被对方拌倒扭伤了腿的夏梨一瘸一拐地来到球场。原本是说好出赛的，不过现在这样子只好在场边观战了。他们约了隔壁中学的学长们来打一场普普通通的友谊赛。<br/>　　而这个人戴着墨镜，隔着一道围栏，很惬意地坐在场外的长椅上，自有种淡淡的冰冷傲然的气质。有灿烂华丽的深金色阳光，毫不吝啬地挥洒在即将喧嚣的球场。于是他雪色的发就被轻折上一层熠熠的金。应该说他是刻意保持了低调，然而还是吸引到了夏梨的目光。<br/>　　是很罕见的发色呢。她这样想着，慢慢走去自己惯常的位置坐好。而那个位置在运动场内，隔了围栏，刚好是在那个人的左手不远处。<br/>　　“这里是要进行比赛么？”她听见自己身後的人这样开口。不可否认他说话的时候，她的第一反应是，很好听的声音。<br/>　　“是阿。你是新来的吧？这里差不多隔几天都会有比赛的。”夏梨压一压自己的帽沿，没有回头。对面的阳光直直照过来，还真的有点刺眼。她迎着光线微微眯起眼睛。<br/>　　比赛马上就要开始了。<br/>　　冲撞与受伤都是不可避免的。她在场下看着队友们比赛的时候很多并且其实更多时候都是正式比赛，那个时候的她总是期望自己能上场的。不过那终究都是不可能。现在，这只是一场很普通的球赛，中规中矩的进攻，相互撕扯着对方的防线。缺少了她的队伍就像丢掉了最鲜活的灵魂，哪一方都没有什么令人激动的表演。</p><p>　　中场休息的时候，队友们纷纷跑过来。<br/>　　“嘿，夏梨，没有你在真是提不起劲阿。”其中一个伸手指一指对面，微一耸肩，“看他们都沮丧的很，也不好好踢，就因为想跟你交手嘛。”<br/>　　夏梨帅气地伸出指尖顶起帽沿，勾起唇角笑开。“那请他们做好下次痛哭流涕的准备吧。”<br/>　　女孩看着他们喝水，然後围起圆阵重新投入赛场。下半场哨声响起，继续这一场0比0的赛事。如果她没有受伤，那么此刻在场上奔跑的，肯定要有她一个。并且大概不会踢到现在还毫无建树吧。<br/>　　“看不出来，你似乎是要上场的？”身後那个声音又响起来，这一次话音里生出了一些兴趣。<br/>　　“那是，我可是主力。”黑崎夏梨回过头，傲然挑眉。阳光在她耳际深乌的发丝上折尽光辉，又细细勾绘她眼睫眉梢的神采。这个女孩子尽管只是扭伤了脚坐在场下，却吸引着所有人的注视。她有着绝对的自信，绝对的专注，绝对的锋芒。<br/>　　她有天生就要驻扎在这片绿茵的灵魂。<br/>　　墨镜後那双翡色的眸缓缓眨了眨。日番谷冬狮郎开始觉得，在她嘴角溢出那丝轻笑的时候，周围的璀璨都开始在这个女孩面前褪却。所有的色彩都渐渐凝练，最终陪衬于这张年轻的脸庞。她是如此着迷地深入着这种游戏。<br/>　　他开始觉得，足球这种东西……也许真的有令他不懂的魅力。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Match.2</p><p>「关于日番谷的一场比赛」</p><p><br/>　　他开始频繁地出现在场边。然後他开始意识到那个女孩子所言非虚。有她上场的比赛简直就是最目眩神迷的存在。他看着她的身影动作只剩惊叹。黑崎夏梨在绿茵场上傲气洒脱，矫捷飞腾如同最漂亮的燕隼。并不会因为她是女孩子就逊色，刚好相反，周围的人都似乎甘心作她的陪衬。就连她的助攻都能比进球的队友博得更多的彩声。每个人都会为这个女孩子折服。他看她错步奔跑的动作是毫不做作的简单帅气，他一点点屏住呼吸，他移不开目光。<br/>　　手机的铃声在夏梨他们庆贺得分的时候不搭调地响起。<br/>　　「喂日番谷吗？你这些天躲到哪儿去了！？」不过那狡黠的声音听上去一点也不着急他的失踪。<br/>　　「我正在外出取材。暂时不要打搅我，市丸编辑。」<br/>　　电话那头的人毫不遮掩地叹了口气。「好吧随你，不过注意一下时间，再拿不出作品的话，就要当心点了呐。好不容易才签了合约。」<br/>　　「我知道了。久保主编那边就先拜托你了。」<br/>　　「好吧，我尽量帮你拖一拖。不过……就算你得了金未来杯的大赏又是被ODA老师看好的新人，也不能太过托大了。给我一个时限吧，你最晚能什么时候回来？」<br/>　　「至多一个月。」<br/>　　「……这样的速度，可真要当心了。总之，祝你好运呐。」得到一个答复之後，市丸银随口说了两句就很干脆地挂断电话。</p><p>　　日番谷收起手机的时候，夏梨刚好跑过来。在她脚踝扭伤的那些天，这个人总会坐在那里，不温不火地跟自己说上几句。当然，夏梨只用寥寥数语就套出他不是个懂足球的人。但这并不妨碍她跟他聊天，这个人纯净得像一张白纸，自己告诉他什么他就会信什么。这让她多少觉得很有趣。当然，她并不会向他说什么假话，不过向他灌输一下自己喜欢的球队绝不是什么过错。<br/>　　“世界杯马上开始了呢~”夏梨走到场边坐下，在她身後不远，是日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　“你很期待？”<br/>　　“当然了！四年一度的盛会嘛！”她没有回头，日番谷却几乎能想象到她脸上难掩兴奋的表情，“要不要跟我们一起看比赛，冬狮郎？！”</p><p>　　她知道他的名字叫日番谷冬狮郎。她会很热情地叫他的名字，而他似乎也并不抗拒这点。夏梨觉得自己在不知不觉中一点点领着他走进足球的赛场。这种将一个毫不了解的人扯进自己世界的感觉很奇妙。<br/>　　总觉得，会更近一点……可以更近一点。<br/>　　而他对她的这个世界也不可否认地生出了兴趣。他不知道这项运动是怎样引起这个女孩的喜爱，但她每每开口的时候，眼里总有得意闪耀的神采。就如同最初的那个回眸，背对了太阳，却压盖住眼前所有的光芒。<br/>　　他开始发现一个世界。<br/>　　关于她的世界，围绕着她的世界。他难以自抑地伸手向前。<br/>　　不过，吸引住他的，究竟是她的世界呢，还是她本人呢？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Match.3</p><p>「关于一场未及观看的世界杯比赛」</p><p><br/>　　“嘿那明晚见！”夏梨挥了挥手消失在赛场边缘。她邀请了一些朋友明晚去她家里看比赛，其中也包括她一手栽培起来的日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　于是他不可避免地开始期待这次比赛。<br/>　　尽管并不是她所喜欢的那一支队伍，但作为世界杯的开场赛事，东道主的气势也值得一看。自来相传，东道主的第一场比赛从来不会输。这件事简直灵验得像被下了咒语，也不知是不是真的。诸如此类稀奇古怪的事情，还都是夏梨一点点讲给日番谷的。<br/>　　黑崎医院，一家并不大的私人诊所，就是夏梨的家。夏梨的父亲，黑崎一心，与日番谷在赛场上看到的一样，是一个和善热情的人。有过几场旁观的经历，一心也知道了这个雪发的年轻人是夏梨的朋友，在这开场赛之前就早早迎他进了门。<br/>　　“夏梨说去找几个朋友一起看比赛，还没有回来，你先坐一下吧。喝口茶，我去给你们准备一些吃的。”知道夏梨约了一帮朋友来一起看球。<br/>　　日番谷侧目间发觉似乎人有点少。“诶，一护呢？”<br/>　　“他和游子嘛，一起去超市买吃的了。说是今晚要给你们准备夜宵。”<br/>　　“谢谢。”接过一心递来的清茶，日番谷慢慢打量了一下这间客厅。餐桌上铺着温暖洁净的桌布。墙上贴着一大张女子的海报。那女子有着波浪靓丽的长发，灿烂温柔的笑颜，美好而永恒地留存在画面静止的时光中。雪发的年轻人微微错一个眼神，便见到那女子脸上的笑意是浮现在夏梨的嘴角。<br/>　　一模一样，渗入肌肤骨髓的绚烂。日光企及。<br/>　　是……母亲么……他才觉得，从未见过夏梨的妈妈……不管是在赛场上，还是在她的家里。在日番谷还在思考那个女子的事情的时候，电话铃出其不意地撕扯掉这分难得的宁静。</p><p>　　“喂，我是黑崎一心。”声音从另一个房间隐约传来。<br/>　　“石田吗？……什！”惊异，焦虑。<br/>　　“在哪里？”在微微颤抖。<br/>　　“我马上赶去。”<br/>　　话筒被猛然挂断的声音传进日番谷耳中。绝对是有什么事情发生了。他感觉到一丝不同寻常的气息。日番谷刚刚起身，就见到一心从房内跑了出来。他神色严峻，从衣架边经过时急匆匆地拎过自己的包。<br/>　　“夏梨……在路上出了车祸，我现在要赶去医院。”他深深吸一口气，牵动嘴角不自然地笑了一下，“抱歉了，你先回去吧。这场比赛……等了很久了吧……”<br/>　　是埋藏而蛰伏地等待了四年的结果吧。了解属于夏梨的狂热，所以明白这样的心情，也许会同样存在于别人的心里。<br/>　　“不！”日番谷猛地回答，“请让我跟你一起去吧。”<br/>　　夏梨与球赛。<br/>　　不存在第二个答案，因为从最最开始，日番谷面前的题目就只有一个选项——黑崎夏梨。</p><p>　　当黑崎一心和日番谷赶到空座综合医院的时候，夏梨已经被推进了手术室。不久，一护也带着游子相继赶来。雪白的医院过道一片静谧，门上方那盏亮着的红灯表明手术正在进行中。这本该是个纵情欢乐热情喧嚣的夜晚，在这个地方却安静压抑到……心跳都要停止。<br/>　　黑崎一心强自压下心底翻涌不断的不安，他缓缓从衣袋中摸出一支烟咬进嘴里。没有点燃，他只是咬着它，却几乎要紧紧咬进牙关。这位父亲的眼中有坚定的光芒，站在手术室的门外不错神地守护着自己的女儿。另一边，是她的哥哥一护搂着游子。从那个女孩瘦弱的肩膀可以看出她一直在微微颤抖。谁也没有说什么，不过那些心里的话，谁都明白。<br/>　　站在最後面的日番谷一直沉默。翡色的瞳盯着那扇紧闭的门，仿佛希望自己可以看穿过去，看到对面的一举一动。一边是止不住的忧心，一边又在奇怪地宽慰自己说她不会有事，矛盾而不反常地在这一室雪白中铺开。<br/>　　这世上有很多人，只需要彼此看见的第一眼，就可以确定需不需要继续相识下去。<br/>　　比如，只需那一眼他就知道自己难以忽视她的灵魂。<br/>　　在神经绷紧到都不知经过了多久之後，手术室门上那盏红色的灯终于熄灭。门外久待的人们终于迫不及待地抢上前去。<br/>　　“手术很成功。不过病人需要进一步观察。”一身雪色的医师在第一时间就通告彻夜守在外面的人。<br/>　　他看见夏梨被一群人推出来，再被另一群人簇拥。<br/>　　头顶心灯光垂落。他们紧张，喧嚣。<br/>　　而她闭目躲在阴影之下。苍白。安静。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Match.4</p><p>「关于一场即将到来的小组赛」</p><p><br/>　　夏梨的手术还算成功，至少医生是如此说的。事後，肇事司机也给予了相关赔偿，不过金钱毕竟买不回来健康。夏梨还需要住院很长一段日子，观察术後恢复的情况。<br/>　　“这里很早就会熄灯，半夜也看不到电视，真是不习惯呢。”女孩子摇一摇头，躺在病床上叹息。<br/>　　“哼，反正你又是偷偷躲在被子里听的广播吧？”日番谷叹口气，递给她一张刚刚买来的报纸。本来他也是在休假中，左右无事就来医院陪着夏梨。女孩子从最初的躺在病床上动弹不得到现在能够躺着看看报纸，已耗去了近一周。<br/>　　夏梨也不客气，伸手接过报纸就开始翻找世界杯专栏。<br/>　　“嘛这个好说，电台直播阿不听白不听……”夏梨眯一眯眼睛，在报纸上搜寻着想看的消息，“我就说麦尔乔不行吧，要配合洛克维克突破中路，不用米什耶夫怎么行？”一开口就是球赛，虽然在医院看不到电视，不过她每晚都在偷偷听电台直播比赛，第二天评点起来直如亲见。<br/>　　翻报纸的动作实在很大，日番谷怕她牵动伤口，忙将报纸抢回来，替她翻到那一页专栏再递回去。女孩子躺在病床上懒懒地瞥他一眼，眉宇间颇有种安然得意的意味。<br/>　　“说起来，你喜欢的那支队伍这次被分在D组。对手似乎都挺强的吧？能进八强么？”日番谷翻出另一份报纸，上面印着世界杯的组别资料与赛程表。<br/>　　“不管能不能出线，我都会支持他们。”任谁也明白，赛场上任何事情都有可能发生。否则比赛也就没有乐趣了。<br/>　　而我所爱，由一而终。<br/>　　夏梨看着日番谷低头研究那张报纸，突然笑起来。窗外淡淡阳光照在那人雪色的发梢上，是一点金色的轮廓，很漂亮，很凝练。低垂的眼睫和若有所思的神色，都让夏梨知道他在认真进入自己的世界。她不自觉伸出手，摸上那柔软的发丝。然後，不出意外地对上那双翡色的眸子。恍然间，她觉得自己开始贪看这一双明澈的眼瞳。那里正映着自己的影子。<br/>　　可以……更近一点的吧。<br/>　　大概。</p><p>　　“是在我的影响下，开始喜欢足球了吗？”<br/>　　“只是，稍微有点兴趣罢了。”其实若不是你，根本不会有兴趣的。<br/>　　“哈，也就是说，没有功劳也有苦劳了。”<br/>　　“等你伤养好了，还会去踢球的吧？”<br/>　　“那是自然。我可是主力呢。”一如初次相遇时候的那句台词，夏梨突然想起当初的金色光芒是如何在他雪色的发梢上遍染，那个有点冰冷的陌生人与眼前温柔的日番谷冬狮郎有点点突兀地重叠在一起，她愣愣半晌才喃喃地说，“喂冬狮郎，你还会去看我踢球的吧？”<br/>　　“嗯。当然。”<br/>　　他坐在床前，看她额头绑着白色的绷带，伤痕掩不去眼角眉梢的神采。和一切外在因素都无关，与她伤得多重需要养多久的伤统统无关，她的灵魂，一直闪耀而灼人。那是一个，天生就飞翔在绿茵场上的灵魂。<br/>　　“我想，我也会支持他们的。”日番谷看着报纸上那几张早已盯熟的脸孔。看过了这么多的报道，早都认得了。<br/>　　“我可没有逼你支持我喜欢的球队……是你自己的选择阿。不过，”夏梨轻笑，“还是很开心。”<br/>　　我也一样，在没来由的瞎开心，日番谷心说。<br/>　　可这也许是有理由的……骗不了自己。只是那个理由，只怕存在一点点，都像是对那个灵魂的束缚和禁锢。<br/>　　是喜欢的。他知道。可正因为他喜欢而于心不忍。<br/>　　“再过几天就是他们小组赛的最後一场。”在日番谷开始不自觉走神的时候，夏梨轻轻开口，“能不能出线，最关键的就是那场比赛。无论如何我都是要看的……”看见日番谷那绝对不信你的眼神，夏梨挑了挑细眉，狡黠地改口，“唔，不是看，是听。”<br/>　　“你呀，”语气中带着一点点连他自己都觉得惊异的宠溺，“……嘛，那我也只好，祝他们好运了。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Match.5</p><p>「关于那场生死存亡的小组赛」</p><p><br/>　　今晚就是D组小组赛的最後一场。也就是说，这一场结束後，哪两支队伍可以顺利出线就能够最终确定了。如果夏梨支持的那支队伍能够赢了或平局，就可以出线，反之则会被淘汰。<br/>　　日番谷当然知道这一场比赛的重要性。白天时候两个人还兴致勃勃地讨论了很久。包括猜测主教练的战术，用人，阵型。事到如今就连日番谷冬狮郎也能够说上七七八八了，毕竟他也算是跟着夏梨学习了这么久。没点突击效果是不可能的。<br/>　　“哼，今晚我会回去看电视直播的。”日番谷临走时，故意这样逗她。<br/>　　女孩子不屑地扬眉。“切，回头等我好了，就能从网上看重播了，才不会落下呢。”<br/>　　有风从敞开的窗吹进来，白色帘幕扬起一道柔和的轨迹。她偏过头去凝望窗外夕阳洒下浓烈的金，出神片刻，喃喃低语。“如果可能……我也想有朝一日能够站在世界杯的赛场上……”女孩子墨色的眸中划过一道神采，却如流星般迅速黯下，“嘛，说笑的。”<br/>　　她向他挥手告别，然後看着他消失在132号病房的门口。再过一小会儿，一护就会带着游子一起来陪她了。一点也没有寂寞的感觉。她拿起手上的报纸，上面有D组球队最新的消息。<br/>　　“唔，有点头晕呢……”她伸手揉一揉额角，轻轻眯起眼睛。</p><p>　　算起来这正是夏梨术後的第六天。当晚，突然发生的事情却令所有的人措手不及。<br/>　　“患者体温低于36度，心率大于90，呼吸急促，体表明显水肿。”<br/>　　“血检结果出来了，白细胞大幅升高，血浆C-反应蛋白大于正常标准，血浆降钙素原大于正常标准，初步诊断，是SIRS。”<br/>　　“患者已呈休克状态，有可能引起多器官功能衰竭，立即进手术室进行抢救。”<br/>　　夏梨在第一时间被推进手术室。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎刚刚离开没有多久就匆匆赶了回来。然而他只能和她的家人们一起站在手术室的门外，再一次等待着命运的审判。<br/>　　直到……红灯熄灭，医师脚步沉重，走出手术室。<br/>　　手术造成的非特异性炎症反应SIRS[注]在夏梨身上初露端倪。原本这只是身体正常产生的抑制炎症的一种保护性反应。可是，发生在她身上的反应脱离控制，超出了所有人的预料。转化为脏器一时性的功能障碍MODS，施用药物後没有达到明显好转，最终引起了致命的MOF。各种器官接二连三地衰竭下去，终于无力回天。<br/>　　“黑崎先生。各位。”医师轻轻推一下眼镜，“我们已经尽力了。请节哀。”</p><p>　　在死神的脚步之前，所有的医术，所有的祈祷与祝福……都苍白乏力。<br/>　　在他身後，护士们安静推出一辆覆盖着白布的手术车。亲人们扑过去，难以自抑地悲戚。日番谷独自站在不远处凝望那张没有血色的脸庞，没有理由再接近一步。她安静睡着，长睫垂落，再也不会流离明澈的眸光。<br/>　　世界失色变作一片灰白。<br/>　　「等你伤养好了，还会去踢球的吧？」<br/>　　「那是自然。我可是主力呢。」<br/>　　「喂冬狮郎，你还会去看我踢球的吧？」<br/>　　「嗯。当然。」<br/>　　他紧紧咬牙。悲切的声响被生生断在喉咙，压抑不盘桓。<br/>　　是夜，夏梨所钟爱的队伍成功闯入八强。<br/>　　然而她的时光已经静止。<br/>　　她再也不会知道了。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Match.6</p><p>「关于会被永远流传下去的比赛」</p><p><br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎没有去参加她的葬礼。他将自己关在公寓中沉寂了一周。他挣扎许久。他始终不相信她会被埋没在黄土之下。她，黑崎夏梨，应该是高高飞翔在空中的，自由，鲜活，快乐，光耀。<br/>　　是想要陪伴在她身边的。尽管这句话还未来得及说出口。<br/>　　之前那个还像风一般奔跑在绿茵场上，在对他笑，心心念念着她的队伍的夏梨，已经再也见不到了。像徜徉过绿茵场的风，和着淡彩的太阳光芒，带走了他的心情。他是不想禁锢她的，这并不代表他想失去她。他想，这个世界也不会想失去这样一个她的。<br/>　　时光汩汩川流，世界杯的赛程也从八强晋四强，再到最终争夺冠亚军。黑崎夏梨所挂念的那支队伍在这一届世界杯上，并没有成为冠军，那些挥洒热情的小伙子们努力向前走了很久，最终止步第三名。日番谷冬狮郎没有一刻忘记夏梨的支持，他一直守着电视看了下去。<br/>　　他看着那些人不懈地在绿茵场上拼搏，记忆中就有某个身影不自觉地交迭仿佛重生。<br/>　　安然又悲切。</p><p>　　「我也会支持他们的。」<br/>　　他记起她曾因为自己这句话而露出的笑容。于是他一直支持了下去。<br/>　　也许他依然算是不懂足球的人，但这并不妨碍他喜欢她。正如她的生死也不会妨碍到他的喜欢。<br/>　　他告诉自己会记得那个瞬间。即便未来有一天会忘记她的模样忘记这个笑容这个画面，也依然要牢牢记得自己曾为这个笑容而心跳失速的感觉。<br/>　　是真的喜欢。<br/>　　这就够了。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎终于拨出了一个久未联系的号码。<br/>　　「喂。市丸编辑吗？」<br/>　　「哦呀，日番谷呀，原来你还记得我是谁阿？怎样，作品的事情有进展吗？」<br/>　　「跟我讨论一下如何。我打算画一部关于足球的漫画。」<br/>　　「这个题材只能算是不出格，不过具体事项我们还是面谈吧。呐，你这些天躲去哪里了呀？」<br/>　　日番谷深吸一口气，说出了一个地址。</p><p>　　数日後，《少年JUMP》上刊载了一部新的连载《BAIRI CUP》。剧情是，有一个身为幽灵的小女孩梨子，阴差阳错下结识了故事的主人公红苕，在梨子的带领下，红苕初次踏入足球的世界，渐渐他爱上了这项运动。在梨子的帮助下，他组建起自己的球队，一步一步前往足球界的最高顶点——白梨杯。其中梨子最爱的那支足球队，是上一届白梨杯的季军。<br/>　　他的画面有酷爱足球，奔跑与自由的灵魂。一笔一划，深喑骨髓。<br/>　　又过了几日，一个雪发的年轻人来到一尊大理石墓碑前，安静地将白色花束与一本厚厚的《少年JUMP》放在碑前。墓园里百合绽放，幽香四溢。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎安静站了很久。他翡色的眸中映着碑上那个名字。</p><p>　　是给你的献礼。夏梨。<br/>　　短暂的一个赛季，却有着太多的改变。<br/>　　你所欢笑的过去，我所纪念的现在，与……我虚构给你的……<br/>　　一整个未来。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>注：关于SIRS(全身炎症反应综合症)，MODS(器官一时性的功能障碍)和MOF(多器官衰竭)我也查了一些资料，因为确实不了解医学的事情所以如果有神马错误也只好请大家原谅我吧orz……反正达到MOF後，有三个脏器出现衰竭则会致命……病因倒不一定是出于手术感染尽管这个可能性居多，但有些非感染体质的人也会出现这种症状……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 《爱退潮》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《爱退潮》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风‖BE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「题记 - 如果温暖也开始刺骨 你会不会就此舍却」</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨阖上手里的书。白皙修长的指尖顺着厚实的书脊捋下。<br/>
　　被虐到了，这是第一反应。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨从不觉得自己是个容易被什么东西左右的人。因为自己足够冷静，也足够漠然。只这两点就足以让她藐视大多数能让人哭得稀里哗啦的催泪之作。<br/>
　　可能，唯一能打动自己的，就只有那些能够紧紧挨靠在自己身上的字句。<br/>
　　包括一个只写了两个字的章节：「删节」。<br/>
　　她喝了一口杯中的可乐。冰凉的感觉一路流窜进胃。某个地方空旷跃动不已。<br/>
　　如果是自己，能够坚信他会回来么？<br/>
　　如果是自己，能够守住一个两人之间的秘密至死不渝么？<br/>
　　如果是自己，能够明知是自掘坟墓还无怨无悔么？<br/>
　　如果是自己，能够在某个人的心里成为一个无法替代的存在么？<br/>
　　如果是自己，能够聆听着平淡至斯的对白却泪流满面么？<br/>
　　那些感觉到底是悲切，还是幸福？<br/>
　　书中乱七八糟的字句构成了一个杂乱而不甚明晰的故事。每个人都只有一些片段。一些笑着也在流泪的剧情。她突然间就很想抛弃自己天生的理智冷静，好好去疯一场，大哭大笑爱恨情仇浩荡一场。也不知道有没有这样一个人，可以对自己说，有我陪你一起疯。<br/>
　　答案是否。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨抬抬头，天空正在扭曲。那片扭曲的中心，即将钻出一只面目可憎的叫做虚的怪物。<br/>
　　就只有这种破烂玩意儿吧。她闷闷地想。<br/>
　　“我去吧。”随便应了一下传令神机，黑崎夏梨轻车熟路地吞下义魂丸。下一秒钟窗边黑色死霸装迎风展起。义魂丸老实地躲在房间里不用再操心，自己解决掉那只虚就算完成任务。</p><p>　　跃出窗口，黑发在猎猎风中扬起。夏梨傲然立在高高空中，等着那只虚现身後一记绝杀。强如她，对付这种东西都不过是小菜。<br/>
　　如果是往日，这当然是事实。然而今天有点状况。她走神了。她猛然记起书中，峥那守住至死的约定，在四下里的雾霭中清晰冼练。<br/>
　　生死在普通人眼里可谓遥远至极，除了生老病死大概就是天灾人祸一类才会导致死亡。远远不如死神或是他们这样特殊的死神代理，对战斗与生死早已司空见惯。<br/>
　　所以，所以说。<br/>
　　当峥说，到死亡的一刻，都不会放弃。于是书里的人一直没有放弃，直至死亡。<br/>
　　书外的人心灵震颤。<br/>
　　看书的她扪心自问，如果是你呢黑崎夏梨。</p><p>　　那只虚很好地利用了夏梨的走神，在她挥刀之前就掀起了铺天盖地的一片红。靠如果是游戏还可以看看血有多厚防有多高来思索一下能否扛过去，她翻了翻白眼，寻思着要是点数加全敏可能还真躲得过去。有钱的话买个卷轴传送了也行阿……不过……口胡阿现在这绝对不是游戏！<br/>
　　站着不动光靠想是绝对死定了的，无奈中夏梨用最快的速度退到侧面尽量减小伤害，翻起手腕将斩魄刀横在身前决意挡驾住这道虚闪。<br/>
　　“破道之四，白雷。”熟悉而沉稳的声线。在最後一个字吐露出口的那刻，雪色光芒雷动，瞬间湮没血红的虚闪。所有的危难烟消云散。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨遁着声音看去，十番队队长白色的羽织在烟尘中扬起，再缓缓垂落。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“哦谢谢。”原本是句可说可不说的话，但夏梨的思维还停留在书里，根本没意识到这句话其实没有说的必要。<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎看她心不在焉的样子，不由得拧起冰眉。“你在干什么阿？这是在战斗吧。”<br/>
　　换来对方一记白眼。<br/>
　　“以你的情商，不会理解的。”黑崎夏梨语气笃定。<br/>
　　切。以你的情商，大概也不会理解我怎么会在这里出现吧？不过这句话，日番谷队长自始至终也没打算说出口。<br/>
　　“问你个问题，冬狮郎。”<br/>
　　“要叫日番谷队长。”<br/>
　　继续选择无视称呼上的纠结，黑崎夏梨的眼神穿越他背後大片的空白，在灰白阴霾的雾霭间徜徉不定。</p><p>　　“你会守护着一个约定，一直到死么？”<br/>
　　“会。”<br/>
　　出乎他意料的问题，与出乎她意料的回答。夏梨总以为即便是会，也该停顿一下再作答。日番谷冬狮郎却没有丝毫犹豫，甚至连思索的时间也没有，就信誓旦旦答了她一个会。<br/>
　　电光石火，她想起某个躺在12番队特殊仪器中昏迷不醒的女子，旋即释然。<br/>
　　是阿。当然是会。<br/>
　　他不是早就做过决定了么。会保护雏森到死嘛。<br/>
　　“怎么突然问起这个？”日番谷掏出自己的传令神机，正在汇报情况。<br/>
　　“没事。”我是个白痴，就这样。黑崎夏梨转身跃进自己的窗口，然後很干脆地当着日番谷的面拉上窗帘。<br/>
　　“喂！我话还没说完！”日番谷指着那冰冷的窗帘横眉冷对，可惜再跳脚里面的人也看不到。就在他抹着胸口咬牙奉劝自己一定要淡定的下一秒钟，穿着便装的黑崎夏梨“哗啦”一声拉开窗帘。<br/>
　　“哎呀这不是日番谷大人嘛，稀客呀！帅哥进来坐一会儿嘛？要什么喝的？咖啡，茶，还是可乐？”<br/>
　　“少用我的身体犯花痴阿混账！”同样是黑崎夏梨的声音从窗子里传来，日番谷冬狮郎望了望天，甚至可以想象到她此刻的表情，“再这么丢脸我就立马去买个新的义魂丸！”<br/>
　　“哎呀夏梨大人也不要生气了嘛！话说我刚刚不小心读了下你的书，那个问题还真是犀利呢。也不知道只能守着回忆的人是种怎样的痛苦……我真是被感动得，啧啧啧……哎呀眼泪都要掉出来啦……”黑崎夏梨的义魂丸装腔作势地在一边抹起眼泪。<br/>
　　作为身体本来的主人，正体黑崎夏梨很不客气地一巴掌拍过去。<br/>
　　“迟早有一天我会把你扔进一哥的身体然後认真给你一顿。”<br/>
　　这次轮到义魂丸翻了翻白眼。“好哇，那你就等着我洗雪沉冤後，用你的身体向某人告白的那一刻吧。”<br/>
　　那个某人……是？日番谷听在耳中，胸口的地方有只小动物在不断抓挠。<br/>
　　“……你果然还是现在就去死吧。”<br/>
　　站在一边干看着两个黑崎夏梨由插科打诨到开始动手的日番谷冬狮郎其实很无语。别看似乎是受到了义魂丸的热情接待，但本质上似乎还是被抛在了一边。到现在为止，哪一个也没有要理他的意思吧！<br/>
　　我去！我这是来干吗的阿！</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“咳，是这样的。这次似乎出现了很特殊的虚，或者说有非常奇特的能力。所以浦原喜助要所有人去他店里集合。”日番谷终于想起了自己到此的本来目的。<br/>
　　正打得不亦乐乎的两个夏梨同时瞟了他一眼。<br/>
　　“早知道了。”异口同声。<br/>
　　同时，本体的夏梨还相当刻薄地补充了一句。“你能比恋次再慢一点么？”<br/>
　　是的。说到空座的情报传递速度，露琪亚绝对是第一，而一护通常都是跟露琪亚第一时间就知道的。第二大概要算是甚太，为了见游子一面哪怕是八竿子打不着的尸魂界七零八碎的情报也能让他跑一趟。第三是恋次，在浦原甚太他们一口一个“吃白食的”语言攻势下才会咬牙切齿地跑过来交代一下情报。<br/>
　　恋次的想法很自然，一护那小子早就知道了还折腾我做啥！不过他要是知道店长他们的想法一定会抓狂的。那帮家伙一门心思想的都是：我们折腾的就是你阿散井恋次！<br/>
　　我叉这日番谷冬狮郎竟然比那个“吃白食的”显得还要迫不得已，我到底多亏欠你阿。黑崎夏梨这次终于忍住没再翻一个白眼过去。这个动作做多了眼部神经也是会疼的。<br/>
　　“我去看一下一哥在不在，然後就直接去浦原商店了。你自便。”本体推开门走了出去。口胡阿差点说成你自重，黑崎夏梨在走廊里反省了一秒钟，然後面不改色地下楼。</p><p>　　留在房间里的日番谷看了看义魂丸夏梨，突然想起一件事情。“你刚刚说的是什么书？她正在看是么？”<br/>
　　义魂丸点了点头。<br/>
　　“就是这本啦。”白皙的指尖点上桌上那本青潸留的著作。义魂丸看着眼前的人，用黑崎夏梨的面容巧笑倩兮。<br/>
　　“我借来看看，不介意吧？”<br/>
　　“不介意不介意，日番谷大人请自……咳……自便！”<br/>
　　看着那跟黑崎夏梨一点不搭调的星星眼，日番谷心下一阵无力。<br/>
　　好。<br/>
　　就让我看一看，你究竟在为了什么而走神。<br/>
　　他略一凝神就想起黑崎夏梨隐了哀伤的安然表情。她的冷静他不是不知道。她有属于她自己的表情。不超脱世外的云淡风轻。<br/>
　　是什么，让这分云淡风轻开始波澜暗涌呢？<br/>
　　「你会守护着一个约定，一直到死么？」<br/>
　　「会。」<br/>
　　从暗涌开始，风云都会变色。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“简言之，就是会出现一种更玄妙的虚。但十分罕见，也许只会出现一个，或者两个。空座作为重灵地，是他们现身的首选之地。”浦原喜助纸扇轻摇，表情更像是在说一个传说故事而不是此刻严峻的形势。<br/>
　　玄妙阿。还真是……啧……夏梨暗自思忖。<br/>
　　会议很无趣地开始很无趣地结束。因为缺乏具体的资料只能草草收尾。只是通告了一下这种东西的危险奇特性，却没有解决方案。所有人只好说有进一步情况随时联络。<br/>
　　一护和露琪亚继续他们守护空座的任务。其他人也各自回家。夏梨没有急着回去，死神姿态的她站在高高的路灯顶端俯瞰众生。尽管眼下并没有任何人可以让她用很鄙视的姿态去看。<br/>
　　开始落雨，银色的雨丝轻柔浩荡地洗涤着大地。她没有选择躲闪。她就坦然地站在雨中，任由雨水沾湿衣襟发梢。她眼前开始散现天台水渍中泛起的朵朵涟漪，那个守着约定的女子已经死去。她的发旋在雨水冲刷中影影绰绰。银发的男子轻轻阖上那双宝石色的瞳。紫伞在她身上撑开一朵暗色的花。<br/>
　　那个她爱的人已死，于是她也守住约定一直到死。</p><p>　　“嗨我亲爱的小姐。你在这里悲切什么呢？”一个轻轻的声音仿佛响在自己心底。<br/>
　　“谁？”<br/>
　　“你在问我问题的时候，就已经满是破绽了哟~”<br/>
　　夏梨沉默。内心的软弱是自己最大的败北，她当然明白。<br/>
　　“我就是刚刚会议上你们在讨论的家伙，我们这一类虚叫做库米洛。”<br/>
　　“目的是什么？”黑崎夏梨没有试图寻找他，如果能找得到，早就发觉了。那个声音，是真正来自心底，圆润而找不到丝毫破绽。<br/>
　　“活下去。”那声音轻笑了一下，“这要求过分么，小姐？”<br/>
　　“不。”<br/>
　　夏梨觉得自己变了。如果是面对那些面目可憎的虚，自己可能会显得相当的嫉恶如仇。可眼下，被那个看不见的敌人轻轻一句话就说服，这不是变了是什么。或者说，正是败北的前兆。<br/>
　　“帮我一个忙吧，小姐。”<br/>
　　“你是我们的敌人吧。”<br/>
　　“我做的事情会让你看清，‘约定’与‘誓言’都是怎样不牢靠的东西。”</p><p>　　这句话打动了夏梨。她几乎是不受控制地想起峥的死亡。<br/>
　　那样打动人心的真挚是否真的只能出现在文字和创作中？<br/>
　　我们在现实中寻寻觅觅，妄图寻找不离不弃的一场永恒，也许从最开始就只是场无用功呢？<br/>
　　如果是，谁来告诉我真相？<br/>
　　“那么在我答应之前，让我看看你的本体吧。别告诉我你没有。”<br/>
　　“怎么可能？”<br/>
　　光焰腾起。灵压显现。面色苍白的少年站在她身前不远处。他有微微闪光的金色发丝，笑容清冽悲切。不是什么相貌出众的少年，刚好相反，是普通到扔进人堆里就认不出来的那种。可夏梨看他的眸子就觉得有淡然的悲切在渐次蔓延，一点点吞噬掉光明。<br/>
　　“我的名字叫伊特。跟我合作吧。”</p><p>　　有一种怪兽叫食梦貘。会吞掉人们的梦魇留下美梦。而我们库米洛像食梦貘，不过吞掉的却不是梦境是誓言。不管是决意守护的，还是信口雌黄的，只要是誓言就是我们侵吞的对象。<br/>
　　因为我们。<br/>
　　从不相信永远。<br/>
　　“好。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　日番谷毫不费力就发现了夏梨的灵压，正跟另一股奇特的灵压交汇在一起。绝对不是什么熟悉的人。他在意识到的瞬间就发动瞬步赶去，另一方面也在暗自後悔，早知这样刚才就主动送她回家好了。现在可好，遇上麻烦了吧？<br/>
　　十番队队长赶来的时候，黑崎夏梨刚刚收起自己的斩魄刀。暗暗蓝色的光芒流离，显示她刚刚大动干戈了一场。数根淡淡金色的发丝正在地下雨水的痕迹中打着旋儿，莫名闪光。夏梨脸侧全是雨水晶莹的轨迹，他错觉般地感到一阵心绪不宁。<br/>
　　“我已经搞定了，不劳你大驾。”勾起唇角，黑崎夏梨似笑非笑。<br/>
　　“是什么情况？那个灵压很不寻常。”日番谷拧眉。伸了手，冰晶幻化，在她身後撑起一把明蓝色的冰伞。<br/>
　　“是这次的目标，自称库米洛的家伙。库米洛，大概算是跟瓦斯托德一类的称呼吧。”<br/>
　　“什么目的？”<br/>
　　很简单阿。鲸吞，蚕食。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨轻笑一下，墨色的眸在夜色中如星辰惑亮。<br/>
　　我决定就从你开始。<br/>
　　“敢不敢跟我做一个约定，日番谷冬狮郎？”<br/>
　　雪发冰眉的十番队队长抬眼，翡翠的瞳毫不退缩，直直撞上她的视线。那双铺满星辰的眸满是倔强，然後渐渐地，凛冽的笑意肆虐。在他眼中，夏梨舒展眉心笑得开怀，然而说出的话尖利割破自己眉心，血液冰冷得快要死去。<br/>
　　“如果你有朝一日发现我背叛了尸魂界，不要犹豫，杀了我吧。”</p><p>　　如果你遵守约定，一定会杀了我；<br/>
　　如果你选择舍弃，我虽然得以活命，却会绝望到心死。<br/>
　　我想知道，结局究竟如何呢？<br/>
　　答应了伊特的要求，却陷入了双杀的境地。也许从答应的那一刻起就只剩下绝望了。<br/>
　　“你……为什么突然间说这样的话？”<br/>
　　夏梨抬眼。“你不答应么？是不相信我的忠心，还是难以遵守约定？”再继续下去，眼神里就会明白写上鄙视了。<br/>
　　日番谷心内泣血。这可绝对不是他想看见的表情。<br/>
　　“你不会无谓就说出这样的话，所以告诉我到底发生了什么？”<br/>
　　“这是代价。让我打败库米洛的代价。如果没有这个誓言，我就永远胜不了。”夏梨坦然看进日番谷的眼。那纯澈的翡翠湖底正沾染着焦灼颜色。</p><p>　　抱歉，骗你的。<br/>
　　至少大半是在骗你。<br/>
　　说什么誓言，输赢的，只不过是场赌局。<br/>
　　没有这个誓言，我就永远也挣脱不了梦魇。<br/>
　　“好，我答应你。”<br/>
　　她转身离开，装作没看见身後雪发少年眸中难以压制的困惑。同样，日番谷也没能看见她眼中愈加放肆的绝望。如绽放在雨水中的瓣叶，下一秒就摇摇欲坠。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“她什么时候能醒过来？”<br/>
　　“日番谷队长，这个可不好说。”涅茧利站在高大的仪器前，里面沉睡着曾经五番队的那位副队长。“内脏的修复不是那么容易的，还有她的精神其实非常不稳定。如果不是她自己想醒，只怕就真的不会醒来。我的仪器也是有使用期限的，时间一到我就会把她送到四番队去。你也不用再跑来了。”<br/>
　　“……我知道了。”<br/>
　　说什么永远保护，连她能不能醒来都无法帮上忙。这算什么守护！算什么誓言！<br/>
　　日番谷狠狠攥拳砸上身畔坚实的墙壁。</p><p>　　离了十二番队，他收拾一下心情，快步前往一番队。山本总队长特地召他前来绝对不是什么简单的事情。<br/>
　　“什么？！”<br/>
　　“不错。”总队长转过身，字字铿锵，“黑崎夏梨背叛了尸魂界，与虚圈的敌人私定契约。”<br/>
　　我勒个去又不是私定终身，你至于赶尽杀绝吗？！不不，就是私定终身也不用赶尽杀绝，把虚圈那一半杀掉就可以了。<br/>
　　腹诽归腹诽。日番谷还是很好地控制了脸上的表情。“究竟是怎样的契约？有消灭的必要吗？”<br/>
　　“会毁灭世界。”<br/>
　　要毁灭也先把你毁灭掉好了。<br/>
　　总队长试图安排全尸魂界的精英，全力格杀黑崎夏梨。<br/>
　　“不，总队长……”<br/>
　　“你这是对我的安排有意见，日番谷队长？”<br/>
　　“不敢。”他想起夏梨凛冽肆虐的笑容，和不容他犹疑的清澈眸光，“我一个人领命。”<br/>
　　“如果这次再让我失望，你提头来见。”<br/>
　　口胡，提你的头来见好了。</p><p>　　离开一番队，日番谷身心俱疲地回到十番队。他眼前满是黑崎夏梨的影子，缠绕不绝。<br/>
　　动手吗？还是不动手？就这么让她逃走好不好？<br/>
　　不过……那个约定是什么意思？<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎坐在十番队的执务室，就着灯火翻开手边那本厚实的书。比起格杀，他更想知道夏梨究竟看见了什么，让她变得些微异常。<br/>
　　他看到书中写着「我只是信着那个约定而已，到死亡的一刻，都不会放弃。」<br/>
　　他记起夏梨问过自己的话。「你会守护着一个约定，一直到死么？」<br/>
　　他答。「会。」<br/>
　　那个时候她的眼神，游移在自己身後大片大片的空白，不敢望向自己。片刻怔愣後，她再不回头地跃进窗口。<br/>
　　说不出口的吧，也想与自己有一个至生至死的约定？<br/>
　　十番队的队长阖上书，叹了口气。为什么偏偏是这样一个约定。<br/>
　　「如果你有朝一日发现我背叛了尸魂界，不要犹豫，杀了我吧。」<br/>
　　她的笑历历在目。她的心滴血。<br/>
　　日番谷又一次攥起拳来。绝对不能……背叛对她的约定。<br/>
　　哪怕是……我死。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨坐在空座最高的楼顶。她在这里坐了很久。每当风徜徉的时候都掀起她飘飘摆摆的衣袖。<br/>
　　“你说，他究竟会不会来？”<br/>
　　她身後是繁丽的星河。伊特的影子淡淡镶嵌在那些光彩中。他像一个魂魄，漂浮在空中自由自在。他金色的发丝在风中轻轻扬起。<br/>
　　“你其实希望他怎样？遵守誓言杀你？还是背叛誓言救你？”<br/>
　　“……我不知道。”黑崎夏梨苦恼地抬手蒙住自己的眼睛。<br/>
　　都希望。都不希望。<br/>
　　“让我们自相残杀就是你的目的么，那个叫做什么库米洛的？”少年的声音已然响起。华丽的冰蓝色蔓延，冰龙狂戾突袭，瞬间贯穿了那个金发少年淡淡的影子。<br/>
　　可惜什么都没有发生。少年依然还在。日番谷无法碰触。<br/>
　　“我已经依附于夏梨小姐的精神。你是杀不了我的。你尽管试吧，我反正是无所谓。想杀了我，”伊特指一指夏梨，“除非你杀了她。话说你们不是有约定么？你真的会动手么？”<br/>
　　日番谷看向静立的夏梨。眼前的人神色淡然，再看见自己的刹那没有任何意外的表情。反是一副等了自己很久的样子。</p><p>　　“我看了你的那本书。”日番谷咬了咬牙，“我向义魂丸借来的。”<br/>
　　夏梨面无表情。“好阿，我要收借书的费用。一个小时一百日元，堂堂十番队的队长，你不会付不起吧。”<br/>
　　“黑崎医院要倒闭了吗？你穷疯了吧喂……”<br/>
　　口胡这是怎样的剧情发展阿？明明该是拼个你死我活的不是么？或者琼瑶狗血一把什么这个说你快杀了我吧我已经没有活着的意义了那个说怎么可以阿要死我也陪你一起死这个再说不你一定一定要活下去诸如此类的。怎么话题一下子就开展成借书费用了？<br/>
　　“所以现在我已经明白你想跟我做出约定的心情了。”日番谷深吸一口气，翡翠的眸子紧紧盯着眼前的人，“我也不打算食言。”<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨笑起一点。隐隐开心。</p><p>　　就是说，要杀了自己么？想到这点，她反而轻松了一些。至少冬狮郎是明白自己的。选择死，而不是绝望。<br/>
　　他是打算为自己，约定至死的。虽然死的那个是她黑崎夏梨。<br/>
　　日番谷握着冰轮丸的手紧了紧。“我想问你一句。如果我没有打破誓言，後面那个家伙会怎样？”<br/>
　　伊特点了点头。“只要确定不会背叛，我自动离开。”<br/>
　　“你们的目的是什么？”<br/>
　　“活下去。”吞食约定就是我们活下去的方式。<br/>
　　“好。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎看着面无表情的黑崎夏梨，一步步走近。<br/>
　　“接下去我要做的事情，绝对不会违背我们的约定。”<br/>
　　她闭上眼。他的手扬起。冰蓝色的弧光闪过，鲜血四溢。夏梨浑身一震，睁开眼睛。她惊异于那刺目的血色，是这般冰冷。<br/>
　　从日番谷冬狮郎的胸膛喷涌而出。<br/>
　　如果是我死，就不可能违背约定了，对吧。<br/>
　　即便是我死，也不可能对你举刀相向的。你明白么？<br/>
　　“冬狮郎？”夏梨呆呆地看着他的血扩散在自己的视野。“你……”<br/>
　　她已一个字都说不下去。<br/>
　　“黑崎夏梨，”他碧绿的眸沾染上点点鲜红，他探到夏梨耳边呢喃，“我是真的希望峥可以活下去。”<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎最後看了她一眼，带着一抹隐现的笑容从楼顶跌落，被下方的黑暗吞噬。<br/>
　　故事中峥的尸体被发现的时候，黑崎夏梨难以言说的心悸。峥守着大段大段不能回忆的回忆，被苦楚与囹圄牢牢困惑。她为那个人的死而痛苦不已直至身死。时空变换，日番谷冬狮郎早已看穿她黑崎夏梨的苦楚不会时过境迁。<br/>
　　他也会成为属于她的，最不能回忆的回忆。<br/>
　　所以他用最後一句话告诉她。要活下去。</p><p>　　伊特的表情在瞬间变得痛苦不堪。他难以忍受黑崎夏梨的心情就这样加载上他的心灵。他迫不得已挣脱了自己缚在夏梨身上的锁链逃走。<br/>
　　感情一物，真的太可怕。<br/>
　　在他离开的刹那，黑崎夏梨闭上眼睛陷入昏迷，她的身体向着下方无尽的黑暗跌去。直到落入一个温暖的怀里。黑崎一护接住了她。他身边的露琪亚已经检视完毕。她摇摇头。日番谷队长已经回天乏术。<br/>
　　关于库米洛的事情就这样告一段落。<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎，身死。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨，昏迷不醒。<br/>
　　库米洛。伊特，不知所踪。<br/>
　　总队长收回了对夏梨的追杀令。</p><p>　　在四番队的病房中，卯之花队长是这样告诉一护的。<br/>
　　“能不能醒来就要看黑崎小姐自己的意念了。如果不是她自己想醒，只怕就真的不会醒来。”<br/>
　　这句话，听起来很像……<br/>
　　“我明白了。”橘色头发的少年点点头，继续守在一片雪色中。紫色眸子的少女安然将手放在他肩上一起守护。<br/>
　　事实上，相比起某个人，夏梨很快就醒来了。她醒来的第一句话是……<br/>
　　“冬狮郎……我也真的希望……峥可以活下去。”</p><p>　　「爱退潮 谁能料 是微笑 画下句号」</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 《爱一点》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《爱一点》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空‖BE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「1 距离」</p><p>　　这个冬天没有雪花，却很冷。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨将自己紧紧裹在围巾里，手揣进口袋，面对一大片横亘的天空。空落而无云。刚刚确是拿着一杯奶茶来着，可是这么低的温度，会很快冷掉。于是夏梨在它没有彻底冷掉之前就果断地一口喝光了。<br/>
　　果然还是放到胃里去暖着好。她这么想着，忽然感到口袋里手机震动了几下。是不知谁发来的信息。她迟疑了一下，还是把手机摸了出来。<br/>
　　一封简讯，来自游子。<br/>
　　「下了火车要早点回来，夏梨酱。」<br/>
　　唔，已经到这个时间了吗？看见这几个字她就知道自己这一次又站得太久了。最後看一眼没有遮挡，旷久晴明的天空。夕阳郁金的光晖已经开始缓缓沉入地平线。是该回去的时候了。夏梨拖着旅行箱，慢慢向着黑崎医院的方向走去。<br/>
　　本应有一个人站在她身边一起走的。是的，本应。不过现在确实也已经没有了。老爸，一护和游子都说过可以去火车站接她，但都被她一一拒绝了。夏梨只是笑着说，还是在家里给我做点好吃的，等我回去吧。<br/>
　　因为每次从火车站到家都会经过这个地方，夏梨总要停下来待一会儿。也不是为了什么。她想，也许自己就是想安静看这么几眼。每次站在这里，都好像身边有另一个人。她侧一侧目，那个透明的身影默然凝望着前方的天空，如百千年不曾变更的过往。再眨一眨眼睛，就只剩空气和一点点酸涩。没有谁也没有关于谁的记忆，闪烁而演绎。没有永恒。<br/>
　　暮色旋踵。黑崎夏梨低头走在灯盏渐次点起的街上，不时呼出一团雪白的哈气。偶尔抬眼，头顶的天空开始聚集一些散碎的云块。</p><p>　　记忆中，他总喜欢站在那个地方看天。<br/>
　　名字是日番谷冬狮郎。一个大她两岁的男生。从最早的记忆起，他就住在她家隔壁，从小到大都是冷冷的，一副不爱搭理人的样子。夏梨倒是不在乎这点，开朗洒脱的性格让她每一次都能心情愉快地跑过去搭话。时至今日，当初说过什么笑过什么早就忘记了，不过每次都很开心的感觉倒是不曾变过。<br/>
　　还有些时候，自己会兴冲冲地去找他踢球。日番谷总是丢出一句，我还要去训练，然後甩甩手走掉。这话倒也没错，他的球技的确精湛得无以复加，任谁也挑不出瑕疵。唯一一次在一起踢球，黑崎夏梨记得非常清楚：在那家伙上场的不多的时间里，不仅生生扳平了比分还给了自己最後一个进球的机会。完美到破表。<br/>
　　也许是那天是他刚好经过赛场闲得没事做，也许是自己受伤的膝让他一瞬间心生不忍。谁也说不好到底是出于什么原因，反正那个时候，日番谷冬狮郎走过来说了句换人就直接上了场。<br/>
　　于是，那一场比赛成了她有生之年，最动容的记忆。<br/>
　　也是从那天起，她知道了距离这个词。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「2 回忆」</p><p>　　是中间隔过一道看不见的沟壑，近在咫尺的遥不可及。<br/>
　　那个时候她总天真地以为，距离什么的，努力一点追上他就好。到很久以後才明白，这根本就是多少人的痴心妄想，也包括一个叫黑崎夏梨的人。<br/>
　　且不管中间究竟隔了多远，夏梨终究是考取了日番谷冬狮郎所在的大学。游子和自己同年，考取了一所离家很近的学校。就只有她，固执地要前往那个非常遥远，需要坐好久好久火车才能到的地方。她记得自己拿到通知书的时候，第一时间跑到隔壁，说在同一个大学，以後就请多关照啦。阳光里她笑得开心，心情是白亮的一片。<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎从金色的阳光下抬了抬绿色的眸子，雪发勾上一抹淡色的边，似乎是嗯了一声又似乎没说，就没了下文。<br/>
　　作为学长的他，关怀总是很得体很适当。开学之後，他会问夏梨一些近日如何之类的话，也会告诉她一些经验之谈。与她的接触一直是浅尝辄止，和之前的任何时候都一样。夏梨何曾没有想到，这只是出于一种礼貌，可她还是很受用。甚至会想，如果一直都是这样，也很不错阿。总好过一无所有。<br/>
　　我要的不多。我很容易满足。<br/>
　　就算只是在你身边，哪怕仅仅是“在”。</p><p>　　步入校园的她参加了很多社团活动，其中最中意的还是足球社。不知道出于什么原因，日番谷冬狮郎并不在社里，她本以为以那家伙的水平迟早要做到队长的位置呢，结果竟然是不在。然而他还是偶尔会出现在场外，来给她加油。事实上，只要他往旁边一站，夏梨的球技就似乎突飞猛进，破门破得轻而易举。她逆着光向场外竖起拇指，那个身影光明非常，然而始终看不清表情。反正也是离得远，她轻轻扬起嘴角有点得意地想，让你看看我黑崎夏梨也是在努力的。<br/>
　　距离一物，是会改变的。<br/>
　　我这么努力的话，就可以一点点靠近你的吧？</p><p>　　从回忆中清醒过来，黑崎夏梨发现自己已经拖着箱子走到了家门口。她有意无意地瞟了一眼隔壁的房子。窗口黑漆漆的，一点灯火的影子都不见。空无一人。细碎的云块们聚集在一起，在夜空上方染起斑驳的灰白。<br/>
　　夏梨推开黑崎医院的门走了进去。暖意瞬间包裹住她。噔噔噔的脚步声从屋子里传来。她喊了一句我回来了，然後不出意外地看见游子的笑脸出现在玄关。<br/>
　　“欢迎回来，夏梨，快来吃饭吧！今天有你最喜欢的寿司！”<br/>
　　“好阿。”<br/>
　　饭桌上，哥哥一护和老爸都很开心。看着也许等了自己好久的家人，夏梨觉得有点过意不去。大概真的耽搁太久了。<br/>
　　随意地聊天。各家八卦，新闻传说，全都拿来当下饭的话题。从茶渡去给人打工，到井上在面包房自创了很多糕点，再到石田新买了一辆单车，话题真是跳脱得很厉害，似乎是想到什么就开始说什么。<br/>
　　夏梨的思绪也不受控制地跳脱起来。说到单车，她忽然就想起日番谷冬狮郎也曾骑着单车带过自己那么几次。次数有限，十根手指头也数得过来。那次也是冬天，同样非常冷的时候，他骑车带着自己回宿舍。也许是头脑一热，坐在车後的夏梨就不管不顾地伸过一只手去搂住他的腰。很随意的那种搂法。让人看在眼里是了无痕迹的轻柔。<br/>
　　就在夏梨悬着一颗心，一面觉得自己疯了，一面生怕他说什么别搂着我之类的话的时候，日番谷冬狮郎倒是真有了动作。当然不是说那么无情的话。事实上他什么都没说。<br/>
　　他只是松开一只扶着车把的手，覆上她的手。<br/>
　　天很冷。他的手很温暖。<br/>
　　也很温柔。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨看着地面上两个人的影子，怔愣得说不出话。她突然想告诉他，这样真好，可是她总觉得一开口就是突兀，就会有什么东西恍然地支离破碎到再也回不来。她想起看过的一部小说里的一句话：“像苔丝初遇安吉尔的那个五月美好的黄昏，因为安吉尔没能邀请苔丝跳舞的遗憾，而成为了最经典而唯美的画面。”也许现在，如果自己什么也不说，也会成为谁心里最经典而唯美的画面。<br/>
　　最终在街灯不断明灭的间隙中，两个人留下满地的剪影，历尽整个世界的风景。她安静了一路，搂着他什么都没有说。<br/>
　　温柔算是降临得突如其来。<br/>
　　如一场落雨，泥土一阵芬芳过後依然会干涸。<br/>
　　彼时的夏梨感到自己被满溢的幸福感填充起来，而忘记了有个词叫短暂。<br/>
　　所谓幸福的感觉，总是太过短暂。<br/>
　　也许会遗憾。也许不後悔。反正有最柔软的一个地方被触到，跳疼不已的一片天。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「3 离开」</p><p>　　有些事情总会来的让人措手不及。<br/>
　　日番谷冬狮郎走了。他突如其来的出国，连句口信也没有留下。<br/>
　　是一年前的冬天，夏梨透过窗子看见有人在搬隔壁的家具。心慌了一下，连忙过去问，这才知道人都已经走了，现在在整理最後的一些无关紧要的东西。日番谷冬狮郎去了遥远的德国，大洋彼岸，再也不会回来。<br/>
　　就是彻底的消失。要不是问那些搬东西的人，连他是去哪里都不知道。不过别指望知道什么具体的地址。黑崎夏梨顶着那年漫天的雪花站在自家门口，看着那些人将隔壁的整间房子都腾空，家具物件都细致地打包运走。直到眼前空荡荡一片，心里明晃晃地痛作一地的灰。<br/>
　　不过一次眨眼的时间，他已经去了一处天涯海角。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨体会到空前的失落和疼。那个人，压根就没打算留下一点踪迹。不管自己多一厢情愿地努力想赶上他。<br/>
　　从小到大这么多年，她也想过很多次，自己努力想追上他是为了什么。她黑崎夏梨的情商还是能够及格的，于是她得到的结论是自己喜欢他。也许只是他清澈的眼神，抑或从他出现的那天就已开始。很喜欢。非常的喜欢。<br/>
　　可直到他走，自己连句喜欢也没说过。<br/>
　　一厢情愿的结局。所以永远跳不出一个Bad End。</p><p>　　“冬狮郎那家伙……”老爸突然间提起这个名字来，夏梨这才回过神来。她举起桌上的橘汁，顺便瞟一眼窗外掩饰自己的失神，才发觉外面的夜空已经不知不觉间满布灰色的云层。似乎很厚重的样子。<br/>
　　一护接下老爸的话，很随意却带一点抱怨的语气。“那家伙出国了嘛，也不知道联系一下的。”<br/>
　　有意无意地看一眼自家妹妹，一脸的无动于衷。之前提到他，夏梨还会露出一点沉敛的神情，现在却是宁静犹如夏日的深海了。<br/>
　　“夏梨，毕业了打算做什么？”游子打断了关于那个人的话题，起身收拾碗筷，“继续深造？还是出国？”<br/>
　　“嗯？”愣一下，夏梨回答，“有个导师希望我能继续跟着他读研究生。手续也都差不多了，成绩也没问题。”<br/>
　　“那你就是同意了？”老爸托腮。<br/>
　　“嗯。”<br/>
　　听到这个答案，一护倒是愣了一下。“我还以为你会出国呢。”</p><p>　　不说也知道是哪里。<br/>
　　因为她从来就追着那家伙，不管到哪里。<br/>
　　夏梨摇摇头。不管是大洋彼岸，还是仅隔着一道墙壁，她黑崎夏梨和日番谷冬狮郎，都是一样的遥不可及。<br/>
　　不想分开就考到同一所大学，足球踢得不够好就一直练到好，甚至都近到可以伸手搂住那个人的地步，到头来还是什么都没有。追了那么久也辛苦了那么久……<br/>
　　如果喜欢，早就在一起了。<br/>
　　花了一年的时间，黑崎夏梨才想明白这一点。这个问题究竟缠缠绕绕了多久才想起去问，又是过了多长时间才找到答案。其实又有什么难的？就是这么简单。一场绵长浩荡，辛苦青涩的单恋，最後总要以一个人的离开告终。<br/>
　　可能这就是看开了吧。黑崎夏梨抬起头来，终于无比冷静地觉得自己又成长了一点。<br/>
　　如果喜欢，早就会在一起了。<br/>
　　我需要的并不是那么，那么多的爱，给我一点点就好。<br/>
　　可是那个人，始终不会给。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「4 再见」</p><p>　　“叮咚——”门铃忽然响起。这，家里该回来都回来了，还会是谁呢？<br/>
　　游子去开了门，看到是一个送快递的人，手里拿着一个包装严密的大信封，要黑崎夏梨签收。<br/>
　　夏梨跟着出来，看了一眼信封，地址是一串不认识的单词。随口问了一下那人这是哪里的东西。那人就答，德国阿。<br/>
　　黑崎夏梨就觉得自己的脑袋炸开了，瞬间变作一片空白。<br/>
　　德国。在她的世界，就只能等于日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>
　　匆匆收下信，夏梨就跑回房间去看。拆开包装信封的时候，她感到自己的手都有些颤抖。</p><p>“敬启<br/>
黑崎夏梨:<br/>
　　在你看到这封信的时候，我应该已经不在了。是的你没有看错。这封信是我要求在死後再寄出去的。因为是在病床上给你写的，所以字迹比较潦草，抱歉。<br/>
　　总觉得自己当初就那么走掉真的是很仓促，连句再见也没有说。我被诊断出患上一种非常罕见的病，只有德国具备治疗的条件，但风险依然很大。一切事情都在第一时间安排好，连回家的时间也没有，我在接到消息後就直接上了去德国的飞机。之後我也想了很久要不要告诉你这些事情，最後还是决定不说。<br/>
　　能否治好，我只想等到一个结局再告诉你。<br/>
　　至于现在你见到这封信，是因为那个叫日番谷冬狮郎的人已经不在了，你也不要再思念他了。我知道你还没有忘记，你不会忘记，你会一直思念下去的。可是这件事情，必须画上一个终止符了。<br/>
　　最後，我始终欠你这一句再见，夏梨。<br/>
　　以及，我喜欢你。</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎”</p><p>　　攥住手里的纸张，夏梨抿紧嘴角。心口翻涌着大片大片的苍白，视线有一点点模糊。<br/>
　　说最幸福的事情莫过于你暗恋一个人好久，然後发现那个人其实也非常，非常的喜欢你。她笑了一下，心说可惜这只是前半句，後半句是……这个人真的从这个世界消失了。带着生前未曾说出口的感情，再也不见了。踏遍这个世界的天涯与海角也决计再没可能找到的，不见了。像老天爷蓄谋已久的一个玩笑，或者一场阴谋。<br/>
　　其实……早就已经决定了，既然你已经不在，我只有感恩于你曾经的存在。我曾在你身边，与你曾在我身边。<br/>
　　感恩于你让我喜欢过你，爱过你。<br/>
　　感恩于时光在我们身上和心底雕刻下的那些了然的痕迹。<br/>
　　感恩于最後的最後，你还会告诉我，你没有逃得过曾经云淡风轻的感情。</p><p>　　手轻轻抚上纸页最下面的那个名字。也许这次，应当说一次。<br/>
　　第一次，也是最後一次。<br/>
　　“我喜欢你，冬狮郎……”<br/>
　　闭了闭眼睛，眼前是一个透明的，没有一刻曾被遗落的人。<br/>
　　他勾起唇角一个轻柔的表情，悄悄消失。<br/>
　　她抬起头看一眼窗外，地面不知何时已经是一片薄暮的白。大团大团的纷乱在路灯的橙光中四下飞舞。曾几何时自己的忐忑与纷扰，忽地在触到这个画面的时候安静下来。<br/>
　　下雪了。好安静。<br/>
　　“再见。”</p><p>　　再见。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 《比谁 都来得寂寞》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>比谁 都来得寂寞</p><p> </p><p><br/>谁也不知道,<br/>雨滴落下,河水奔流的交汇,<br/>那是多少怀抱.<br/>有谁容忍,有谁放任.</p><p> </p><p>他低下头,红茶里浮起泡沫.<br/>她抬起头,窗棂上错落雨痕.<br/>"不要再来找我了."她瞥着窗外.<br/>"你很在意?"那个莫名其妙的订婚...</p><p> </p><p>他是有钱人家的少爷.<br/>而她,却只是个普通的女孩.<br/>只因为一场邂逅,<br/>就这样若有似无地纠结起来.</p><p> </p><p>在两端的世界,<br/>都是无尽的时间,<br/>汇聚的只有生生不息,<br/>停留在瞬间,永远看不见端点.</p><p> </p><p>"鬼才会."口是心非.<br/>谁也没说过爱谁.<br/>可谁也没亲口否认.<br/>都怕一开口就会支离破碎.</p><p> </p><p>"口是心非."碧绿的眸飘过来.<br/>一丝微笑从她嘴角扬起.<br/>"少爷,你这样与我公然约会,<br/>你那娇弱的未婚妻可是会伤心的阿~"</p><p> </p><p>其实,只要她一句话,<br/>他就可以义无反顾.<br/>她知道,可依然选择缄口.<br/>为了他.</p><p> </p><p>才干非凡.举世无双.<br/>这就是日番谷家的少爷.<br/>可惜婚姻与爱情,<br/>永远敌不过家族的利益.</p><p> </p><p>"跟我走,夏梨."他笑起来.<br/>"什么?!"剧震.<br/>"你的眼神出卖你了."<br/>"你倒真是清楚呢."不置可否地耸肩.</p><p> </p><p>"别开玩笑了.家业怎么办."<br/>"有别人呢."毫不在意.<br/>"还真是拿得起放得下阿.公司垮了怎么办."<br/>"只要我还活着,就有重振旗鼓的机会."</p><p> </p><p>"喏.飞机票."早就准备好了.<br/>"这算什么,先斩後奏么..."<br/>"做个长途旅行,周游世界.一起走吧."<br/>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"我一个人旅行的话很无趣的."<br/>"好吧,剩我一个人在这个城市也会很无聊的."<br/>相爱的人.<br/>比谁,都来得寂寞.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>最後祝愿白梨幸福长久,不弃不离~</p><p>                         ------- Yo亲笔</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 《彼岸书》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《彼岸书》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空‖HE<br/>※２０１２梨子生贺</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　马上就到生日了呢。黑崎夏梨瞟一眼桌上的日历，寻思着这次要给游子挑一个怎样的礼物。去年是一个漂亮的收纳盒，能将很多小件的东西分门别类地收拾整齐。在高校宿舍不算太宽绰的空间中，收纳盒是不可多得的好东西。那么……今年要送什么好呢？<br/>　　挑选生日礼物是个很细致的过程，她确信这点。<br/>　　走在繁华的商业街上，黑崎夏梨有点走神。她还记得，去年年底日番谷冬狮郎过生日的时候，自己给那个远在大洋彼岸的人精心挑选了一只风铃。<br/>　　其实放在日本，这是个非常普通的东西。谁家窗棂上都可能悬上这么一只。夏梨觉得在德国的话应该不会见到，所以才想要寄给他一只，让那个家伙偶尔也尝尝思念故土的感觉。原本她以为很可能在半路碎掉——毕竟是玻璃这种脆弱的东西——所幸的是，快递超乎意料的精细，它竟平安抵达那人手中，也算是在他生日到来之际送上的一份惊喜吧。<br/>　　那个通透明亮的半圆形玻璃罩身上印着几片绿色的竹叶，下方悬着的短册上写着四个字。「出入平安」。<br/>　　竹报平安。<br/>　　在远离乡土的大洋彼岸，这是最浅显的祝福。</p><p>　　收回思绪，夏梨面对满目琳琅的商品挑花了眼。<br/>　　“唔，如果送给游子这个相框的话，会很开心吧？”她想象了一下，游子一定会放上自家四个人的合影，然後再珍而重之地摆在桌子上。<br/>　　不过想挑出一件合适的礼物还真是很不容易。夏梨一时觉得那块造型可爱的表很好，一时又觉得旁边的笔架更合适。最後她甩了甩马尾辫决定将一切交给直觉了。凭感觉，买下游子第一喜欢的东西！<br/>　　“诶？就是这个了！”游子的喜好，只怕没人能比自家妹妹更清楚了。长长的猫形，可以抱在怀里，平时也可以随便堆在床边，不会占很大地方。而且猫咪那乖巧讨喜的表情正是游子喜欢的风格。<br/>　　最终，逛了大半个下午，夏梨凭借自己的直觉买了那个抱枕。虽然她自己更喜欢一些实用的东西，不过生日礼物什么的，果然还是要看对方的喜好了。所以综上所述，那个猫咪抱枕跃居榜首。</p><p>　　回到宿舍，少女立即和游子通了个电话，说好周末一起回家。挂掉电话夏梨就趴在桌上想，这样也好。虽然不在同一所高校，平时少了很多在一起的时间，不过窝藏礼物真是方便多了。<br/>　　然後不可避免地想起自己生日会收到怎样的礼物……<br/>　　说不期待是没可能的，毕竟每年都会收到各式各样的东西。会送礼物的人也有不少，游子，一哥，老爸是一定的。其他人的话，大概露琪亚姐姐，恋次，石田，雪绪，葛里姆乔，还有远山小姐那一群热闹的网友们，肯定会集体寄来一个稀奇古怪的大包裹什么的……<br/>　　再然後，夏梨很自然地想到一个人。日番谷冬狮郎，所谓的“正在交往中的人”……果然还是不指望了……吧。<br/>　　一方面，那个家伙人在德国，寄东西很麻烦的吧……另一方面，冬狮郎那家伙也不是会送礼物的人呢。之前还在国内的时候就是，自己的生日能说上一句生日快乐就谢天谢地了……可恶，夏梨撇撇嘴，发个邮件什么的总会吧？</p><p>　　下一秒钟，手机毫无预兆地响起来。是一个陌生的号码。<br/>　　“喂您好。”<br/>　　是快递。少女诧异了一下，心说自己最近没有买什么东西，怎么会有快递呢？<br/>　　去宿舍外签字收件。看到那个信封的时候，她觉得心口小小地跃动了一下。落款是她不认识的一些字母排列，用德文写成的一个地址。是一个越过大洋，来自彼岸的信件。她确信自己能够感受到遥远的气息，拿在手里甚至有种奇异的沉重感。信封背面，写着一行字迹非常熟悉的字迹。<br/>　　「生日快乐」。<br/>　　非常，非常的熟悉。她甚至知道每一个字的每一个转角，都是怎样的弧度。<br/>　　今年黑崎夏梨收到的第一份礼物。<br/>　　来自日番谷冬狮郎。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨小心翼翼地拆开信封。<br/>　　这是一个很享受的过程。虽说在如今这个科技高度发达的时代，想联系上地球背面的人只需要打开电脑花上一分钟，但像这样收到一份未知的礼物，即使它在旅途中经过了相当长的时间，也依然觉得是一件不可思议的事，一种神奇所以值得享受的过程。<br/>　　拆开信封。里面是两张明信片。最上面这一张，与其说是明信片不如说是张纸，只不过正反两面都有内容而已，正面是画，背面是文字。<br/>　　手工制。<br/>　　没有明信片的精致印刷，却因为制作者的用心而显得如此与众不同。<br/>　　少女以新鲜而欣赏的态度拿起第一张。<br/>　　画的那一面，是用红色印出来的一幅简笔画。画面上是一样她非常熟悉的东西。是去年年末，黑崎夏梨送给日番谷冬狮郎的生日礼物。<br/>　　从风铃的造型和玻璃面上的竹纹就知道，更不要提短册上隐约可见的「出入平安」。一切都证明这是夏梨送给他的礼物。被那个人细心地绘成图片，刻成印章，再印到纸上寄回来。一刹那，她仿佛看到自己有形有质的思念，从日本飞往遥远的彼岸，而时隔半年，它挟着不减沉重的思念远渡重洋，回到自己身畔。<br/>　　少女勾起嘴角，感到前所未有地开心。因为他是如此珍视这份礼物。<br/>　　所有相隔两地的恋人都会有这样的想法吧。即使我不能跟随，至少有什么物件能陪在那个人身旁，就好像我在。<br/>　　而最令人欣慰与感动的莫过于，你是如此珍视它。</p><p>　　夏梨感到自己的心在左边的胸口欢跃。她翻到另一面开始读上面的文字。<br/>　　“黑崎夏梨 敬启：”<br/>　　她笑一下。这么正式做什么，明明在网上的时候拽得令人偶尔都火大。<br/>　　“希望这份礼物没有迟到。有件事情我一直没有说，我的德国朋友们，都非常羡慕我在生日的时候收到这样遥远而漂亮的礼物。这一次，轮到我带给你祝福。虽然不能跟你送我的礼物相比，但希望能接受这份心意。虽然相隔太远的距离，但我始终感激于与你相会的每一刻。生日快乐，夏梨。Alles Gute zum Geburtstag！「注1」”<br/>　　她习惯性地伸手摹绘一下落款那个熟悉的名字，然後看起下面那一张。<br/>　　第二张是给游子的。是一张普普通通的明信片，印着科隆教堂恢弘的夜景。背面的文字简单写了恭贺生辰的字样。显然，这算是区别对待了。<br/>　　嘛，要是对自己再不特殊点，一定要好好批评那家伙。这样玩笑地想着，夏梨伸手打开笔记本电脑，点开自己的邮箱。<br/>　　“收到明信片了，来自遥远的德国的感觉，真是很激动呢，谢谢。”想了一下，她补充上一句，“嗯，是今年的第一份礼物，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　发送。<br/>　　虽然很难想象那个不太善于言笑的家伙是怎样做出这些东西的，或者说怎样想到去做这些东西的，但自己收到的时候，非常，非常的感动。<br/>　　有这样的祝福，好运会持续整整一年的吧？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“当当当当，下面是生日问答时间！”周末的家庭生日PARTY结束後，作为一家之主的黑崎一心一点也没有家主的形象，他绕着桌子转过半圈，问今天的两位主角，“游子你最喜欢哪件礼物？！是不是爸爸我送的？”<br/>　　“这个嘛，我还是更喜欢夏梨送的抱枕哦。当然，爸爸和一哥送的也很喜欢。”<br/>　　夏梨冲自己老爸露出一个得胜的笑容。<br/>　　“居然不是爸爸我阿……不过毕竟打败爸爸我的是那么可爱的梨子阿，没关系啦！那么接下来，夏梨呢？”<br/>　　“诶，我也想知道阿，”游子笑吟吟地凑过来，“爸爸送的睡衣，一哥送的恰比玩偶，露琪亚姐姐送的水晶南瓜车，雪绪送的IPAD，唔好羡慕，恋次送的运动帽，葛里姆乔送的手链，石田送的手工收纳挂包，远山她们一起送的生贺本子加特典，哦还有日番谷君的明信片，你最喜欢哪一个？”<br/>　　看一护也挑起嘴角一幅很期待答案的表情，少女闭一下左眼，露出一个狡黠的笑容。<br/>　　“唔这个嘛……”她故意顿一下，“大概是……今年收到的第一份礼物？”<br/>　　“诶诶诶？！到底是谁送的阿？”一心将求助的视线投向游子。<br/>　　後者摊一下手。“夏梨没和我在一起，根本不知道阿……”</p><p>　　得意地哼着小曲，黑崎夏梨背着手溜回了自己的房间。打开电脑，邮箱里果然有这样一封邮件。<br/>　　发送时间。2012.5.6. 00：00。<br/>　　「Karin，お诞生日おめでとう。  -  Hitsugaya Toushirou」<br/>　　她笑着回信。<br/>　　「谢谢，真是相当及时的祝福呢，冬狮郎。对了，今天游子问我最喜欢谁送的礼物。你猜，我怎样回答？」<br/>　　发送。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>注1：德语，生日快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 《波雅的海歌》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《波雅的海歌》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　这里是海边一个偏僻的小镇。半山腰有一座小小的站台，站台有一个顶棚，还有一把长椅。坐在长椅上就可以一眼望到大海。公路安静地平躺在背後，偶尔会有一辆公车驰来，然而也总是没有什么乘客。春夏交替，可还没有到蝉鸣的季节，隐约能听到远山那里海水拍打礁石的声音。阳光也并不刺眼。一切都散发着干净清爽的气息，如一副淡彩的风景画。<br/>　　这里的海，是平静的深蓝色。不是那种纯净清澈的浅蓝，而是幽邃的深色。看不见浪花看不见反光，却依然用无比引人的魅力变幻着色彩，让你盯上去就移不开目光。每当月光倾泻而下的时候，海面上就会翻起浪尖，一条接一条滑过视野，犹如巨大白鱼的背脊，神秘得令人心驰神往。<br/>　　这里还未被开发成旅游胜地，所以住家非常少，走在路上能碰到的基本都是些过路的旅人。在这个安静偏僻的地方，没有什么能比邂逅这个词能更好地形容这里的际遇。在这么美丽的环境下，人们的心情很容易就受到感染而开心起来。如果你鼓起勇气，对别人笑一下，那么十有八九就会得到回应。<br/>　　“这里的海，真美呢。”<br/>　　“是啊，是我们的骄傲。你是来这里的旅人么。”<br/>　　这个地方名为波雅，是这片海上最美丽的女神的名字。对于住在这里的人来讲，这是他们永恒的骄傲。于是谈话就可以继续下去了。</p><p>　　在连续很久都没有人来往的站台上，终于从公车上走下了一个少年。他的眼睛是像祖母绿一样纯粹的颜色，却有着和这片海一样的深邃。迎面吹来一阵海风，轻轻扬起少年额前的一缕雪发。他站在那里面对蓝色的海，微微眯起了眼。在这景色跃入他眼帘的一瞬，专注和陶醉就占据了他的全部表情。<br/>　　“真是美丽的景色呢。真不愧是冠以女神之名的地方。”<br/>　　他在站台上坐下，从背包中取出一些东西。画板上铺开了一张雪白的纸。然後是铅色的痕迹在上面勾勾绘绘出一些线条。随着时间一点点流逝，那些线条像是被赋予了生命般鲜活起来。<br/>　　“诶，你是来画画的？”<br/>　　回过头，是黑色头发的女孩子站在身後，饶有兴致地看着自己手中的画。女孩子弯起嘴角，笑容干净清澈，让他联想到一些明亮的色彩。<br/>　　点了点头。<br/>　　“你是个画家？”<br/>　　“嗯。”随口答应了一声。<br/>　　“我叫黑崎夏梨，你呢？”<br/>　　“日番谷冬狮郎。”<br/>　　“你好冷淡……难得我在向你搭讪哎。”<br/>　　“搭讪这个词，女孩子不要随便用。我很忙。不要打扰我啦。”虽然微带了责备的语气，却也并不是生气。只是他要集中全部的精力在这幅画上。<br/>　　“那我可以坐在这里看你画么？”女孩子指了指他身边的座位。<br/>　　“随你吧。”</p><p>　　接下来的时间，女孩子就老老实实的坐在长椅上，时而看着画家打底稿，时而抬头看着对面的大海。海风轻轻吹起女孩子的发丝，在空中划出一道漂亮的轨迹。她的嘴角微微向上，扬起一个美丽的弧度。<br/>　　“我喜欢这里的景色，特别特别喜欢。我希望我可以记住这里的景色，记一辈子。不过我想我会很轻易就记住它一辈子的。”<br/>　　日番谷停下手中的笔，侧目。<br/>　　“是么。”<br/>　　“嗯。”女孩子认真地点头。日番谷从她眼中看到了那种无法移开目光的沉醉。即便如初来的他，也对此深有体会。<br/>　　“是啊，这里太美了。我想，见过的人都不会忘记的……”日番谷把目光投向远处，“你也是旅行来的么？就你一个人？”<br/>　　女孩子好像对他的开口询问很是开心。<br/>　　“不，我住在这附近，和爸爸，哥哥还有一个妹妹一起住。”<br/>　　“那是你一个人溜出来玩了？”<br/>　　“阿，差不多吧。”<br/>　　日番谷并不知道，自己把目光移回画作的一瞬，夏梨的脸色突然变得苍白。垂下头直到脸色恢复如常，女孩子才再次开口。<br/>　　“你有什么梦想么，冬狮郎？”<br/>　　“嗯？我喜欢去各地旅行，然後把我喜欢的景色画下来。我是个画家，我的梦想当然是希望我可以画出最美丽的风景，然後举办自己的画展，把我爱的景色带给所有的人。”<br/>　　夏梨看着他谈及自己的梦想，眼中有飞扬的神采。<br/>　　“嗯，一定会实现的。女神波雅保佑你。呐，冬狮郎，你听过那个女神的故事么？”<br/>　　“是什么？”<br/>　　“她爱上了生于这片海上的，最自由的那个人。但是那个人太自由了，喜欢冒险，来去如风，又从不按理出牌，所以谁也不知道他下一次会在什么地方出现。”<br/>　　“然後呢？”<br/>　　夏梨托起腮，安静了好一会。“……没有然後了。也许最初的那一面就是他们仅有的交点。那个人不会被任何一片海束缚住，但她还是爱上了他。没有结局就是结局。”<br/>　　之後很久，谁也没说话，只有远处海浪拍打礁石的声音穿越海风而来。<br/>　　“说起来，你有什么梦想么。”这一次是日番谷先开了口。<br/>　　夏梨看着地平线，平静地微笑。“那太遥远了……呐，冬狮郎。这张画，什么时候可以画完？”<br/>　　日番谷将视线定格在那片幽蓝的海，突然间他希望自己可以一直画下去。<br/>　　“大概，一两天就可以画完了。”<br/>　　“是么。”夏梨低下头，随即又抬起头微笑，“那我明天还可以再来么？”<br/>　　“当然。”<br/>　　“嗯，说好了，我会再来的。那么我先走了，家里人会担心我的。”<br/>　　日番谷看着夏梨站在公路的尽头向他挥手，之後她的身影就消失在拐角处。女孩子明亮水彩一般的笑容清晰地刻在他的脑海，挥之不去。</p><p>　　然而第二天，并没有像夏梨所说的那样。整整一天女孩子都没有来。<br/>　　日番谷虽然稍觉奇怪，然而也不置可否。毕竟，也许只是随口那么一说吧。<br/>　　第三天，她还是没来。纵然做了最细枝末节的修改，这幅画也还是要完成了。等到画完，他就没有理由再留在这里了吧。<br/>　　日番谷抬起头，祖母绿色的眸子里映着眼前这以女神命名的地方。也许，自己注定是和他一样的自由吧，那个被女神爱上的人。他是个画家是个旅行者，注定了不会在一个地方长留。<br/>　　他将已经完成的画作摆在自己面前。傍晚时分的天空一点点变成玫瑰的颜色，深一点，再深一点。远处的海一如既往的静谧，在光线莫测的变幻中等待着月光的降临。<br/>　　终于，一个身影出现在公路的尽头。日番谷望过去，不是夏梨，是个高个子的少年。收回目光，也许还带着几分的失望，日番谷觉得自己有那么一点的不确定。那个少年不觉间已经走到了自己身边。他有着橘色的头发，还有像夏梨一样纯净的眼神。然而日番谷希望是自己的错觉，因为他的眉心似乎有着难以言说的阴霾。<br/>　　“请问，你是日番谷冬狮郎先生么？”<br/>　　少年的目光，落在了那副画上。<br/>　　“是的。你是……”<br/>　　“我是夏梨的哥哥，黑崎一护。”他牵动了一下嘴角。日番谷觉得他笑得很勉强。<br/>　　一护从衣服兜里掏出一封信。<br/>　　“这是她拜托我给你的东西。”<br/>　　“给我的？她为什么不自己给我？”日番谷伸手接过。<br/>　　“因为，”一护的声音压抑起来，微微扭曲了声线，“她，来不了了。”</p><p>　　猛然间一阵海风，毫无预兆地刮起，隐约带来呜咽的海的歌声。<br/>　　日番谷捏着那一封信，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。<br/>　　“她怎么了？你告诉我她怎么了？！”<br/>　　“夏梨一直都身染重疾。我父亲是个医生，所以我们都很清楚她的病，是医不好的。她说自己喜欢这里的海，所以我们就举家搬来这里住。”一护的目光投向那片渐渐湮入深蓝的海，“昨天她的病情突然恶化，在她还清醒的时候，她写了这一封信，并让我交给你。之後，就陷入了昏迷……”<br/>　　那她现在……不……不能再问了……她的哥哥的表情，已经说明了一切。<br/>　　日番谷沉默下来，拆开了那封信。</p><p>“日番谷冬狮郎敬启：</p><p>　　很抱歉我食言了。毕竟是我说过要去找你的。但发生了一些难以预计的事情。<br/>　　这里一直都是很美丽的地方，也是我最喜欢的地方。我喜欢你画出的波雅，就像刻着这里的灵魂一般，让我舍不得移开目光。记得我说过会将这个地方记住一辈子吧。是吧，很轻易就可以做到。我想如果我的灵魂还在，一定还会留在这里的。<br/>　　你还记得问过我的梦想吧，我说那太遥远，因为，如果可能我要对全世界的人微笑。这就是我的梦想。瞧，不可能实现的吧。<br/>　　如果说我还有什么愿望，那就是希望你可以笑一下。因为从一开始我对你微笑，你就从来没有回应过我。我相信无论多么痛苦难过的事情，看到别人的笑容就会被鼓励着，重新振作起来。所以我一直都在对你微笑。<br/>　　我想我会很喜欢你的笑容但可惜你一直没有笑。<br/>　　还有，我还有一些事情想告诉你。女神波雅很骄傲，为自己可爱上那个人。虽然他没有留在波雅的身边，却给了她无尽的希望，就是他自己，永不陨落的。<br/>　　抱歉我自说自话了那么多，谢谢你能够看到这里。最後，我很庆幸在这里还能遇到一个画家，那个画家能画出我心里最美丽传神的波雅。虽然很想看到它完成的样子，但只怕我没有这个机会了。不过我知道那一定会是最美的，这样就够了。<br/>　　再见。</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨”</p><p>　　日番谷久久地盯住最後的那一句很正式很正式的“再见”。<br/>　　夏梨，你是个像阳光一样灿烂的女孩子。你愿对每一个遇见的人展露笑容，真是又善良又傻气。很抱歉我没有来得及回应你的笑容，但请相信我。我会把你的笑容，带给所有的人。我会让更多，更多的人，来回应你的笑容。<br/>　　就让我来替你完成那个梦想吧。<br/>　　我发誓。<br/>　　“我想把这幅画送给她。”<br/>　　“谢谢你。她会很开心的。”<br/>　　日番谷闭上眼，耳边传来一波又一波海水拍打礁石的海歌。他的指尖缓缓划过那个名字。夜色终于降下，所有的悲伤一起绝望地绽放。</p><p>　　两年後，世界举世无双的个人画展。<br/>　　“下面有请著名画家日番谷冬狮郎先生上台发言。”<br/>　　曾经的少年在一片相机的闪光灯中走上了发言台。他身後的墙壁上，端正悬挂着的正是那一幅让他驰名画界的佳作。幽蓝深邃的波雅的海。还有黑发少女的微笑，在一片蓝色的格调中明丽不可方物。他审视着台下涌动的人群，举手示意大家安静，然後平静地开口。<br/>　　“这是我曾经在一个偏僻的海边小镇遇到一个女孩子，她有着像女神波雅一般的，最美丽纯洁的笑容……”<br/>　　……<br/>　　人们听着故事，笑着，却涌出眼泪。<br/>　　日番谷对人们深深鞠躬。他回过头，看着画作上那个永恒的笑容，纯净得如同波雅的海水，深深刻在他的心上，也刻在了世界的心上。那一个美丽得无以复加的地方。那一场美丽得无与伦比的邂逅。<br/>　　这是我曾对你立下的誓言。<br/>　　你看到了么，夏梨。<br/>　　全世界的人都在回应你的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 《复活节》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《复活节》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风<br/>※某年复活节和清明节的节日文</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　白色的百合安静芬芳，摆满墓园。空空荡荡的墓碑群落中，有百合花大把大把肆意的香气。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨独自站在冰冷的墓碑前，风吹过她瘦削单薄的身形。那石碑的前面空空荡荡什么都没有。只有那个熟悉的名字，刻在坚硬的石上。<br/>　　她的母亲。<br/>　　“不知道为什么就走到这里了。”<br/>　　明明第二天才是约好一起来祭奠的日子。结果鬼使神差的，等察觉到，自己就已经站在碑前了。<br/>　　双手合十。<br/>　　她觉得没有带游子来是正确的，那家伙一来这种地方就要掉眼泪了。不过，明天也会来。<br/>　　“嗨。”不远不近的声音响起。</p><p>　　夏梨回过头，身後碑上坐着的，正是静灵廷的那个十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎。夏梨看着他在大片的百合中衣衫飒飒，鼓起他羽织的前襟和衫角。那双冰绿色的眸平静坦然地看自己。<br/>　　“坐在那种地方，当心折寿。”她淡淡回一句就不再看他，继续看着自己身前的石碑。<br/>　　耳中听见身後那人衣衫簌簌的响了一下，是从墓碑上跳了下来。<br/>　　“亲人？”<br/>　　夏梨没有说话。于是他的视线转而定在碑上“黑崎”两个字。<br/>　　也是，是这两个字，就不需要什么解释了吧。<br/>　　“所有的人都会去尸魂界的。”<br/>　　所有的墓碑，所有的生命，从这个世界消失就是真的消失了。会被死神们魂葬的。<br/>　　“那也不构成我们不纪念的理由。” </p><p>　　日番谷从她身後安静凝视着石碑。<br/>　　他已经太长时间没有体会到失去亲人的切肤之痛了。<br/>　　身为死神，是没有前世的记忆的。而在他的记忆中就只有流魂街的那些个时候，熟悉的人认识的人，到现在也没有失去过谁。<br/>　　所以，所以说。<br/>　　从来没有要纪念谁的想法。<br/>　　这不代表别人不会有。</p><p>　　夏梨的声音在风声里遥远地响起。“似乎在隔海的遥远国家，把今天称作复活节。他们的神明为了赎罪而受难，在这一天复活重生，他的信徒们就得到永生。”<br/>　　受难的不止是神明，可是能复活的就只那一个神明。<br/>　　如果其他人也在受难受苦，甚至失去性命，又是为了谁呢，谁又会永生。<br/>　　自己的母亲抛弃性命救下自己的哥哥，谁得到永生谁得到救赎了呢。不是还要自己去面对自己去坚持自己去宽慰么。即便自己早就看开，可还是躲不开最深艰的那分苦涩。<br/>　　夏梨低下头，强迫自己不再去想。“那个节日有个习俗，是摆上白色的百合花。百合又被称作复活之花。所以……也算是一种心理安慰吧……”<br/>　　冰绿色的眸扫过墓园，雪色的花开满园子，微香沁人。“节日什么的我不了解。可说到复活，他们都会在我们的世界活过来。”<br/>　　不会就此画上句点的。<br/>　　“只是‘某些人’吧。”夏梨挑了嘴角苦笑。<br/>　　化成灵子的魂魄，是不可能在的吧。还有，丢掉了心的，被称作虚的魂魄。<br/>　　说的没错。日番谷在心里回答。可这个真实的答案却真实地说不出口。</p><p>　　夏梨没有再等他的答案，径自说了下去。“不管在哪个世界，如果连肯去记的人都没有，怎么能说是存在过。所以需要人们来祭奠。”<br/>　　她的全部视线都在墓碑上。微微眯起眼睛，那单薄的身形有一点脆弱，让日番谷觉得也许她所有的坚强只是种表象。日番谷缓缓走到她身边，学着她的样子也双手合十。<br/>　　“也许你说得对，这才是存在的意义。”<br/>　　之前我并不知道的，不记得的，每一个人存在的意义。<br/>　　有风起，那些不知被些什么人带来的花的香气，缓缓蔓延着，充弥着生者的纪念。<br/>　　那些逝去的人，人们从未忘却。被日复一日地记在心底最深刻的地方。<br/>　　日复一日。</p><p>　　第二天，夏梨跟着老爸，游子和一护来到墓园的时候，所有人都惊异了一下。那干净的石质碑座上，不知道被什么人摆上了一束洁白的百合。雪色的花朵在风中轻颤，香气消散。<br/>　　“诶诶什么人来过了！是哪个好心的人吗？！”游子双手合十。<br/>　　一心大叫起来。“等等！难道是我还未知的情敌！”<br/>　　“去你的，又失心疯了吧老爸。”一护毫不客气地一脚踢开他，弯腰将手中的花放在碑前。<br/>　　两束雪一般颜色的百合花叠在一起。<br/>　　呵。夏梨低头压下帽沿。<br/>　　谢谢你，冬狮郎。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 《国王游戏》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《国王游戏》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖童话风</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　他是红茶王子。<br/>　　他在午後为她准备精致的红茶。<br/>　　他说，这是阳光。<br/>　　每到月圆都会有一个梦。<br/>　　他叫出了自己的名字。<br/>　　那个丢掉了的，遗忘了的，名字。<br/>　　有人曾说，名字算什么。<br/>　　你可以叫这个，他可以叫这个，谁都可以叫这个。<br/>　　那，哪一个才算是你。</p><p>　　那我叫你什么，我怎么称呼你。<br/>　　我是，不思议王国的红茶王子。<br/>　　你呢？</p><p>　　我？<br/>　　黑崎夏梨。</p><p>　　“真是个好开端呢。”深蓝女巫坐在高高的窗边，玩弄着手里的水晶球，笑到弯腰。深蓝色的天鹅绒披风缀满银色的星星。“我稍微有点期待，这个故事了……”<br/>　　布偶公爵鞠了躬。“您要的名字就要集满一万个了。”<br/>　　“第一个是谁来着？”<br/>　　“红茶王子阿。您真是健忘。”<br/>　　“阿，是阿，没办法，射手座的人就是健忘。很好。小火苗。”<br/>　　深蓝女巫伸一伸手，火红色的鸟儿停在了她的指尖。<br/>　　“我要那个女孩的名字。回味无穷的，第一万个。”<br/>　　火红鸟儿消失在天空後，深蓝女巫从窗边跃下。<br/>　　“布偶公爵，去为我准备Party吧。小绒毛，去下请柬。邀请之前的九千九百九十九个人来。我要用最盛大的场面，来迎接我的第一万个名字。国王游戏，开始了！”<br/>　　浅蓝的布偶熊鞠躬离开，黑色的小蝙蝠也应声消失在空中。</p><p>　　“黑崎夏梨，这是你的名字？”红茶王子又递过一杯红茶。<br/>　　女孩子道了谢，伸手接过。“是啊。”<br/>　　沉默。<br/>　　“……你快走吧……”<br/>　　“为什么。”<br/>　　“要小心火红色的鸟儿，它会夺走你的名字。”<br/>　　“哈？”<br/>　　“国王游戏开始了。”<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　“我知道你有听没有懂。但我不能再说。很抱歉，我的红茶，是陷阱。”<br/>　　“什……”<br/>　　“别再问了。从这里向海边跑吧，下午三点之前只要你能沾到海水就算你安全了。”<br/>　　她抬头，看见他碧绿色的瞳子写满了认真。<br/>　　“快跑吧，夏梨，它就要来了……”<br/>　　夏梨怔怔地看着他，最终扭头跑开。<br/>　　“听我说，红茶王子。你的眼睛，有夏天的色彩。”<br/>　　红茶王子抬起头，高高的天上已经出现了一个红色的影子。</p><p>　　“小王子，你放走了那孩子？”火红的鸟儿开口诘问。<br/>　　“我喜欢她。”<br/>　　“傻啊你，这能叫理由？国王游戏已经开始，深蓝女巫下了请柬，要开Party呢。你要怎么办？”<br/>　　“好吧，理由是她是第一万个人了。”<br/>　　“然後？”<br/>　　“深蓝女巫拿到一万个名字的话一定会变成魔王的。”<br/>　　“如果我回去跟她说没有拿到名字，也许她会直接变成魔王的。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“更何况，你也不是不知道，她看中的名字，是逃不了的。只怕在你我聊天的时候，狐狸骑士就出发了……”</p><p>　　深蓝女巫盯着水晶球里的情景，露出一个玩味的笑容。<br/>　　“狐狸骑士，去把那个女孩带给我，我要她的名字。”<br/>　　“是。”蓬松的火红色皮毛消失在楼梯拐角。<br/>　　布偶公爵耸一耸肩。“没想到小火花和红茶王子居然敢违抗您的命令……”<br/>　　“把红茶王子也给我带过来吧。”<br/>　　不多时，小火花和红茶王子就走进了月光城堡。<br/>　　“深蓝女巫，我会尽全力阻止你的。”<br/>　　“哦是么？自不量力的家伙。”深蓝女巫坐在宝座上微笑，“很快你的小夏梨就要来了。怎样，很期待你们的重逢吧？”<br/>　　“你到底想干嘛，夺走我们的名字？”<br/>　　“夺走？呵呵。这是国、王、游、戏。输的人，就赔上名字，仅此而已。”<br/>　　“我才不会让你成为魔王……这就是你收集名字的目的吧……”<br/>　　“收集名字的目的？魔王？”深蓝女巫摇一摇头，“不不，我改主意了……”<br/>　　“靠！至少在改主意之前你是这么想的吧！”<br/>　　“王子，请注意形象，把尖牙收回去……”深蓝女巫起身踱步，披风上的星星在彩色玻璃窗的映照下闪起银色的光芒。“你知道名字所拥有的魔法么……那种独一无二的，纵然一模一样也能分辨出不同的魔法……如果是从前，也许我还会考虑用它的力量变成大魔王，但如今……我只是想唤醒一个人。”<br/>　　“唤醒？！”<br/>　　“是的。你是不会明白的吧，一万个名字所具有的魔法，可以让一个仅知名字的人，重生。我只知道，那个人的名字，但有了魔法，我就可以将他唤回来。”<br/>　　“是……什么人？”<br/>　　“……”</p><p>　　“哟，我美丽的小姐，你迷路了么？”狐狸骑士很绅士地鞠躬。<br/>　　“才没。”<br/>　　“好打击人……那，我可以告诉你，不思议王国的红茶王子出了事么？”<br/>　　“什么？！”<br/>　　“很简单，深蓝女巫发现你跑了，所以要惩罚他。”<br/>　　“你……说的是真的么？”<br/>　　“当然。虽然我是狐狸但我也是个骑士哦，骑士是不会说谎的。”<br/>　　“虽然身为狐狸的你这句话也很可能是谎言……”<br/>　　“能不能别吐我槽，小姐……”<br/>　　“他会受到什么惩罚？！”<br/>　　“这我就不知道了……深蓝女巫做的事情，没人猜得出来。”<br/>　　“能救他的，只有你一个。”<br/>　　“那么，等我半小时，半小时後，我跟你回去。”<br/>　　“一言为定。”狐狸骑士微笑。</p><p>　　月光大厅聚满了人。所有人都接到了小绒毛的请柬，赶来参加Party。布偶公爵在大厅门口彬彬有礼地迎接每一位客人。小绒毛领着其他小蝙蝠在大厅上空跳舞。小火苗拉起一条条彩带装饰。一侧的长桌上摆满了可口的食物。这是不思议王国最盛大的Party。<br/>　　“欢迎，各位客人！今天我要举行最精彩的宴会，来庆祝第一万个朋友的到来！”深蓝女巫举起一杯摩卡。她从不爱喝酒，只是一味的喜爱咖啡，各种口味的。“大家要尽兴玩乐哦！”<br/>　　“噢——”人群欢呼。<br/>　　“我为那位美丽可爱的小姐准备了非常动听的代号。”<br/>　　“干杯——”人群再度欢呼。<br/>　　大厅门口的布偶公爵高声宣布。“欢迎我们的第一万位客人，这位美丽的小姐！”<br/>　　与狐狸骑士一起踏进门的夏梨显然被这盛大的场面震惊了。到处都是欢乐的人群，还有这个宴会，怎么看也不像是穷凶极恶的地方。<br/>　　红茶王子大喊，“不要进来，夏梨！”<br/>　　“不，我是来救你的。”<br/>　　“谁救谁啊别给我添麻烦！”<br/>　　深蓝女巫坐在宝座上支着肘，侧头看王子。“喂喂把尖牙收起来……当心吓到您的小公主。”<br/>　　“请问，小公主，您的名字是？”<br/>　　“别……”红茶王子说晚了一步。女孩子已经回答了。<br/>　　“黑崎夏梨。”</p><p>　　糟了！<br/>　　红茶王子飞奔过去扯起夏梨就向外跑。两个人一起跑出了大厅。深蓝女巫在宝座上笑得一脸开心。<br/>　　“喔，国王游戏结束了哦。那个名字，已经归我了。狐狸骑士，布偶公爵，云彩吸血鬼，给我抓住他们吧。等他们回来，「黑崎夏梨」这个名字，就是我的了。”<br/>　　“是！”<br/>　　“不，算了，我自己去追吧，我太兴奋了！”<br/>　　……<br/>　　“你输了。只要你告诉她自己的名字，国王游戏就是你输了。”<br/>　　“什么？！”<br/>　　“想打败深蓝女巫，只有用海水……我们已经失去名字的人，都中了她的魔法，是碰不到海水的……”<br/>　　“海水的话，我有。”夏梨拿出一个小瓶，“这是狐狸骑士带我来之前，我装进去的海水。你说过什么沾到海水就安全的话，我想这东西也许会有用。”<br/>　　“太好了。她怕海水！”</p><p>　　“我亲爱的小王子小公主，我来啦！”深蓝女巫突然出现在两个人面前，“阿拉，以为自己逃的掉么？那么，跟我回月光城堡吧！”<br/>　　女巫一挥手，黑色覆盖了两个人的视线。等到两个人再度睁开眼，发现已经到了一间屋子。坚硬的石墙，高高的彩色玻璃窗，毫无疑问他们回到了城堡。<br/>　　夏梨将瓶子中的海水向深蓝女巫泼去。<br/>　　“啊啊啊啊啊，我怕海水！离我远点！”<br/>　　“我才不会把名字交给你！”夏梨大喊。<br/>　　“做人就要愿赌服输！你已经输了国王游戏，就应该交出名字来。”深蓝女巫一扬手，身前出现了一面透明的玻璃墙挡住海水。<br/>　　“既然这样。如果我死了，依靠我的力量得到的名字也就会消失了吧。”红茶王子突然冷静地插话。<br/>　　“开什么玩笑，这怎么可能！”深蓝女巫大叫。<br/>　　“这是我在大魔法书上看到的。那么，你是愿意失去九千九百九十九个名字，还是暂且放过她一个？”<br/>　　“我一定要完成那个唤醒魔法。今夜是最後的机会了。这是他消失的第十天。”<br/>　　“什……”<br/>　　“既然你不打算交出她的名字，我也没时间再追究了……”深蓝女巫皱起眉，“只好，献上我自己的名字了。”<br/>　　“你要用自己的名字，去唤醒那个人？！”红茶王子只觉得难以置信，“究竟，那是个什么人？！”<br/>　　深蓝女巫将装着名字的坩埚锅盖打开。雪白的蒸汽直窜上屋顶。<br/>　　“是个……不该走的人……还差，最後一个名字。那么就放进我的吧。”<br/>　　女巫闭上眼。<br/>　　“我名为……Yosii Imayou。”<br/>　　银色的名字在空中悬浮了两秒，嗖地飞进巨大的坩埚。蒸汽更迅速地冒出来。<br/>　　“午夜月光下的12点钟哟，我以银色月光的名义，请求你唤回一个人，用一万个名字的力量，唤回这一个人的存在。”<br/>　　雪白的蒸汽越来越浓，在整间屋子中弥漫。<br/>　　“其名为，乌尔奇奥拉·西弗。”<br/>　　一丝月光从彩色玻璃窗滑进屋子。坩埚从缓缓升起彩色的烟雾，组成了一行字。</p><p>　　「那个人已经应召 回到他原来的世界」</p><p>　　“太好了！”女巫低下头，“总算是赶上了……”<br/>　　窗口突然出现一个另一个女巫，披着金色太阳的披风。<br/>　　“因为你使用名字的力量并非为了自己，而是为别人，所以，所有的名字都将被挽回。以我阳光之神的名义。”<br/>　　无数的银色名字从坩埚中窜出来，穿过墙壁，穿过玻璃窗，四散飞去。<br/>　　最後一个名字飞进了红茶王子的身体。<br/>　　“阿，我想起来了，我名叫，日番谷冬狮郎！”<br/>　　“很好的名字阿。”夏梨微笑。<br/>　　“他回来了，并且最终，我的名字也没有丢掉……”深蓝女巫扬起手，坩埚中白色的浓雾越过窗子，在天上形成大大的字。<br/>　　「从今日起恢复所有人的名字 以我不思议王国国王的名义」<br/>　　阳光下的不思议王国，万人欢呼。</p><p>後记</p><p>　　“你为什么要救我……”<br/>　　“因为你是第一万个人。”<br/>　　“阿……是么……”<br/>　　“……好吧。因为我喜欢你。”<br/>　　不思议王国，其实是个很美好的国度。怎样，要不要一起来？<br/>　　我是国王哦，可不可以告诉我你的名字？</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 《花散落 应是千里》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《花散落 应是千里》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖BE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>一</p><p>她看见花散落，绵延千里。<br/>欲问归期，早知未有期。<br/>她转身，背了那灼人的目光。</p><p>光影错落。记忆交迭。时光埋骨，一役三年。</p><p>晨雾中，那重旧颜在冰冷的石上摩挲。<br/>记忆在瞬间决堤，数度迸发，辗转从前。</p><p>二</p><p>他于窗棂上站定，毫无预兆，如精灵，如幻影。<br/>眼里藏着很多心情，复杂得她无法解读。<br/>但她知道那叫做温柔。<br/>如果这个世界上还有人能被称作王子，<br/>一定也不过是如此。</p><p>为什么要来见我。<br/>因为我知道这里将沉睡。<br/>为什么要告诉我。<br/>因为也许等你醒了我却没有机会再开口。<br/>你以为这样我就会安心的睡去么。<br/>至少让我安心的走吧。<br/>别逗了，死也要给我死回来。否则，我不会原谅你。</p><p>赌气地转过身去，不再看他。</p><p>花虽易散落，人死在花前。<br/>孰是先当惜，君心自了然。</p><p>少年没有再答话。<br/>唇角清凛如潭水的笑意铺开，荡气回肠。<br/>从身後拥住她。<br/>数九寒天，在耳边呼出的热气，慢慢消散。</p><p>如果可能，我会拼死保护你。<br/>当然，还有这个空座。<br/>这个有千千万万魂魄，活着，爱着的城市。<br/>你的家。</p><p>没有说再见，也没有说再不见。<br/>因为实在是，<br/>看不清未来阿。</p><p>三</p><p>日番谷队长，你要说的都说完了?<br/>开始吧，浦原。转界结柱。<br/>墨绿的衣角飘荡。<br/>那个立在城市一角悠闲等待的男人扬起手。<br/>整个空座，都沉入自己的梦境，深陷如海。<br/>她趴在书桌前看着窗棂的方向，轻轻阖上了眼。<br/>我希望再度睁开眼睛的时候，你在。</p><p>城市渐渐虚幻，转去了尸魂界继续它的美梦。<br/>他的表情，也终于冷了下来。<br/>浦原亲眼看着他脸上的温柔一点点消隐无踪。<br/>最残酷的战斗，就要开始了。</p><p>因为是最後的愿望，所以无论如何也要见一面么。<br/>因为知道可能的结局，所以不打算再隐瞒下去么。<br/>你曾问我，醒来後还会不会记得从前，和尸魂界有关的事情。<br/>我回答你，全部都忘记。<br/>这是转界结柱的能力。<br/>可是抱歉，别人忘掉的，她会一直记得。<br/>因为你不是“和尸魂界有关的事情”。<br/>你在她的心里。</p><p>四</p><p>空座的战火，染红了整片天空。<br/>他毅然挡住了蓝染刺向雏森的剑。<br/>殷红的血如鲜花般盛放，狠狠灼伤了女子无瑕的眼。<br/>为什么。<br/>我会保护你的。<br/>你爱的是夏梨，不是么。<br/>但我不会让你受伤。<br/>从前是，现在依然没有变。<br/>不要死阿，小白!!</p><p>身为死神，也阻不住真正的，死神的脚步。<br/>碧绿的眸渐渐失去了神采。<br/>鲜血如蚀骨的悲哀，深深刻进地面的积雪。<br/>他的身躯逐渐和这个季节融为同一个温度。</p><p>你真傻。她的泪落下。<br/>我只想让你看清楚，雏森。<br/>我终于看清了，可惜已经太晚了。<br/>她看着蓝染刺来的剑，不再选择闪躲。<br/>这是罪，应得的罚。</p><p>淡蓝色的冰花拔地而起，将两个人和蓝染分隔开。</p><p>蓝染，你休想再近前一步。<br/>善与恶，终是不共戴天。<br/>会有人，打倒你的。<br/>……在我之後。</p><p>……<br/>夏梨，等你醒过来，就会忘了我吧……<br/>所以就算我死了，你也不会失落，不会难过了……<br/>我终于知道我该说的话了。<br/>不过可惜你也听不到了。<br/>永别。</p><p>五</p><p>她跌进了一个梦。<br/>无尽的冰原，开满了红莲。<br/>血一般的妖娆。<br/>他站在这片绝色的尽头，眉心纠结。<br/>笑容却清澈得如同初春化开的雪水。<br/>细碎的冰块敲在心上，叮当作响。<br/>可望。不可及。<br/>永别了，我的夏梨。<br/>这声音让她从沉睡于尸魂界的梦魇中惊醒。<br/>风声呼啸，寂寞落空。<br/>耳边仿佛响起他的声音。<br/>不会，原谅我么。<br/>她咬了咬牙。</p><p>你知不知道这世上有个人是忘不掉你的。<br/>你知不知道她觉得你一直是她的骄傲。<br/>你知不知道她其实从未怪过你。<br/>日番谷冬狮郎。你这笨蛋。</p><p>六</p><p>她相信是雾气迷蒙，模糊了她的眼。<br/>低下头，这里，才是他永远安睡的地方。<br/>她遮掩了裂空风起的悲切，<br/>一如他遗忘了步入轮回的纠结。</p><p>阳光拨开了那层青色的雾，天已放晴。<br/>她轻轻把一朵白色的梨花摆在墓石上。<br/>目光落在一旁。<br/>当初那株羸弱的梨树，竟也长得这般高大了。<br/>淡然一笑，转身离开。</p><p>身後花散落，香飘千里。<br/>我还会再来。</p><p> </p><p>- FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 《寂静百年》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《寂静百年》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风<br/>※C.E.G出没</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「零」</p><p>「传令，为十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎……举行队葬。」<br/>「是。」</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「壹」</p><p>　　山中的深夏似乎并没有那么炎热。山溪泠泠作响，能生出一股清凉的气息。也许是因为下过了雨，溪水也急了些许。<br/>　　“夏梨夏梨！有个姐姐来找你啦！”穿着红色浴衣的小女孩踩着溪水跑进竹屋，水花在她脚下打着旋，荡起盛开的白莲。<br/>　　被唤作夏梨的少女眨一下眼，乌色的眸中现出欢喜的神色。她向小女孩弯起嘴角。<br/>　　“妈妈让我给你拿几个果子来，谢谢你上次救了我们。”<br/>　　接过小女孩手中鲜色的果实，少女笑吟吟地摸了摸她的头。看着女孩子欢天喜地地跑走，她的视线这才挪到倚在门口的那个绿发少女。来人很随意地扎起两侧长长的马尾，揣着手一幅好整以暇的样子，背负一把黑色的长刀。夏梨知道，那并不是斩魄刀，却有丝毫不输于斩魄刀的实力。<br/>　　“听小妹妹说了，”少女扬起唇角，“你从虚手中救了他们一家？”<br/>　　夏梨摆了摆手，从她的眼角眉梢都能看出“小事一桩”来。她伸手拽过桌上的和纸，捏起一支毛笔写。<br/>　　「好久不见，有事吗，千里？」<br/>　　“我要先夸奖一下你的身手，总算基本功还没有落下。”少女微微一笑，“这次我来是要告诉你一个消息。距离上次见到你已经过去几十年了，我们C.E.G查明了那件事情，并且已经准备行动了。”<br/>　　夏梨一愣，缓缓眨一下眼睛，等着她的下文。<br/>　　“你也真够可以的，居然一个人在这种地方躲了快一百年阿。当初黑崎一护和黑崎一心为了找你，差点掀了整个静灵庭，现在想起来真是……愉悦阿。”</p><p>　　百年之前，日番谷冬狮郎因公殉职，其下属队员黑崎夏梨一同失踪。这件事一度闹得沸沸扬扬，再加上一护与一心为了寻找夏梨大闹静灵庭，总队长做出了让步，为日番谷冬狮郎举行队葬，至于黑崎夏梨，则以失踪之名，继续寻找其下落。搜寻时间为无限。<br/>　　时至今日，在流魂街巡街的死神仍有这一项义务——寻找失踪的十番队队员黑崎夏梨。尽管在百分之九十以上的人心目中，这听上去都像是游戏中一个不可能完成的任务，始终挂在任务栏里消不掉。<br/>　　在黑崎一护失去死神力量的那段时间中，黑崎夏梨最终接受了浦原喜助的训练成为死神，并秘密成为十番队队员。因为她本人尚在现世，所以身份也算是死神代理，一切行为暂作保密处理。直到她进入尸魂界，这件事才算公开。至于所有人都不明白的：为什么黑崎夏梨选择了十番队而不是白哉和恋次的六番队，抑或露琪亚出身的十三番队。理由最後归结为她认识那位十番队队长。<br/>　　用夏梨的话来说，这算是还他的人情。唔，什么人情？踢球的。</p><p>　　看一眼黑崎夏梨略显哀怨的眼神，千里耸一下肩。“别这样看着我，我可以现在就告诉你阿，时间，还有地点。”<br/>　　作为为数不多的知情人之一，千里其实算是误打误撞知道真相的。百年之前，在远离静灵庭的东流魂街七十四街区应野，这处几乎不会有人踏足的深山中，她意外发现了陷入深度昏迷的黑崎夏梨。她将少女带回附近的竹屋治疗。<br/>　　“时间的确就是整整百年，也就是明晚子夜时分。”</p><p>　　夏梨从昏迷中刚醒来的时候，当场就要拼命。千里费了好大的劲才让她相信自己不会当告密者。她将自己的朋友介绍给夏梨。几个人都是在她昏迷的时候帮助过她的，并且经过一番交涉，所有的人都愿意继续帮她。<br/>　　其中最重要的一条就是隐藏黑崎夏梨的存在，不能让任何死神发现她。<br/>　　在这段漫长的时间里，想瞒过每一次搜寻……几乎是不可能的。夏梨自然也明白这一点。不过，几个人合力的话，就能加大成功的可能性。不得不说这些人实在可靠，在将近百年的时间，一次也不曾露陷。甚至有几次，黑崎一护亲自追到这附近，也竟然被糊弄过去了。<br/>　　灵压是怎么藏起来的？！夏梨觉得这一点最不可思议。但是超乎她想象的是，伊雪的结界手法相当漂亮。便是最优秀的死神也几乎无法从外界勘破。更别提是一哥那种对灵压控制太神经大条的人了。<br/>　　要说紧急也不是没有，朽木白哉查到这附近才是真正的危险。那一次公子亲自出马，动用了伊雪的结界和千里的力量，生生从黑腔中拉出一只体型像山一样大的虚，吸引走了白哉的注意力，这才堪堪避过六番队的搜寻。</p><p>　　“至于地点，就是日番谷冬狮郎举行队葬的地方——安殉之丘。你要千万注意别被其他人看到。我们会尽量引开其他死神，给你制造机会。”<br/>　　夏梨沉吟一下，提笔写。<br/>　　「万分感谢。」<br/>　　“咱们之间不用太客气。好歹也认识那么久了。”<br/>　　「你们真的要打去静灵庭吗？很危险的吧……」<br/>　　千里看着夏梨写出来的句子，慢慢扬起唇角露出一个略显邪气的笑容。“当然要去，不要让死神小看了我们C.E.G……这次行动就是要让他们知道……别太高慢自大。”她的音调忽然变得轻慢冷冽，“在这偌大的尸魂界，不是他们独占了静灵庭就可以为所欲为。”<br/>　　视线转回夏梨身上，千里的表情温和了许多。<br/>　　“我们走吧，公子要开作战会议呢。具体安排，她会亲自说明的。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「贰」</p><p>　　“下面是作战计划……”红衣少女洒脱万状地一拍桌子，另一只手顺带提起酒壶灌了一口，“千里你和梨子一起，万一赶上什么情况，杀无赦。”<br/>　　绿发的少女立即反驳。“喂杀无赦是什么阿？！公子你喝高了吧！我是去引开其他人阿！”<br/>　　“本公子清醒得很。哟哥实战太废，给我负责战外联络。伊雪你来突破天际，不对，突破一切存在的结界。老以和阿枫一进去就只管扰乱敌人，把静灵庭弄得越乱越好。唔最好……别跟队长级别的对上，特别是三个以上的时候。虽然我不觉得那帮人的实力能干掉你们，但果断会拖延你们的脚步，咱们人不多但需要进行大量的干扰活动，明白？大家跟着伊雪一起进入静灵庭，先潜伏，梨子和千里赶去安殉之丘，其他人暗中观察。一旦静灵庭有入侵反应，立即分散行动。据本公子推断，以涅茧利那厮的水平，有个五分钟就能察觉到问题了。调度方案，我会通过哟哥告诉大家。以上。还有什么问题吗？”<br/>　　「我有。」<br/>　　所有视线集中到黑崎夏梨身上。<br/>　　「你要报酬吧，公子？我很清楚你的性格，从不做无谓的事。」<br/>　　红衣的少女坦然挥手。“这个好说，你把红苕交到我手里来，我就和他谈一笔生意。仅此而已。”<br/>　　「好。」<br/>　　看着公子的笑容，余下几人都不觉叹息……日番谷队长果断是上辈子伤天害理的事情做太多了，到了这辈子都报应不爽阿。<br/>　　距离行动还有一天。开完作战会议已经是入夜，其实正经内容只有上面那一小段，至于剩下的……就是公子毒舌属性爆发，将静灵庭十二个队长几乎个个数落一遍，听得众人津津有味。黑崎夏梨暗自思忖这等舌战能力要是辅助八千流，女协绝对从此逆天。所有该爆料的不该爆料的，都能在弹指间在街头巷尾的口水论坛稳居榜首。<br/>　　这最後一夜，夏梨觉得自己超乎寻常地平静。<br/>　　这一百年的沉默，对她而言是身为约誓者的代价，是她自己的选择，绝无怨尤。夏梨觉得自己似乎是费尽心力养了一株花，这安静而不可或缺的强大生物以自己的沉默为养分，呕心沥血拔节百年，终于就要盛开。<br/>　　她已经无言地守护，且等待了百年。<br/>　　黑发的少女坐在C.E.G们隐居小屋的茅草顶上，悠远的月光如劫洒下。她眨了眨眼睛，蓦然想起百年之前，那场如出一辙的月色。</p><p>　　「在我面前陈列着一个如此重大的秘密，视而不见我做不到。」彼时的十番队队长站在空阔的原野，风烈烈吹起他短了些许的额发。<br/>　　「所以，你一定要去？」少女蹙眉，视线像是中了魔法，凝着在他侧脸的一道弧线上，比任何山峦峰丘都更引人，她百转千回地收不回目光，「那里可是黑腔诶？现世，尸魂界和虚圈的外面，你要怎么回来。」<br/>　　日番谷回过身看着她，湖水般清亮的瞳中映出夏梨的影子。他第一次，在她面前扬起唇角，露出熹微的笑意。刹那，像是开满整个静灵庭的魔之夜樱，少女突然找不到任何拒绝的理由。<br/>　　「你听好，黑崎。下面我要说的，就是我离开……与回来的方法。」<br/>　　夏梨在顿起的长风中安静笑起，乌色的瞳中盛满星河的繁彩。「如果我是你选中托付的人，那么至少从现在起，叫我“夏梨”。」<br/>　　日番谷定定看着她，突然伸手将她拢进怀里。<br/>　　「好……夏梨。」</p><p>　　“喂夏梨！”千里的声音从庭中传来将少女从回忆中唤回。她收拾心情低头望去。千里正举着几个杯子。“此月有心当知是，风过樱疏漫庭香。快下来喝酒！”<br/>　　清冽的酒滑入喉咙，夏梨不觉想，在黑腔里……那种根本就是一脉无尽的地方，那个家伙要怎样度过他的百年？<br/>　　仅仅凭借着一句「等我回来」，她黑崎夏梨就心甘情愿地做了约誓者，用自己百年的声音揉成锁链，用一个几乎不可能实现的缚道将日番谷冬狮郎的离魂与自己连在一起。只要自己不说话，就不会破坏这道连接。而连接时间是百年，时间一到，只要再度发动缚道，日番谷冬狮郎便会返回。<br/>　　会成功吗？<br/>　　真的可以回来吗？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「叁」</p><p>　　事情进展得异乎寻常地顺利，至少夏梨这么以为。<br/>　　伊雪给了她一件月光银色的长袍，披在身上可以隔绝大部分灵压。而千里在她身畔，一旦前路有死神即将露面，她总能轻而易举地察觉。夏梨发誓自己从未见过那样的刀法，尽管是一把黑色的长刀，却能挥舞出一胧月光的色泽，仿佛握在她手中的是如水的月色。在刀光的间隙中，所有的挡路者都只能倒下。<br/>　　耳中的麦克传来哟哥有条不紊的传讯。夏梨自然能听明白现况，伊雪，老以和阿枫现在分作三个方向在大肆破坏。说是破坏，其实也就是掀了队舍屋顶，砍掉树木，烧了练功区之类不伤天害理的事情。反正尸魂界有的是灵子，建筑之类的随便修复一下就没问题。公子做出的调度绝妙无比，非但让人找不到始作俑者，反倒是负责搜寻的死神队伍总要好死不死地撞到一起。夏梨抽一下嘴角，心说公子那家伙，到底是从什么时候起摸清静灵庭地图的？！<br/>　　“夏梨，”千里突然喊住她，自己停下脚步，“穿过前面这条小巷。别回头，一直向前跑。你知道的，”她伸手指一下清冷月光中的安殉之丘，“你知道他葬在哪里。”<br/>　　夏梨点一下头，自己的目的地就在那月光浮动的矮丘上。与此同时，她感受到一个迅速接近的灵压。不，不止一个，是……朽木白哉，更木剑八，浮竹十四郎，京乐春水。<br/>　　「唔最好……别跟队长级别的对上，特别是三个以上的时候。」<br/>　　言犹在耳。<br/>　　“喂千里，”公子的声音忽然代替了哟哥从麦克中传来，虽然始终带着醉意，却有遮不住的凛然，“要投胎就动作快点，别让老子等太久。”<br/>　　“你快走。”千里推她跑起来，伸手取下自己耳中的麦克，一把捏碎。夏梨最後看了一眼，画面中那个绿发的少女手执黑色的长刀转身站定。她长长的发微扬起夜风的弧，唇角勾起一个略显邪气的笑容。<br/>　　“老子的实力，就是要这么用的。”她像是呓语，又像是在说给夏梨听。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨咬一下牙，拉紧身上的月光袍，运起瞬步冲进小巷。</p><p>　　安殉之丘确切来讲在双极之丘附近，也算是位于整个静灵庭中相对居中的地方。虽然有守卫，不过没人是夏梨的对手，三两下就解决了。<br/>　　当她踏着悄无声息的步伐走近碑群的时候，整颗心简直都要裂成两半。一半只会狂跳，而另一半安静得几乎要化掉。她深吸一口气，能够感受到灵压的激荡，不光来自千里那一处。大概是应公子的要求，哟哥切断了自己的麦克。现在已经听不到任何联络了。<br/>　　脚下，白色的水仙不分季节地盛开，幽香浮动。少女不自觉地屏息，目光沿写着「十」字的那行一径找了下去。<br/>　　队葬的墓碑和其他的不同。它们像是一扇庞大厚重的门，由青白色的巨石铸成。上面镌刻着所有殉职人员的讯息，包括死因与悼词。并不是每个死去的队员都有得到这种队葬的资格，通常只是身负荣耀者。<br/>　　夏梨轻轻走到最後一个碑前。上面的字是如此稀少，庞大的碑面显得如此空空荡荡。<br/>　　「日番谷冬狮郎。因战故卒。」<br/>　　她伸手，抚过最後一行刻下的时间。不觉已过去百年，时间在青石上看不到丝毫流逝的痕迹。每一笔字迹都隽永恍若无限。<br/>　　终于可以开始了。<br/>　　悉心灌溉的花，即将盛放的惊鸿。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「肆」</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨从斗篷下面拿出一张写好的纸。上面是誊写出来的咏唱文段。因为自己现在不可以说话，所以就连这次的咏唱也必须用书写的形式才行。<br/>　　严格来讲这并不是缚道，从那可怕的数字标号来看，甚至连她也不知道这个应该算什么。但话说回来终归也是调用灵力来运作的一种东西，夏梨无时无刻都能感受到它在抽调自己的灵力，尽管很细很缓，却是它依然生效的证据。<br/>　　所以她一直都相信着，它如日番谷冬狮郎所说，是可实现的。<br/>　　她咬破自己的右手拇指尖，鲜血浸润过每一行文字，她将这张纸按贴在碑面上，闭上双目在心中默念。<br/>　　「长缨，鸿羽，未竟之风，月见上终焉，奉以战神之名，通连四界告外，动缚锁束彼方之焰，齿车无定，逢百前行，尖晶的光芒闪耀高崖，千时千空俱听冠号令，缚道之一千三百二十一，离，魂，百，缚。」<br/>　　灵子在周身渐渐凝结旋转。她感受到从自己胸口抽取着力量，并且有越来越强大的力量汇聚如一。从四周不断聚集起更多的淡蓝色光芒，那些灵子甚至来自于附近的屋舍林木。这个缚道，居然开始吞噬吸收周围的灵子！<br/>　　夏梨带着惊疑不定的目光打量着周围的景象，但始终没有停下。面前的碑石，因吸收了大量的灵子而开始发出幽蓝的光。在她略有些走神的时候，十分突兀地，在那青白色的碑石正面，忽然打开一扇黢黑的缝隙！<br/>　　是黑腔！</p><p>　　刹那间，夏梨觉得自己的心脏都要跳出喉咙。<br/>　　「冬狮郎吗！」<br/>　　她死死盯着打开的黑腔……一秒，两秒……然而，仿佛噬人的漩涡，满目漆黑中始终没有出现任何身影。<br/>　　那只是一团空洞的黑色。<br/>　　夏梨的视线依然死死锁住黑腔，百年来一直能够感受到的连通的锁链，正在逐渐减弱，最後消失。她咬牙坚持着，拳不自觉地攥紧。一分钟，两分钟，依然没有看到任何人出现在视野中。眼前的黑色开始迅速闭合，宛若一张巨口，阖上便吞掉了所有的希望。<br/>　　“你……骗子。”黑崎夏梨声音暗哑，因为太久不说话而连不成一个完整的句子。<br/>　　这就是自己等待了百年的结局吗？！<br/>　　用一百年的等待，相信，还有希望，换一个再也回不来的人。原来自己，已失去他整整百年。<br/>　　纸页从碑面上缓缓滑落。少女伸手按在那个名字上，披着月光袍的身躯也仿佛是那张写着咏唱的纸页，只有强撑着才能站在碑前。她无法相信这样的结局，头脑中从万籁俱寂开始，带着呼啸的风声，逐渐炸乱成一片。<br/>　　直到……</p><p>　　“夏梨。”<br/>　　一个声音在背後响起。突然间徜徉过安静的风声，钻入夏梨的耳鼓。<br/>　　少女回过头，目光迎上一双熟悉的眸。即使过去如此长久的时间，她也还是一眼便认出那人眸底熟悉的光芒。她没有说话，只是愣愣地看着日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　有没有谁来告诉她，这并不是一场太过逼人的梦境？<br/>　　“我回来了。”<br/>　　他是如此真切地站在自己身後。<br/>　　虽然很想上去狠狠揍他一顿，但黑崎夏梨心口正被某种狂涨的情绪填得满满的，无处宣泄。她只能揉一下眼睛，带着艰涩的音色开口。<br/>　　“欢迎……回来。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「伍」</p><p>　　十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎，从某种意义上讲死而复生。失踪百年的队员黑崎夏梨成功返队。入侵静灵庭的众人在某公子的斡旋之下与死神化干戈为玉帛。每一件都是值得庆贺的事。当夜，由山本总队长领头，率领一众人等在十三个番队中最大的庭园举办庆宴。<br/>　　“夏梨你怎么能一声不响就跑掉呢？！让我和那个死老头一顿好找！”<br/>　　“是是，知道你们连尸魂界都搜了好几遍……”夏梨摆出一个点头受教的姿态。她心说要是让你们知道自己有一百年都不能开口说话，只怕这一百年里麻烦是断不了的吧……要不是顾虑这点，自己还至于东躲西藏吗？！<br/>　　少女向自家哥哥摊开双手。“你看我这不是好好地回来了吗，一哥。”<br/>　　“不过这次日番谷队长算是功不可没，”浮竹十四郎笑容满面，“要不是他在黑腔之中发现了第四个空间‘灭却宫’，只怕以後免不了会有更残酷的战争。绝对不能再像上次一样，死伤惨重，重蹈覆辙。”<br/>　　日番谷摇了摇头。“就算相处也还是太难了，那些人想要更多的空间发展自己的势力。从灭却宫不管到虚圈还是尸魂界，抑或是现世，都十分不便。如果有足够的空间成长，只怕他们会变本加厉。上次入侵尸魂界与虚圈的目的就是为了夺取空间。区区一次失败并不会让那些人打消这个念头，只要我们稍有松懈，他们还会卷土重来。虽然我和那里的人交涉了很长时间，但要想友好相处，只怕还得度过一段很长的紧张时期。”<br/>　　“不管怎样，日番谷队长还有另一项功劳，”山本总队长视线一转，望向正坐在一边和朽木白哉喝酒的公子等人，“若非这件事情，是不会引出尸魂界的另一些战力的。”<br/>　　说话间，千里突然拔起黑刀向朽木白哉砍去。後者一个瞬步，周身就旋起无数粉色的樱瓣。两个人电光石火，就在宴会场中过了几十招。<br/>　　“千里你可不要输给老白哦，否则本公子饶不了你！”<br/>　　“切，谁会输阿！”<br/>　　“哟，正好也陪我砍一砍吧，小姑娘！”刚刚还不知道在哪里迷路的更木剑八像是只嗅出战斗味道的野兽，奇迹般地现身。<br/>　　副队长八千流越过他的肩膀探出头来。“小千！快陪小剑玩玩吧！他很久没这么开心了！”<br/>　　“喂喂真是说打就打阿……”夏梨顶着张死人脸看那些拔刀动手的人。<br/>　　“是阿，不是说上次没有分出胜负吗……”<br/>　　夏梨斜睨一眼凑到自己身边搭话的十番队队长，突然拉过他的耳朵。“喂冬狮郎，跟我溜出去吧。这里太无聊了。”</p><p>　　两个人趁着其他人为白哉和千里叫好的机会偷偷离开了会场，那时公子开了赌局押千里，据说到了一赔十。夏梨实在是看不下去了，就拽着日番谷冬狮郎溜回了十番队队舍。<br/>　　“真是一群闹腾的家伙。我得好好喘口气。”夏梨装模作样叹口气，翻身趴在二层的栏杆上向下眺望。时间早过子夜，月光如水，院中一片静谧。<br/>　　“哪里是普通的‘闹腾’阿……明明是聚众涉赌……是不是该管管阿……”日番谷按一下额角。<br/>　　“得了吧，”少女撇一下嘴，“总队长还押了白哉呢……虽然我并不看好他。”<br/>　　“……喂喂你就这么不相信六番队队长的实力吗。”<br/>　　“比起老白，我更相信公子那明确而强烈的目的性。”<br/>　　“你说话的语气和腔调……实在是太向那帮家伙靠拢了……”日番谷冬狮郎顿了一下，再开口的时候声音轻缓，“没想到居然真的过了百年……”他伸手按上自己左边的心口，“原本我以为这里的联系，也许在哪天就会消失……谢谢你，夏梨。”<br/>　　“要不是公子她们一直在帮我，也许真的撑不到现在吧……对了冬狮郎，我听说你和公子做了笔交易……”夏梨瞥一眼他的神情便食髓知味，“果然阿，苦了你了。”<br/>　　总之，不管未来还会发生什么，能够回来就足够了。<br/>　　别说是区区百年，就是穷尽一生的约誓，也不会有任何悔过的理由。</p><p>　　“接下来……嗯，步入正轨，你继续当你的队长，我也要归队了……”夏梨突然撑着栏杆直起身来，“说到归队，白哉说要调我去六番队呢！”<br/>　　“什么？！他凭什么从我手里挖人阿？！”<br/>　　“因为露琪亚说，平白无故就失踪，从队长到队众，十番队都太不可靠。”<br/>　　“他的千本樱就很可靠吗？！信不信我马上去押千里！”<br/>　　“你白痴阿。”<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎扭头看她一眼，月色在她微微扬起的唇角洒下宛若清泉的痕迹。在黑腔无穷无尽的未知岁月中，只有记忆中这样的画面才能安抚心神，令自己坚定着脚步继续向前。是暗夜中唯一的光芒。<br/>　　下一秒，日番谷冬狮郎伸开双臂将黑崎夏梨拥在怀里。他紧紧拥着那个无论何时都显得瘦削的身体，仿佛在这一刻要将整个世界都揉碎在彼此的间隙中。然後他默数三下，放开手，大步离开。<br/>　　“好了快去休息，明天早上不许迟到。”<br/>　　“喂冬狮郎，这样没情调的话，不说会死吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>感谢C.E.G诸君友情客串：</p><p>　　kaning_ning 饰 千里<br/>　　远山乔瑗 饰 公子<br/>　　幻雪之翼 饰 伊雪<br/>　　I_am_Maple 饰 阿枫<br/>　　空色17 饰 老以<br/>　　Yosii 饰 哟哥</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 《间奏曲》FNC番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《间奏曲》</p><p>※死神同人‖无CP‖活动：为小伙伴团团的故事写篇番外<br/>※《Fantastic night之猎杀魔女》——FNC番外‖黑崎夏梨在校期间的事情<br/>※C.E.G出没</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　那就是召唤系统了。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨在生命图书馆高大的书架上取下一本厚重的魔法书，瞟一眼某处暂时未被开启的空间。那里空空荡荡什么都没有，但她知道在空气中，在那肉眼不可见之处，就是F.N.C学园的召唤系统。夏梨眨了眨眼睛，指腹划过手中的书籍，她翻开目录扫视。在少女身畔，深红的天鹅绒窗帘沉重安稳地垂落到地面，仿佛能将一切喧嚣都隔绝在这重布料之外。<br/>　　生命图书馆，是Fantastic Night College，简称F.N.C学园的一级管理重地。不仅因为这里存放着众多世所罕见的藏书，更因为这里安置着与每位魔女都息息相关的召唤系统。<br/>　　一旦学园中的魔女获得“魔女法师”的称号，便会被引领着进入生命图书馆，届时召唤系统全面开启，魔女将在这里召唤出她们的使者——通常情况下都是一只黑猫。这场召唤对于魔女而言，是她们的魔法生涯中无上重要的经历，所以F.N.C学园不允许这一步出现任何人为的差错。通常情况下，生命图书馆是禁止院生进入的，只有执导师亲自签名的羊皮纸文件才能获准进入。<br/>　　当然，眼下的黑崎夏梨属于“被允许”的行列。</p><p>　　图书馆监理员Erilly小姐从镜片下盯着这位低年级的院生，神情简直像是刚吞掉一整座冰山。这位低年级院生拿来的文件经过反复审阅的确没有问题，不管是越声老师的署名还是理由——提前预习在莉莉丝时代开启的猎杀魔女活动的真相与传说对于优秀学生的实战演习有着明确且重要的意义——都足够充分。<br/>　　夏梨轻松地按照书架的编号找到了自己想借阅的书籍——《The Time-Line from Lilith to Nathalie》。她简短翻阅了一下目录，大概能了解到更多Lilith时代的魔女与卫道者的事情，还有关于近战魔女Nathalie的一些纪事。虽然她已经亲身了解过一部分，但偶尔从别人那里了解下会有截然不同的感受。话又说回来，那些大概就是越声老师想让自己了解的内容，理论对实战有一定帮助一直是他的想法。但若是放到自己身上……夏梨叹了口气，有些事情大概身体自己产生的反应比大脑要更快。还有另一些……是自己也不会了解的，莫名其妙就会出现在脑海中的东西。那种情况……绝不是一次两次了。<br/>　　知道自己再多逗留片刻，那位冰山小姐大概就要变火山了，夏梨迅速结束了自己的巡礼，带着书籍去登记。离开一脸不高兴的监理员小姐，她立刻走出了图书馆。想象一下坐在沙发里读这本书的感觉，一定比在学园里惬意得多吧……<br/>　　不过是真的……她感受到了，召唤术式那强烈的存在。<br/>　　甚至隐隐，让自己有些血液奔腾。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　《魔女古史》作为一本教科书而言，其实也是相当不错的选择。不过它也附带了所有教科书的综合缺陷——无趣。那些最令人激动的内容，通常都只是浅尝辄止。反正学生们不需要知道得太过详细，Asibosy战争的发起究竟由什么人领头，中途又为什么要更换大批魔女，这些都不是教科书会告诉你的。它们只会平铺直叙地讲述战争的意义，後果，影响等等了无生趣的东西。这也正是黑崎夏梨试图去借那本《The Time-Line from Lilith to Nathalie》了解更多的理由。<br/>　　也算是巧合吧。她在上完初级魔法课程後在走廊中遇到了越声老师。随意寒暄几句後，夏梨提到自己对教科书上的一些文字记载很感兴趣但书上的内容太少了，比如《魔女古史》上提到的高深而罕为人知的魔法，最吸引她的莫过于“空座属地魔女异能——瀚海•归墟”。越声老师一向很喜欢这位聪慧过人的学生，理所当然地向夏梨推荐了这本书并亲自写了张羊皮纸允许她进入生命图书馆借阅。<br/>　　虽然越声老师并没有表示这本书和夏梨想要知道的魔法有什么直接关联，但既然这本书是从Lilith的传说讲起，好歹也持续到Nathalie所在的近代，夏梨想，也许……会提到关于属地魔女的事情吧？</p><p>　　怀着这样的想法，她打开了那深棕色的封皮。<br/>　　被这本书迷住是很正常的。书中描述的内容真不愧是禁书级别，被压制的真相，鲜血淋漓的史实，一切杀戮都被如此光明从容地庇荫在Lilith广切的黑翼之下。魔女与卫道者的血腥残杀，作为这世界的生存铁则，一败一胜，一死一生。这永恒的战斗作为刻入灵魂最深处的印记，如轮回般纪念，演变成而今的“猎杀魔女”。<br/>　　夏梨匆匆翻阅，试图找到自己感兴趣的东西。视野中出现某些字眼时，手上忽然一顿。<br/>　　这一章节的文字是在讲召唤系统。她匆匆扫了几眼，大略是在说召唤系统连通着某个神秘之地，在不同的地域也有不同的召唤术式。大概本书的作者出身是空座，对隶属于空座的F.N.C学园召唤系统描述最为详尽。<br/>　　这将是自己未来一定会面临的大事情。夏梨在脑海中构想着自己会召唤出一只聪明伶俐的黑猫，然後放缓那一目十行的速度开始仔细阅读这一章。<br/>　　越是阅读，便越是觉得惊心动魄。</p><p>　　以前的她从未想过，一年至多使用一次的召唤系统会有如此精密复杂的术式，更想不到的是，在生命图书馆中还有众多复杂难解的魔法在暗中保护着它。那些魔法对系统施加着各种各样的保护，隐藏，扰乱，甚至是替换。夏梨简直要对它刮目相看。<br/>　　所以说，召唤出来的黑猫一定是超级重要的宠物吧！<br/>　　不过嘛……少女咋舌，翻到下一页心说，那些魔法如果事先不知道还真是容易整死人……但既然知道了真相，就可以避开甚至还原所有的魔法。只要记得足够清楚，魔法使用得当，就算只有自己一个人，也可以轻而易举地打开召唤系统。<br/>　　此刻的黑崎夏梨并不知道，眼下在书中读到的一切内容，都会成为日後自己冒雨夜探生命图书馆，重新开启召唤系统的……门钥匙。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　一本书从头翻到尾，竟然只字未提“瀚海•归墟”，黑崎夏梨觉得有些泄气。她叹了口气将书往沙发上一扔，整个身体都向後仰去，陷进柔软的沙发。<br/>　　“真是的……还以为越声老师这样大做文章，一定是因为书里有什么爆料呢……”她揉揉眼睛，然後闭上。不得不承认，似乎自己的内心对于这件事的渴望超出了预期。没有达到想要的结局，一种失落感从似有若无变得逐渐强烈，猛然间，一阵刺骨的寒意从四肢百骸中蹿起，像是一瞬间整个身体都浸入了冰水。<br/>　　……这感觉绝不陌生。<br/>　　黑发少女猛地睁开眼睛，条件反射般扭头望向几米之外的穿衣镜。<br/>　　镜中映出了沙发，还有坐在沙发上的自己。唯一相异的是镜中人银白的发色，和夏梨原本漆黑的头发截然相反，此外就是惨白肤色下，眉目间邪戾的煞气——镜里镜外，竟是完全不同的两个人。</p><p>　　这样四下无人，宁静得堪称死寂的房间，要加上点气氛诡谲的BGM放到电影里，绝对够百分之三百的恐怖片。不过我们英武的女主角没有露出一丁点诧异的神情，甚至连眉梢都没抖动一下，显然她是早已见惯了镜子里的家伙。夏梨从沙发中站起来走到镜前，冷冷地注视着对面的自己。<br/>　　“你来做什么。”<br/>　　镜中的夏梨站在她对面，非但没有对这样冷淡的态度感到不快，反而一点点弯起嘴角似乎很是享受。“我知道你有些困扰，所以出来帮帮你阿。”她眯一点眼睛，满是玩味地看着夏梨。<br/>　　“哼，我信不过你。”<br/>　　“诶，可是最了解我的莫过于你呀，小夏梨~我的力量比你强，我知道的事情也比你多得多，”她满是不屑地向夏梨身後的沙发一努嘴，沙发上放着那本借来的书，“与其看那种刻板的东西，不如直接来问我？”<br/>　　“我的事情，用不着你指手画脚。”夏梨拧起眉。她真心看不惯那家伙洋洋自得，目空一切的劲头，甭管她长得多像自己。不对……正因为像自己，所以才会觉得更反感吧……<br/>　　“哎呀好冷淡哦~不过我不会在乎……因为，”镜子里的白发少女毫不在意地耸肩，猛地贴近镜面，目光深邃灼人，“总有一天你会需要我，需要我的力量，黑崎夏梨。”她倏然退开，变作一幅懒洋洋的样子摆了下手，“拜拜啦，你这别扭的小妞儿。”</p><p>　　夏梨眨了眨眼睛，穿衣镜中只剩下自己。黑发，黑瞳，一脸默然地对着眼前的镜子。<br/>　　那家伙到底要怎样。<br/>　　不过听她说的……似乎真的知道些关于那个魔法的内幕？<br/>　　嘛，随她吧。反正就算知道……又有什么用……那是属地魔女的魔法，虽然听上去很厉害，但不是属地魔女的话，管个毛线的用阿？<br/>　　她将那本书从沙发上拿起来放到桌上，随手打开了电视，找了个更舒服的姿势躺下去。<br/>　　精灵们在泛着银光的林间唱起挽歌。在哀婉的歌声中，年轻美丽的精灵忧伤地开口。<br/>　　「我不忍心告诉你们。因为我的悲伤还未及平复。」<br/>　　逝者如斯。</p><p>　　《The Time-Line from Lilith to Nathalie》从桌上滑落到地面，翻开到其中某一页。黑崎夏梨垂下头，捡起的刹那看见了一小段文字。<br/>　　「Lilith是万物亦非万物，是存在亦是消失，是永恒亦是永无。<br/>　　她是万物化作的赞颂，是血与泪的蝴蝶，是夜色黯下的长歌。<br/>　　她是力量，是魔法，是众生的灵与肉。<br/>　　她吞虚无。她启轮回。她是无上高强。<br/>　　谁赠献白骨，将魂灵纳入石戒。<br/>　　谁付与力量，由今世陷入往生。<br/>　　一念得偿，一念败夙。夜之魔女，永无安详。」<br/>　　“这是什么阿……咒文还是吟唱阿？还是……普通的颂诗？”夏梨眨眨眼，将书合上重新放回桌面。</p><p>　　万事万物，过去已去，未来不来。那些仍未发生的，其实早成定局。<br/>　　即使当事者身处迷雾之中，仍能在某一时刻，被看进某双浅灰的眼眸。<br/>　　华丽的朽木亲王府中，暗红长发的魔女端坐在桌前，将一杯沁香的红茶递到嘴边，露出一抹高深莫测的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 《渐未来》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《渐未来》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨/银菊‖原作风</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　「呐，你看得见未来么，冬狮郎。」<br/>　　她从来不问为什么在夕阳如火的时候会在这里碰见他，他也从来不问为什么会在这样的傍晚在同样的地点碰见她。<br/>　　你需要去问为什么地球要绕着太阳旋转么。你需要去问为什么冬天之後要跟着春天么。你需要去问风为什么会从不同的地方吹来么。<br/>　　一切都是再自然不过地发生，就像他会遇见她。<br/>　　碧眸的少年微微侧目，身边的女孩正眯起眼眺望远山。夕阳的光在他们的眉睫发梢染上天空的颜色。<br/>　　曾经的泫然，都已漠漠远去。<br/>　　冬季大战已经结束，尸魂界胜利。<br/>　　可你知道这简单的两个字，包含了多少辛酸苦楚么。很多人失去了他们的很多人。<br/>　　至亲，挚友。都带着他们的笑容从此在记忆中一笔勾销地说再见。</p><p>　　夏梨已经第三次提出这个问题。<br/>　　她在这场战争中失去了父亲，那个一直都欢欢喜喜在她身边发个小疯的父亲，跟那个据说是Boss的人同归于尽。一哥活了下来，但是重伤，昏迷至今，现在正在尸魂界养伤，还不知道什么时候能醒过来。空座町就只剩她与游子，而她还要装着笑对游子说那两个家伙一起结伴去旅行了，不知道什么时候回来。<br/>　　有谁能来告诉她别再挣扎了吧。有谁能来告诉她别再欺骗了吧。有谁能来告诉她你想哭就哭吧。<br/>　　她想将自己锁在记忆里，就好像这个世界一如从前。<br/>　　有我，有你，有所有还在的人。日番谷冬狮郎在心里第三次回答。</p><p>　　「我看不见。」夏梨轻笑。<br/>　　日番谷闭上眼睛。他看见她心底落着无穷尽的雨，而她无可避及地站在那里淋到浑身湿透。<br/>　　他无法近前。<br/>　　他不能告诉她我给你未来什么的话，因为他们还是毫无瓜葛的两个人，就算他喜欢她也还没有说出口。并且他也不会去说什么未来就在自己手中这类励志的话。<br/>　　因为现在他想宽慰的那个人不是单纯的失意而是绝望。<br/>　　而绝望加上黑崎夏梨这个存在，正是他不知道该如何去面对的东西。<br/>　　「天黑了，游子还在等着我。」夏梨转身。<br/>　　日番谷手中的传令神机不偏不倚，在这个时候来了简讯。是总队长召集会议，要他立即返回尸魂界，不得延误。<br/>　　「我要回尸魂界，不知道什么时候能再来。」日番谷抬头，身边的人已经远远走去。背影难以言述的单薄。<br/>　　「嗯。」似乎是说了，又好像没说，夏梨那难以辨认的话音消散在风中。<br/>　　他看着她，在那身影之後，千羽鸦飞过。<br/>　　浩荡的空座町夜色旋踵。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　「队长，你的情商是负数吧。」重伤未愈的松本乱菊坐在病床上，一脸平静的神情掩不住语气中的隐隐责备。她病床前立着她的队长，日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　雪发的少年闻言抬起头来。看金发女子的表情也知道，这绝不是她在揶揄。她只是在认真又认真地告诉自己一些事情，自己一个人难以明白的事情。他是真的难以明白。<br/>　　「你知不知道她为什么出现在那个地方。」乱菊灰蓝的眸中划过一丝明明白白的痛惜。<br/>　　她会出现在有你的地方。<br/>　　她难以计量地想起另外两个人。<br/>　　事隔多年却依旧无法忘怀地，男孩突然就出现，温柔，担待，令女孩日渐依靠，却在某个雪夜干脆利落地消失。女孩独自徘徊许久，才坚定了心意，遁着那人的方向追去追去，脚步不止。<br/>　　纵是放开了手，唯独放不了心。<br/>　　你要问她为什么走进静灵廷么。<br/>　　是她会出现在有他的地方。<br/>　　但是，是说但是。这两个人都没有走到彼此的身边。在静灵廷金黄色泽的檐角下一次又一次错肩，冠上陌生疏远的头衔挂起礼貌程式的笑容选择恭谦相待地相处，从没能真正走在对方的身边。直到……一道反膜生生隔断了两重世界。<br/>　　那刻，终于天崩地坼。</p><p>　　回不去了吧，说永别了吧，道歉……也是没有用处的吧。<br/>　　她没有说可是她知道，谁的心里已经落下滂沱的巨雨。<br/>　　冬季大战结束，她失去了他。<br/>　　也许要再早，早到从他说对不起的那个时候，早到她称呼他市丸队长的那个时候，早到那个朦胧醒来却发现他不在的那个时候，她就已经失去了他。<br/>　　怎么能眼睁睁看着你们走上可能同样错过的路。<br/>　　……所以要点醒你。</p><p>　　「别再让她一个人了。」<br/>　　也别再去诓骗自己说那不是你应作的事情。她还有你，或者说她只有你了。<br/>　　「就把你看见的未来，老实告诉她吧。」<br/>　　我才应该叫做没有未来呢吧……你又何必瞒住她呢，既然她还有你。<br/>　　少年静静站着，不知道在思考些什么。<br/>　　「懂了的话就回去说些什么吧。」乱菊笑，雪白而简洁的房间开出一道暖橙的光。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎翡翠色的眸子盯住病床上自己的那位副队，打卷的金发有些微的散乱，遮掩不住她灿烂坦然的笑。半晌，他转身离开。他的话音轻扬，听在那人耳中如雷鸣亦如天籁。她在听见那个消息的时候，思绪就此碎裂成片片明晃晃的白。<br/>　　她的队长说。<br/>　　「松本……市丸银他，已经醒来了。」</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　「我以为你不会回来了，冬狮郎。」<br/>　　既然你本就不是这个世界的人，我只能相信每一次的遇见都是种奇迹吧。<br/>　　依然是如火夕阳，依然是不变的地点，依然是总会来的那个人。日番谷冬狮郎告诉自己那样的笑容——每分明亮都明白写在女孩的瞳子里——不可能是种错觉。<br/>　　她有多欣喜于见到自己。<br/>　　「你不是一直想知道未来么，夏梨。」踏前一步，他扬起嘴角。<br/>　　他在见过松本之後终于明白，这所有的一切都并非偶然。他有多想见她，她也是一样的想见他。没有说出口并不代表这不是事实。情商为负数不等于智商也是负数，他也终于算是明白了这件事。日番谷就想，既然两个人都在等，那总要有一个人先踏出这一步的吧。该面对的终究逃不开。尽管他已经逃了太久<br/>　　——不论是他不知道的，还是他不想知道的。<br/>　　自己有多渴望于见到她。<br/>　　如果你有逃不脱的绝望，那就让我给你希望吧。</p><p>　　夏梨看着他一步一步走过来，侧脸浸润在金红斜阳的光芒里，熏染着醉人的天色。那双碧色眼瞳深邃，就是那毫不逃避的眼眸映着自己的影子，她就觉得有什么让自己也开始无法逃开。<br/>　　也许……从一开始就无法逃开。<br/>　　「你不会是一个人的。」<br/>　　那双墨色的瞳子猛地睁大。<br/>　　傍晚的风轻轻穿过那人雪色的发梢，白色羽织，黑色和服，扬起烈烈的衣角衫袂，带起嘴角的弧度美好，带着不容忽视的强大气场，步步渐近。<br/>　　「你还有我吧。」<br/>　　日番谷已经走到她身前。他坦然看着眼前的人，目光中深深浅浅的温柔。远方的重重灯火渐次点亮，又一场夜色顷刻降至。少年安静站在暮光里，勾勒出每一分寸的轮廓都明晰冼练，溶进骨血一样的深刻。夏梨告诉自己这样的景象，不管经过多少时间，也无法忘记。一定无法忘记。<br/>　　因为她将眼前的这个人，看了太久也记了太久。<br/>　　「所以，我会跟你一起分担。」<br/>　　敢说不盼望是假的，敢说没想过也是骗人。就在强撑住一口气的时候，就在不能露出软弱神情的时候，他站在了自己身边，说你还有我，说一起分担。在这种孤独的时候，如果有个人说肯陪着自己都是一种奢望。<br/>　　更何况不是别人，是这个人。</p><p>　　陷落就陷落吧。早就不可救药了。<br/>　　……<br/>　　鼻子开始不争气地发酸。一种不知道该叫等到了还是没得等的心酸也开始无际蔓延。仿佛之前的委屈都要一股脑地流淌出来。<br/>　　「所以说，你看到未来了没有。」<br/>　　泪水在眼眶中打转。视线也一点点变得模糊。夏梨静止在那里，一动不动。没办法动也没办法说话。<br/>　　如果这个时候点一下头，一定会有眼泪流下。<br/>　　如果这个时候说一个字，一定就会泣不成声。<br/>　　日番谷伸出手，将女孩轻轻缓缓拢进怀里。动不了的话就不要动，说不了的话就不要说。<br/>　　我明白你。</p><p>　　时空僵持，天光暗下，直到黑色的凤尾蝶不知从何处来，翩然落于十番队队长的肩头。巨大的羽翼轻振，暗红色的翅角光芒隐隐。日番谷在蝴蝶到来的时候本有几分拧紧的眉在那羽翼张合之际渐渐舒开。<br/>　　「夏梨，你哥哥已经醒了，朽木露琪亚正在照料他。」<br/>　　瞧，他也没有把你抛下的吧。不会扔下你一个人的。<br/>　　女孩愣然半晌，终于伸手抹去眼角未及淌下的泪，绽开明艳笑颜，在最後一丝晚光中一骑绝尘。<br/>　　天晴了吧。谁心里的雨也该落完了吧。抬起头来的时候已经晴空万里。<br/>　　不再是一个人了。也不会再是一个人了。<br/>　　「谢谢你，冬狮郎。」<br/>　　还有他，还有一哥，还有很多很多人在。<br/>　　在未来。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 《蓝眼睛》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《蓝眼睛》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖校园架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>『黑崎夏梨』</p><p>　　不管停留多久，终究都是会离开的吧。她曾经看着冬狮郎的眼睛，默默地想。离开这件事儿，她在很久以前就可以想象。可该怎么面对，谁也不曾描述。<br/>　　分别的日子一如相见的那天，来的如此突兀。只因为，谁都在逃避着这天的来临，但它，始终都是要来的。<br/>　　看着手里的同学录，上面只写着一个词：远走高飞。她抬起了头。冬狮郎的眼中正映着那片宽阔的海面。她知道海的另一边，就是他未知的去处。</p><p>『日番谷冬狮郎』</p><p>　　最後一次，很多很多人一起合影。笑着，跳着，喧嚣了一季的绚烂。都藏得起眼泪。都露得出笑容。然而渐渐的，人群就消散了。仿佛雾气一般，不知何时就被阳光冲散，永远不见了。他觉得他们将要永远消失了，或者说，自己将要永远的消失了。<br/>　　可他看见夏梨一直安静地站着，倔强地不肯离开。从头到尾，他也不肯透露自己的未来。他以为谁也不会知道。可是夏梨早就猜到了，只是一直固执地不肯开口。他知道有些事情，也许选择沉默要来得容易些。她也知道。</p><p>『黑崎夏梨』</p><p>　　一下子，就从很多人变成了一个人。她站在海边，觉得心里空空荡荡的，就像海面一样的空。海水潮涨潮落，几个世纪也不曾改变，可是来过的人，一旦走了就不再回来。她莫名地想笑，毕竟人的生命太短暂了，和海洋的岁月比起来，也许每个人在别人生命中现身的那一刻，就相当于海水冲刷的一个世纪了吧。<br/>　　她看着明澈的海，想起了冬狮郎的眼睛。像海一样的深邃，像海一样的光芒。他就要湮没在这片蓝的背後了。</p><p>『日番谷冬狮郎』</p><p>　　为什么一句话也不说呢。他想起自己写下的“远走高飞”。那是个很模糊的词汇，如同透过浸满泪的眼，谁能看清天上的虹么。他抬起头，一朵云缓缓飘过。他觉得海水就要没去关于他的一切记忆了。是这样么。<br/>　　夏梨只是看着海，面容安详沉静。海里仿佛有无比安心的东西。那会是什么呢。回忆么。他就要走了。他想象着自己乘船消失在地平线的时刻，也许冥冥中就会有那么一个人，把自己在别人心里的记忆都抹去吧。</p><p>　　于是该忘记的不该忘记的，就一并都忘了。是这样么。</p><p>『黑崎夏梨』</p><p>　　她觉得能遇见他是生命中的奇迹。<br/>　　奇迹会发生，但不会每次都发生。所以当冬狮郎要离开的时候，就该放手了。她相信看着海的时候，是不会忘记彼岸有那样一双让她无法忘记的眼睛的。所以这样也好，一切都是奇迹，只要发生过就够了。<br/>　　潮水汹汹。卷不走那双海一样碧的眼睛。</p><p>『日番谷冬狮郎』</p><p>　　他觉得遇见的她是生命中的信仰。<br/>　　最难过的时候，只有信仰才能成为生命的支柱。所以只要夏梨还在，信仰就还在。即使无法见到，无法触到，只要心里还在，就一直都会在。即使寂寞是上天注定千年不变的命运，也还是会有那么一个信念，冥冥作伴，不会轻易改变。就让它一直存在吧。<br/>　　天色暗了。看不见了。可他知道，她还在，并且，一直都会在。于是他的脑海中就这样刻下了一幅最经典而唯美的画面。既然两个人都还在，就是最好的结局了吧。</p><p>『後记』</p><p>　　若干年後。很久很久，大概，久得人们真的会忘记那些前往蓝色彼岸的人。唯有她不会。<br/>　　夏梨坐在海边望着远处的地平线的时候，身边多出了一道影子。回过头去，那个角度，阳光灿烂的刺目。她很想流泪。</p><p>　　我回来了。<br/>　　欢迎回来。<br/>　　我知道，你一直会在。<br/>　　我一直都在。</p><p> </p><p>　　- FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 《流域之泊》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《流域之泊》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖魔幻架空<br/>※２０１１年梨子生贺‖C.E.G出没‖HE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[1]</p><p>　　「你要向这个世界屈服吗？」<br/>　　「想也别想。」</p><p>　　夏梨从梦中醒来，又一次回想起刚刚这个问题。自己在梦境之中总是斩钉截铁地如此回答。真是日有所思夜有所梦阿，她不无悲催地想。<br/>　　猛地翻身坐起来，这个地方冻得刺骨她却浑然不觉。随着她的动作，地面上倏倏翻滚起一些淡蓝的积雪。打量一下周围的环境，然後在脑子里转了几圈才翻捡出一个叫做流域森林的地名。是了。她现在已经在这座森林中了。<br/>　　前几天被那一拨王族侍卫追杀，多亏了她将自己的行踪隐匿在湍急的流水中，再加上时不时的错误诱导，才堪堪避过隐灵犬的追踪。这个时候贸然从河里淌出去是最危险的，所以夏梨索性一直顺着河道逆流走向上游。等到她反应过来的时候，似乎已经晚了。她已经深入一片森林。从逃亡的方向和距离，她推断出这里是幻世大陆中独一无二的流域森林。<br/>　　远处山脚下的魔岭银杉如锐刺一般高昂骄傲地刺破天际。死寂，积雪，冰冷的流水，刺骨的孤寂。近处河郊是不计其数将死的爪骨木，看上去阴森可怖，空无一人。她想，这大概就是这座森林的本来面目。如果这地方能帮助自己逃过这一劫，就好了。<br/>　　夏梨涉水走上岸。她回望一眼，身後河水淙淙细语已经缓了不少，然而不晓得什么时候就会有追兵踏破这样的宁静。她摇了摇头，向森林深处跑去。冰蓝的雪在她身前身後铺开满目苍桀。</p><p>　　天色已晚。夏梨在来路上已经做了一些伪装逃亡的痕迹。收拾停当後小心谨慎地和衣躺在一片冰雪的围覆中休息。<br/>　　眼前浮现出绯真死去的情景，海燕死去的情景，乌尔奇奥拉死去的情景，银死去的情景。十三王室继承人，已去其四。夏梨并不想当下一个。说来她并不热衷于成为这片土地的王，甚至可以说，让她做一个普通人会更开心一点。可命运往往不会顺心顺意。不是说她站在某些人面前说我真的放弃王位，那些人就真的相信。他们更相信的事实是，只有死人才不会夺走王位。所以，其他的继承人，一定要死。<br/>　　她从冰雪中站起来的时候，冷得厉害。然而她咬咬牙，强迫着自己继续向前。<br/>　　我才不要那么轻易就死去。我不会屈服。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[2]</p><p>　　如果说这流域森林中还有人居住，放在以前夏梨是百分之一百的不信，可是现在，当她看见山坳中升腾的白色烟气，她从内心深处相信这一点。她无比真心地希望有人住在这里。并且不是敌人。<br/>　　穿过层峦的树木，夏梨来到一栋简陋却有着生气的木制小屋前不远的地方。饥寒交迫的她，如同一个见了救命稻草的溺水者，迫不及待地想伸手出去。不过，她的头脑中却始终存着一丝理性，要先判断敌友。<br/>　　如果在里面的，又是那群王族侍卫怎么办？<br/>　　夏梨毫不怀疑那些人在自己未曾注意的时刻就进入这片森林的可能。<br/>　　“吱呀——”木制的门开了。夏梨第一时间将自己隐藏在爪骨木粗壮的树干背後，甚至没来得及看清那人的模样。<br/>　　“别躲了。我知道有人在树後，黑色的衣服太显眼了。”一个沉稳干净的声线，没来由的令人安心。他接着问，“你是谁？”<br/>　　似乎……他并不是王族侍卫。<br/>　　夏梨慢慢从树後探出头去。就看见屋外站着一个少年，雪白的发色，隐隐带一抹冰雪的淡蓝。湖水绿的眸中，满是安宁深邃。少年穿一件白的袍子，虽然有点冷冽，却干净明澈得像是冬天的晨光。<br/>　　“你……”夏梨带一点犹豫的语气，“有吃的吗？”</p><p>　　……十分钟後，她坐在木屋里，很没有形象地吃着少年给的食物。<br/>　　“慢点吃。”他饶有兴趣地坐在黑发少女的对面，看她几乎吃得要噎死，才伸手递过一杯水来，“我叫冬狮郎。你叫什么？”<br/>　　“柏蕊。”抱歉了还不能告诉你真名。<br/>　　“你怎么会在这个地方？”<br/>　　夏梨言简意赅。“我迷路了。”她放下水杯，转了转眼睛打量这间屋子，“你住在这里？”<br/>　　冬狮郎轻轻笑了一下，摇了摇头。<br/>　　“这屋子不知道是谁的。我在附近修行，暂住一下而已。”<br/>　　“修行……你是做什么的阿……”<br/>　　“魔法师。”<br/>　　“诶……”拖着尾音，她认真打量了一下对面的人，“看不出你小小年纪，居然是个魔法师阿。”<br/>　　雪发少年黑线一下。“谁小小年纪了！我在这地方的修行都快300年了！”在他不甘的声音中，夏梨的笑容无比欢畅。因为她貌似发现了一件有趣的事情。</p><p>　　既然这里是无人居住的屋子，夏梨要留下也无可非议。其实，她只是打算留一天而已。毕竟，被人追杀的话，是不能长时间停留在一个地方的，迟早会被隐灵犬找到。稍事休息，她依然要离开这个地方。<br/>　　“嗯，明天就走。”夏梨很肯定地点了点头。<br/>　　冬狮郎挑一下眉，夏梨发现他做出的这个动作其实很好看。<br/>　　“你不是迷路了吗，难道不应该留在个显眼的地方，等着别人找来然後带你回去么？”<br/>　　“好吧，我是为了逃婚才从家里跑出来，不小心迷路了。”夏梨也学着他的样子挑起眉，比起冬狮郎，更附带了点挑衅的神情，“当然不想被找到，也不想回去。宁可一直迷路下去。”<br/>　　她深刻体会了什么叫做为了圆一个谎言就要再说十个谎的说法。她从顺口说了一句简单的迷路，已经上升到逃婚的层面了。<br/>　　“你……多大阿？”并且逃婚？！<br/>　　夏梨白了他一眼。<br/>　　“女人的年龄是永远的秘密。连这个都不懂，啧！小小年纪嘛，也难怪。”<br/>　　某少年成功炸毛。“柏蕊！”<br/>　　夏梨更加确定，用年龄来打压他是一件非常有趣的事。她翻了个白眼。不好意思我真不知道这是在叫谁哦。<br/>　　于是在与冬狮郎无意间的对决中，夏梨完胜。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[3]</p><p>　　第二天一早，冬狮郎从睡梦中醒来就发现夏梨已经离开了。少年发现她拿走了一件白色的斗篷。记起昨天自己说过她的黑衣服太显眼，看样子她是打算用那件斗篷穿过森林了。<br/>　　还真是说走就走阿，利落的风格。既然如此，那就走吧，反正也不过是萍水相逢。他撇撇嘴，像往常一样离开木屋去修行。然而接下去发生的一件事情彻底改变了他的想法。<br/>　　那是一队王族侍卫，带着数量众多的隐灵犬，一路沿着河水寻寻觅觅地出现在森林中。在看见冬狮郎後，看似领头的那个人过来，掏出张画像给他看，询问他有没有见过这个黑发的少女，如果有见到，知不知道她去了哪里。<br/>　　冬狮郎特诚恳地摇头。尽管这画像上的面容昨天他还曾面对面地看过大半个晚上。<br/>　　“好，如果你发现她，不管是告诉我们行踪，还是直接取她的人头，我们殿下都重重有赏。”<br/>　　看着王族侍卫渐行渐远，冬狮郎狠狠拧起一道冰眉。<br/>　　取她的人头？这些人可是王族侍卫阿……所以说，难道那丫头是个恶贯满盈的通缉犯来着？！S级的……或者她的杀伤力是超——S级？！<br/>　　冬狮郎觉得，如果自己放任不管的话，始终会有一个心结打不开。因为那丫头怎么看都不像是个十恶不赦的主，但这些王族侍卫又是来抓捕她的绝对没错。她说自己在逃婚自然也是扯淡。那么，原因究竟是什么？！真相究竟是什么？<br/>　　冬狮郎无法不在意。<br/>　　不行，一定要再见她一面，问个清楚。</p><p>　　遁着那些侍卫来时的方向，他又走了一大段，免得他们折回来发现。冬狮郎将自己身上的斗篷撕下一个小角扔在地上。在冰蓝的雪地上起一个法阵，平平举起双手念动一个复杂的咒语。金红交替的光芒闪过，透明的空气中有人影渐渐清晰。那个套着白色斗篷，一脸诧异的女孩就这样出现在法阵正中央。<br/>　　“寻身咒术？”<br/>　　冬狮郎点了点头。“你倒是识货嘛。”<br/>　　“我也是魔法师好吗？！话说老大你找我干嘛？我都走很远了诶？！”<br/>　　“有人来抓你了。”<br/>　　“靠！”夏梨立即警觉地望向四周，抬起右手摆了一个施法的姿势。冰蓝的积雪，苍死的爪骨木，与静谧一片没有任何异常的丛林。<br/>　　“……已经走过去很远了。”<br/>　　夏梨几乎要指着他的鼻子大叫。“站着说话不腰疼阿你！麻烦你说话不要大喘气成不，我心脏吃不消阿。”<br/>　　“被王族侍卫追杀？你到底是什么人？逃婚什么的也是编造的吧？”冬狮郎抱起双臂来看着她，笑得玩味，眼神却极其认真。<br/>　　夏梨一怔，随即明白他并没有在诓骗自己，因为自己从没告诉过他，追杀自己的人是王族侍卫。看来的的确确，那些敌人已经进入了流域森林，并且……已经见过了冬狮郎。从此刻她还好端端站着的情况看来，他没有出卖她。<br/>　　夏梨神色凝重起来，刹那便从毫无心机的烂漫变得深不可测。<br/>　　“在我真正信任你之前，我是不会告诉你的。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[4]</p><p>　　“如果我带你万无一失地躲起来，那你是不是就会信任我了？”<br/>　　“等等，知道我的身份，有这么重要吗？”夏梨有点迷惑。一个萍水相逢的人，为何要这么执着地一定要找到自己。<br/>　　“有。”冬狮郎点头，“因为如果我不问个清楚，就永远也放不下。”<br/>　　夏梨盯着他湖水绿的眼睛，无比认真的凝眸中正是自己一个淡淡的影子。她挑了挑眉终于妥协。<br/>　　“好。明天是我生日，你要保证那些人不会在明天结束之前找到我。”<br/>　　相比起其他的普通人，王族继承人是个很特殊的存在，他们在270岁生日到来之前的力量十分薄弱，甚至还不如个普通人。可一旦平安度过他们的第270个生日，就会拥有异常强大的力量。想除掉其他继承人，最好的下手时间就是在他们的生日之前。绯真如此，海燕如此，乌尔奇奥拉和银都是如此，每一个人都殒命在他们270岁之前。眼看夏梨的这个生日也快到了，她也终于没能逃脱被追杀的命运。<br/>　　明天就是最关键的时刻，整整一天，她要打醒十二万分的精神。<br/>　　“我带你去湖底的迷幻城。”</p><p>　　哪里？！夏梨睁大了眼睛。<br/>　　虽然有着很大的疑问，不过很快她便明白了。流域森林的正中，是一大片镜蓝的湖泊。冬狮郎带着夏梨来到湖边。他们面前是平静无澜的湖面，倒映着山脚那些锋芒毕露的魔岭银杉。<br/>　　“你是想说，这下面有个迷幻城？”夏梨指一指湖面。<br/>　　少年点头。“并且我不认为那些人可以追到这下面。我可是花了三年的时间才发现那座城的。”<br/>　　带一点不确定的神色打量着广博无际的镜蓝色，夏梨开口。“我们……怎么下去？”就算自己是魔法师，也没听过有什么咒术可以让人不用呼吸地待在水中。<br/>　　冬狮郎很自然地从口袋里掏出一小株淡紫色的植物，揪了一片叶子递给她。“把它吃了。”看夏梨丝毫没有接过去的意思，他耸了耸肩放进自己嘴里。“……这下总可以了吧？没毒的。”又揪了一片递过去。<br/>　　夏梨没再说什么，将叶片接过来放进嘴里。超乎意料有一种清凉的味道，紫色的叶子似乎化成了一道清泉流进喉咙。就是一瞬间的事情，四肢百骸都泛起一股轻飘飘的感觉，仿佛自己整个人变成透明的空气，尽管看起来并没有如想象中的那般变化。<br/>　　冬狮郎拉起她的手腕，伸手指住湖面念动咒语。下一秒钟，两个人就凭空出现在一片湖底的城池之中。夏梨惊异地发现，自己身边竟然不是想象中的水。头顶心有一层透明的膜，隔绝了上面的水和下方的空气，行成互不交涉的两个世界。举目四顾，纵横交错的街巷，高耸的尖塔，恢弘的宫殿，悉数被湖水表面透下的光芒照出阵阵荡漾翻滚的蓝。<br/>　　这个地方，竟然真的是一座空空如也的城池——迷幻城！</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[5]</p><p>　　“我要去那座宫殿看看！”夏梨指着迷幻城正中那座高耸巍峨的建筑，执意前往。<br/>　　作为王室继承人，她想从宫殿中找出些更多的线索，关于这座城池。眼前的宫殿，论规格，气势，建制，都丝毫不亚于王城的默克托萨城堡。所以她有足够的理由怀疑，这个地方和王室继承人，有着不知是怎样的直接关系。<br/>　　相较而言，冬狮郎这三年来，每次下到湖底也只是无所事事地在街巷中打转，那座宫殿看起来就异常复杂繁琐的样子，令他头大。这里对他而言充其量只是有趣，并没有什么更深刻的含义。既然夏梨说想去，索性就陪她去一趟好了。<br/>　　两个人沿着蜿蜒的小巷一路向城堡脚下进发。<br/>　　城堡前方是一个气势开阖的广场，中央巨大的白玉雕像是一个相貌威严的长者，手执长刀凛然睥睨，他背後的披风虽是白玉雕琢却栩烈如生。在广场周围的角落，远近不一地散布着十尊黑石雕像，凶神恶煞的模样，却都向中间的老者跪伏在地。<br/>　　“是什么意思呢？”夏梨捏着下巴思索。<br/>　　就在她想再向那尊白玉雕像走近一步去看的时候，大地突然剧烈地震动起来。冬狮郎一把抓住她手腕，两个人站在原地难掩错愕地看着雕像後面的城堡在地动山摇中开始迸发出无数道金色的光芒。那些光芒没有随着时间渐渐消隐的趋势，反而愈演愈烈，现在两个人甚至可以想象它将整个湖面都映成金色的样子！</p><p>　　“麻烦大了……会把那些家伙引过来的！”少女咬牙。<br/>　　冬狮郎一扯她的手腕。<br/>　　“快走，我们先找地方躲起来。”<br/>　　好在这地方足够大，也足够复杂。那些王族侍卫就算进来了，想找到刻意躲起来的两个人，也是如大海捞针一般的艰难。<br/>　　“我知道这下面还有另外一层！跟我来！”<br/>　　“什么？！”神阿，要是默克托萨城堡也能有这么复杂的地形，绯真他们可能就不会丧命了。<br/>　　大地震动已经停止，城堡发出的光芒却依然没有歇止的迹象。冬狮郎七拐八绕将夏梨带到一扇平铺在地的雕纹巨门前，这正是通往地下一层的入口。在那个庞大的地下入口缓缓关闭的时候，夏梨回头望了城堡最後一眼。<br/>　　那座恢宏无比的城堡，居然就在她眼中，一点点消失不见。<br/>　　“它……这……”是错觉吗？！<br/>　　冬狮郎也怔愣地看着那座城堡的异状，摇摇头表示自己也不明白。他也真的懵了。来这里三年，竟然转瞬之间就不见。究竟是个幻象……还是它真的消失了？！<br/>　　反手施了一个隐匿咒术，将入口藏起来，冬狮郎带着夏梨跑进了更深入地下的这一层。夏梨没有看见，少年背对着她的……那有几分复杂起来的神色。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[6]</p><p>　　“我发誓不是我干的！”冬狮郎拉着夏梨匆匆拐进一条小巷，两人立即找了个人家翻窗跳进去。夏梨随手化出一只地狱蝶指一下巷尾，在它飞离後就努力屏住呼吸。蝴蝶在巷尾消失的时候，一头巨大的隐灵犬咆哮着向蝴蝶飞去的方向追了过去。<br/>　　地下的这一层和上面是一样的，都有复杂的街巷。刚在这个地方待到入夜，就发生了夏梨最不想看到的事情。一大队王族侍卫竟然出现在迷幻城的这一层，二话不说就撒开隐灵犬四处搜寻。那个施过咒语的地下入口，被他们从外面打开了。而两人都清楚的是，王族侍卫，是没有能力破除这种程度的魔法的。<br/>　　“白痴，我当然知道不是你。”夏梨盯着隐灵犬消失在尽头，小心地调整着呼吸，“我看见领头的人了，是赫丽贝尔。你这小魔法师随手施的咒语，她一秒钟就能搞定。”<br/>　　赫丽贝尔？！不得不说冬狮郎大吃了一惊。<br/>　　幻世大陆最强大的女魔法师，王族继承人蓝染麾下的勇将。这个叫赫丽贝尔的女人，来追杀这么一个名不见经传的少女！？难道真的如自己所想……她是……<br/>　　继而思绪再转回来，自己要是还想保护她就比较麻烦了。因为不管是法力还是实战经验之类的，自己和那个女人都没法比。<br/>　　“你大可以不用管我，自己跑路。”像是知道他在想什么，夏梨翻一个白眼，语气很是随意。<br/>　　冬狮郎自顾自翻捡起口袋来，头也不抬就回答。“你才白痴，那你岂不是死定了。”<br/>　　叹一口气，夏梨心说，亏你还有点良心，其实我也是这么认为的。没想到为了在生日前的最後一天找到自己，蓝染竟然把赫丽贝尔派了出来。今次真是，凶多吉少了。<br/>　　看着少年从口袋中掏出一只银质罗盘摇了摇头又重新放回去，继续翻找他那百宝囊一样的口袋，她突然觉得胸口有点喘不过气来，很难过。这只是一个陌生人，认识才不过两天的一个陌生人而已，为什么就会有种信任他的感觉？为什么就想看看他有没有什么办法？为什么就觉得可以依靠？冬狮郎他……又真的如自己所想般靠得住吗，不管面对的是谁？</p><p>　　咬一口下唇，夏梨终于决定面对一个自己一直不想面对的问题。“冬狮郎，你当初曾说，想知道我的身份，否则就永远放不下，对不对？”<br/>　　“没错。”湖水绿的眸抬起，有几分不解地盯住严肃起来的少女。<br/>　　虽然不想相信，但如果这就是你留下的全部理由……<br/>　　“那如果说，我现在告诉你我是谁……你是不是就可以走了？”<br/>　　“你想让我走？”<br/>　　“不想。”夏梨说得毫不犹豫，“不过你要走，我绝不会拦你。”<br/>　　“我没想走。”他认真看进她的眼睛，“就算敌人是赫丽贝尔。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[7]</p><p>　　“你要躲到什么时候，殿下？我有无数的咒术可以找到你。就算你放出一万只地狱蝶，我也能在一瞬间就找到你的真身。”赫丽贝尔的声音好整以暇地从巷外传来。转眼便近在咫尺。她甚至还轻轻叩了一下门证明自己真的知道她在这间屋子里。<br/>　　殿下？冬狮郎看了一眼夏梨。自己对面的少女正脸色煞白，眉心紧蹙，不过这样紧张的表情持续了一秒钟就嗤然。似乎是认命一般，夏梨轻轻摇了摇头，向外走去。<br/>　　有一刹那，时光如洪荒。</p><p>　　没有其他人，就只有一个女人站在巷中。根本不需要那些碍手碍脚的王族侍卫，就只这一个人，就足以在谈笑间轻描淡写地抹杀掉他们两个。<br/>　　“遗言？”赫丽贝尔神色冷冷清清，眸子不带一丝感情。看着坦然赴死的夏梨，她也是有那么一点点敬佩的。不得不说，她去杀绯真的时候也是这样，那个继承人也没有多么惊惶的样子，像是早就知道自己的命运一样，坦然赴死。眼下这个少女，面对自己未来的命运，也是一样的淡然。<br/>　　瞥一眼跟着自己一起走出来的冬狮郎，夏梨随手指了下。<br/>　　“这个家伙跟我没有关系，只是在这修行的小魔法师，你不要为难他。”<br/>　　“那个‘小’字很多余。”冬狮郎咬牙。<br/>　　“好，我答应你。如果没有其他事的话，你闭上眼睛吧。”赫丽贝尔抬起手来，暗蓝的光芒开始在她指间闪灼。<br/>　　“五，四……”少女非但没有闭上眼睛，反而带一点笑地倒数起来。<br/>　　赫丽贝尔拧一下眉，不知道她这是什么意思。是说……他们已经在这里布置了咒术的机关？要启动了？哼，真是可惜，无论怎样的咒术，在她赫丽贝尔眼中都不过是个玩笑。<br/>　　“三……”<br/>　　没有任何变化。视野中的光线，略略有一点明亮？这里可是湖下之城，并且是第二层了，全部的光芒都是城中浮光暗烁的墙灯，该不会有其他光源的。<br/>　　“二……”<br/>　　可视野的确是更明亮了……是什么……<br/>　　“一。”</p><p>　　话音刚落，从夏梨周身都散发出金色的光芒来，一只金色浴火的巨大凤鸟在她背後形成，无比神圣地光耀着目所能及的每一个角落。赫丽贝尔目瞪口呆地望着凤鸟高昂的头颅微微垂下。夏梨在环绕的芒彩中抬起头平静看过一眼。无与伦比，傲不可及。<br/>　　“你！”赫丽贝尔扬起手，泛着暗蓝杀意的魔法无比强势地打向她的身体。<br/>　　可惜，在凤鸟的低吟浅唱面前，赫丽贝尔的魔法没有丝毫用处。暗蓝的魔法统统被反射回去，击中远处高耸的钟楼，无数建筑倒塌，迸裂，惊心动魄地毁灭。赫丽贝尔没有停止出手，可是每一次攻击都没能沾上少女的衣角。王室继承人觉醒的力量竟然是如此强大。纵是她赫丽贝尔，也在夏梨面前无计可施。少女带着笑意，看她一次又一次递出更猛烈的攻击，结局是依旧的无补于事。<br/>　　“你！你的生日不是还没到？！”<br/>　　“哦？我的生日是五月六日嘛。”夏梨轻笑，“那么问个问题，你所理解的‘今天’，是几月几日呢？”<br/>　　赫丽贝尔咬牙。“当然是五月五日。”<br/>　　少女的笑容更是欢畅。“那么我就好心一点告诉你，现在的真正时间……是五月六日。我的生日就在刚才的倒数计时中，安全度过了。”<br/>　　“怎么可能！”<br/>　　夏梨神色冷逡，目光深邃，玩味地反问她一句。怎么不可能？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[8]</p><p>　　让我们将时间稍稍倒回一些，来看一下这件事情究竟是怎么“可能”的。<br/>　　在夏梨认命一般要赴死之际，冬狮郎一把拉住她的手腕。<br/>　　“等等，你需要拖延时间对吗？”<br/>　　如果我没有猜错，你就是王室的十三继承人之一。所以上面的城堡会对你有所感应，发出光芒与消失。所以那家伙才要称你一句“殿下”，语气中凛凛有着敬意。所以你才要千方百计平安度过这次生日因为这不折不扣刚好是你第270个生日。而这世上再没有第二个继承人，会在这个时间，度过她的第270个生日了。我知道你是谁。<br/>　　夏梨回过头看着他，认真地点头。生死存亡，就只差这最後一天了。不管怎样，她都愿最终一搏。<br/>　　“我有办法。”冬狮郎从口袋中摸出一把亮银的小刀，“如果有冰轮之血的话，是可以操纵附近空间的时间向前跃进的。”<br/>　　夏梨略带诧异地看了他一眼。“这么说来……”<br/>　　“不错。”冬狮郎伸手在自己腕上划下一道。<br/>　　鲜血瞬间滴落，在地面上盛开出红莲一般的图案。他轻轻眯起湖水绿的眸，念动咒语。夏梨静静盯着他的一举一动，明明是充满血腥的事情，却在他的脸上看到一种名为柔和的神情。在某个瞬间，那些滴落的冼红竟全部变作冰蓝的颜色！等的正是这一刻！冬狮郎立即举起另一只手，有银光从他指间漏下，无数蓝白色的时钟幻影在两人周围闪现，再消失，接连不断。所有的指针都在疯狂旋转，象征着时光难以抗拒的流逝。这便是世上独一无二的，时光咒术。</p><p>　　一秒钟，也许还不到一秒钟的时间。在夏梨尚未来得及赞叹的时候就已经结束了。<br/>　　“现在的时间，已经是5月6日。也许你还不会相信这一点。”<br/>　　“不，我信。”夏梨轻声说，“并且，我能够深刻地体会到这一点。”<br/>　　继承人要从普通人的力量变到无比强大，是在自己生日的那一整天之中逐渐增长的过程。那种身体里突然暴增的力量，她能够清晰感受得到。这是时光在她身上暗自刻划的痕迹。<br/>　　“那么，我可以出去了。”她勾起唇角笑得一丝慧黠。<br/>　　你猜，赫丽贝尔能不能想到，有人为我施了这样一个关于时间的咒术呢？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[9]</p><p>　　“到此为止吧！”一个庄重的女声忽然传来，夏梨抬眼间，是一个紫眸的少女出现在视野中。头顶那一重城池正以肉眼可见的速度变得透明，继而消失，如同那座恢弘的城堡。紫眸少女对此丝毫不以为意，只是轻轻扬了一下手，头顶心的湖水就悄然分开，出现了一条通向迷幻城的路。<br/>　　“我是幻世大陆第五百零九代王的最高从属监判官露琪亚。”<br/>　　她再举起另一只手，金色的光芒浮动，在她掌心之上显现出一张金边卷轴。背面绘着一个复杂繁琐的王族纹样。<br/>　　是王令。<br/>　　她威严地扫视一眼下面的人，念起王令上的内容。“蓝染因暗杀绯真，海燕，乌尔奇奥拉与银四位殿下，罪大恶极，被判处永世关押契狱岛第十三层。麾下史塔克，赫丽贝尔，亚罗尼洛，作为直接谋杀者，被判处监禁穹影之牢九千七百年。”<br/>　　“不可能！”赫丽贝尔一咬牙，“王怎么可能是别人？！”<br/>　　露琪亚居高临下看着她，神色无波无澜。<br/>　　“我来告诉你吧，王是一护殿下。所有人都以为他在320年前被Grand Fissure杀了。但那只是浦原的布局，目的就是让蓝染这样的叛党认定他不再构成威胁。现在时间到了，一护殿下已经成长为能够推翻蓝染，继承王位的人了。现在蓝染已经认罪，你带来的王族侍卫也都受到了应有的惩罚，其他人尽管还没有被抓获但也是迟早的事情。别做无谓的挣扎了，认罪吧，赫丽贝尔。”<br/>　　话音刚落，赫丽贝尔弯曲指尖，黑色的电闪直指高高在上的监判官露琪亚。夏梨抬手，雪色光芒与漆黑的雷电碰撞在一起，继承人的力量释放出来，轻而易举就压下了赫丽贝尔的攻击。眼见自己对这个人出手始终无效，再纠缠下去也是无用，赫丽贝尔狠狠一咬牙指向背後。紫色的光芒暴起，再瞬间消失。她整个人都消失在迷幻城的深处。<br/>　　三个身穿黑色斗篷，蒙着面的女人从露琪亚身後闪出，向赫丽贝尔消失的方向有先有後地追踪过去。<br/>　　“麻痹瞬间移动，老子追不鸟呀！”跑在最後的那人十分苦逼地抱怨。<br/>　　“蠢，你以为本公子把千里安排在对面的原因是什么？！真是不怕神一般的敌人，就怕猪一般的队友！”留下没走看似领头的那个蒙面女人向说话的那人脚下甩了一个酒瓶，跟着无视掉所有蒙面人对她说的一句“靠”，自顾自从露琪亚手中接过卷轴，说了句，“接下来就交给我们C.E.G吧。事成之後，价格按照之前谈妥的就行了。”<br/>　　夏梨抽一下嘴角。喂喂，把赫丽贝尔交给这帮人追捕，有谱没有的？！不过看露琪亚似乎很放心的样子……可能……也就不用忧心了吧？</p><p>　　等到那些人离开，露琪亚转身向夏梨微一鞠躬。“感谢殿下刚才出手相救。”<br/>　　夏梨摆了摆手。<br/>　　“殿下，王邀请您于下周参加加冕後的首次庆典。”露琪亚忽然莞尔一笑，“一护他说很想念你。”<br/>　　“是阿，也真亏他隐姓埋名了那么久，我也以为他死了呢。”夏梨总算松了一口气，“那么你先回去告诉他，我一定会去的。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[10]</p><p>　　从迷幻城来到地面之上，像是做了一场梦。湖底的整座城都在三个人的注视中渐渐消失。而露琪亚带来的消息几乎是一下子就改变了现况，至少夏梨再也不用四处逃亡了。<br/>　　看紫眸的少女翩然消失在迭瞬咒术中，冬狮郎突然想起了什么。他转过头来看着夏梨。<br/>　　“我的咒术吞掉了整整一天的时间，不知道现在说是不是还来得及？……”冬狮郎扬一下冰色的眉，“生日快乐，柏蕊。”<br/>　　她抬眼，笑得欢畅。“我叫夏梨。”<br/>　　时间，地点，事件，与所有的巧合……都可以说是刚好对应。冬狮郎从没有说破，因为她还不曾信任自己。冬狮郎知道，该说的时候她总会开口的。那么……就是现在了。<br/>　　“那，生日快乐，夏梨。”看着少女挑一下眉梢，冬狮郎忽然低头凑到她耳边，轻声说，“其实……我早就知道你是谁，殿下。”刻意加重了“殿下”这两个字，冬狮郎笑得其奸似鬼。望一下远处的风景，他开口，“嘛，夏梨，你接下去打算怎么办？”<br/>　　“怎么办，当然是去参加一哥举行的庆典啦！”<br/>　　“需要找个人陪着吗？”<br/>　　“唔，一个人的话，确实有点无聊阿。”<br/>　　“那你信任我吗？”<br/>　　“我不是已经告诉你我的名字了吗？！你也知道我的身份啦不是吗？”<br/>　　“你信任我吗？”冬狮郎只是执着地问这个问题。<br/>　　夏梨终于叹一口气，有点无奈地笑。<br/>　　“信阿。”<br/>　　“那就好。走吧。”冬狮郎很自然地牵起她的手。<br/>　　“喂你干嘛？！”<br/>　　“当然是去参加庆典了！下周就是大後天了诶！你以为你这么磨蹭着，下周能到？！”<br/>　　“……谁磨蹭了喂！我好歹也是个魔法师好不好！一个瞬身咒术就能回去好不好！形象很重要的别再逼我咆哮了好不好！王室继承人你伤不起呀！”<br/>　　看着在那里咬牙切齿喋喋不休的夏梨，冬狮郎没来由的心情愉快。偶尔让她炸个毛总好过她捉弄自己的吧。<br/>　　“那你是用瞬身还是跟我走回去？流域森林的景致其实很不错。”<br/>　　“开什么玩笑，你以为我不知道这里只有爪骨木和魔岭银杉？！景致你妹阿！”<br/>　　“是吗？”冬狮郎轻轻勾起一丝唇角，“那现在呢？”他伸手一指。<br/>　　夏梨切了一声瞥过一眼，刹那间就张大嘴巴只剩错愕。</p><p>　　在她面前，原本是无尽将死苍凉的爪骨木，现在竟然开始纷纷扬扬地飘落起粉色的花瓣。从他们脚下开始泛起绿色，所有的植物都从淡蓝的冰雪中破土。河水中泛过一片片细碎冰刺的花。看起来，就好像已经死去的流域森林，在涅槃重生。<br/>　　“这……这是……”<br/>　　“是你的魔法。”冬狮郎扬起眉，“为什么这座森林会是幻世大陆中独一无二的存在？为什么那座宫殿和整个迷幻城都会彻底消失？因为拥有全部力量的王室继承人的到来。你在这个地方受到顶礼膜拜……你已经唤醒了它。”<br/>　　夏梨有点痴迷地看着眼前的景色，不由自主地问。“那……会发生什么？”<br/>　　“你会留下。”<br/>　　“阿？！”<br/>　　“和我一起。”<br/>　　“开什么玩笑快点走啦！刚刚是谁说时间不够的！”<br/>　　看着她自顾自向前走，却依旧没能遮掩泛起微红的脸颊，冬狮郎就觉得，这趟来流域森林的修行，收获还真是不小。不，应该说是……赚大了。<br/>　　“夏梨！”<br/>　　冬狮郎伸手从河水中唤起一枚冰花飞到她面前。夏梨笑一下，伸手捧起晶莹的冰花。两个人相视一笑，心情愉快地并肩走向不知其远的王城。<br/>　　内个，下周真的走得到吗？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[11]</p><p>　　三天後。<br/>　　“冬狮郎你老实交代！怎么把上我妹的！”一护几乎指着冬狮郎的鼻子跳起来。<br/>　　少年面无表情。“在你装死的时候。”<br/>　　一护被噎在那里的苦逼表情真是各种可圈可点，夏梨忍不住翻了个白眼。叹，一哥阿一哥，你怎么连个白毛小子都搞不定的？还是看我的吧……<br/>　　一挑眉梢，少女恶劣地笑起。“切，一哥那叫深谋远虑，冬狮郎你懂什么，小小年纪！”<br/>　　“谁小小年纪了！”瞬间炸毛。<br/>　　夏梨得意地向一护一抬眉尖。看吧，我赢了。<br/>　　一护只好嘴角一抽，向她比了一个拇指。<br/>　　“好了好了，到时间了，”露琪亚出来打圆场，“快到宫殿的露台去吧。下面的人已经等你们很久了。”<br/>　　一护瞥过冬狮郎一眼，伸手整了一下袖口衣襟，率先走了出去。露琪亚紧随其後。<br/>　　听着外面此起彼伏地传来高呼我王万岁的声音，夏梨向冬狮郎伸出手。有阳光从云层之上照下，洒在露台，一片白亮。<br/>　　“我们走吧，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　“喂夏梨……等庆典结束，陪我回流域森林吧？”<br/>　　“想什么呢你，小小年纪！”<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　我王万岁的声音响彻默克托萨城堡的天际，遮掩住少女嚣张的笑声。她想起自己曾无数次经历的梦境。她在心底暗暗肯定，若非自己一贯坚持，又怎会活到现在，怎会知道一哥还没死，怎会遇到冬狮郎，又怎会……将这条路继续走下去？</p><p>　　「你要向这个世界屈服吗？」<br/>　　「想也别想。」</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 《流域之镜》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《流域之镜》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨/葛梨‖魔幻架空<br/>※２０１１年七夕贺‖C.E.G出没‖HE<br/>※《流域之泊》续篇</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[0]</p><p>　　「有些人在自己的世界中，永远称王。」<br/>　　「桀骜的，狂妄的，哪怕只做自己的王。」</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[1]</p><p>　　幻世大陆自一护继承了第五百零九代王位，直至现在一直维持着安生乐定的日子。按照之前口头上半开玩笑的约定，夏梨和冬狮郎结伴回到了流域森林。当然了，各位不要想歪，两个人只是为了修行而已。冬狮郎是个魔法师，夏梨也是一样。<br/>　　王室继承人夏梨的出现，让这座森林早已不复一片冰蓝。作为幻世大陆独一无二的森林，它和王族继承人是直接挂勾的存在。新生的森林有他们始终无法理解的力量，就好比湖底的迷幻城会消失，将死的爪骨木会盛放花朵。而作为魔法师，他们都从内心深处对这种奇妙的力量充满了好奇。如果能够使用得当，一定可以造福苍生的。<br/>　　虽然同样都是待在森林中，夏梨和冬狮郎也不过是每天前往各自选择的地方修行而已。两人在将近日落的时分回到小屋，彼此说一下有什么新鲜的事情，这就是日常生活。因为夏梨是王族继承人，拥有的新生力量是冬狮郎所无法比拟的，所以为了不让修行受到彼此的影响，两个人选择了不同的地点。<br/>　　原来冬狮郎习惯于在湖边修行，不过自从迷幻城消失，他就转去更远一些的魔岭。而夏梨留在了湖边。<br/>　　“除了蘑菇就只有草药阿……”夏梨叹一口气，翻了翻锅子里的食物。她开始分外想念露琪亚的烤软糕和奶油浓汤。说句题外话，别看露琪亚工作的时候是庄重严肃的最高从属监判官，私下里做饭的手艺还是相当可取的。<br/>　　虽然蘑菇搭配草药也很非常美味吧，但连着吃好几个月，各种十全大补阿，不吃到吐血才有鬼！<br/>　　冬狮郎面无表情，毕竟他吃这种食物的时间远比夏梨要更长久。“这里能有蘑菇就不错了。知足吧，殿下。”<br/>　　听着这揶揄的语气，夏梨斜斜瞥他一眼，举起勺子来。“那我宣布，从今往後，每周我都要回城里去买点吃的回来。也太不会照顾自己了，小小年纪，神马时候才能长大点呢……”<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　对于采购这件事，冬狮郎算是默许了。如果只是他一个人的话，其实怎样都可以。但此刻多了一个人，他就必须要多考虑一个人，多负责一个人。如果放在以前，这只是件又复杂又麻烦的事情，可因为这个人是夏梨，便成了理所当然，而心甘情愿的事情。<br/>　　夏梨本是个魔法师，瞬身咒术在她的力量未曾觉醒之前的确很难做到，要不她也不至于被追杀得那么惨了，但现在绝对不成问题。所以她很有点闹不明白为什么之前那些日子里自己一直没有想到去城里买吃的回来。难道是和冬狮郎待得太久，脑袋都一起傻掉了吗？！</p><p>　　“我发现了一个有意思的地方，以前没有。”某天的饭桌上，冬狮郎突然提到这件事。他抬眼，湖水绿的眸浅浅映着对面那人的影子。<br/>　　“哦？”夏梨挑了下弯细的眉。<br/>　　“明天我带你去。”顿了一下，他补充，“就像迷幻城一样不同寻常。我想，你大概会觉得那个地方值得一去。”<br/>　　湖底那个消失的迷幻城是夏梨一直以来都很在意的事情。在她还没来得及探个究竟就消失了。如果还有机会能重新去一趟，她一定会仔仔细细地将那个地方查一遍。<br/>　　得到肯定的答案，冬狮郎才微微松了口气。为了她一次点头，于是多日来攀援跋涉的寻找和对进入区域的反复尝试都不再是苦难。<br/>　　非常幸运的。这一次，是有她陪着自己一起冒险。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[2]</p><p>　　两个人前往的地方，是冬狮郎修行的魔岭。高大得不知几百米的银杉充斥着视野。远望的时候还好，一旦走到这种植物脚下，一切都渺小如尘埃。<br/>　　这里是一处看似平坦的山脚。周围除了魔岭银杉和拔地而起，覆满雪色的山尖，根本看不见其他的东西。就在这个地方，雪发的魔法师停下了脚步。<br/>　　“我要带你看的东西，就在这里。”冬狮郎缓缓踏上一步。<br/>　　夏梨睁大眼睛，环视这个地方。<br/>　　“……呃，”她很不确定地开口，“是什么？”<br/>　　如果他说是神马“只有天才才能看得见”的内容……各位看官都不要客气，直接打死算我的。<br/>　　冬狮郎轻轻举起双手伸推出去。在黑发少女的凝视中，他面前的空气忽然现出状如涟漪的波动。而冬狮郎的双手，就消失于这重涟漪之後。夏梨睁大眼睛，看着那双手湮没于空气中，而几乎可以肯定的是，在这透明的什么东西背後，还有另外一重空间。<br/>　　“你站到这里。”冬狮郎招呼她站到自己身边。</p><p>　　这样做的结果就是，夏梨正对着那片空气的时候，很确然地见到了另一个自己。当然，还有另外一个雪发的少年。她向那个自己招了招手，对面的人也做出了同样的动作。夏梨这才明白，原来横亘在自己面前的，是一面无形无质的镜子。或者说，是如同镜子一样的东西。冬狮郎就是向这面镜子伸出手去，消失在镜内的。<br/>　　抛下一句简单的跟我来，冬狮郎就整个人向前踏去，彻底没入那个空间，无影无踪。夏梨看着面前只剩下自己一个人的影子，没作犹豫就跟着走了进去。<br/>　　对面的世界同样是山脚，覆盖着那些高耸的林木。至少表面上看起来和这边没有任何不同。<br/>　　“我要让你看的东西，不光是这个空间，还有，这个空间连带的……一些那边没有的内容……”冬狮郎在前面领路，再向前，就是拔地入云的魔岭云杉——镜中世界。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[3]</p><p>　　几乎不会有任何怀疑，眼前的岩洞是那边绝对没有的。冬狮郎带着夏梨向镜中的“来路”走去。按照两人之前一路走来的记忆，这个地方绝对没有这样一个山洞。<br/>　　“就是这里。”冬狮郎抬起手，一团冰蓝色的火焰在他掌心凝聚起来充当照明，他领先走入岩洞。<br/>　　走过一段洞口隐约透出光明的地段，眼前猛然黑下，只剩了少年手中的蓝芒。反正这点小伎俩也没什么困难。夏梨也伸手召出一小团魔法的火焰。微微的金红，这个色泽令她想起当初自己背後的那只火凤。无穷的守护的力量，到现在也依然是。<br/>　　“还记得我说过的吧，流域森林是因为你的存在而产生变化的。”冬狮郎淡然的声线在洞中回荡，有一线微微起伏的感觉，“所以我怀疑，这里也和你有一点关系。毕竟之前，我从未在这里发现过镜门的痕迹。”<br/>　　夏梨心里咯噔一下。<br/>　　镜门。<br/>　　这个名词如果真的存在，如果真的是这个东西。也许真的，他们此刻所站的地方，是一个半存在的虚数空间。<br/>　　说句实话，这该算是她最希望看到，也最不希望看到的事情——受到王室继承人力量的影响而产生的变化。<br/>　　由于好奇心的驱使，她很想知道会发生什么事情。但对于未知，无法掌控的感觉总不那么美妙。夏梨并不是个很热衷力量和权力的人，如果可能她很希望自己能有个平静的生活。日日行着一场既定的轨迹，安乐祥和。然而，就是所谓的事与愿违吧。她不仅经历了一场大逃亡，一场战斗，最後重新回到这座神秘的森林，过着八成以上都不能叫做普通的生活。<br/>　　难道现在……又要开始一场什么奇诡的经历了吗？<br/>　　就在她走神的时候，眼前突然一亮。</p><p>　　眼界倏然开阔，两个人走到了一个很大的空间，从头顶上有一道不太宽阔的岩缝，透下一层光明。这个空间最吸引人视线的，莫过于正中央的一块巨岩。从他们这个角度看去，是空心的，而在那通透的石心中竟然还浮着一层淡青的薄雾。<br/>　　“我也不知道这是什么。”冬狮郎凑近去凝视，“我观察过它有一些时间，但没有任何变化的迹象。”<br/>　　夏梨从鼻子里嗯了一声表示自己知道了。她的注意力也完全放在了这团迷雾上。不得不说，整个空间就只有这个东西最不合常理最为诡异。在她眼中，这团薄雾仿佛有自己的形质，在一点点变化，愈发接近一个什么形状。但她始终无法确定那究竟是什么。像一个谜，却始终不肯打开来给自己谜底。<br/>　　“那么……就是这些？”她指了指四周。似乎……也没有更多值得关注的内容。<br/>　　冬狮郎点了点头。<br/>　　“我还以为你来了之後会有什么变化，不过现在看来，”他挠了挠脑袋，“是我多虑了。那么，值得一来吗？”<br/>　　“还好——”夏梨呼出一口气。还好只是这样。要再整出点更诡谲的事儿就真是坑爹的自讨苦吃了。<br/>　　“咱们回去吧，夏梨。”<br/>　　正跟在冬狮郎身後向来路走去，夏梨清晰地听见，自己背後传来了一声似乎是十分遥远的嗤笑。少年无知无觉地继续向前走。而她，愕然停下脚步，回头。<br/>　　背後只有巨大的空心岩，青白的雾翻腾卷涌。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[4]</p><p>　　打定了主意，一定要单独去一次。<br/>　　夏梨没有说可是她知道，冬狮郎并没有听到那个声音。唯一可能的解释就是，那个声音刻意避开了冬狮郎。他是在专程等着自己，单独前往的时刻。<br/>　　所以当她再一次站到空心岩面前的时候，是完完全全瞒过了冬狮郎，一个人来的。好在进来这个地方并不需要任何特殊的魔法或者物件，只要知道这个隐秘而准确的位置便可以直接进来。<br/>　　“你好？有人吗？”她试探性地叫。<br/>　　上次那个声音没有出现。不过岩石中的那团薄雾倒是随着夏梨的声音飞快地凝固起来，越来越清晰地形成了一样东西。她凝神看去。<br/>　　那是座……雪白的宫殿。<br/>　　和默克托萨城堡，还有湖底迷幻城的那座复杂艰深的城堡都截然不同。至少从大小上来看，它就像是个模型玩具般。白色的圆形穹顶，异常简洁的风格，与其叫城堡，不如说只是些巨大却恢弘的建筑群落。她想起有种魔法，似乎可以将一片很宽广的地域封进一个很小的空间。不过那应该属于失落的魔法范畴，从没听说谁还能使用那种魔法。</p><p>　　“还真有胆子来阿。”一个十分突兀的声音响起。狂妄轻蔑，自傲得意，听得出正是上次那个神秘的人。<br/>　　“难道不是你要找我这个王室继承人？”夏梨仔细审视着雪白的宫殿，似乎那个声音就来自于这团薄雾。<br/>　　“王？！”那个声音提高了些，始终带着毫不遮掩的狂傲和嗤笑，“你知道什么是王吗，女人。”<br/>　　“继承了王室血统的人，能够驾驭强大的力量，只有这样才会成为幻世大陆的王。”<br/>　　“笑话！我要告诉你，只有强大才能成为王！血统算什么？！身份算什么？！在力量的面前，什么都不算！”<br/>　　夏梨拧了拧眉心，如果放到外面世界来，这个家伙的思想可谓是十分危险。当初蓝染杀害王室继承人，也不过是因为他有继承的权利才会生出对其余继承人强烈的杀心。可如果是这个家伙，只要有足够强大的力量，生生掀了幻世大陆的世袭制度也不是没可能。再者，强大的人也不尽是王族之人，一旦这种思想流传出去，就会各地纷争灾祸四起，安定的世界再不会有了。<br/>　　不知道当初是什么人将他封在这里，不过显然，是明白他的危险性才会如此做的……夏梨猛然间出了一身冷汗。因为她刚刚想发现了另外一个问题。为什么……能懂得失落魔法的这位高人，都没能杀了他而只是将他封了起来，再藏在镜中世界，而那个世界只有王室继承人踏入流域森林後才能开启？<br/>　　那个人，连他也杀不了吗？或者说，只有借助王室继承人的力量才能杀了那个家伙？如果真的是这样，那么自己，已经没了退路。必须一战。<br/>　　此刻的夏梨，和最初遭遇赫丽贝尔的时候自是不可同日而语。顺利度过第270个生日後的王室继承人会拥有非常强大的力量。耳中听得那个声音不住说自己才是不折不扣的王，夏梨沉一点神色，应了一句。<br/>　　“我说过的吧，我就是王室继承人。不如看看，我和你……谁更强？”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[5]</p><p>　　那个人想从薄雾中出来是没可能的，所以当夏梨发现自己一瞬间被薄雾包围着带进了那个雾中宫殿的时候，也没怎么惊惶。是那个人带她进去的，而已。<br/>　　所以她只是抬起头来，冷静地打量着这个被封起来的地方。<br/>　　头顶是沉重铅黑的夜，倒悬一勾新月，脚下是无际细银色的沙。在她面前矗立着透过薄雾见到的那座雪色宫殿，和冬狮郎的发色同是一般无二的颜色，却远非他的干净明澈。那是一种漠傲，如银沙中苍穹倾覆的狼，冷眼俯瞰脚下的一切生灵。<br/>　　几乎就是同一时间，夏梨就发现了那个声音的主人。站在圆白穹殿的最顶端，溟蓝的发色在月色中一晃。还没看清那人模样，夏梨眼角便是一抹蓝划过。极度的危险感便如针般锋锐，刺得她浑身疼痛，急急向後一跃才勉强避过了第一次的袭击。刚刚站过的地方，四面白沙陷落。而几乎就在同一时间，巨大金红的火凤在夏梨身後成形，低吟浅唱间通透的光芒神圣高洁地铺开满地。<br/>　　他们之间，明明刚还隔着远逾千米的距离。<br/>　　“身手不错阿，能避过我这一击……”那人转过身来，双手插在口袋里，嘴角扯起一抹邪戾的笑。白色的长衫，张狂的蓝发，在清冷的月光中十分耀目。<br/>　　他的视线从那只巨大的火凤上挪到夏梨身上。上下打量她几眼，这个女人正抬眼看着自己，毫无惧色。“你不怕我，是因为有王室继承人的力量？”<br/>　　“算是吧。可以告诉我你的名字吗？”夏梨看着他。<br/>　　“你还是别这么希望的好，女人。”他伸手指住她，狞笑，“因为当你听见这个名字的时候，就是你的死期！”<br/>　　对于他的威吓，夏梨故作不见。“那么你想做什么，你的目的又是什么？”<br/>　　“我才是这个世界的王！一切妨碍都会被我抹杀！”压着尾音，男人的身形猛地一晃，正是他出手的象征。<br/>　　火凤周身散开一道白色的防护层，不计其数的撞击在防护层上打出状如落雨的波动，不过很显然，火凤的防护对这些攻击很管用，不需要她担心。夏梨伸出手，结出一个魔法的印。在她脚下，猛然腾起一个泛着泠光的幽绿法阵。<br/>　　“时，幻，沙。”<br/>　　话音一落，从法阵中接连射出很多枚鲜绿的箭矢，首尾相衔似一抹流光追着那个男人的身形而去。尽管那人动作已经十分的迅速，却比不过这更加快捷的魔法箭矢。羽箭在空中跟着他的动作留下一串眼花缭乱的痕迹。当第一枚箭矢触及他的身体的时候，男人猛地震了一下，动作慢下一拍。紧跟着第二枚第三枚接踵而至。很快，箭矢留下的绿光在他身上不断流动，他的动作彻底慢了下来。<br/>　　箭矢还在不断递出。男人已经彻底僵在原地难以动弹。看着他不甘而狠戾的眼神，夏梨淡然开口。“虽然你很厉害，不过比起我来，还是差了很远。这箭没有杀伤力，只能凝固住你的动作而已。我不会杀你，但我希望你最好能绝了扰乱幻世大陆的念头。”<br/>　　说完这番话，她在白沙地上走了走，四下里打量这个地方。很显然虽然战斗结束了，但她不太明白应该怎么回去。<br/>　　身後传来一声冷哼。<br/>　　“如果没有我的同意，你就会永远囚禁在这里。”他冷笑。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[6]</p><p>　　“你留下我又有什么用呢……”夏梨好整以暇地走了两步，“杀了我你也当不了王。”<br/>　　男人笑了一下，用力一挣，束缚在他身上的减速魔法瞬间迸裂。他活动了一下肩颈，双手插进衣袋。夏梨见他随随便便站立便有种说不出霸气的样子。若说他是王，从气质上讲除了霸道狠戾了点，其他的也让人难以回驳。自己的火凤依然在守护，所以她并不担心自己的安危。<br/>　　“杀了你？”他的笑容邪气玩味，“女人，你不过是我的踏脚石。”<br/>　　夏梨勾起唇角。“可惜你空有力量，始终出不去。我想，以你的野心，该不会只满足于在这个地方称王吧？”<br/>　　这个空阔，死寂无人的世界。纵是这个世界的王，又有谁臣服？<br/>　　“王室继承人，只要你一死，我就能得到出去的力量。”<br/>　　她看着他，眉宇间是十分有信心的样子。她不知道究竟是什么人告诉他这种事情，但似乎并不是胡说。毕竟从她的所知来看，很有这个可能。</p><p>　　“夏梨！”<br/>　　突然一声喊叫，令被叫到的那个人轻轻一震。是冬狮郎的声音，从听起来很高远的地方传来。夏梨不觉抬头向上看去。记得自己之前透过薄雾看到宫殿的角度，也该是从头顶的某个方向。不过上面除了那一弯新月，什么都看不到。<br/>　　男人扬起眉尖，蓝色的瞳在她身上转了一圈。“哦？你的同伴来找你了。”<br/>　　夏梨回过头来看着他，没有说话。既然凭她自己是出不去的，如果这个男人始终不肯放她出去，那冬狮郎在外面怎么叫，也不会有结果的。<br/>　　蓝发的男人像是在思索什么，脸上现出一个很不在意的神情。“算了，这次就先放你回去。不过下次再见面，老子一定杀了你。”<br/>　　“凭你是杀不了我的。那么，不妨告诉我你的名字吧，因为我会好好记住每一个对手。除非你自己觉得不够格。”<br/>　　冷哼一声，他还是说了出来。“葛里姆乔。”<br/>　　说完不等她再有什么表示，男人伸手打了个响指就撇开头去。夏梨觉得自己的身体顿时腾空，离开那白沙覆盖的地面已经越来越远。她垂下目光，蓝亮的发在白沙地面上很明显。他身形一晃就重新回到穹殿顶端。不知为什么，夏梨总觉得新月之下的这个身影，桀骜又落寞。她一直盯着他，越升越高，直到……浑身被薄雾包围，视线中是一片模糊。不消片刻她就回到安置空心岩的那个山洞中。冬狮郎就在岩石的对面，面朝一个和她完全相悖的方向。<br/>　　“切！高傲的女人！”顿一下，葛里姆乔抬起溟蓝的瞳直直向上看去，锋锐的视线几乎要刺破那重漆黑如墨的天穹，正是她消失的方向。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[7]</p><p>　　“真的在这儿阿？”黑发少女一从空心岩背後走出来，冬狮郎就看见了她。见她脸上的表情，他忽然伸手过来探了把她的额头。“你没事吧，夏梨？”<br/>　　“没事的。这边，大概有些事情需要我处理。”夏梨的表情依然有些复杂。<br/>　　“哈？！”日番谷立即警觉起来。他在这边转了很久都没有发现什么异常，结果夏梨一来就碰到了事情。只能说，大概就是因为她血统的关系。<br/>　　夏梨摆了摆手表示不用在意。<br/>　　“没问题，我自己先想想办法。我们先回去吧。”</p><p>　　这天的晚饭吃的格外沉默。夏梨一直在思索葛里姆乔的事情。那个蓝发的，嚣张的人，带着邪气，说着霸道的话，可又有着落寞的身影，到底该怎么处理才好呢？她俨然觉得自己不可能下得了狠手。可又没可能弃之不顾，她不是个不负责任的人。万一被别的继承人发现怎么办，不是会被他杀掉，就是会杀掉他。是不是应该先绝了他称王的念头会比较好呢？这样就算他出来也不会有再大的危害……那样的话，也可以找找别的办法让他离开那里的吧？<br/>　　“这件事情，我想……必须由我亲自来了结。冬狮郎。”<br/>　　雪发的少年什么都没说，只是点了点头。他没有问发生了什么事情，如果夏梨打算说，是不会瞒着自己的，同样，如果她不打算说，自己是死都不会问出个结果来的。<br/>　　“不过我希望，如果你有什么问题的话，一定要告诉我。”他隔着桌子执起夏梨的手，在她手背上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。<br/>　　“嗯。”舒展眉心，笑容明媚。<br/>　　然而看着少女笑容过後那个若有所思的神色，冬狮郎鲜见地觉得有些不安。<br/>　　果然，她开口了，说出的是一件令他无法不忧心的事情。“冬狮郎，以後我可能要在那个地方待很长的时间，就算暂时不回来你也不用在意。”<br/>　　虽然葛里姆乔这一次放了自己回来，但似乎是因为冬狮郎的出现……保不准他下一次就会把自己关在那个世界。还是提前说一下比较好……<br/>　　“那，可能待多久呢？”<br/>　　夏梨叹了口气。“谁知道呢。”<br/>　　自己是不可能对那边的情况视而不见的。但谁又能知道那个叫葛里姆乔的家伙神马时候心情好才肯放自己回来？！<br/>　　“说是不用在意……”冬狮郎倒了一杯水递给她，“怎么可能不在意阿。那么，大不了我去那里等着你回来。”<br/>　　似乎找不到什么拒绝的理由。“……那……随意吧。也许你在的话，我还能早点回来……嗯……”<br/>　　就好像这一次，听见冬狮郎叫自己的名字，他才肯放手。也不是……那么不近人情的家伙嘛……夏梨如此想着，又伸手拿过一杯葡萄芯布丁。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[8]</p><p>　　葛里姆乔看着黑发少女又一次从天而降，已经不知道是第多少次来到自己身边。打了很多次，总会被她非常巧妙地制住或者困住，没有丝毫起色。若论实力，自己的强大是肯定的。可是在这个女人面前，就是奈何她不得。<br/>　　这个叫夏梨的女人，底细他从来都摸不透。凭她绝不用杀招的风格就能知道，她的实力，远远超过自己所见到的程度。单是那只巨大的火凤，它带给她的防御就几乎是难以破开的。自己堪称完美的豹王之爪可以轻易撕碎那些高强的魔法师，但在夏梨面前，只要她认真在火凤之外加上一道防御的法印，自己就压根动不了她分毫。照这样所想，只要……只要她肯动手，自己就一定会死。<br/>　　可她迟迟没有动手，甚至没有一丁点动手的打算。</p><p>　　所以，当葛里姆乔这一次被泛着金紫光芒的笼子压制得彻底的时候，他终于狠狠问了出来。<br/>　　“为什么不杀了我？！”<br/>　　少女耸了耸肩，给他一个云淡风轻的笑容。<br/>　　“不是所有人都喜欢随随便便剥夺别人的性命，葛里姆乔。”<br/>　　对此，蓝发的男人冷哼一声，不予理睬。他不明白这世上为什么会有拥有力量却不用的人。白痴吗？任何柔弱的存在，本身就是个错误。谁教他们没有生来强大？！谁教他们苟活到现在都没有努力变强大？！那就该死，该灭亡。这个世界存在的目的不是怜悯和施舍，弱肉强食胜者为王才是真理！出于偶然的怜悯心而留下弱者，只会让他们惯了被保护。弱小会成为他们存在的理由，而这根本是不对的。那些人只会变成彻头彻尾的累赘。这个世界，不需要累赘！<br/>　　“你在这个世界待了多久？在这么长的时间里，你不觉得，”夏梨慢慢在他身前蹲下来，盯着他幽然开口，“留下其他的人来崇拜自己追随自己，总好过一个人孤零零的活着吗？你的强大是要给谁看呢？让谁来跪拜臣服你呢？”<br/>　　如果无法消除他的杀伐之心，自己想做的事情就没有任何意义。劝谏特殊的人，就需要一些特殊的方法。哪怕是将自己放逐到他的心态上。<br/>　　“你错了。只要自己承认就足够了。只剩我一个人称王，也配得上整个世界！”</p><p>　　被封在笼中的男人说着这句话的时候，嘴角溢出邪戾而绝烈的笑容。他从笼中射出的眼神戏谑又凌厉，就算身在笼中也依然是永远无法蛰伏的，摄人心魄的兽。恍然间，夏梨觉得呼吸凝滞，心口一疼。<br/>　　她，从未见过这样的男人。<br/>　　说到强者，她也不是没见过。一护真正使用力量的时候如出鞘的刀，锋锐难当；乌尔奇奥拉沉默内敛，法术强悍到铺天盖地的逆天；银平素笑容示人，一旦握住神枪，杀意便是最尖削的冰凌；蓝染看似亲善和蔼却是伪装，微露杀意就是沾染着可怖色泽的毒刺。这些强大她全都见过，可没有一个，如他的桀骜。<br/>　　一刹那，她觉得自己无法说服这个男人。不管是打倒他，还是和他尽心竭力地谈话，都无法改变他的想法。他，永远都是自己的王。最骄傲，最目空一切，高高在上的狂野倨傲的王。<br/>　　到底该怎么办？<br/>　　“呐，跟我打个赌吧，葛里姆乔。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[9]</p><p>　　“如果我能够找到办法放你出来，就绝了杀伐天下的念头。”她看着他沧蓝的眼睛，唇齿开阖间笑意明显，“怎样，嗯？”<br/>　　“你做不到的，就算我告诉你办法。”葛里姆乔眼底一抹嘲弄的神色一晃而过。<br/>　　“为什么这么肯定？”夏梨好整以暇地收了金紫的魔法牢笼。反正火凤一直在，她根本不怕他动手。<br/>　　“你肯牺牲你自己吗，为了我？”男人走上前两步，在一个很近的距离弯下腰审视她，眼里露骨的戏谑根本就不加遮掩。<br/>　　这距离未免有些近。她愣一下，却很快收回心神。“一命换一命，这种感觉的？”<br/>　　“嘛，差不多吧。”葛里姆乔直起身来洒脱地耸一下肩，“从那个人将我弄进来的时候，就知道了。”<br/>　　夏梨忽然紧张起来，她隐约觉得，自己似乎正在触碰什么不可告人的内情。“那个人？是谁？！”<br/>　　“哼，蓝染阿。”</p><p>　　这个名字猛然灌进夏梨耳中，刹那激起无尽波澜，震颤不已。她难以置信地看着眼前的人。“什么？！你是他的棋子吗？！即便他已经被永世关进契狱岛，你还要遵从他的指示？！”<br/>　　葛里姆乔露出一个深恶痛绝的不耐神情。“切，老子才不管蓝染什么的，我一直都是照自己的意思活着！”<br/>　　“那……如果是蓝染将你关在这里，又有什么用？如果不是我碰巧进……”<br/>　　葛里姆乔打断了她的话。“他养了一只最听话的棋子，叫东仙。”蓝发的男人双手插在口袋中，站在烈烈的风里望着一个不知名的方向，任凭嚣张的发扬起一点弧度。<br/>　　夏梨对这个名字并不陌生，和她同是王室继承人的东仙，因为身体的原因一直避居他乡。却不想，那人已成了蓝染的死忠。原本夏梨还以为他一直得以幸存的原因是双目失明的东仙绝对不会对蓝染造成威胁，现在看来，原因却是他早就成了那人的走卒。<br/>　　“如果他需要我出去，就会要东仙主动献上自己的性命。就是这么简单。”<br/>　　“蓝染就那么相信东仙一定会照做？”<br/>　　“一定。”男人说的笃定，嘴角扬起一抹残忍毕至的弧度。<br/>　　“那么……”夏梨顿了一下，“我之前说的赌约，依然有效。”<br/>　　如果东仙想闹得天下大乱，趁机救出蓝染，就一定会将葛里姆乔从这个世界解放出去。到那时，就一发不可收拾了。倒不如……如果可能的话……让他和自己签下契约，那样的话，即使自己失败，接下去不管是由谁放他出去，他也不能背弃契约搅得天下大乱。<br/>　　“我将你从这里放出去，你就收起杀伐之心。赌一把，敢吗？”她紧紧盯着他，黑如曜石的眸如星辰闪亮。<br/>　　葛里姆乔不知道自己脑子里出了什么问题，竟然鬼使神差地回答了一句，如果你做得到的话。<br/>　　“那么，我要求你跟我签订一个对等魔法的契约书。”</p><p>　　葛里姆乔想嗤笑，却没有发出任何声音，因为他突然觉得，夏梨是在非常认真地考虑这件事情，哪怕明知自己的结局是会死。对等魔法的契约书，意味着一旦签订，会由于魔法的束缚而不可反抗，违背的话会受到魔法剧烈的反噬，最後死亡。她即便是死，也执意要自己出去，要自己绝了杀心。<br/>　　他伸指在腕上一划，鲜血滴上雪白的砂地。霎时，一道逆画魅蓝的五芒星法阵出现在地面。<br/>　　“我，葛里姆乔，在此立誓，若夏梨能将我带离千羽之地，定收起杀伐之心。如违此誓，必受魔法反噬至死。契约签订者，葛里姆乔。”<br/>　　“以及，夏梨。”她伸手，同样冼红滚烫的色泽落上蓝色法阵。<br/>　　“……签订完成。”话音落下，法阵的图样倏然变做一只巨大溟光的眼瞳，死死盯住两个人，恍若一直要坦诚刺痛地看进两人心底，那蓝萤的芒继而化作一阵锐利无比的风，在周身盘桓，直到带着疼痛融进两人身体，在说不上的什么地方紧紧加了一道禁锢。<br/>　　像一道锁链，永远解不开。<br/>　　葛里姆乔看着夏梨站在自己身前，一脸决然赴死的表情，轻笑了一下。他伸手捏起她的下颌，强迫她看向自己，心底一种隐隐愉快的感觉升腾起来。<br/>　　“嗨，随随便便就签订这种一定要完成的东西，你是在送死。不会後悔吗，女人？”<br/>　　夏梨别开脸，动作有些僵硬。<br/>　　“现在，让我回去吧，葛里姆乔。我会找到千羽之地，然後放你出来。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[10]</p><p>　　“好，我陪你去。”冬狮郎轻描淡写地开口，仿佛夏梨刚刚说的是去城镇市集购物一般。但实际上，夏梨说出口的，是要前往困住葛里姆乔的，号称千羽之地的鬼地方。那个地方她是有所耳闻的，基本上能走到尽头的，只有那些度过270岁生辰的王室继承人。<br/>　　“冬狮郎，那个地方，只有非常强大的人才能一直走进去。”她考虑了一下自己的措辞，尽管她并不想表达冬狮郎和自己的实力相差太远的事实，但现实就是如此。<br/>　　“那么，我会留在力所能及的地方，等你出来。”翡翠色的眸抬了下，正是诉说一件很自然的事情。<br/>　　“好。”<br/>　　千羽之地究竟在哪里，根本没有一个定论。只知道是千羽鸦在日落栖息的地方。和之前的力量不同，现在的夏梨，伸手间便可召唤出数以千万计的地狱蝶，四散飞去寻找那千羽鸦。<br/>　　在第三天的午夜时分，夏梨突然觉得心口那个地方跳疼了一把。她隐隐感到，有什么不同寻常的东西，在用一个难以言述的感觉缓缓流淌。是方向！<br/>　　是因为契约书的缘故吗？不知道。也没有任何人能够给她解释，可她就是知道，顺着那个方向走，一定会找到葛里姆乔。<br/>　　“冬狮郎，是这边！”<br/>　　夏梨和冬狮郎一起奋力奔跑。她能感到心脏亢奋地跳动，如神迹指引着自己向某个方向一直一直行进。两个人穿越空寂的流域森林，逐渐靠近一个不知道是哪里的地方。子夜的月光从天顶洒下，令她想起葛里姆乔头顶高悬的那弯新月。</p><p>　　面前横亘入云的雪山，如蜿蜒的白龙，铺着清冷的月色，两个人在它面前驻足。<br/>　　“呼啦——”是翼展的声音。从雪山深处恍然飞起整群白色的鸦。漆黑如墨的夜，泠光如水的月，不计其数的白鸦覆盖了头顶心，像是在黑的底色上散落星点的白。<br/>　　夏梨按捺不住隐隐颤抖的声音。“这里就是……千羽之地！”<br/>　　接下来的路程是难言的艰涩。光是前行，就几乎耗尽了大量的魔法和力量。夏梨凭借着王室继承人的强大力量，终于在某个山口独自前行。<br/>　　在她离开的地方，冬狮郎已经快要承受不住千羽之地魔法的压迫。毕竟比起王室继承人，他这个魔法师实力差得很远。如果不是坚定不移的意志在不断支撑，他早就该倒下。可他一直坚持着，陪着她走到了几近死亡的腹地。<br/>　　“你，向外走一点吧，那样也好过一点。我会尽快回来。”夏梨握一下他的手，像冰一样冷。<br/>　　“在这里就好。”他平静地看进她的眼，碧绿的眸子深邃如幽泉。<br/>　　像是想起了什么，夏梨伸指向虚空中一点。一团冼红的火光在她指尖明媚起来，跳脱飞扬如她鲜活的存在。<br/>　　“这个，是我的生命，冬狮郎。如果它灭了，你就赶快走吧，不要犹豫也不要再等。”她将火焰交给冬狮郎保管，看他应下来，很珍重地护住，这才起身独自走向千羽更深向白泽的腹地。<br/>　　她心知它一定会熄灭，所以没有回头告别。只在心底默念了一句再见，冬狮郎。<br/>　　“夏梨。”他的唤声在背後低低响起。<br/>　　她难以抗拒地回过头，眼前光线倏然黯下。唇上传来一个温暖的触觉。他吻上她。和他冰雪感觉的指尖截然不同，柔软的，温和的，含敛的，期冀的，安怀的。<br/>　　与坚定不移的。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[11]</p><p>　　金红的开字山门一座接一座地在雪山上突兀出现，夏梨甚至无暇顾及它们的存在是不是合理。她只知道，自己的目的地在前方，更前方，不可退缩。每过一座山门都压下千斤的力道加上她身，夏梨念动咒文抵消着那可怖的力量，每一步都比上一步，更艰难地前行。<br/>　　直到走过第九个山门，出现在她面前的，是一座金色的神殿。夏梨推开殿门的时候，从大殿深处传来铃铛清脆悠远的声音，神圣安静。<br/>　　“我就知道你会来的。”<br/>　　倨傲而熟悉的声线令她浑身一震。“葛里姆乔！”<br/>　　抬眸便见到了那个说话的人。沉重的阳光从殿顶一处小小的窗棂透过，打下一个四方形的亮斑，光影流转，暗锁尘封。在她面前是一面光滑如镜的透彻晶石，淡彩莹蓝的颜色，深深浅浅地折射出葛里姆乔瞳中的色彩。他就站在冰晶之中，站在这道光暗的交界，站成一幕无法触及的半透明的影。光线穿过晶石和他的身体，掩不住他扬起嘴角的邪戾，笑得一如先前，霸道肆意。<br/>　　夏梨没来由地觉得心脏被摄紧。面对这个男人，她不止一次感受到这种钝作的疼痛，像某种冬季蜷缩蛰伏的小动物，艰涩隐忍，而无可言说。她根本就不明白这意味着什么。或者……是她从来都不敢去想。</p><p>　　“我确实如约到了这里。那么，怎样才能让你回来？”夏梨望着葛里姆乔溟蓝的眼睛，无法控制地伸手触到面前冰冷光洁的晶石。<br/>　　“很简单。将你的魔法和力量全部灌注进这块水晶。我可提醒你，是将力量全、部灌注进去。”葛里姆乔重重咬着字音，打量着她无波无澜的神色，“我和你签订的契约上要求你必须将我带离千羽之地，所以不管能不能做到你都必须这么做，没有退路。而你不会不知道，在这里失去力量，就等于死。”<br/>　　“反正你不能违背誓约，我死也没有什么不可以。”<br/>　　葛里姆乔抱着双臂，看黑发的少女将自己的右手一直按在晶石的表面，从她掌心接连不断地送出金色的光芒，包裹住整块水晶。那是她的魔法力量。这是他首次见识到她真正的力量，没有丝毫隐瞒的，全力以赴。他盯着她，目光中逐渐带起自己都不曾察觉的柔和。<br/>　　夏梨感受到无言的心悸。从周身空气传来的压迫力越发强得可怖。将力量注入水晶的结果就是，她每削弱一分自己的力量，就要相应承受一分魔法的压迫力，用这个越来越无力的身体。她开始能体会到冬狮郎在这个地方的感受了，那种被竭力压制，浑身欲裂的疼痛。<br/>　　她像一条处身涸泽的鱼，无路可退，偏还要用尽身上最後一点水分，温润自己挨蹭的土地。<br/>　　“将你的魔法全部注进来，打破水晶，我就能出来了。”他似是冷眼看着，说出的字句不着任何腔调。但实际上，他能够感受到夏梨付出的力量，正在如何充斥与改变着他所停留的地方。如果决意赴死的话，是不会有任何犹豫的。而他知道，她竟真的没有作任何保留。<br/>　　蓝发的男人站在晶石中，看着她一点点咬紧牙关，身体开始颤抖，他突然觉得心口某个惯了空虚的地方有徜徉的风呼啸而过。他慢慢举起自己的左手，抵上夏梨按着水晶的右手。两个人明明占据着水晶的两边，却在这一瞬间，仿佛能从相抵的掌心真切感受到彼此血液的流经。<br/>　　“你可以退出，因为你已经做了这件事情，你可以让自己‘做不到’。”葛里姆乔语气中罕见地含着一种约略怜悯的感觉。他想，自己也说不上是什么原因。<br/>　　“不，我一定会做到……”夏梨已经开始觉得呼吸艰难，魔法几乎油尽灯枯，“全部……力量的话……”她猛然想起自己留给冬狮郎的那一抹火焰。虽说微不足道，可总算是“自己力量”的其中一份。也就是说……也一定要召唤回来用掉才行。<br/>　　「如果它灭了，你就赶快走吧，不要犹豫也不要再等。」自己那时说过的话还在耳际，如此清晰。<br/>　　嘛，他走了也好，反正自己离死也差不远了。<br/>　　她轻轻勾一下嘴角，心念一动间，冰封的雪原上，冬狮郎护在掌心中的那一抹光亮，倏然熄灭。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[12]</p><p>　　身上一直承受的压力突然间高攀到一个难以描述的程度，夏梨猛地跪在地上。她能感受到在身体内部，很多地方正承受着剧痛，破裂出血。即使紧紧闭住嘴也无法阻止鲜血顺着嘴角流下。看样子，的确是活不久了。她拼着最後一分清明，将最後的生命之焰投进水晶。<br/>　　快破开阿混账！<br/>　　冰蓝色的晶石总算发出“喀拉——”一声清脆的响动，在她用尽这最後一丝力量的时候层层碎裂，散开一片令人晕眩的白雾，遮蔽视野。<br/>　　终于是，成功了呢。在几乎要挤碎骨髓的痛苦中，她露出一个苍白无力的笑容，软软倒下。但她没有如想象中那般触到坚硬冰冷的地面。因为从破碎的水晶中伸出一双手，稳稳托住了她的身体。<br/>　　这个地方不会有其他人。</p><p>　　那个蓝发而一贯霸道的男人从淡薄的雾中现身，不再是水晶中半透明的影子，而是真真正正地存在于这个世界了。他，回来了。<br/>　　“要……遵守……和我的，契约，葛里姆乔。”夏梨抓住扶着自己的那双手，感到自己每一秒钟都比上一秒更虚脱。<br/>　　葛里姆乔没有回答，溟蓝的眸中闪过一丝暗晦的光，像被黑暗侵蚀，深邃无底。不知道藏在哪里的铃铛恍然振起，谱出一曲令人心颤的声响。如受到蛊惑般，他猛地伸手扣住她的脸颊，重重叠上自己的唇。<br/>　　狂暴地掠夺夏梨的呼吸，辗转，甚至啃噬，男人毫不留情面地摄取着她的气息。与此同时，比起愕然，夏梨更多的感受却是惊诧，因为有魔法的力量从他身上绵延不绝传入自己的身体。葛里姆乔他……在给自己支撑的力量。<br/>　　恢复了少许力量的她开始挣扎。可那个男人不会给她这样的机会。他更有力，也更加强硬地制住她的一切动作，不顾一切地贴近，终于感受到她微风倾拂的战栗。<br/>　　如一道闪电划过天际，夏梨突然感受到了极度的悲伤，它们正从灵魂深处钻出，浓密细致地包裹着她的全身。从他的唇齿间传过来的，是一贯狂妄的绵密占有和绝烈，连同无法反抗的力量，强烈霸道地充斥所有感官，如同沐浴一场绝望的誓言。与先前签下契约书的那个自己，是何其一致。<br/>　　浩荡又悲壮。<br/>　　应该是这样吗？应该是这样的吗？！难道不是我将你带了回来？在绝望什么，在难过什么？只除了不能满足你的野心这一条。这件事就这么重要吗？<br/>　　“老子总算没欠你什么。”这是葛里姆乔终于放开那双占据已久的唇後，说的第一句话。<br/>　　坑爹阿，是谁占了谁便宜阿！<br/>　　“你！”不等夏梨表达出什么情绪，她就发觉，这个男人的身体正以肉眼可辨的速度重新变作透明。而明明，他已经离开了那块水晶。<br/>　　“怎么回事！？为什么会这样？！”她瞠目结舌，几乎不能相信地看着眼前的人。难道最後还是失败了？！<br/>　　“不，和你的选择一样。这次是我的选择。”像是知道她在想什么，葛里姆乔回答之余还戏谑地挑起眉，“老子是不是比那个人要更好？你的那个同伴，嗯？”<br/>　　茫然间仿佛有腥甜的气息弥散。夏梨盯着葛里姆乔愈加清透的身体，突然一下子意识到发生了什么。生存的力量是始终存在的，不管是在自己的身体里，抑或是在他的身体里，只能够让一个人活着离开。本来应该死去的是自己，可是现在，他将所有的力量都给了自己。<br/>　　“葛……”她愣愣地看着他的身体愈发透明，终于从脚开始消散在空气中，“为什么选择死亡！是因为……你始终不可能放下杀伐之心吗？！”<br/>　　那个人消失得太快，有那么一瞬间，她怕自己听不见答案。可是她觉得，自己更怕的是听见答案。</p><p>　　“我永远是自己的王。在哪里都是。”他宣告，顿了一下似乎在犹疑，在愈发透明不可逆转的变化中，终于没有再沉默。本来，迟疑不决也不是他葛里姆乔的风格。<br/>　　她愣愣看着他最後的口型，告诉自己一定是这里的光线太过晕眩，才会刺得眼睛泛起潮气。<br/>　　她看着葛里姆乔向自己伸出左手，这个动作令她难以抗拒地伸出右手，与他掌心相抵。没有温度也没有任何触感。隐隐的透过。那个人只剩下淡泊的影，已经……再也碰触不到。<br/>　　「夏，梨。」<br/>　　他的唇齿开阖间是第一次喊她的名字，透明的笑容里有她忘不掉的惊心动魄。<br/>　　「我爱你，白，痴。」</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[13]</p><p>　　“你这个白痴！因为只有一个人可以活着回去，就一定要选择自己死亡吗？！我不是给你机会了吗？！我已经做好觉悟了阿！”夏梨对着面前的空气无法控制地喊起，“为什么要拒绝？！为什么退避？！为什么……要让我……看着你……这样……消……失……”<br/>　　她的声音越来越细微。巨大的悲哀吞噬哀鸣。像金红灼热的火焰的存在，强烈得让人忍不住想流泪。<br/>　　失魂落魄地走出神殿，一直以来几乎压迫自己到死的魔法力量依然如同巨石，沉重得要命。夏梨重新走过那九座山门，回眸望去，雪山庄严，即将湮没一切的过往。</p><p>　　“夏梨！”<br/>　　她愕然回头，惊异于自己会在这个地方看见那个人。这里距离她让他停留驻足的地方，有着太过遥远的距离。她看到惊红的血迹顺着冬狮郎的唇角滑下，是魔法太过可怖的力量令他不自觉地咬破了自己的下唇。<br/>　　“生命之焰，熄灭了。我以为……”他没有再说下去，只是看着她。面前的少女像一个易碎的宝物，在不能放手的同时，也不可以宽泛地对待。<br/>　　即使他没有说，她也全都明白。他并没有按照自己说的离开，而是继续向前，哪怕拼上自己的性命，也要赶到自己身边，就算是一个死去的自己。<br/>　　“你竟然一直走到了这里？”<br/>　　“当然。”雪发少年说得义不容辞，就像夏梨在说的是今晚吃什么，而这句话就是他应她的一句没问题。<br/>　　“会死的吧，白痴。”夏梨无意识地说完这句话，随即一怔，心口明晃晃的痛彻。</p><p>　　「白，痴。」<br/>　　无声的画面翕动。她抱住自己的头，慢慢蹲下来狠狠咬住下唇，像支撑不住。大片明澈的雪原在她眼角余光打出荡涤的空白，将她的头脑也烧灼起来。葛里姆乔仿佛就待在她所知道的某个地方，始终不曾消失。冬狮郎站在她身前看她颓唐不已的动作，什么也没有说，只是将手轻轻放到夏梨头顶。<br/>　　一个非常安宁柔和的温度。像一个港湾，可以避开风雨，宽容，美好，始终等待自己的存在。不背不离，不畏风吹雨打，平平淡淡，同样弥足珍贵。<br/>　　“谢谢，冬狮郎。”夏梨将脸埋在手臂中，压得声音有点闷。<br/>　　谢谢你没有离开，谢谢你还要走到更危险的地方来找我。<br/>　　冬狮郎跪在她身前，伸手拥住她瘦削的肩。自始至终他都没有问夏梨任何事情，而夏梨也就一直假装遗忘着没有开口。他默认了她的逃避，她也认可了他的沉默。不知道为什么，冬狮郎总觉得，只要自己一开口就会有什么决堤或者破碎，难以挽回，所以他宁可做这一次鸵鸟，也要安然地将她留下，再度守在她身边。也许是自己还不足以令她解开全部心怀，所以他会继续努力，直到……她肯坦诚的那一天。</p><p>　　夏梨慢慢安静下来，心口那个空阔破碎的风洞终于被冬狮郎缓缓填上一点温度，她的表情终于重新恢复淡泊而坚定。<br/>　　失去的永远回不来，每次回顾只是一场自己给自己的灼烧。她没有回头的余地，也不想再回头。<br/>　　“冬狮郎，我想去流浪。”<br/>　　“好，我陪你。”<br/>　　离开这个地方，夏梨最後一次回过头。雪山的群落被白色覆盖，在这最後一次眺望的时候，不知栖落在何处的雪白的鸦整群飞起，宛若在千羽之地落下一场盛大的帷幕。可惜帷幔彼岸的那个人，再也不会回应别人的安可。</p><p>　　「有些人在自己的世界中，永远称王。」<br/>　　「桀骜的，狂妄的，哪怕只做……自己的王。」</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 《掠夺》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《掠夺》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖校园架空‖BE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[今]</p><p>　　「那是一场掠夺 历久弥新」</p><p>　　即便经过了那么长久，那么长久的时间，她也依然如此认为。<br/>　　孤独的。残忍的。黯仄的。不为人知的。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨坐在电脑前，打开那个许久未曾登录的博客，那个曾几何时象征着梦与回忆，充斥空阔与野草也无法遮掩的，专属于她的时光之流。<br/>　　鼠标滑动。她逐行浏览去，笔下的那些琐事仿佛电影的细枝末节，在邃暗的眼底波澜不惊地掠过。<br/>　　时光安魂地流淌。<br/>　　Saccheggio.</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[两年前]</p><p>　　「这是她最后一次 想和他唱一首歌」</p><p>　　闹嚷的环境与高亢的热情。黑色的麦克从不同的人手中滑过，染着光怪陆离的灯光，被扩大着发出各种曲调。大屏幕上更迭变幻的光芒，是MV不断跳动的画面。<br/>　　唱歌的人陶醉着，听歌的人为他们欢闹。在这种嘈杂的环境下，根本没人在意其他人的耳朵和心情。毕业典礼后的放纵，每个人都放开一切只想无比炽烈地燃上最后一次，如同耗尽整个生命般地决绝一次。她奇异地沉默着，头脑中隐隐现出坚冷的冰凌。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨不着痕迹地端起盛满酸梅汤的杯子，玻璃杯光洁的侧面映出一个人的影子。她安静地凝视那个被杯沿弧度拉得有点纤长的身影。玻璃上渐渐凝起一层雾气，终于有一滴水珠缓缓滑落，在朦胧的杯身上留下一道清透的痕迹。让她在晃神间以为，滑过的是自己的脸颊。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎。</p><p>　　耳畔蓦然响起熟悉的，带一点安静的旋律。杯上映着的影子在前奏中欠身。这是他的专属曲目，也是她和他的。<br/>　　她抬起头，注视着他从别人手里接过麦克。而一直放在不远处的另一支麦却突然落入了旁人的手中。<br/>　　……或者自以为是。<br/>　　她抬眼，看见是自己的室友。她的手轻轻动了一下，却终究没有抬起。于是日番谷和那个姑娘的声线融在一起，划开空洞的胸膛。冰凉的酸梅汤灌进自己的喉口，翻搅出自嘲般的音调。<br/>　　只不过是一首歌，也根本不是对唱，普普通通的一首歌。旋律十分上口，随便拽一个什么人都能唱得很好，所以在KTV被点得相当频繁。任何一个人都没有理由说那是某某人的专属曲目。包括她黑崎夏梨。<br/>　　夏梨想，唯一特殊那么一点的，就在于这是她想与他一起唱的歌。像最初那一次。没有伴奏没有浪漫的环境，面对所有那时还陌生的同学，唱起这首歌。青涩的，不成熟的，骄傲的，飞扬的，她挑衅般地扫过他湖水绿的眸。<br/>　　所以她错觉地以为，这是专属于他们两个人的歌。从那一刻起。</p><p>　　心底在疯狂叫嚣，想让自己的声音与他顺理成章地在一起。想毫不躲闪地直视他，旋律是理由是不会更改的过去，也是理所应当的现在与不曾步入的未来。从头至尾，每一句歌词都在向他献祭。就这样毫无保留地绽放出自己所有的光辉，在这一首歌，只给他。<br/>　　夏梨曾经觉得自己可以舍弃全部，唯独这首歌不想放手。可她终究还是错了。经历过那么多事情，平淡的起伏的，她早已认清了现实。她没有理由说这是我的，尽管在心里早就认定。真相是怎样的？不管是那首歌，还是那个人，都是无差别的遥远。她看着那个平素所谓的朋友毫不在意地占据自己最重要的东西，而日番谷冬狮郎专心得无动于衷，她忽然间丧失了所有的勇气。<br/>　　她只知道自己疼得够呛。</p><p>　　你不是说他的事情与你再无瓜葛吗，还想纠缠到什么时候呢，黑崎夏梨？<br/>　　无数次劝自己忘掉他，却总是事与愿违。心里只想独占他，想让他属于自己，想让他只看着自己。而这明明是不对的。<br/>　　最后一次。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨告诉自己。失去这次机会，我再不会开口。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[五年前]</p><p>　　「荒谬的开端 必定跟随一个与之相衬的结局」</p><p>　　“大家好，我叫……黑崎夏梨。”抬眼面对所有陌生的脸孔，她眨了眨眼开始寻找目标。大学一年级的新生都该有着蓬勃生气的表情。夏梨挑一下眉尖，想一改先前沉闷的气氛。那种死板无趣的介绍，哪里像是元气满满的年轻人了？<br/>　　“我觉得刚才日番谷同学其实唱得一般嘛。”在她自我介绍前，那个叫做日番谷冬狮郎的家伙刚刚唱了一首歌。<br/>　　她不明白为什么那帮同学会如此吹捧那个人，在她眼中那家伙唱得的确一般。其实这只是很随意的一句开场白而已……但那位所谓新生班会的主持人挑起眉尖，嗅到了不同寻常的气息。<br/>　　大概算是危险的光芒在主持人眼中划过，下一秒他就截下了夏梨的话。“那么，请黑崎同学和日番谷同学一起唱一遍这首歌吧，我们都来当裁判，谁唱得更好些？”</p><p>　　哈？！一起唱？！夏梨在这一瞬深刻体会到搬起石头砸自己的脚是件怎样愚蠢的事情了。不过，带着些许不服输，在同学们鼓励的掌声中，她终究还是点了头。<br/>　　那个有着凛冽气息的男生回到台上站在她身旁，和着她的嗓音唱了起来。依然是刚刚唱过的那首歌，也分明不是合唱的旋律，却在两个人低吟浅唱的配合中变得异常温柔。那时的教室太过安静，夏梨告诉自己这没有什么，反正是新生间相互熟悉的集体活动而已。她也并不觉得有什么尴尬之类的感觉，很平淡很自然地对待就足够了。不过显然这件事在别人眼中并不是……她以为的那样普通。<br/>　　很快，结果就接踵而来。其实也没什么。诸如交往什么的流言，夏梨并不在意，那个叫日番谷冬狮郎的同学也并不在意。反而因为曾经合唱过这首歌，两人熟络了不少。有时会在一起上自习，一起吃饭，也会刻意询问对方，然后选报同样的选修课程。单单作为朋友而言，所做的没有一样是出格的事情。</p><p>　　「你是不是喜欢日番谷君啊，夏梨？」<br/>　　「少开玩笑啊。」<br/>　　「夏梨，你和日番谷君是在交往吗，总能看你们在一起的样子？」<br/>　　「凑巧啦凑巧。」<br/>　　「夏梨，你是喜欢他的吧，日番谷君？」<br/>　　她只是和他一起走过色彩纷飞的四季，在这段共同的时光中，分享彼此喜爱的东西，一起评论某某老师的授业，共同期盼某位歌手的专辑，偶尔也会打几场游戏，自在而亲密地度过了学业中的第一年。以朋友之名。<br/>　　「没有啦，朋友而已。没什么好奇怪的吧。」<br/>　　诸如此类的剖白已经进行过很多次了。并不是谎言，夏梨始终觉得日番谷这人虽然不错，但还没有吸引自己到想和他交往的地步。所以必然要否决。<br/>　　但黑崎夏梨忽略了一件事……这世上没有什么是肯定的必然。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[四年前]</p><p>　　「她看他站在那里 完美得没有任何词汇可以形容」</p><p>　　一年之后，黑崎夏梨就充分意识到了造化弄人这个词的蛮横。她颇为无奈地想，也许就是老天开的一个玩笑，现在的自己已经不可能再笑着说出从前那样的话了。<br/>　　因为自己好像……莫名其妙地喜欢上了日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　老师正在黑板前喋喋不休，在他们面前的试验台上摆着一些可供操作的仪器。因为要站着摆弄那些东西，所以教室的椅子通常都没人用，所有人都站着。夏梨站在教室的最左边，而日番谷在最右。在他们之间，隔过三张宽大的试验台。<br/>　　他倚在墙上，侧头欣赏着老师冗长的实验说明。白色的上衣勾勒出他瘦削的身材。冬雪般的发色干净纯粹，宝石绿的瞳中闪烁着深邃睿智的光芒。日番谷很不在意地听着，夏梨却知道那些知识他全都了解，只等老师说一句开始吧就可以让实验结果完美地在所有人面前呈现。而现在，他只是站在那里潜藏地蓄势待发，侧脸的轮廓就让她觉得无法呼吸。<br/>　　她知道，这样的感觉叫做贪恋。就算什么都得不到，就算躲在角落中不会被注意，只要可以看见，只要他在，就挣扎不了地感到满足。<br/>　　……甚至不知道是从什么时候开始的。</p><p>　　她将视线悄悄移过去，隔过中间所有的同学望着他。光明正大而小心翼翼，心说他应该不会察觉到吧。毕竟之间隔着多么遥不可及的距离。<br/>　　然而刹那，他的目光已经转向了这边，确切地说，目标毫无疑问就是自己。夏梨一愣，没有来得及扭开视线。这一刻她生生收住了想遮掩过去的念头，那分明是逃避。而她不允许自己显出任何张惶失措的样子。<br/>　　日番谷用口型问，怎么了。<br/>　　夏梨轻笑一下摇头，然后才去关注老师的解说。尽管她知道，自己一个字都听不进去。没有回答也不需要理由。等到下课就会忘记的吧，多么微不足道的一件小事。可是她无法不去思考这举动背后的含义，比如……<br/>　　为什么会立即察觉到自己的视线？<br/>　　难道可以……有所希冀吗？</p><p>　　那个白色的身影已经生了根，着了魔一般在自己心底疯长。像是对自己异常有效的，强大的漩涡。每次想要扭转视线拂逆它都会受到无比艰巨的考验。<br/>　　感情的展开可以没有任何理由，事实上就是没有任何理由。只是她黑崎夏梨突然在某一节课前，见到日番谷冬狮郎穿着这件白色的衣服，云淡风轻地走过。一点都不明白，一点都想不通，也许就只因为这件衣服，除此以外她再找不到任何理由来解释，为什么一眼单纯地看见，就无法拒绝地深陷。明明之前根本就不是这样的。<br/>　　那些曾经的“开玩笑啊，我怎么会喜欢他呢”，终于变成了一场自己再也无法否认的“玩笑”。而那些所谓的感觉就算有过——也许真的存在——萌芽什么的，也已悉数毁灭在过去的自己手中，那个自以为根本不会喜欢上日番谷冬狮郎的，事事都毫不犹豫地给予否认的自己。<br/>　　感情一旦萌生就像汹汹而至的海啸，连呼吸都会被控制，她逃脱不了。黑崎夏梨和日番谷冬狮郎之间，已经回不到没有任何理由便能够坐在一起吃饭或自习的曾经。于是在这种奇特的条件促成下，日番谷冬狮郎每一次出现，都成为夏梨用视线小心追逐的目标。当然，必定还要再加上诸如轻描淡写、随意、漫不在乎之类的形容词。<br/>　　她盯着黑板面无表情，而头脑中还记挂着那个身影，清晰至斯。</p><p>　　这是场掠夺。那个人用光辉的存在，掠夺她凝神而驻的每一寸时光。<br/>　　你也太后知后觉了，黑崎夏梨。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[三年前]</p><p>　　「那一刻是阳光太过刺眼 才会让我想要流泪」</p><p>　　“夏梨。”日番谷的声音。<br/>　　少女坐在阶梯教室中抬起头来，离上课还有很长一段时间，提前到教室里候着也是她的习惯之一。这个比姓氏更亲昵些的称呼，是一直延续至今的习惯，尽管两人的关系，早已不像从前那样要好。<br/>　　转过头去的时候，她愣了一下。正值午后时分，明耀的阳光从日番谷背后的窗子投射进来，将他整个人都掩进异常炽烈的色彩中，几乎只能看到一个剪影。夏梨眯起眼睛，分辨出那剪影的手上，分明捧着一束花。<br/>　　“是刚刚表彰会上颁发优秀班级奖时拿到的。”<br/>　　是啊，表彰会。她都忘记了，毕竟都没有去参加。至于那束花，百合、马蹄莲什么的，一看就是会上随便给的那种。果然，连勉强欺骗自己一下都做不到呢。<br/>　　“送你吧。看在你平时为大家做了那么多事情的份上。”日番谷将花向前递了递。</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨在心底冷笑。<br/>　　为大家做了那么多事情？是啊，从大一开学参加标的比赛，到设计班徽，到组织各种活动，参加各种班级比赛、会议，出头露面的哪一件事没有她黑崎夏梨插手？为了什么？谁不知道最开始那两年她一直和日番谷厮混在一起，两人俨然是班里的领导者。可现在呢，看似这花给得顺理成章，然而令她无可反驳的是，不知从何时开始，自己混迹那人身边的日子已经一去不复返。<br/>　　夏梨挑了下眉，噙着嘴角略有些无奈地接过日番谷手中的花。看样子如果自己不伸手，他就打算一直这么递在半空了。<br/>　　“嗯，我该说句谢谢吧。”<br/>　　他轻描淡写地笑一下。“你应得的。我还有事，先走了。”简单挥了挥手，日番谷消失在日光的逆影中。<br/>　　夏梨脸上的笑容一直温驯谦和，尽管她心底难抑地微微刺痛。她觉得自己这辈子也不可能忘掉这个逆着光的剪影，因为是一场太过明亮的记忆。</p><p>　　前一天从别人那里听说了，日番谷在和外院一个女生交往。虽然是最近才发生的事情，但已足够令日番谷冬狮郎在自己的生活中，将有她黑崎夏梨陪伴的全部时光，统统打上“过往”的标签。<br/>　　过往。这是一个残缺不全的词汇，一个再也回不去的曾经，忘记多少就丢失多少。没有现在没有未来。<br/>　　她开始做一个梦。在梦中，日番谷身边影影绰绰走着另外一个少女，以一种并肩的姿态。看不清面容，但她知道那样的距离叫亲昵。夏梨停下脚步，在教学楼宽阔的台阶上一个转身离开。台阶明明很宽，可锋削的棱角不知怎的令她趔趄，崴伤脚踝。她咬住下唇，忍着尖锐的疼痛一步一步离开。不知道自己要去哪里，就是单纯地不想看见他们，要远远逃开。<br/>　　是的，这就是一场没有勇气的面对，没有悬念的诛离。<br/>　　夏梨醒来的时候大口地喘息。她根本不明白自己怎么会有这么脆弱无助的时刻。这只不过是一场荒诞离奇的梦境，却几乎耗尽了自己全部的心力。虚弱不堪。<br/>　　“太难看了啊，黑崎夏梨。”<br/>　　她在床上坐起来，将脸埋进掌心。宿舍空空荡荡，她一个人安静地咬牙。混乱的记忆和想象绞缠，终于成为她周而复始的梦魇。也许不会有人明白，周而复始是一个可怕到摧枯拉朽的词汇。而她就从这刻开始懂得。<br/>　　曾经支撑时光的心情已经溺毙在墨色般沉重的深海。她睁着眼睛也觉得自己看不见光明。这梦魇纠缠了自己太久，更像是种自我折磨。黑崎夏梨终于想清楚，不能再这样自我放逐了。<br/>　　“你不能再这样下去了。就算此刻躲在黑暗中瑟缩，也一定要有重新振作的未来——他日番谷冬狮郎的事情，从此与你再无瓜葛。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[一年前]</p><p>　　「为逃出囹圄 我舍弃世界」</p><p>　　「游子，我要离开这儿。」<br/>　　同样是KTV的包间，一如既往的吵嚷嘈杂，包含了很多久别重逢的镜头与对白。毕竟大家都已经毕业一年，平时该学习的学习该工作的工作，也没有太频繁联络。难得出来聚会，开心之余必然要吵闹一些。<br/>　　原本夏梨打定主意拒绝参加聚会。本来以她的性格，并没有和那些所谓的同学混得很熟，即便找个理由推脱也不是什么大不了的事情。更何况她一想起日番谷冬狮郎就莫名地烦躁，不想再见到他。<br/>　　能推掉就赶快推掉吧，哪怕找点随随便便的理由。她很清楚，自己其实并没有真正逃脱，即便这一年来，自己不见他不联系他更没怎么想起过他，也难保不会在见他的第一眼就重新陷落。当初是怎样决定的啊，绝不能再这样下去了，黑崎夏梨一直是这样想的。<br/>　　可那个时候打电话来联系她的，不偏不倚就是日番谷冬狮郎。夏梨觉得自己没有丝毫犹豫就一口应了下来。所有想象中近乎完美的伪装退避，在他的声音前都不堪一击。<br/>　　夏梨啊夏梨，你真是……还能再有原则一点吗？她苦笑着，心口钝痛。<br/>　　于是就演变成了现在这副模样：她一个人以近乎蜷缩的姿势待在角落，在震耳的乐声中不断不断地回想一年前自己认真说过的话。<br/>　　「失去这次机会，我再不会开口。」<br/>　　像中了蛊，脑海中的字句盘踞着纠缠不去。而“最后一次”的机会，早就在一年前的骊歌中灰飞烟灭。</p><p>　　如同刺骨的嘲讽，那熟悉的旋律于某一刻再次响起。她的耳鼓连同左边的胸腔，都猛地泛起疼痛的感觉。在过去的一年中，她再也不曾听过那首歌，甚至连那个歌手的声音也不想再听到。与其说是不想听，不如说是不能听。她已经把那个声音与日番谷冬狮郎画上了等号，每一次出现——哪怕是虚假的，浅尝辄止的——都会条件反射般地钝痛不已。<br/>　　这一次，眼前冬雪的颜色一晃而过。日番谷冬狮郎将麦克递到了她眼前，而罪魁祸首，就这么顺理成章地坐到了夏梨的身旁。<br/>　　喂喂这是要做什么。<br/>　　她抬眸看去，眼神暗邃。心口还依然记得去年这个时候的疼痛，那已成为自己无可挽回的逆鳞。是货真价实的“最后一次”。疼到令她咬紧牙关立了誓。绝对不允许有反悔的可能。<br/>　　那是誓言，真正的誓言。<br/>　　夏梨弯起嘴角，以一个很微妙的角度摇了摇头。一年的时间说长不长，说短却也不短，足够令她恢复冷静。她不想再回到从前，不想再变回那个在他面前一溃千里的自己。<br/>　　失去这“最后一次”机会的人不仅仅是我，你也一样啊，日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　日番谷湖绿的眸似乎是不太相信，也不能肯定地眨了眨。大概是想不到自己会被拒绝。然而这世上很多事情就是这样，没有那么多的自以为是。你的自以为，其实根本就不是。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨早已清醒，现在要醒醒的，轮到日番谷冬狮郎了。<br/>　　夏梨窝在沙发里慵懒而疲惫地勾起唇角，她大致能够想象到自己这个没有温度的笑容有多讽刺。可惜他看不懂。他有太多不明白的东西，或者是他真的不明白或者……是他从来都不屑于明白。否则他们两个人也不至于渐行渐远，走到今天这步田地再也无法挽回。</p><p>　　前奏已经过去，歌声响起。日番谷的声音和着旋律，真切地钻进夏梨的记忆。有什么开始尖叫，开始拒绝，开始鲜血淋漓，她清楚地感受着每分每毫。心脏在收缩，血液在倒流，她习惯性地必须要逃离。<br/>　　当与日番谷冬狮郎的每一次接触都从欣喜与期盼变作煎熬与痛苦，还是……不在一起的话比较好吧？<br/>　　手机震动起来，在这一刻简直是救命稻草。她低头看去。是游子回复自己的短消息。<br/>　　「如果是你的决定的话，那就离开吧。(笑脸)」<br/>　　黑崎夏梨抬起头下定决心。她告诉自己要保持最基本的礼貌，而后表情淡漠且镇静地听到这首歌的结束。不过，你能想象以这样平常的心态结束这场煎熬，是经过多少日夜的疼痛折磨才终于习惯的吗？<br/>　　“我要走了，再见。”轻笑一下，她向所有人道别。黑崎夏梨的视线没有在日番谷冬狮郎身上多停留一秒，与对待任何人一样一掠而过。<br/>　　蜻蜓点水。翩若惊鸿。</p><p>　　为了我不能在你身边的每一秒，为了让自己不再落入你的漩涡的每一刻，我不会再多做停留。<br/>　　我已不怕失去，因为从未拥有。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[一年后]</p><p>　　「你是我的平行世界」</p><p>　　刚刚结束了又一场同学聚会。非常小规模的，只有六七个比较相熟的朋友，吃饭、聊天、一起压马路，然后就宣告结束。没有日番谷冬狮郎，她意外地觉得舒适安然。<br/>　　在路口向其他人道别，黑崎夏梨独自回身，耀眼的霓虹灯光芒闪过。在她眼前的是购物中心外墙上悬挂的巨大荧幕，各种色彩的线条在电子屏上不断变幻，组成购物中心的标志，接下来又开始播放各种广告。在她刚要收回视线的时候，一盏金色的探照灯在她眼前逡巡而过。视野中一片芒亮。她几乎能想象出自己的眼睛被染上这种颜色的样子。<br/>　　不知其名的音乐声在耳边响起。<br/>　　「Maybe we could go back to then<br/>　　If only we could turn back again<br/>　　Cause hey，we're special best of friends<br/>　　This song is for you and me 'til then」<br/>　　带一点华丽而悲哀地遂着灯光打过，透过被晃到近乎失明的双眸，这里仿佛变作另一个世界。陌生又熟悉的光怪陆离。刹那，一种难言的璀璨沿着四肢百骸渗入骨髓。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨笑了起来，重新将耳机正了正，任由自己埋进音乐的洪流。她低下头，转身走入人海。深秋徜徉而起的风，突然有些凉意。她耸了耸肩，将手放进衣袋中紧紧攥住。</p><p>　　如果说以前，仰望天空的时候期望着能与那个人看到同样的风景，收听广播电台的时候也会选择他喜爱的调频，那么事到如今早已没有这个必要。夏梨开始相信，很多固执的坚持都会在某个瞬间土崩瓦解彻底毁灭。<br/>　　就好比她看着探照灯晃过来的这个刹那。醍醐灌顶，幡然醒悟。她不是他的什么。而他却是自己的一场劫难，了无生趣却无法挣脱。一场历久弥新的掠夺。那个叫做日番谷冬狮郎的家伙，残忍地夺走了自己的时间、空间、世界，还有心。她无比清晰地明白这点，另一方面却因为太明白而无法逃避。<br/>　　不能否认，黑崎夏梨依然珍惜日番谷冬狮郎，珍惜与他的每一次交集，珍惜与他走过的每一寸土地，珍惜与他一起讨论过的每一首歌，珍惜与他去过的每一家餐厅，珍惜与他谈论过的每一件琐事，珍惜和他有关的每一场回忆。<br/>　　珍惜到，再也不想承受一次失去。</p><p>　　看样子我们本来就是两个世界的人。彼此相处的四年，不，其实只有前两年而已，不过是觥筹交错的欢歌一场。反正也没有一起走下去的可能了，所以……不如我们再不相见。<br/>　　她站在金色霓虹光耀的背景中深深呼吸。<br/>　　终于……自由了。夏梨啊夏梨，这不是你一直都想得到的吗。</p><p>　　当夜，黑崎夏梨坐在电脑前，重新登录了那个许久未用的博客，将自己从前的日志全部看了一遍。在管理界面，她缓缓将每一篇日志前的多选框都打上勾。<br/>　　三年前她看《钢之炼金术师》的时候还不明白，为什么爱德在成为国家炼金术师后执意要烧掉自己的家。在这一刻，她觉得自己突然就懂了。不是抹杀不是逃避，只是不给自己回头的可能。还想前行的话，就要断掉所有的过去，没得选择。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎之于她……就如同家之于爱德。<br/>　　必须要向过去的自己道别。托他日番谷冬狮郎的福，黑崎夏梨在不断成长。不能总像从前那样止步不前。要睁开眼睛，英勇无畏地持剑前行。你说是吧？<br/>　　「删除选中日志？」<br/>　　她勾起唇角，鼠标缓慢然而坚定地移到左边的按钮上，点击。</p><p>　　「确定」</p><p>　　记忆中，自己写下的最后一句话是:<br/>　　“时至今日我再也不会见他，却依然觉得当初能爱上他是我的幸运<br/>　　——就算在想念他的时候，再也不能骄傲我的骄傲。”</p><p><br/>　　- END - </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>写在后面的话：</p><p>　　这是一个关于单恋的故事。其实只是由一些零零碎碎的片段串成。队长其实，压根就可以当他从未出现过。有人说我比较擅长走剧情流，这次想脱开讲故事的方式，勉强再文艺一把……<br/>　　从一个刚好可以负责起回忆的时间——今（现在）——开始，由两年前的决断引出五年前的初遇，四年前的喜欢，三年前的心死，到一年前的逃遁，最终经过一段很长的时间直到一年后才重新振作。这个故事里的白梨根本就没有在一起，甚至根本没有在一起过，这样无果的感情当然是BE吧。<br/>　　但你不能说这不是白梨的文。</p><p>　　Saccheggio，这个词是意大利语的“掠夺”。<br/>　　其实本文中，日番谷冬狮郎的存在本身对夏梨而言就是一种掠夺。夺取的是她的心，不，应该说是全部。作为被掠夺者，她看得很清楚，自己最终什么也得不到，所以毅然决定斩断过去，继续向前。<br/>　　以及最后，在文中出现的歌词是The Brilliant Green的《Maybe We Could Go Back To Then》，我非常喜欢这首歌的腔调，又慵懒又绝望。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 《猫与格子戏》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《猫与格子戏》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　「再说我喜欢你 这场雨 也不会停……」</p><p>　　撑起伞来，这个时节总是这样子。雨不算大，可是走起路来就会被打湿。伞微微倾斜了一下，三滴，四滴，雨水顺着伞骨落下去，湮没在一片雨声里。能听得见鞋子踏在雨水中，啪嗒啪嗒。<br/>　　夏梨稍稍抬起手里的伞，从缝隙下看着执意走在旁边的人，不，应该说是死神。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　据自己所知，是尸魂界护廷十番队的队长。这个有着冰雪般发色和湖水绿色眸子的小学生。说到小学生，虽然被他自己坚决否认掉了，但就自己的认知来讲没办法再安给他小学生以外的身份。而这个家伙现在正以死神的形态走在自己身边。也就是说，街上的除了自己，别的人基本都看不到他。<br/>　　刚才是这家伙替自己解决掉了一只很厉害的虚，之後说免得自己再被其他的虚盯上执意要送自己回去。于是就变成了现在这个样子。<br/>　　他说不打伞。然後走在不远也不近的三步开外。</p><p>　　这就是我和你的距离。<br/>　　不会再远，可也不能更近。<br/>　　不知道应该说什么好。<br/>　　自从上次见到他，总感觉像是碰到了个不同寻常的人。<br/>　　很特殊很特殊，特殊到除了自己，这个世界谁都不会知道那个人。<br/>　　这样的感觉。<br/>　　你我的秘密。对吧。<br/>　　请不要否认。</p><p>　　如果要问在这个世上，有什么人能和你扯上关系，恐怕就只有我了吧。<br/>　　我知道这是场错觉。但请让我就这样相信。<br/>　　在我的脑海里，你和这里的任何一个人都没有交集。<br/>　　我会认得你，你也只认得我。如果这样就好了。<br/>　　如果。<br/>　　是说如果。<br/>　　夏梨躲在伞底，垂下头就看到脚下泛起一朵朵水花。<br/>　　有些事情真的真的只存在于想象。<br/>　　比如你只属于我。<br/>　　我可以把这些事情在脑袋里串起来，却永远不可能捧进手心。<br/>　　这就是现实，就是你我之间不远不近的三步距离。<br/>　　很现实。</p><p>　　小巷中传来一声细弱的叫声，吸引了她的注意力。夏梨拐进小巷。<br/>　　屋檐下的纸箱中，有一只猫仔。雪白的毛，清澈的眼神，让她想起某个人。她不由自主地伸手过去。小猫的皮毛很柔软，轻飘飘的像云团。猫仔凑过来，舔了舔她的手。微微沙的感觉，却很温暖。<br/>　　什么人将你丢在这里了，可怜的小家伙。<br/>　　你今後会怎样呢。会有谁来管你么。还是在这种地方渐渐虚弱下去。<br/>　　“你等我一下。”夏梨跑出了小巷。<br/>　　日番谷静静看着纸箱子里的猫仔。湖水绿的眼眸停留在云朵一样柔软的雪白皮毛上。<br/>　　该说是幸运，还是不幸呢。<br/>　　遇到一个温柔相待的人了。<br/>　　突然想知道，是会幸福，还是更悲伤。</p><p>　　夏梨跑去了一会儿，之後带着一瓶牛奶回来。女孩子小心地把牛奶倒在瓶盖里，推到小猫眼前。<br/>　　小猫低下头，看样子是饿坏了。夏梨看着它伸出小巧的舌头去舔着牛奶，直到给它添满最後的一点，之後就转身离开。猫仔低头专心对待面前的美食，并没有注意到身边人的离去。走出两步，女孩子停住脚步，重新回过头去。乖巧的猫仔依然专心于食物。她站在巷子的拐角，定定地看着它。<br/>　　日番谷始终揣着双手斜倚在墙上看着她，没有落下她温柔的眼神和眉心那一分转瞬即逝的不舍。<br/>　　“为什么要照顾它。”<br/>　　“你明知顾问么。会没人管它的。”夏梨低下头，把自己重新藏进伞底。<br/>　　“可你要走了。也许它会活不过明天。”<br/>　　照顾了这一次，那么下一次呢……<br/>　　你要谁来带给它下一次呢……<br/>　　它会一直记住你的温柔，最後终究会在一次又一次期待和失望中离开这个世界的吧。<br/>　　那么，虽然残忍了点……<br/>　　是不是……还不如不要遇到。<br/>　　会比较好一点的吧。</p><p>　　“既然在意，为什么不带它走。”日番谷见她不予回应，再一次开口。<br/>　　夏梨抬起头看他，眼神清澈平静。日番谷只觉得心里某个地方被狠狠地揪住，虽然女孩子没做出什么其他的表情，但直觉还是告诉他自己问出了一个伤人的问题。夏梨重新将目光投向猫仔。温柔的，忧伤的，难以言说的。<br/>　　透过它，就仿佛看着自己。<br/>　　我和它，是一样的吧。<br/>　　要回答的其实是你吧。</p><p>　　如果你在意，为什么不带我走。<br/>　　只是这样的话，无论如何也说不出口。没有理由。<br/>　　总要做出一个选择。是走，还是留。<br/>　　我没有留的理由，而这，就是走的理由了吧。<br/>　　“都是有理由的吧。谁都一样。”<br/>　　我们，都一样。<br/>　　试问。谁敢诸多奢求。<br/>　　你并非只有我，我也并非只有你。<br/>　　只是曾经我们不小心碰在一起，阴差阳错，误以为彼此并非平常吧。<br/>　　纵然我希望你可以看着我，可以对我温柔下来，又可以持续多久呢。<br/>　　我对它，与你对我，其实都只是些小恩小惠的施舍吧。<br/>　　真正沉重的那些东西。像誓言，像约定。从来都没有过吧。</p><p>　　……<br/>　　可是你知道。<br/>　　……我有多期待么。</p><p>　　正如我没有办法选择它。<br/>　　你也是一样的吧。<br/>　　女孩子缓缓走回来路。雨滴打在地上的水洼，响起一片碎裂的声音。在静谧的巷口，这声音惊心动魄。这世上有那么多事情，巧合得仿佛恶作剧。如同你遇到我，如同我遇到它，如同我们都无法挽回的，思念着。<br/>　　但我知道猫仔不会放弃的。<br/>　　它记得有我，一定会盼着我再次出现。<br/>　　就如同我相信着你还会出现在我身边，百年千年总会有那天。<br/>　　如今。你不是站在这里了么。<br/>　　回头。有神采自她眼中亮起。纤尘不染的纯净的眼眸。<br/>　　她弯一弯嘴角，说：“要是我说，每天都会来照顾它呢。”</p><p>　　要悔过于最初谁不该遇上谁么。<br/>　　就算只是一场梦，因为太过美好，我们也有不想醒来的小小希望吧。<br/>　　忘记是谁曾经说过。<br/>　　如果真的跌进了这种梦境，就让我在梦里死掉好了。<br/>　　可以么。<br/>　　可以么。<br/>　　女孩子举着伞，露出可爱的笑容。<br/>　　“走吧。”<br/>　　日番谷看着那伞下的身影，表情柔和下来，宛若沐浴周身的初雨。<br/>　　“也许这样也不错吧。”<br/>　　总要好过。<br/>　　我们从未遇见。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 《千の夜をこえて》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《千の夜をこえて》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　她闭了闭眼睛，有辨不清的暗色流光从眼前汩汩而过。<br/>　　她看见日番谷冬狮郎对着根本就不在那里的那个人举刀而向，还有那么多死神包括自己的一哥……都以为自己面对的，是真正的敌人。<br/>　　可惜。<br/>　　站在黑崎夏梨身边的那个人不着痕迹，笑若春风。他棕色的眸笑意甚浓，不转瞬地盯着上方的战局。在那里，那个“蓝染惣右介”刚被山本总队长砍到左支右绌。看见别人被毫无悬念地骗过而露出得意神情。<br/>　　「你知道了吧，夏梨？他们，全都看不见我。」<br/>　　夏梨紧紧盯着日番谷流血的肩臂，看那鲜红点点滴落，可他面前的那个甚至根本就不是他的敌人。她咬紧牙关。<br/>　　「你到底想做什么，蓝染，不是王键吗。」<br/>　　「哦呀，夏梨小妹妹，这你就不明白了，蓝染大人还想多玩一会儿呢。」<br/>　　市丸银揣起衣袖一脸哂笑，仿佛在玩的不是蓝染而是他自己一般。<br/>　　「自始至终我都在让你看着，你有什么想说的，尽管说吧。」<br/>　　「你是个魔鬼。」比起“别伤害他们”，夏梨选择了这一句。<br/>　　「我需要你，夏梨。」<br/>　　「你这根本就是胁迫。」<br/>　　下一秒钟，蓝染的手扶上了夏梨的肩。于是有冰冷的感觉从那里开始蔓延。黑暗肆虐侵袭。地狱的声音在她耳边响起。<br/>　　「没错这就是胁迫。如果你不想让他们现在就死，就跟我回去，如何。」<br/>　　时光永远不会静止，再晚上那么一点，丢掉的就不仅仅是一条手臂之类的了。于是再无一点迟疑，夏梨攥紧了拳。<br/>　　「……我答应你。」</p><p>　　「我们停战。」<br/>　　市丸银出面，笑得一如既往的狡黠。<br/>　　「你们砍了半天结果连我们的一根汗毛都没有碰到，现在我们让步了，我们不需要王键了。」<br/>　　山本总队长脸色阴沉，市丸银知道他在等自己的下文。不过，这无需解释，因为蓝染已经从镜花水月中走了出来。还有，他身边的，黑崎夏梨。<br/>　　「夏梨？！」一护惊呼。<br/>　　「抱歉一哥。我决定跟蓝染走。」<br/>　　女孩抬头，没有分毫惊慌。<br/>　　真是聪明的女孩，蓝染微笑。只要她稍微说错一个字，在场的人一个也别想活。蓝染很绅士地躬身致意。<br/>　　「我会好好照顾令妹的，黑崎一护。」<br/>　　「为什么，夏梨？」<br/>　　说话的人，是那个强忍住愤慨与伤痛的十番队队长。臂上的伤，永远比不上心上的伤。明明之前还曾保护她不受虚的伤害，明明身为黑崎一护的妹妹，为什么会跟死神的敌人蓝染惣右介站在一起，那个伤害了无数人的男人。<br/>　　「没有为什么。」<br/>　　夏梨笑开，她的表情没有任何不自然之处。还问为什么，她冷笑，如果你们打得赢他就不用问为什么了。这都是，权宜之计。<br/>　　「现在我宣布，」山本总队长威严声音响起，「黑崎夏梨为尸魂界的叛徒，杀无赦。」<br/>　　「不可以！」一护大喊。<br/>　　「蓝染！」<br/>　　怒吼着，日番谷向蓝染冲来，只手举刀。现在的那个人，不再是幻觉了吧。风声在耳际呼啸，冰雪的寒意直刺入骨。蓝染本可以避开，但他没有避开。那个男人，站在原地绽出一个安静的笑。</p><p>　　最後一秒钟，就在日番谷再也无法收势的那一刹那，夏梨猛地挡在了蓝染身前。日番谷倾注全力的冰轮丸穿胸而过。鲜艳的红在瞬间就开满她衣襟。蓝染的神情，突然出现一丝慌乱。<br/>　　「夏梨，为什么？！」<br/>　　「冬狮郎。快，快去杀了蓝染。」<br/>　　夏梨握住他的手，反手拔出冰轮丸。她在他耳边轻声低语。<br/>　　「现在你的剑，已经可以砍到他了。」但是，一定要在我死之前阿。<br/>　　夏梨笑，嘴角溢出一丝鲜血。<br/>　　日番谷惊，却在头脑未及反应的时候，冰轮丸如有神佑，直直向蓝染刺去。这一次，锐利的刀锋毫无悬念地刺了进去。蓝染震惊地看着他，也看着她。<br/>　　「你怎么知道……」<br/>　　「哈……你千方百计带我去虚夜宫，就是因为我身体里流的血是你镜花水月的克星……对吧……不要……小看我的情报来源阿……」<br/>　　浦原那家伙，是不会瞒着我的。<br/>　　即便是会死。<br/>　　继承了灵王血统的夏梨，又自小在重灵地长大，血液得到升华，具有了净化与荡涤的力量，刚好就是镜花水月的克星。这便是浦原喜助研究多日的成果。也就是，如何解决掉蓝染惣右介的唯一办法。<br/>　　说什么不要看他的始解，胡说八道。你知道他何时拔刀？！你知道何时才能不看？！唯一的办法就是让镜花水月彻底无法使用。</p><p>　　蓝染在众死神合击之下终于不敌倒下。看着他倒下的身体，夏梨开始摇晃颤抖，刺目的血液染红了大片的地面。空座一役，染上了多少人的鲜血才算告一段落？<br/>　　夏梨安安静静躺在黑崎一护的臂弯里。她向冬狮郎伸出手。<br/>　　「冬狮郎，你知道我第一次见你是什么时候么？」<br/>　　日番谷抓起她微微颤抖的手，说不出话。<br/>　　「我是不记得了。可是我知道，我最後一次见你，一定是今天。」<br/>　　「不要胡说了，夏梨。」<br/>　　一护眼睛酸涩，他竭力露出笑容来。<br/>　　「让卯之花队长给你治疗，马上就好了。」<br/>　　日番谷就要起身去找卯之花烈。<br/>　　「没用的。」<br/>　　你以为我不知道么。那个奸商店长都说过啦。只要除掉蓝染，血液里的那些力量都会跟着消失，连同大量的生命力。医疗技术再高，也是医不活死人的吧。<br/>　　「我现在还是个人类。等我死了，送我去尸魂界，然後，找到我好么？」<br/>　　「好。」<br/>　　「一言为定？」<br/>　　「一言为定。」<br/>　　「那就好，我会等着你走到我身前来的……」<br/>　　说话间，他们身畔就站着另一个夏梨。半透明的魂魄。胸口的因果之链已然断开。<br/>　　「送我走吧。然後，一定要快点找到我。」<br/>　　在一片耀目的光芒中，黑色的蝴蝶渐渐从视线中消失。</p><p>　　溪水清浅，里面有不少孩子们在嬉闹。雪发碧眸的少年身着灰色的浴衣，在岸上揣起双手叫她。<br/>　　「喂。」<br/>　　那个人回过头来，手捧一朵从水中漂流而过的彼岸花。黑发黑眸，一如从前。<br/>　　「你终于来了，冬狮郎。你知道我第一次见你，是什么时候么？」<br/>　　日番谷沉默，这个问题，上次他就没有答出来。当然，问题的人也说忘记了。<br/>　　「我想起来了。是一千天之前。」<br/>　　日光中，叫做黑崎夏梨的女孩穿着浅红浴衣，手捧一簇鲜红，笑容清浅。<br/>　　「呐，我在现世遇见你的第一千天，就是在尸魂界遇见你的第一天。」</p><p>　　我们重遇，跨越数千昼夜。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 《青之雪》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《青之雪》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　「呐，你有没有试过在午夜三点逡巡夜色笼罩下的空座？传言有青雪降下，顽强守护庞大冰冷的重灵地。」</p><p>　　这条消息是登载在&lt;静灵庭月刊&gt;上的，在十番队副队刻意的宣传造势下，静灵庭上下人等就算一眼不看也几乎刻意倒背如流。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎也不例外。<br/>　　此刻，十番队的队长踏着虚空俯视。在月色旷烁的照映下，冰绿色的眸中划过一丝冷粹的芒。四面的风烈烈掀起他白洁的羽织下摆。城市悉数沉寂在暗夜中，灯火如星。<br/>　　青色的雪……吗……<br/>　　午夜三点整，寂静的城市没有鸣响时光的钟声。这个高度足以俯瞰全城的楼宇顶端。多年难得的休假，日番谷冬狮郎决意到空座一探，一来看看在现世时候认识的那些人，二来，也想知道这是怎么一回事。别看松本乱菊如此造势，其实&lt;静灵庭月刊&gt;从头至尾都没有说清楚……<br/>　　越是这样就越能激起人的好奇心。<br/>　　在松本乱菊，浮竹十四郎一干人等的撺掇下，日番谷冬狮郎终于同意打着“考察”的名义到空座休一次假。要知道，自己的工作这么忙，再加上自家副队一贯的“兢兢业业”，哪里能有时间休假了？！<br/>　　“哟，稀客呀，冬狮郎。”在他走神的时刻，一个陌生又熟悉的声音轻笑着传来。</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎回过头，阑珊的光明令他几乎看不清那个人的衣饰。那是混迹于暗仄中与夜色何其相似的，如墨的和服----死霸装。轻灵细薄的衣料就着风翻飞，微微勾勒出少女姣好的身形。<br/>　　他转过身，冰绿的眸映出她的影子。<br/>　　现世的时光在人类的身上体现无遗。5年时间在死神生命中中不过弹指，却已能令当初的小女孩成长为亭亭少女。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨。<br/>　　他望着她。少女黑曜石般的眸平静无澜。她手中出鞘的斩魄刀闪着青色的流光。<br/>　　“说起来，我成为死神之後，还一次都没见过你呢。”夏梨侧身将刀抗在肩头，仰头去凝视夜空没有看他。<br/>　　“……我的确很久没有回来了。”日番谷觉得这句话说得实在没什么底气。</p><p>　　五年时间，足够令朽木露琪亚成长为十三番队优秀的副队长，足够令黑崎一护到尸魂界担任五番队队长，自然也足够……令一护的妹妹夏梨取得死神的力量。可是这么长久的时间，竟然没能令他借休假的时间回空座走一走。在这不争的事实面前，再怎样解释也只会苍白无力。<br/>　　“怎么，是来检验我的修行成果吗？看看这一次……空座的常驻死神代理实力如何？” 少女轻描淡写地扬起手中的利刃。下一秒钟，从那锋锐的刃尖上隐隐显出一层淡泊青色的光。她的声音带一点慵懒地响在他的耳际。<br/>　　“降下吧，青之雪。”</p><p>　　随着她的话音，刀刃上凝结出一朵泛着焰青光芒的六角冰晶----雪花的模样。紧跟着是第二朵，第三朵……黑崎夏梨的斩魄刀上，盛开了无数朵精致的青色雪花。日番谷愕然抬头，从他的头顶，正纷纷扬扬落下不计其数的青色雪花。它们并非安静地飘落，而是随着不存在的风徜徉飞舞，转瞬间便弥散于整座城市。如同一场巨大的冷锋过境，青雪在视野中肆虐。它们如冰冷燃烧的火焰，点灼过城市的每一重角落。<br/>　　“青之雪……能力，探查雪花经过的每一处地方，并彻底控制我认为是敌人的东西。听起来很像朽木队长的千本樱是吧。不过……差异在于，它的力量是控制。所以呢，别看它的样子是雪花，可不是冰雪系的。是……”<br/>　　“鬼道系。”日番谷接下她的话。<br/>　　看着她眼角眉梢淡然自如的傲气，他恍然想起曾经听谁讲过的一句话。「身为真命天子的傲慢。」<br/>　　毫无疑问，这便是她的写照。身为黑崎一心的女儿，她轻而易举就拥有大多数人几近拼死努力才能得到的力量。而不论是理解还是掌握，每一项，黑崎夏梨都做得堪称完美。每一个从空座回来的死神都如是说。而他日番谷冬狮郎，从未错过这些消息。<br/>　　夏梨微微侧过头，斜睨城市的西方，眸中辰星遍布，是少年认定的与生俱来的桀骜。日番谷冬狮郎微微一怔，口袋里的传令神机就在此刻突然振起。他感到在那个方向刚刚传来灵压的波动。出现了一只虚。<br/>　　既然，已经被我所制……少女勾起唇角，吐出的音节轻如呓语。<br/>　　“灭。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　整座城市都覆盖着青色的光芒。每一个角落都是雪花逡巡的领地。没有任何逃脱的可能。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨望着的方向传来遥不可及的灵压，隐隐有嘉许与诧异爬上少年冰绿的瞳。那只尚不知形貌的虚的灵压……就此消失。敌人连面都没露就被干掉了，真是令人心惊的力量。<br/>　　她淡淡地看向他，从眉梢到唇角没有一丝动摇。<br/>　　日番谷深吸一口气，努力使自己的声音保持平静。“看来，以你的能力，担任空座的常驻死神已是没有问题了……”<br/>　　夏梨等了半晌，但似乎雪发的少年就只得出了这样空白的结论。心知再等下去也不过如此，她嗤笑一下终于开口。“就只是这样？你就没什么其他想对我说的？”<br/>　　“夏梨……”<br/>　　“你知道我想问的是什么。一哥都可以去尸魂界，为什么我不行？”<br/>　　“这不是同样的问题，夏梨。”<br/>　　“那么你告诉我，日番谷队长。差异在哪里？”夏梨刻意用了敬称，嘴角扬起不屈的桀骜。<br/>　　“黑崎一护，是特例。因为他在冬季之战中的表现，还有……他已经彻底恢复了死神的力量。”<br/>　　“呐，冬狮郎……”夏梨似乎并没有听进他无力的辩解，而是自顾自地说了下去，她的眸中有一丝迷茫，“以前的我总以为，自己终归是要自顾自活下去的。”<br/>　　日番谷的身体不易察觉地轻轻抖了一下。这句话的含义，他又怎会不知。<br/>　　“……我知道一哥一直在做的是一种怎样的事情。可是当初我不懂他为什么会同意做那些根本与他无关的事。若说是肩负的责任什么的也未免太过高尚了。察觉到他一次又一次插手尸魂界的事情後我才明白，一哥不想眼睁睁看着别人在自己面前受到伤害，所以选择了不能回头的道路。根本就没有再多再高深的想法，仅此而已。後来我也明白了自己想要的是什么。我也想保护别人。从自己的家人，游子，一哥，到那些陌生的人。所以……”她顿一下，阖起双眼，语气平平，“我接手了他的工作。毫无疑问，现在我已经明确了自己在做的事情，并将一直继续。”<br/>　　待到再度睁开双眼，她的眸遍布宇宙的星光，她的嘴角扬起绝决的弧度，日番谷不敢正视。<br/>　　“我会成为真正的死神。进入某个番队，做那些应当属于我的事情。就算花上几年，十几年，几十年，等我死後再花几十几百年，也一定会继续下去。的确，过去的我不想承认尸魂界，还有跟尸魂界有关的所有事情，可一旦我死了，就必须要承认了吧。所以这样的未来现在来决定，不算太早，还好也并没有更晚。我已经见识过不少人的实力。在我眼中他们便是我前进的方向，终有一天我会赶上，再超越他们……这就是我的理想。而我的理想，与你无关。你无权阻止。”夏梨语气淡然，却是不容反驳的坚定。<br/>　　“夏梨，”日番谷叹了口气，“我不会阻止你的。如果你将这当做理想的话。我只会告诉你，前路很长，你要超越的人很多，也很艰难。在你努力的时候，他们也并非止步不前。”<br/>　　“呵，我当然明白。经历了那样的战争，没人还会安心自满地当井底之蛙吧。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“那么，你的视察结束了吗？我的分数如何呢？”夏梨注视着青雪席卷在这座城市的每个角落，东方的天空开始微微泛明。这一夜，但凡有虚的出现，她总能在第一时间发觉，然後不费吹灰之力消灭。没有任何例外能够逃离这位常驻死神代理的掌控。<br/>　　“九十七分吧。”<br/>　　“哦？敢问扣去的三分是什么原因？”<br/>　　“推理不够仔细阿……因为……也许从一开始就是个误会，我并不是来视察的。”少年耸肩。<br/>　　“哦？”吐出一个表示疑惑的音节，少女这才将逡巡的目光重新投向十番队的队长，她的视线挑衅地扫过他长洁的羽织。<br/>　　切。不是来视察，穿着队长羽织？！</p><p>　　地平线开始展露出一丝微红。有不易察觉的金色点染上他已短的雪发，是晨光熹微的先兆。淡白的蓝色逐渐从地平线附近退却，再过不久就有明媚耀目的色彩铺满整座城市。<br/>　　“你的那个理想，我当然无条件支持。”日番谷扬起嘴角，“并且，我会一直等着它实现的。不管你花上多少时间，我都会等着。至于我这次来的原因嘛……”他扬起头，细碎的发迎着风乱舞，“《静灵庭月刊》上提到，空座每到午夜三点，会有青雪降下。我只是趁休假的时候过来看看，这个传言是否属实。”<br/>　　听到这些内容，夏梨几乎哑然失笑。<br/>　　“这也会报道？！白痴阿。”她眨一眨眼睛，哂笑地看过少年的眉目，“那么结果呢？”<br/>　　日番谷挑了挑雪色的眉梢，回望过来。“的确如此。”<br/>　　“大概又是乱菊姐搞的鬼吧……”夏梨微一耸肩，“上次她来的时候，拿个相机说要拍照什么的，庆贺我成为死神，让我回绝了。她当时嘟囔着不知道说了些什么，结果是……整了这么一出戏来吗……”<br/>　　为了这么个可笑的理由，你就可以跑来空座一探究竟。那么之前的五年，你又为什么始终不出现呢。</p><p>　　像是知道她在想什么，思索了一下，少年终于和盘托出。“话说……夏梨，我可是刚刚拿到休假的申请阿。”<br/>　　“是吗？我以为你们队长都闲得很。”抱起双臂。<br/>　　“你以为谁都像黑崎一护那样吗……”<br/>　　“喂一哥可是很忙的！”<br/>　　“再说了，有松本那样的副队，怎么可能清闲得起来……”日番谷冬狮郎几乎立即想到了自己结束休假後回到十番队执务室，会见到怎样声势浩大的文件堆……他努力忍了一下额角隐约开始跳动的青筋，心说再怎么恼火的事情也等到休假结束再说。<br/>　　“嘛，不过有很多时候还是要感谢乱菊姐的呢。”夏梨甩甩马尾，收起斩魄刀，所有的青雪都如真正的雪花一般，在整座城市的街巷中消融无踪，她宠溺地拂过刀鞘，纵身跃下顶楼。余光瞥见雪色的队长羽织紧紧跟随身畔。<br/>　　“冬狮郎，今天是周末，有什么计划吗？”<br/>　　少年愣了一下。“……没有……”<br/>　　得到这个答案的少女微微挑起嘴角。<br/>　　“那，球场见吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 《轻》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《轻》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「1.Prague Orloj」<br/>I have set the LORD always before me: because he is at my right hand, I shall not be moved.</p><p><br/>　　脚下是古旧石块铺就的道路，街边的灯盏还保留着中世纪煤油灯的样式，偶尔错身的旧式马车有种穿行时空的错觉。她饶有兴致地打量着自己走过的老城区。在每个拥有绵长历史的城市，总会有这种触及过去的角落。它们掩藏在高楼大厦光鲜霓虹的背後，静待旅人无意的到访。<br/>　　「这也是布拉格的历史。就算远不如天文钟那样出名，也依然有着沉重而不可磨灭的痕迹。」<br/>　　绕过最後一个安详的街角，旧市政厅大楼出现在尽头。耳畔开始熙攘，大楼附近聚集起很多游人，等待天文钟即将到来的唱晚。她望着精巧琳琅的天文钟觉得，它的矗立如同谁的理想。然而这後半句不属于她，也就没有喟叹的必要。<br/>　　随手拍下一张照片，光耀的夕阳在地上牵出一道长长的影，穿越凝聚的游人匍匐于远方建筑的脚下。黑崎夏梨在手机上点了发布，发出一条微博。<br/>　　鞋子踩在旧石路上，发出踢踢踏踏的声音。如果穿木屐的话，一定会更加响亮的。不知为何她突然想到这件事，大概源于两天前她和朋友们在网上探讨木屐的事情吧。约好了一起旅行，不过她提前了一天，所以现在多出了一天的时间。她想，这大概也可以算是分开旅行了吧？……等到那几个家伙到布拉格，得是明天早上了。<br/>　　夏梨随手按了一下刷新键，发现刚刚那条微博被转发了一次。是个陌生的ID。<br/>　　「冰火起誓：这座城市有异常美丽的景色，真是巧合，我也在这附近。能够看到同样的景色，十分荣幸。//@Blossom夏：这也是布拉格的历史。就算远不如……」<br/>　　少女握着手机，下意识地环顾四周。毕竟在一个遥远的欧洲国度，见到熟悉的文字是很不容易的。<br/>　　评论：「Where are u，my Stranger?」发送。<br/>　　夏梨眨了眨眼睛。人们都在等待着天文钟的最後两分钟，整点的时候会有令人惊叹的事情发生。每个人都希望自己能有这样的机会，亲眼见证传奇的发生。在专心盯着天文钟的人群中，她见到一个穿着白色衬衫的年轻人，雪色的发在人群中异常夺目。在近乎静止的人群中，他偏过脸庞，以冰绿的眸盼顾。他眼底闪着的清澈令少女想起刚刚经过的伏尔塔瓦河，在午後的日光中平静而璀璨。<br/>　　一条新的回复。「Could I stay by your side as a knight, just for one day?」<br/>　　夏梨微微一笑，飞快地回复了一句话。<br/>　　「Welcome, my Gawaine(*).」</p><p>　　周围的人开始读秒。距离整点还有最後的十秒钟。<br/>　　而她明明白白看见那个年轻人拿着手机转过身。视线一旦凝着在彼此眼中，便知道无需再有任何怀疑。她已数尽那双眸中的星辰，不疑有他。周围所有的游客都不过是擦肩的旅人，而只有他……是自己的骑士。<br/>　　Just for one day.<br/>　　天文钟侧面的死神拉响铜制铃铛，清脆的声音在广场上回荡不绝。人群发出惊叹，耶稣十二门徒缓缓从打开的门中见礼。这是一场与时间的约定，古老奇妙如同神迹。年轻人踩着钟声走到她面前，干净得如同一张在上帝面前从未被涂抹过的纸页。<br/>　　应当唱一曲赞颂的歌，给我无上的神明。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「2.Knedliky」<br/>What knowest thou, that we know not? what understandest thou, which is not in us?</p><p><br/>　　高塔下方金色精致的表盘指引着头顶辰星的方向。在茫茫宇宙中，原本不相干的星辰逐渐接近，到彼此相遇。倘若太远则毫不相干，可一旦相近，必定会被吸引。<br/>　　她微笑。“你好。我是Blossom夏。黑崎夏梨。”<br/>　　“冰火起誓。真名日番谷冬狮郎。当然，你可以叫我Gawaine，我的殿下……”年轻人微微躬身，首次打量起这个梳着利落马尾辫的少女，“是来旅游的吗？”<br/>　　“对。”<br/>　　“唔……一个人？”<br/>　　“不，明天一早我会去找其他朋友。在此之前的话，倒是有足够空闲的时间……”顿一下，夏梨歪着脑袋打量他，“也是一个人来旅游？”<br/>　　“嗯算是吧。”他抬起眼睛望着还在运作的天文钟，眼底隐隐一丝笑意，“小姐，可否让我陪同您到明天的分别？”<br/>　　“当然，不过现在我有点饿了。这里有什么比较有名的……？”<br/>　　“那么，我带你去尝尝捷克饺子吧，试过没有？”在得到一个否定的答复後，日番谷伸手做了一个请的姿势。</p><p>　　这是一种十分奇特的食物。和他们所熟知的传统意义上的“饺子”不同。外裹一层面包皮，内里是肉馅，再配上喜爱的酸白菜与酱汁。别有一番风味。布拉格的餐馆和酒店都有很便宜的价位，他们可以花很少的费用，吃到物超所值的食物。日番谷还为夏梨点了一种包着水果馅的饺子，作为甜点。<br/>　　少女咬了一口食物，发出一声赞叹。这里简直就是某些吃货的天堂。她眨眨眼睛，看着对面一起用餐的年轻人。“你似乎对这座城市很了解？”包括对食物和餐馆的熟悉程度。<br/>　　“对，以前来过。”日番谷停下手上的动作，似乎想起了些什么，露出略显恍惚的神情，“我和我的前女友，曾经在这里住过一小段时间。”<br/>　　“唔？”耶和华作证她黑崎夏梨绝对不是那么八卦想听这种事情的人，不过那个人似乎并不吝于稍微讲几句。<br/>　　“她，嗯……她过世了。因病。”很简短，应该也不想说得更多。<br/>　　少女一愣。“抱歉。”<br/>　　“哦，这不是你的错。我刚刚看到你发的照片，和她上次照下来的景色……很相似。所以不自觉地就转了那条微博。”年轻人耸一下肩，反而有点洒脱的意味，“能到布拉格来是她的心愿。所以，我带着她在这座城市度过她余下的时光。至少让她走的时候很开心。”<br/>　　夏梨低下头咬了一口甜点，水果的香气染上舌尖。“她一定非常开心……有你陪着的话。”<br/>　　“所以，这次为了好好纪念一下这场感情的结束，我决定重游布拉格。”<br/>　　“那我的出现是不是略显突兀了呢？”……My Gawaine?<br/>　　年轻人摇头。“不，感谢你的到来。让我觉得这次旅行有了更多意义。”<br/>　　更多的意义吗？少女轻轻扬起唇角。也许吧，毕竟，谁也不是谁的骑士。<br/>　　捷克盛产的啤酒有着漂亮清透的色泽，作为比水还要便宜的本地特产，不尝尝简直是人生遗憾。至于味道，香醇……而微苦。黑崎夏梨这样以为。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「3.Charles Bridge」<br/>King Solomon made himself a chariot of the wood of Lebanon.</p><p><br/>　　填饱了肚子，年轻人发出新的邀请。“你去过查理大桥了吗，不如我们去那里走一走？”<br/>　　“这个主意不错。”夏梨还没有来得及去那里，旧城的街巷令她着迷，甚至还没有来得及前往那些著名的景点。而毫无疑问，月色之下的查理大桥是布拉格最著名的景色之一。<br/>　　“圣约翰雕像底座上有两个金属浮雕，游人们都喜欢摸一下它们，然後许愿。”日番谷指了一下远方桥面上林立的雕像。<br/>　　然而等到了桥上，夏梨却看着排队的人群摇了摇头。没有这个必要，为了一个约定俗成的许愿而去挤掉所有本应享受的乐趣。<br/>　　“我们还是随意走走吧。明天一早我要和朋友在布拉格广场见面。不能迟到。那么……”她猛地抬头看着他，“明天早上七点。就是我和你道别的时间。”<br/>　　在几个小时以前和几个小时以後，他们只是陌生人。<br/>　　而现在呢，是个奇迹么。</p><p>　　少女唇角噙着明白的笑意走过查理大桥的每一尊雕像，她模仿雕像的姿态动作，继而在日番谷的眸中看到明朗坦然的笑意。即使是夜晚，这座城市也依然热闹。演奏乐器的老者吹奏着不知名的悠扬曲调，提线木偶在艺人的手中翩然起舞，画素描的艺术家请旅人们落座然後为他们奉上一幅精彩的画作，还有各种精巧的小玩意，首饰，纪念品。异国风情一向是新奇而美好的，即使并没有怎样的期待也足以令人心情愉快。<br/>　　夏梨走到桥边，趴在栏杆上俯瞰河水。伏尔塔瓦河的水流在夜色中映着两岸灯火的影子。抬起头来仰视布拉格城堡，眼前是只有在画卷中才能出现的场景。那些灯光淡淡打在城堡上，勾勒出一个若隐若现的轮廓，她甚至相信自己是走进了谁笔下的一场童话。<br/>　　“也许城堡中真的是有公主的。”少女在栏杆上撑起下巴，另一只手指着城堡。<br/>　　日番谷双手撑在栏上。<br/>　　“等着勇敢的骑士去解救吗？”<br/>　　“也许吧。”<br/>　　“不过，骑士也有自己要守护的东西。”<br/>　　“如果是君王要他们去，他们是一定会去的。嘛，在布拉格说关于骑士的事情，总觉得有点不搭调呢。”<br/>　　“但此刻的你是有骑士陪同的，不是吗？”<br/>　　“Yes u’re.”</p><p>　　少女的视线不自觉地被附近的商贩吸引。身着彩衣的木偶静静坐在货架上，各式琳琅让人眼花。这是个挑选礼物的好几回。她想起明天要见的几个朋友，觉得很有必要准备个小礼物。夏梨挑了半天，大鼻子的女巫，胡桃夹子，维京海盗，匹诺曹，大致决定好了要送给谁。最後，她又拿起一只身着绿色衣服的小精灵，有着英气的面容和一对纱制的双翼。夏梨想了想，将这个木偶递给日番谷。<br/>　　“这个送给你，看起来很像Peter Pan。就让他守护着你的Neverland，如何？”<br/>　　“谢谢，如果是你的意愿的话……”年轻人饶有兴趣地接过去打量一番，然後变戏法一般从口袋中掏出一枚十分精巧的胸针，“这个送给您，我的殿下。”<br/>　　“谢谢。”夏梨十分惊喜，没想到自己也会收到礼物。<br/>　　“走了这么久，我们找家咖啡馆坐一下如何？”<br/>　　“没问题。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「4.Staromestske Namesti」<br/>The LORD reigneth; let the earth rejoice; let the multitude of isles be glad thereof.</p><p><br/>　　转了一圈，他们重新回到布拉格广场。天文钟刚刚响过不久，要想再见到它的表演需要再等一个小时。夏梨跟着日番谷在附近找了一家咖啡馆度过这个夜晚最後的几个小时。<br/>　　等到天亮，就是约定结束的时间了。<br/>　　身处广场的角落依然能够看到热闹的场景，给他们一种这座城市在彻夜狂欢的错觉。<br/>　　终于有了空闲时间，少女这才想起该发条微博联系一下明天要见的人。「我已经到广场了，等你们。给我全敏阿泥们！ @谁家Jane @路痴货雪 @千一ning @枋Yooo求FNC出场EX」按下发送。<br/>　　片刻，便接到了回复。<br/>　　「路痴货雪：回复@Blossom夏：我们几个现在在火车上，最後几个小时要撑住阿，等明天一早就去解救你，梨子！革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力呀！」<br/>　　她笑一下，回复。「放心，我可一点都不寂寞，我有一位Gawaine。」<br/>　　随便一刷新，几乎是一瞬间，评论就来了好几条。<br/>　　「路痴货雪：回复@Blossom夏：卧槽高文卿，什么人！」<br/>　　「枋Yooo求FNC出场EX：回复@Blossom夏：卧槽梨子你节操呢！（泥垢）」<br/>　　「谁家Jane：回复@Blossom夏：Gawaine！诶嘿，我似乎闻到了神马味道！」<br/>　　「千一ning：回复@Blossom夏：卧槽求真相阿梨子！」<br/>　　卧槽个头阿泥们这帮家伙！夏梨失笑，挨个回复过去。「杂修，明天跟本王面谈！」看着接下来呼啸而过的一串嘤嘤嘤5555咳咳咳之类的字样，她心满意足地放下了手机。</p><p>　　年轻人安静地坐在旁边啜饮咖啡，湖绿的眸不时打量广场对面的天文钟。终于，他将视线挪回少女身上。“您觉得这几个小时过得如何，我的殿下？作为您的骑士，我有尽到应有的责任吗？”<br/>　　看得出夏梨心情很好。她挑起唇角，手中白瓷的杯散发出咖啡独特的醇香，引人迷醉。<br/>　　“我该怎样夸耀你呢？……今天的确不失为一场奇遇，你说呢，”舌尖荡起一点香甜而蛊惑的气息，“my Gawaine？”<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎的眉心舒展，露出开怀的神色。他郑重起身，伸手点在左肩上深深鞠躬，向少女行礼。“My honor.”<br/>　　夏梨仰起头，谁的琴音还在穿透布拉格广场空落的风。<br/>　　对，开心就好，也许没有任何理由。两个陌生人在一起也可以如此开心。这样短暂的几个小时，在人生中不过是轻如鸿毛的一瞥，却让两个素不相识的人并肩走过一段可堪长久的时间。夏梨心说，这一定就是相对论了吧。除了异乡的美景，这次布拉格之行她竟然还体会到了经典的物理定律——万有引力定律和相对论？！这样的念头绕在脑袋里不断打转，她愉快地笑起来。<br/>　　而对面的年轻人，有点无措地看着她显露出的笑容。<br/>　　“好了好了，十分感谢。就让我们再这样坐一会儿吧，天就要亮了。”</p><p>　　凌晨消逝，日光渐渐明亮。黑崎夏梨首次见到异乡的日出。仿佛缓缓拨开晨雾，淡彩的光芒一寸一寸如涨潮般蔓延在这座古老而美丽的城市，从他们的脚下，溺过膝，腰际，手肘，肩线，而後，接着是唇……终于，视线被光华夺取。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎眯起双眼以一个慵懒而惬意的姿势向彼方的光伸出手，仿佛要将它们收尽掌底。对于他与她之中的任何一个人而言，这都是一场太过璀璨而盛大的日出。<br/>　　再点最後一杯咖啡，驱散彻夜未眠的倦意。<br/>　　天文钟终于指向七点。钟侧的死神拉响铜铃。隔过一段不算太过遥远的距离，黑崎夏梨看见耶稣的十二门徒缓缓经过打开的门扉，这一次，她恍惚觉得它们的穿行是以一种谢幕的姿态。她告诉自己，即使是梦也终究有要醒的一天。<br/>　　太阳升起，梦境终结。谁的开始，谁的终结。<br/>　　呼出一口气，少女以一种略显凝重的语气开口。“好了。也终于可以宣布结束了，那么……”<br/>　　她的骑士张了张嘴，似乎想说什么但终究没有开口。<br/>　　时间到。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨轻叹一下，起身逆着日光向日番谷冬狮郎绽开一个灿烂的笑容。<br/>　　“就让我们在这里分手吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>注*：Gawaine，也作Gawain。高汶。亚瑟王的首席圆桌骑士。</p><p>注：关于章节的说明：<br/>1.天文钟<br/>我将耶和华摆在面前，因他在我右边，我便不至摇动。——《圣经》旧约 诗篇（Psalms）第16章</p><p>2.捷克饺子<br/>你知道什么是我们不知道的呢。你明白什么是我们不明白的呢。——《圣经》旧约 约伯记（Job）第15章</p><p>3.查理大桥<br/>所罗门王用黎巴嫩木，为自己制造一乘华轿。——《圣经》旧约 雅歌（Song of Songs）第3章</p><p>4.旧城广场<br/>耶和华作王。愿地快乐，愿众海岛欢喜。——《圣经》旧约诗篇（Psalms）第97章</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 《时空有悖论》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《时空有悖论》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨（微乌梨葛梨恋梨注意）‖BE</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>题记</p><p>　　推论一：<br/>　　我们在场景A遇见。<br/>　　我们在场景B遇见。<br/>　　我们在场景C遇见。<br/>　　我们在很多场景里都遇见。<br/>　　同理可证，我们会在场景X中相遇。</p><p>　　推论二：<br/>　　我们在场景A遇见。<br/>　　我们在场景B遇见。<br/>　　我们在场景C遇见。<br/>　　我们在很多场景里都遇见。<br/>　　但好运不会一直都在，终究会有一个场景X，我们不相遇。</p><p>　　问题：在场景X中，我们究竟相遇不相遇？</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Scene A</p><p><br/>　　黑崎夏梨走在这条街上的时候，有莫名的熟悉感。总觉得是曾经来过，也许是在某个梦中。每一扇窗，每一家橱窗的格调，都透着隐约的熟悉。她墨色宝石般的瞳略带迷蒙地扫过那些五光十色与她无关的华丽。橱窗中衣饰鲜丽的模特永远有着漠然的神情。<br/>　　她扬起嘴角，露出一丝又痛又轻蔑的笑。<br/>　　你们也像我一样，跟这个世界格格不入么？<br/>　　左手无名指上的名贵戒指像一道无形的禁锢，快要将她勒到断气。她低头看了一眼，被那瑰丽的光芒刺到了眼睛，于是她闭上眼睛，有些恼火而愤然地摘下戒指攥在手里。她攥得是那样紧，就算掌心滴出血来也一点不稀奇。<br/>　　凭什么就要她去嫁给一个根本就不爱的人？<br/>　　但是，她没有其他选择。<br/>　　若不是那位乌尔奇奥拉少爷出了不少的周转资金，自家的小医院一定早就倒闭了。<br/>　　她是真该怀着感激的心情去面对那位少爷的。<br/>　　但代价就该是她自己么？</p><p>　　忽然腰间被大力撞了一下，一个不注意，就有谁从自己手中夺走了那枚戒指。回头时候看到是个年龄相仿的少年匆匆跑开。夏梨愣在那里，看着他旧灰黄色的帽子晃了几晃就消失在人群中。她没有说任何话。<br/>　　因为，是有几分痛快的，看着那枚可恨的戒指远离自己。<br/>　　是个借口，是个理由。<br/>　　不知道会不会被原谅，更不知道会不会产生什么难以预计的波动。<br/>　　可是，没等她再痛快下去，那顶灰黄色的帽子就又出现在她视线中。那个人竟然老实地折了回来。<br/>　　“抱歉，小姐，这是对你来讲很珍贵的东西吧？”他抬头，一双翡翠一样纯粹的眸子坦然看进夏梨的眼睛，毫不躲闪，仿佛之前并不是他从她手中抢走这东西。他惊奇地发现夏梨眸中划过一丝恼火和沮丧，大概？也许？反正绝不是失而复得的惊喜。<br/>　　“虽然我真的很不想说谢谢，”真的不想再看到那枚戒指……“但还是谢谢你。”<br/>　　少年忽然睁大眼睛盯住夏梨，翡翠的眸闪过一丝复杂疑惑的光。<br/>　　“虽然有点冒昧……我，是不是见过你？”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Scene B</p><p><br/>　　“嗨。等我很久了吗，恋次？”夏梨走上桥，撑起一把青色纸伞。雨水坠在桥下流水，打出一圈圈涟漪。石阶新月的桥被雨水打湿，小镇也是浸润在雨中，一片朦胧。<br/>　　桥上的那个人回头。黑色的伞，红色的发，眉际本是相当跋扈的纹饰却在那温和的表情下也开始柔和。他们谁也不曾说过可都明白这是专属于谁的表情。<br/>　　这个时节有难以遏止的雨，会持续很久，不过这一天才刚刚下起。他们一左一右走在窄小的街巷中，撑起的伞略略有些拥挤。雨珠顺着旁边灰色檐角滚落，串成一条珠链轻坠到地。直到，看见那个人蜷缩在某家的屋角下。<br/>　　是个雪发的少年，抱膝坐在石阶上，清澈的眸子是纯粹的绿色，不带着什么希望盯着巷顶露出的长条形状的天空。那方向正阴沉，落雨，无休止并且不会休止。他也知道雨下了就不会再停，可他总想等到稍微，稍微再小一点的时候一口气跑回去。或者，也许他只想在这屋角下坐一坐，安静一会。<br/>　　然後就从尽头巷口走来那两个人。娇小的女孩子灵动的黑色眸子转了一圈，盯在了自己身上。<br/>　　“没有伞么，用我的吧。”夏梨笑了一下，将自己手中的青伞放在地上。她轻轻巧巧跳进恋次的伞下。那人立即将黑色的伞倾斜过来，为她遮住所有落下的雨丝，不在乎另一侧已经有细密的雨落在自己肩头。</p><p>　　日番谷坐在石阶上看着她放下纸伞看着她笑，再看着她躲进旁边人的伞里，继续向前走去。<br/>　　只剩一把伞的话，走起来就不再显得拥挤。<br/>　　并且其实亲密。<br/>　　所以，把伞送给别人什么的，只是个借口吧。<br/>　　雨水打在撑在地面的纸伞上，顺着青色的伞骨流下来。他伸手拿起，缓缓将伞收起来，看向他们消失的方向。人已走过，留不下一点痕迹。雨水一点点冲刷，洗净所有回忆。<br/>　　少年一直都没有说话，直到手里那把伞被完好收起的时候，才轻轻开口。“可是……我是不是见过你呢。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Scene C</p><p><br/>　　黢黑的大地有清亮的月光惨淡洒落。山林中的枯树如恶魔的枝桠无垠伸展。这里是绝望之森的深处，传说中吸血鬼家族聚居的不祥之地。<br/>　　那抹耀眼的发色在月色沐浴中亮白得耀眼，就以一种高贵又倨傲的姿态，行走在这片死气沉沉的枯木林间。绿色的眼瞳如最纯净的翡翠，容不得些须邪恶。银灰色的披风，胸口悬着银质精巧的十字架，腰际装着纯银子弹的手枪，右手腕间是日番谷家族的纹章。<br/>　　早就听说了这里有厉害的吸血鬼，所以，身为吸血鬼猎人的日番谷冬狮郎就来到了这绝望之森。这次他的任务是将这里的吸血鬼全部干掉。在这里，任何风声都可能变成死神的歌唱，任何枯枝都可能变成扯袖的鬼爪。绝对是，一点都大意不得。<br/>　　乌云聚首，月色沉魇。有两个畏首畏尾的身影交谈着经过。决不能打草惊蛇，日番谷这样想着，闪身到树背後，沉敛了气息听他们说话。<br/>　　“夏梨小姐到底去哪儿了？”<br/>　　“快点找吧。耽误了婚礼时间，贾卡杰克少爷一定会撕开咱们的喉咙。”伴着寒战，那两个低等的吸血鬼匆匆离开了。</p><p>　　一个黑影悄悄接近树下，迎风带来些须腥甜的气息。<br/>　　日番谷身形如闪电般袭下，那银质的十字架毫无花假地熨帖上她颈上的肌肤。日番谷家族所传的十字架，拥有最正宗最强大的力量。如果是吸血鬼，会在光芒乍现的那个瞬间就如临地狱了。<br/>　　弯月从云层遮晃中逃出，瞬间清亮了那苍白泛不起血色的年轻脸庞。漆黑如墨的瞳毫无怨恨的平静眼神直射进日番谷心底。她，穿着新娘洁白纯净的婚纱。<br/>　　“你……原来不是吸血鬼？！”日番谷怔愣地盯住被自己牢牢压制在树上的那个人，“你……叫什么名字？”<br/>　　“夏梨。”<br/>　　一个彻头彻尾陌生的名字，可是神明在上，日番谷发誓有些什么东西绝对是与名字无关的感觉，而是与她本人息息相关。就是那一个照面，就有什么说不清道不明的，从心底生出来荦荦绕绕牵而不去。<br/>　　“……等等……我……是不是见过你？”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Scene X</p><p><br/>　　雪发的少年踏进了漆黑围墙中的巨大城堡。哥特式的尖顶城堡纤细又不失霸道的锐气，这样的风格曾在这片土地上风靡一时。但此刻的城堡已经破败，住在城堡里的也不过是个不成气候的女巫。可他知道她是个真正的女巫，能做很多普通人无法做到的事情。<br/>　　就比如，给了他一种魔药，让他拥有可以看到所有平行世界的自己的能力。<br/>　　漆黑无人的空旷走廊中只能听到少年的脚步声，击出清晰的节奏。听着那紧凑的声音，连心跳都隐隐加快。推开尽头那扇悄无声息的巨门，少年不自觉放轻脚步，如猫一般闪身走了进去。<br/>　　一个清亮又带着点慵懒的声音应声响起。<br/>　　“我随时欢迎你的到来，Toushirou。”</p><p>　　少年抬头，眸中映出壁炉里跳动的金色火光，还有壁炉前沙发里的那个，裹着黑色斗篷，还用兜帽遮住自己酒红色长发的女巫。<br/>　　女巫不无魅惑地笑开，桌上水晶球闪着微微白色的光。<br/>　　“我已经按照你的要求给了你能力，我们已经说好，两不相欠了对吧。现在来找我……是为了什么呢？”<br/>　　少年走上前一步，冰绿色的眸子盯住黑衣女巫。<br/>　　“确实，我能够看得到每一个平行世界中的自己，”他略一停顿，“但是，在每个世界我都能够见到一个叫做夏梨的人。为什么在这个世界一直没有遇见她？是因为还没有到时间么？” <br/>　　还是，根本就不会再遇到？<br/>　　他再也无法忍受与等待地回到这座城堡。<br/>　　“所以，我想要你给我个解释，Morveit。”</p><p>　　女巫Morveit转过头去凝视炉火。她的脸孔藏在斗篷的兜帽下，看不见表情。从Toushirou的角度，只能看到金红色的火光，在墨色的斗篷边缘跳动。好一阵那个人都没有动作，像一尊雕塑般坐在那里。嘴角有微妙的弧度，清浅的笑容。<br/>　　随後，女巫幽幽的声音响起。“你以为得到什么东西都不需要付出代价么？”<br/>　　“代价？”<br/>　　有种不好的预感从心底升腾。会失去，很重要很重要的东西吧。Toushirou想，难道就是与她的相遇？<br/>　　“没错，代价就是，在这个世界，你不会遇见她。”</p><p>　　Toushirou站在那里，神色复杂。“为什么是这件事？”<br/>　　为什么偏偏在我知道她之後，让我失去她？<br/>　　为什么偏偏在我有所期待之後，篡改掉剧情？<br/>　　Morveit笑。“那这样吧，我们继续做交易。我可以给你其他的选择，让你失去其他东西。然後给你遇见她的可能。记住，是‘可能’，而不是现在的‘绝不可能’。怎样，你意下如何？”<br/>　　他苦笑。“……这次拿走什么？”<br/>　　其实，根本就没有其他选择的吧。<br/>　　“记忆。现在的你，对于Karin的记忆。当然，如果你在此後遇见她，我保证你们新生的记忆不会被拿走。”<br/>　　怎样，是不是很像某个童话故事？<br/>　　没有勇气作出抉择的王子。<br/>　　就不要想奢望想遇见公主。<br/>　　Morveit的笑意在明亮跳跃的炉火中毫不掩饰地荡漾开来。<br/>　　“怎样？”<br/>　　“好。”<br/>　　女巫递出一杯幻紫色的魔药，拿走了Toushirou对于Karin的记忆。但并没有收回他对于平行世界的记忆。于是Toushirou依稀记得自己要遇见一个人，可是，他根本不知道自己应当去找谁去见谁去等谁。<br/>　　他依稀记得。</p><p>　　于是他在大街小巷中穿行，踏遍世界的山川河流，试图去遇见那个他根本不知道的人。<br/>　　Belly这座城市，有着最美丽的邂逅的名声。中心广场总有摩肩接踵的人，他们争相观看那座身覆金箔的小王子雕像。他们祈祷，他们膜拜，他们亲吻小王子的手背。小王子有最善良的笑容和心，击退了掌管黑暗的坏女巫，将自己的生命奉上，换取人们的幸福和好运。人们为他做了雕塑，用金箔覆满他的身体，放上水晶做的心，晶莹如泪滴。<br/>　　Toushirou久久凝视雕像，走上前去亲吻小王子的手背。小王子笑容温暖，安然看着下面的人。<br/>　　让我遇见她吧。我已等待太久。他闭上眼睛。<br/>　　然後胸腔中，不知道是错觉还是什么，他觉得充满了勇气和运气，就让他可以在这座城市遇到那个人，那个他穷尽生命也要找到的人。他拨开人群，加快脚步。有个声音告诉他，那个人就在这里，就等待着他走到她身前，就等待着他伸出手去碰触，就等待他去说那一句，我是不是见过你。<br/>　　他越走越快。她也许就在下一个转角。他坚信自己在看见她的瞬间就有跨越数千个世纪的爱与记忆被点起，烧灼，那金红的火光足以映亮头顶千里长空。还有属于彼此的心。<br/>　　就是这样急切，就是这样一刻也不能再耽搁地，他越走越快，穿越人群。<br/>　　快些，到我身前，让我遇见你吧。他祈祷。<br/>　　就在他在人潮涌动的街头拼命拼命向前走的时候，肩头一痛，是撞到了人。他没有听见那人喂的一声轻呼，也没有回头。<br/>　　他要再向前，去找那个只要见上一眼就再也不会忘记的人。<br/>　　要再向前。<br/>　　快一点，再快一点。</p><p>　　就在刚才，Karin被一个人撞到了肩膀。她回过头，只看见那个人匆匆离去的背影。是耀眼的银白发色，在如潮人群中都可以那样轻易辨认出来。可那个人那样快地就消失在一片人海。<br/>　　是谁呢。<br/>　　心脏跳得这样快。<br/>　　她不知道为什么，鬼使神差就叫了一声喂。她觉得自己该是叫住他的，该是等着他回过头来的，该是等着他跟自己说些什么的。但然後呢？是什么？道歉？谁？不及她再去想什么接下来的事情，那人就步履匆匆，转眼间消失在人海。<br/>　　根本不作停留。<br/>　　Karin愣愣站了一下，身後人潮涌动挤来，她身不由己跟着向前行去。<br/>　　中心广场的方向。<br/>　　那个她原本就要前往的方向。<br/>　　与那个人背道而驰。</p><p>　　Morveit从水晶球中看到这样的瞬间，微微笑开。<br/>　　是命运阿。<br/>　　如果你知道，心是会疼到死的吧。<br/>　　可惜是你错过是你不回头。<br/>　　你还能怪罪于谁，Hitsugaya Toushirou？<br/>　　说再见吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 《双日浮生》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《双日浮生》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖短篇<br/>※梨子生贺（09年？）</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>黑崎 夏梨 Kurosaki Karin</p><p><br/>也就只有看见你，我才感到这个世上真的有穿越这回事。  <br/>不知道还能用什么词汇来描述这种心情。  <br/>你的世界，与我的世界。恍若两个庞大无迹的星系，刚巧扫过彼此的边角。  <br/>终于得以见到，你那独一无二的音颜。  <br/>又深藏，又刻骨。  </p><p>那时看到来自空间彼岸的你，带着冰雪的气息，缓缓降落。  <br/>就仿佛看见注定的，失去了你的结局。  <br/>璀璨，与华丽，都不过是脑子里单幅的画面。  <br/>谁的画笔才能勾下来，念念不忘的浓墨淡彩。  <br/>那是谁为谁拼搏刻下的救赎。  </p><p>你只不过书写了这场传奇，再然后销声匿迹。  <br/>我只不过亲历了这场传奇，可惜却无以为继。  <br/>那两个庞大的星系，早已相斥远去。  <br/>课本与足球，剑刃与魂魄。  <br/>原来，都只是没有交集的思念。  </p><p>我想我们就如名字中那两个相对的季节一般。 <br/>唯一的相遇，只在北极与南极。 <br/>一旦旅人走出了那个圈，冬夏的交汇便只有童话。 <br/>童话这个词汇，一向不属于我的字典。 <br/>因为我相信，太多醉人的梦幻，只会丢失了自己。  </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>日番谷 冬狮郎 Hitsuyaga Toushirou</p><p><br/>原本就是两个世界，不可以太多挂碍。  <br/>那些留下的痕迹，迟早都要被净空。  <br/>一切波涛暗涌，都该无声无息。  <br/>然而该说是巧合，还是天意。  <br/>是不是不经意间，却闯进了你的生活。  </p><p>是坚强么……才会印下如此深刻的影。  <br/>是脆弱么……才要说出如此宽心的言。  <br/>即使与你素不相识，也无法否认自己的在意。  <br/>所以不可能袖手旁观。从一开始。  <br/>无可避及的，违反了自己。  </p><p>然后在圆月高悬的夜里，诘问。  <br/>到底是谁，闯进了谁的生活……<br/>直如从天而降的坠落，惊心动魄，  <br/>和那些不可能里的灯光，烛照心慌。  <br/>难道我们，真的只此初见。  </p><p>从王子决意寻找公主的时候，女巫的魔法就开始失效。 <br/>字字珠玑的命运之轮，也会跌得灰飞烟灭，尸骨无存。 <br/>踏步出去，便可覆转命轮。 <br/>所以我愿伸翅出去，只为够到你栖身的崖角。 <br/>所以我愿穿越千里，只为得见你一晃的笑颜。 </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>浮生</p><p><br/>怕寂寞，怕热闹， <br/>怕简单，怕复杂。 <br/>风猎猎而过，掩住了匆行的步伐。 <br/>那么就是今天。再违背一次，再放任一次。 <br/>穿越这件事情，就这样，再发生一次。 </p><p>生日快乐。 <br/>熟悉的声线，桀骜的温柔。 <br/>天空鸽群飞过。唤醒了沉睡的云朵。 <br/>于是翻涌着，开出了城堡的花。 <br/>谁说没有交集的思念，从来就只剩下哀伤。 </p><p>再多的言语，也只是多余。 <br/>王子的出现，沉睡千年的公主也可苏醒。 <br/>可以不相信童话，时光不倒流，妖娆不绽放。 <br/>但不要忽略眼前的真实。 <br/>那是未经渲染，却最纠缠耀目的瞬间。 </p><p>我来了。 <br/>……<br/>原来是你。 <br/>原来，真的是你。 <br/>城堡花开，刹那芳华。 </p><p> </p><p>- FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 《瞬间靠近》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《瞬间靠近》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨/一露‖校园架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　对于爱情这种东西，人们的信仰并不太一致。<br/>　　有些人喜欢白开水一样的，在绵长的日子里慢慢浸润，滴水穿石;另一些人则不然，他们喜欢在见到的第一眼，就要神明告诉自己，眼前这个人，你要伴着一辈子，永不分离。可是他们又知不知道，太过强烈的执念，往往只会弄得自己悲伤刻骨。<br/>　　就像她在图书馆又一次看见他。<br/>　　很多女孩子都会说出这句话，其实我在见到你的第一眼，就喜欢上了你。<br/>　　因为深深吸引，因为无法自拔。因为，那是自己也搞不明白的事情，为什么，那么喜欢。<br/>　　她看见他的侧脸专注于手中的书本，阳光从窗间照过来，一片暖橙色。她一直希望自己作一株绿色的植物，可以在脚下扎根的土地上恣意生长。不需要顾虑什么复杂艰深的事情，只要信仰着自己的阳光就好……她贪恋着那个侧脸完美的弧线，想让自己闭上眼睛都能画出那个轮廓而不舍得转开目光。可依旧垂下头，走进了另一排书架。<br/>　　心还是痛了一下。<br/>　　太遥远了阿。<br/>　　不是不知道，日番谷冬狮郎的笑容，只会对B校一个名为雏森桃的女孩子绽放。不是不知道，自己仅仅是认识他，虽然交谈过，可他甚至连自己的名字也不曾问。不是不知道，自己扮演的角色，永远是走不进他的故事的路人C。<br/>　　可惜她还是爱了。从第一眼。</p><p>　　两年前的某个节日，她第一次看见他的时候，那个人参加的社团活动正在发小小的灯笼。一向不屑于这种热闹的她竟鬼使神差地凑上前去问可不可以给我一个。她说谢谢。她看见他的眼中有自己的笑颜。然後就有一个廉价的塑料小灯笼，就在她的寝室里一直挂了下去。墙上的海报，从电影换到动漫，从杂志的插画换到自己写下的励志句子，不知换过多少次。只有那个灯笼，一直挂在旁边，直到积满尘土。她曾胡思乱想如果发生了十级地震，只能带一样东西逃出去那自己会带什么。第一个念头竟是快扯了这个灯笼跑掉吧……她自嘲地笑着捧住自己的脑袋。夏梨啊夏梨，你是个笨蛋。<br/>　　就算你的眼里曾经有过我的影子，可惜心里永远不能。<br/>　　世界末日都不能。<br/>　　她会去看他的网络日记。会因为他说一句“感谢出现在我生命中所有的人”而欣喜若狂，再接着哀伤下去。苦笑着想，我不过是个路人而已，高兴什么呢……会因为雏森给他留言说“真是的小白，不要再喊那个名字了嘛”而突然间心疼起来，然後眼前就莫名的模糊起来。是午後的阳光太过耀眼了而已。她摇摇头不承认自己会有那种叫做眼泪的东西。<br/>　　就算我知道你心里不可能有我，可惜我的喜怒哀乐早被你牵动了。</p><p>　　曾经给他匿名留言。说很喜欢他写的那些优美却哀伤的文字，希望他会更加开心。匿名，如同自己的角色，丝毫不用在意的路人C。<br/>　　永远的，路人C吧。<br/>　　然後看见他的回复说谢谢。只是简单的两个字，可是突然间，整个世界都好像崩坏了。就像对着永远不能在一起的爱人，那个人的笑容越温暖，就越是痛得无法呼吸。<br/>　　她可以听到某个飞扬的口哨声调就知道是他，她站在屋顶一眼就能望见他的影子在地上拉出一道长长的线，她学着他的样子走他走过的路抬起头看他看过的天空，她知道他在听的广播调频然後让自己的耳朵充满和他一样的音乐，她会在他参加田径训练的时候很凑巧地经过赛场的外面，她记得住他喜欢哪一个季节喜欢吃什么东西喜欢什么样的书籍，她知道他只穿一种颜色的衣服于是爱极了那个干净如雪的颜色。<br/>　　可是她越是这样做，就觉得越哀伤。<br/>　　这个世界从来不会有童话。</p><p>　　这个季节的雨，总是毫无预兆地就会落下来。头顶上的也是，心里的也是。她微阖了眼，不紧不慢的在雨里走。反正都是要被淋湿，索性就这样走吧。反正都是要悲切下去，自己又能怎样呢。<br/>　　「喂，这样走会感冒的。 」这个声线，无论在多少人中她都可以辨认出来。<br/>　　她从不相信童话，并不代表她不期望。<br/>　　稍稍回过头去，看见他站在自己身後，手里是一把素色的伞。<br/>　　「这把伞借你了，我从来不用伞的。我先走了，拜拜。 」<br/>　　「你，阿，谢谢……不过……我怎么还你啊？ 」尽管头脑几乎短路，但还是在第一时间反应到自己该说的话。下次见面？<br/>　　「你没有我的手机号么？露琪亚应该告诉过你吧。 」<br/>　　不是吧……他知道自己有他的手机号？等等，他认识一哥的女朋友露琪亚？天哪……这是怎么回事？是自己做梦穿越到理想小剧场了，还是老天爷被这场雨弄糊涂了把这个世界的人设重新定了一遍，或者圣母玛利亚你突然显灵了是么虽然自己从来没信过那种神话？<br/>　　……这么说来自己和他，也不算很遥远？</p><p>　　一周後。她“莫名其妙”的成了他的女朋友，终于彻底相信了童话这种东西。<br/>　　「你是说，你一直都认识我？ 」<br/>　　「你是黒崎一护的妹妹啊……我们两社团一向交往颇深，我怎么会不知道你……」<br/>　　「你说你知道是那个留言是我写的？ 」<br/>　　「当然了，我能从IP查到那个人在哪个宿舍阿……」<br/>　　「你你你！你还查到了些什么？！ 」哎呀。慌了。<br/>　　「你为什么不注册啊？一定要匿名？ 」<br/>　　「我觉得麻烦……」<br/>　　于是这个话题没有继续下去。<br/>　　「哦对了，我的手机号，也是我让露琪亚给你的。没想到你一直不理我……」<br/>　　「我又不认识你，有什么理由给你发短信阿！ 」<br/>　　「还有，下雨那天，也是露琪亚让我去找你的。 」<br/>　　「什么？ 」<br/>　　「我不是说我从来不用伞么，那我拿着伞干嘛？ 」<br/>　　于是她辞穷了。<br/>　　他勾起一抹淡淡的微笑。有种纯粹的灿烂光芒层层渗入她的皮肤。</p><p>　　她总以为像植物一样地恣意生长始终是一个梦想。但现在她终于明白叶子够到阳光的暖橙色是多么自然而温暖的事情。<br/>　　因为在日出的瞬间，就彼此碰触……<br/>　　夏梨，你知不知道，碰巧我在见你的第一眼，也喜欢上你了。足球场上的你，有着我从未见过的洒脱和清爽。尽管你很专注于比赛并没有意识到我的存在。那天，你向我要灯笼的时候，我看见你的眼里有我的影子，突然就觉得很开心。至少在那个瞬间，你的眼里全都是我。我会在看见你的时候故意吹起口哨不管中间隔着多远的距离，然後发现你有时会微微侧过头。我在网络日志上写我的田径赛和训练，写我喜欢的音乐和电台，写我抬头看见的澄澈天空，我写着我想写下的全部。因为我知道你在看着。因为我想让你看见我的一切。再然後，我想遇见你。<br/>　　「所以，就是这样啦……」他趴在图书馆的桌子上，解释了太多，俨然一副有气无力的样子。可惜他的女朋友并没打算就这么放过他。<br/>　　「那么，雏森呢？ 」<br/>　　「我当她是妹妹啦！ 」<br/>　　「是……吗……」<br/>　　「喂喂，不相信自己的男朋友吗！ 」</p><p>　　而此时的空手道社团里也很是热闹。<br/>　　「什么！冬狮郎那家伙是夏梨的男朋友？ 」一护大叫起来，「我没看出他哪儿好啊！我这关他还没过呢别想把我妹妹抢走！ 」<br/>　　「是……吗……」露琪亚挑了挑眉毛，事不关己地说，「白哉大哥也没看出你哪儿好啊……别忘了，他那关你也还没过呢……」<br/>　　「咳咳……朽木白哉你这个妹控……」一护咬牙切齿……<br/>　　「你也一样吧喂……」</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 《糖果租赁》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《糖果租赁》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空<br/>※情人节贺文</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨看见了日番谷冬狮郎。不，与其说是看见，不如说是一直跟着他来的。哎呀也不要这样说啦，至少她也是打算来这家超市的……她看见他在巧克力的货架边徘徊，脑子里突然浮现出之前看过的一部小说里的情节。故事里的男孩子，有着和他一样的浅色的发，和他一样精致的面容，也和他一样在感情上是个白痴。他们一样在巧克力货架前踌躇着犹疑着。他在想着谁，他想送给谁。故事里的女孩子不知道，可站在这里的夏梨怎么会不知道。<br/>　　雏森桃。那个有着甜美笑容的女孩子。<br/>　　故事里的女孩子不知道自己无意间的搭讪，让自己跌进了一场租赁的感情，万劫不复。夏梨却知道自己贸然走上前也只是自讨没趣。她伸了手出去，够下一块牛奶巧克力。她做不到故作轻松地去问想送给什么人阿我可以告诉你什么样的女孩子喜欢什么巧克力哦。那只可能存在于故事里，一点都不现实。<br/>　　雏森桃。那个女孩子喜欢什么类型的巧克力，他比自己会清楚得多吧。<br/>　　她犹豫了一下，把手中的东西又换成了黑巧克力。是的，要更苦涩一些，在异彩纷呈的各式糖果中沉默沉没。牛奶巧克力对于自己而言，还是太过温柔了。<br/>　　所以说，喜欢上这种家伙果然是件很悲哀的事吧。<br/>　　如果，如果他也会去说我不知道应该送给谁呢，那自己会不会去揪住他，把货架上的巧克力一股脑地塞给他，尽管委屈得想哭却还是希望能代替他喜欢的那个人送给他……会不会呢……稍稍侧目就看见他那平静的面容……算了，那家伙不会有那样悲哀的表情的，还是赶快停止这种无谓的想象吧……<br/>　　她拿着黑巧克力去付款，余光看到他在另一边结账，好像只是拿了一瓶饮料。嗯？没有巧克力么？也许他根本就不屑于送出巧克力吧……谁知道呢。</p><p>　　走在染满夕阳的街道上，她对着自己手中的巧克力看得若有所思至少表面上是这样。从配料表到保质期看了不下三五十遍其实一眼都没看进去……<br/>　　混蛋内家伙跟在我後面还要多久阿……<br/>　　“我说，你不打算送我么，巧克力？”喂喂，这欠扁的语气是怎么回事……<br/>　　“哈？”转过头去，“谁，谁要送你了！”不过迟疑了一下，夏梨扬起嘴角，“嘛，既然你也这样说了，就送给你也可以阿。就当是施舍给你的吧！”于是带着一点得意偏着头递给他。原本就没抱有任何希望，那块巧克力八成也要进自己的肚子，但既然他给了自己台阶，不下的是白痴阿口胡……当然了，夏梨自己也清楚，就算只是装作大度的递过去，其实还是没什么底气的。那个女孩子怎么办。你把她摆在什么地方了。<br/>　　“嗯……谢谢。”<br/>　　竟然出乎意料的没有反驳……喂我刚才是在贬你吧绝对是在贬你吧……<br/>　　“我说，你是不是跟谁都这么要巧克力阿……”夏梨微微皱眉。<br/>　　要说不在意是不可能的。毕竟我跟你也不算很熟吧，都可以做到这种程度，是为了巧克力么……是该说你太不执著的好呢，还是太过执著的好呢……<br/>　　“哈？有什么用阿……”<br/>　　“……我怎么知道，也许你会跟别人去吹捧你有多受欢迎？”<br/>　　别把女孩子都当白痴……你以为我们真的不知道你们在私下会把情人节当较量场么……<br/>　　“……是说你觉得我就这形象吗喂……”<br/>　　“靠……少给我吐槽啦……信不信我现在就把这个写成义理巧克力！”<br/>　　“巧克力的话，有一块就够了吧……再多的，也不需要吧……”<br/>　　“那，那……”可惜关于雏森的事情，怎么也问不出口，“不是会有别人的么，干嘛非要我的……”越说声音越小，到最後都要听不到了。<br/>　　“别人？没有阿……”<br/>　　大骗子……这谎话说的，真是脸不红心不跳阿……<br/>　　“切，雏森呢……”<br/>　　“她上月出国了，据说要在那边定居，大概不会再回来了吧？”<br/>　　“那也不妨碍送巧克力吧……”夏梨不屑地撇撇嘴。<br/>　　日番谷抓抓头发。“八成她会送吉良吧……我是不是还没有说清楚阿，我只想要你的巧克力阿……”<br/>　　“什么叫没说清楚阿，你什么时候说过阿口胡！”夏梨只觉得自己脑袋上都要出现十字路口了，“哼，拿了我的巧克力，要请我吃饭！”<br/>　　“阿，没问题。走吧。”</p><p>　　于是夏梨就躲到一旁偷笑去了。<br/>　　和故事里的事情一样，又不一样。但至少，已经在慢慢的接近了。夏梨不会有故事里女孩子的那种约等于无的恐惧，关于某个不知何时会再度重现的人。走近再走近。你没有那眼角眉梢自敛的悲伤，斯德哥尔摩症候群的问题也化为乌有，不需要用追随着谁的目光凝望着谁不曾踏足的地方，也不用对着毫无哭点的电影却哭得稀里哗啦原因只是我也喜欢你你知道么。那种哀伤刻骨的片段都只是故事里才有的情节吧。<br/>　　真好。真好呢。<br/>　　你就喜欢上我吧。<br/>　　相信我一定会牢牢的抓着你不放手的。到明年，後年，十年百年千年，我们还要一起过情人节。就算只是很小的一块巧克力，你也要开心的跟我说谢谢，然後我要亲眼看着你吃掉它。<br/>　　请告诉我感情是真的。<br/>　　“情人节快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 《突发雪纪年》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《突发雪纪年》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「题记 – 不过是场纪念 以今冬这雪 作你我纪年」</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨将手拢进袖口，紧一点，再紧一点。<br/>　　这场突如其来的大风雪真是来的令人措手不及。似是忽然之间，上学的工夫，整个空座就变作一片白原。<br/>　　夏梨将双手从袖口里拿出来，放到眼前端详了一下，然後对着那冻到微红的指尖呵了一口气。好歹暖和了一些。她不算喜欢冬天，因为她喜爱的足球总会因为冰雪而必须搁置。然而事情也总会有例外。就好比，她从未想过，会有人拥有如雪一般的异色头发。但这个人确确实实出现了，而且严格上来讲，那不算“人类”。那家伙是死神。和一哥一样的，应该活跃于另一个世界的人。<br/>　　那个人，叫冬狮郎。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎。</p><p>　　于是现在的夏梨已经开始用另一种方式看待冬天，看待雪天。她还清楚记得自己凑趣地在那头白毛上乱摸一气的触感。超乎意料的柔软和轻盈。就好像那个人，有着和外表不甚相同的，超乎意料的温柔。<br/>　　不过是踢一场比赛，如果从一开始就没打算来，那最後又怎么会现身。<br/>　　如果非是看见腿上的伤口，又怎会蹙起眉头，接下来再不犹疑地更换选手。<br/>　　早就看透了，这就是属于那个人的，毫不显山露水的温柔吧。<br/>　　今天，游子生了病在家休息，于是平日两个人一起走的放学路，此刻就剩下了自己一个人。<br/>　　雪还未停。纷纷扬扬，落到女孩的睫上，鼻尖，是丝丝凉意。早晨出门时甚至都没觉得有下雪的可能，没有加衣服，此刻本就不太暖和的外衣就显得过于单薄了。她打个喷嚏，缩了缩肩膀。<br/>　　转过一个街角，她第一反应就是看到了一个人，不，确切的说是刚刚想到的那个人。不会因为发色和这里通透天地的冰雪相同就被忽略，日番谷冬狮郎有着相当强大的存在感。夏梨以为，那大多取决于他那双翡翠色的眸子。像平静的湖水一样深邃，能够吸引着牵引着人一直一直跌进去。<br/>　　至于跌进去以後会发生什么，除了一个什么都没有的结局，真是难作他想。</p><p>　　刚刚还想到的人突然出现在眼前，夏梨觉得有一瞬像是做梦。<br/>　　也许这本来就是个梦？<br/>　　雪发的少年并不是白色羽织的打扮，夏梨并不了解什么义骸之类的事情，但她理解，现在的日番谷是有着人类的身体的。自己就是凑上去聊天也不会被当成自言自语的疯子。那好，真好。于是夏梨将手揣在衣袋里，横穿过一脚深一脚浅的雪地，一直走到那个人的面前。<br/>　　她抬起眉眼，平静招呼。“嗨，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　日番谷抬起头，眼前是微微瑟缩的黑发女孩。尽管有日不见，但那眼里的一些什么东西，一直都停留在他的脑海里未曾离去。此刻重现在他眼前，如出一辙。<br/>　　“你是，黑崎的妹妹？”<br/>　　“我没有名字的么？”女孩轻轻扬了扬眉，“叫我夏梨。”<br/>　　是“叫我夏梨”，而不是“我叫夏梨”。有着难以抗拒的意味。日番谷的目光停留在那弯细眉上，它们正弯成一个好看的弧度，然後他才轻轻嗯了一声。自己的话，终究还是不太习惯直呼别人的名字。就连相处已久的松本乱菊，称呼也不过是“松本”。更不要提曾经会叫得很亲切然而如今却只以姓氏相称的雏森。<br/>　　“如果你不介意的话，”夏梨补充一句，“我看你也没什么事情可做吧。陪我走回家吧。”<br/>　　隐约知道他一定会答应，就如同当初知道在哪里就一定可以找到他一样，所以才说出这般邀请。然後就是雪发的少年从斜倚的墙边直起身来，走到了她身边。鞋子在柔软的雪床上蹭过，发出一些咯吱咯吱的，很美好的声音。少年翡翠色的眸子盯住女孩还在颤抖的身体。不由叹息。这家伙真是，明明下这么大的雪，还穿这么少。<br/>　　“你不冷的么？”<br/>　　“嗯？没，没关系的啦。”<br/>　　夏梨摇摇头。听错了吧，那音节里隐隐淡淡的谴责语气是怎么回事。可以理解为这其实是在关心么。</p><p>　　日番谷解下脖子上的围巾。那是一条白色的围巾，是乱菊送的生日礼物。但他清楚记得那张贺卡上的内容是祝您生日快乐阿日番谷队长，送您围巾然後请放我三个月的假谢谢XD。他记得自己克制着不去解放斩魄刀而僵硬了很久。<br/>　　“喂。”语调轻柔。他轻轻把那条围巾围到了夏梨的脖子上。带着温度的柔软毛线，阻断了寒冷从脖颈处的侵袭。其实寒冷还是温暖都已无从感受，夏梨所能用到的全部神经，都去感受他的手臂是如何绕过自己的脖颈，那如同被拢进怀里一样的亲昵暧昧。<br/>　　错觉，错觉，这一定是一种错觉。<br/>　　可是有很多时候，这样的错觉是最美丽的罂粟。只因盼望了，才会这样去想。可谁也不知道彼此的真实都藏在了哪里。甚至无法断定这种温柔究竟是否出于一种礼貌。<br/>　　喜欢么，不喜欢么，到底是哪一边。<br/>　　所以错觉，所以欺骗。<br/>　　女孩错愕地睁大了眼睛，然後不太相信地眨了眨眼。<br/>　　日番谷看到有一片雪花落在了她的长睫上，晶亮，剔透。然後女孩子眨眼，它就消失不见。是被融化掉了么。他觉得好像有什么东西，在同一时间，也从自己心里被融化掉了。然後剩下一片很温润的什么，开始疯长。<br/>　　直到长疯。<br/>　　“呐，走吧。”日番谷向前走了几步。他的脚踏过雪地，留下一连串的空白，延伸茫茫。</p><p>　　积雪越堆越厚。天上掉落的雪花丝毫没有停的迹象，地面上的那些更是来不及化掉。<br/>　　日番谷走在前面。他知道这么厚的积雪走起来很费力，至少他自己就是这样感觉的。所以，自己就走在前面，为她开出一条好走的路吧。<br/>　　夏梨踏在日番谷留下的脚印里向前走，她了几步，就抬眼看走在前面的人。她开始精神恍惚地出神。<br/>　　是否彼此就像这样，我一直试图在等你，找你，抓住你，可你却总是先我一步。于是其实，我们永远都没有遇上的那天？<br/>　　她想起一个自己曾经看过的故事。那是两颗小石头，在地球的两端不停奔跑。因为地球是圆的，所以它们永远都追不上对方，可谁都不甘心停下。于是就没有结果，一直追下去，一直追下去。也许到现在也还在继续。<br/>　　很像吧，是不是。<br/>　　但她依旧记得有些事情是不可变更的，不是谁去努力了，拼搏了就可以改变的。<br/>　　一哥可以从自责变得担待，自己可以从爱哭变得坚强，游子可以从柔弱变得独立。<br/>　　但是母亲是回不来的，他们再怎样变，她也还是回不来的。<br/>　　关于这点，夏梨记得刻骨铭心。<br/>　　所以，所以说。<br/>　　是否想追上另一块小石头的这种事情，就如同那些做不到的事情一样，遥不可及？<br/>　　前面的日番谷冬狮郎停下了脚步。他回过头，等着後面的人跟上来。女孩垂着头，似是看着脚下，可他觉得不是。也许有什么更深刻的，更值得思考的内容正充斥着她的思绪。他突然觉得观察这个女孩也是一件有意思的事情。因为不知道她在想什么，因为，似乎可以见到一个跟精神满满的她并不太像的另一个人。微蹙了眉的，安静忧伤的。为什么呢。在想什么呢。<br/>　　似是发觉日番谷在等着自己，夏梨抬起头来，眉宇间那重忧郁就消失，日番谷还错觉是否自己刚才是眼花才会觉得她有点悲伤。<br/>　　仿佛讲故事的人突然说，故事里的某一颗小石头在某一时刻，终于停下了脚步。</p><p>　　夏梨扬起嘴角，展颜问他。<br/>　　“呐，冬狮郎，今天是几月几号了？”<br/>　　“不记得了。”<br/>　　“我也不记得了，但今天是今年冬天的第一场雪。”在这天我又遇见你了。<br/>　　她看到日番谷伸出手来，试图等待空中下落的雪花。这样的场景，真是莫名的好看。<br/>　　“不知道等下次再遇见你的时候……”她微微停顿，“呐，还会见到你的吧？就算我到了你们的那个世界？”<br/>　　雪发的少年侧过头看着她，翡翠色的眸子有星点的光芒浩荡。他突然觉得自己对于女孩眼里一直藏着的东西好像懂得的更多了一些。那也许是从最一开始就存在的，某些念头开始在他脑际奔腾呼啸，愈加令他无法忽视。<br/>　　“嗯。会的。”<br/>　　“那好。到时候我一定告诉你，从现在起，又下了多少场雪。”<br/>　　如果，两个人都忘记了时间。那这场雪也可以作为相遇的纪念吧。把全部的时间当做一场长长的等待，间隔单位就是每一场雪，持续时间比一生要更长。长到，还要一直活到尸魂界去。<br/>　　你在那里，而我也一定会去的。<br/>　　到了那个时候，我不会忘了告诉你，自己的等待，究竟持续了多少场雪的时间。<br/>　　而这两次相遇之间的长度，你计算不能。<br/>　　也许会有一个世纪那样漫长吧。<br/>　　“好。”<br/>　　少年转身继续前行。他的声音轻轻扬扬穿越身畔那些细碎的雪花。<br/>　　“也许，在下次下雪的时候，就会再见的。”<br/>　　他的嘴角轻轻挑起。</p><p>　　好像知道了。好像知道了阿。<br/>　　那些眸光流转的表意，那些轻描淡写的语言。<br/>　　终会有一天，会再见的。<br/>　　不是空口不是白话，一定会再见的。<br/>　　风雪依旧，呼啸耳际。只是，寒冷不再寒冷，孤独不再孤独。百年，千年，都已经有了意义。日番谷身後又留下一串脚印，等待着夏梨去跟上。<br/>　　女孩伸手拢了拢自己颈子上的围巾，指尖轻柔。那些白的雪花，落在围巾上尚未化去的，被她伸手轻轻抹去，纷扬一地。继续踏着前面那人的步子走去。安心去等第二，第三场雪，生命中的每一场雪，每一次纪年。<br/>　　从今日，为了纪念这场遇见，且让我以雪纪年。<br/>　　就写作：Snow0001。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 《我们 都找到天使了》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《我们 都找到天使了》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖短篇<br/>※梨子生贺（09年？）</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　今天是5月6日，星期二。阳光很灿烂，有风。</p><p>　　游子收到了很多生日礼物，性格温柔亲切的游子一向有很好的人缘。她的桌上已经堆满了大大小小的生日礼物。同学们围在她身边，齐声祝贺游子生日快乐。<br/>　　一旁的夏梨趴在桌上，很没精神。为什么除了家人，就没人跟她说句生日快乐呢。要知道，今天，也是她的生日阿。虽然并不是嫉妒游子那么受人欢迎，不过，她就这么容易被人忽略么……<br/>　　这实在太不爽了！于是趁着下课偷偷溜出教室，直接翘掉後面的课。<br/>　　“阿，今天也是夏梨的生日阿！”游子在回过头来的时候，却发现夏梨不知道在什么时候跑掉了。“夏梨不见了？！”<br/>　　这时同学们才知道，今天过生日的不止是游子。天哪！<br/>　　“那咱们去找她吧，至少，说一句生日快乐也好阿。”有人提议。毕竟，游子那里收到那么多礼物，自己却什么也没有，夏梨一定会很失落的。虽然到现在，准备礼物是来不及了，就只好说一句生日快乐了。<br/>　　于是国语老师在踏入教室的那一刹那，咦了一声。“为什么人都不见了，今天是公休假吗喂？”</p><p>　　夏梨翻过学校的矮墙，一口气跑到了河边。坐在草地上，抬头看见天上飞着两只，简简单单的方形风筝，长长尾穗划出的弧线变幻不定。<br/>　　“喂，在这里干吗呢？”<br/>　　回过头去，日番谷冬狮郎就站在自己身後，嘴角勾起一丝笑容。是做梦么？如果不是，那就是奇迹了。<br/>　　“生日快乐。”<br/>　　不管他怎么知道，不管他为什么在这里，有什么震惊，什么疑问，统统沉入水底。什么都不要去想，也什么都不用知道，只要听到这句话，就够了。只要告诉自己，至少还有这样一个人，会这样在乎着自己。而这个人，正是自己最在乎的那一个。<br/>　　阳光灿烂的耀眼，明晃晃的洒下来，像个色彩鲜明的梦境。<br/>　　“就只有你知道我的生日，冬狮郎！”<br/>　　“傻瓜，要不我怎会来找你？”语气里是淡淡的宠溺。<br/>　　夏梨愣在了那里。他，真的是刻意来找自己的？就为了对自己说上一句“生日快乐”？于是再没什么可犹豫的，直接扑进他的怀里。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎拥住她的肩。“别人也不是不在乎你阿。瞧，好像你的同学们已经找过来了阿。”说着指了指远处的街边。</p><p>　　“夏梨！”“黑崎！”同学们为了夏梨发动了前所未有的大逃课，这时一路寻来找到了河边。<br/>　　“生日快乐！”一大群人远远的就一起喊了出来。<br/>　　回过头。夏梨对着同学们，露出了一个大大的微笑。<br/>　　“谢谢，大家！”夏梨用力地喊回去，再回过头，“谢谢你，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　真的谢谢你。才明白，快乐的关键，不是那一句话，而是被谁说出来。</p><p>　　阳光下的山坡，我们都找到天使了。 <br/>　　亲人，朋友。<br/>　　喜欢我的人，我喜欢的人。</p><p>　　後记：</p><p>　　“夏梨，这是谁阿？”<br/>　　“阿，这不是冬狮郎吗？”<br/>　　“後来怎么没再见你去踢过球阿？”<br/>　　“话说回来，你们两个，是在交往吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　- FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 《雾都孤儿》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《雾都孤儿》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空<br/>※C.E.G出没</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「壹」</p><p>　　我敲开了Bairi大街132号房间的门。<br/>　　住在这幢房子里的，是一位侦探。我拿着一封匿名信，按照信中所指找到了这个地址。<br/>　　接待我的，是一位雪发碧眸的年轻人。对，相当的年轻，你无法想象这位就是信中所说的大侦探T。他暗藏锋锐的眼神让我联想到Sherlock Holmes。不过那个神一般的存在只可能出现在柯南道尔的书里，至少我是如此认为的。<br/>　　“Hitsugaya Toushirou。”他的自我介绍很简洁。比起一上来就宣扬自己如何如何了不起的毛利小五郎，这个人的第一印象是让我打了好评的。<br/>　　“Yosii Imayou。”我与他握了一下手，然後从档案袋里取出那封匿名信，“实际上，是这件东西让我来找您的。”<br/>　　他伸手接过，从信封开始看起。我觉得他的大脑似乎开始高速运作起来。<br/>　　“从哪里得到的？”<br/>　　“一个孩子交给我的。然而那个孩子也是从另一个孩子的手里拿到的，转手过很多次，查不到头。”<br/>　　“伦敦，还是上海？”<br/>　　我愣了一下，暗自吐槽说他是从我外衣还是裤子的哪个褶皱里嗅到小杨生煎的味道吗，然後老实回答。“伦敦。”<br/>　　Toushirou抽出信件读了起来。内容很简单，写了他的地址，然後要我来这里找他，说他可以帮我的忙。信上的文字都是从不知什么地方的纸上剪下来的。有不同的字体和颜色，一个字母一个字母拼出来。他把信纸贴近鼻子闻了闻，点了一下头。<br/>　　“2月23日的太阳报。”他指了指那些字，“最後一个字上有比较浓重的油墨味，而且在纸页的右下角还有……总之，我知道送信的是什么人了……或者说，我知道那是一个怎样的人了。有趣极了……”<br/>　　“阿？”好吧对于他的答案，我的确目瞪口呆，拧一下眉，我慢慢开口，“嗯那么说，我的事情……”<br/>　　“是的，我接手了。先来告诉我，你需要我做些什么？”直至此时，他才做一个请的姿势让我落座。</p><p>　　“我要追一份被盗的文物回国，本来就不是什么光明正大的事情，所以不想惊动警方，”我从档案袋里掏出一张照片，“这是22年前拍下来的照片。如果你需要更多细节，我还可以提供给你扫描图。”<br/>　　Toushirou接过照片仔细打量。<br/>　　“这是一份古书的拓本？”<br/>　　“对，只此一份。”<br/>　　他没有再问什么，而是坐到手提电脑前面，一边上网一边用手机拨通了一个电话。<br/>　　「Nathalie，近期有什么古董拍卖会的消息吗？」<br/>　　「十分感谢，有消息随时告诉我。」<br/>　　他刚刚挂掉就拨通了第二个电话。<br/>　　「嗨Janecifer，今晚Risting.J要举办酒会吗？」<br/>　　「那太好了，请给我预订一个位子。」<br/>　　「价格三倍？没……没问题。」<br/>　　挂下电话之後，他对我说，你可以去买明天一早的机票回国，在此之前，我会为你追回那件东西。<br/>　　“等一下，”我叫住他，“你知道自己要面对的对手吗？你确定了解我们中国的组织吗？那是个非常强大也非常可怕的走私集团——幻杀。”<br/>　　对此，他微微一笑。“当然，并且我还知道，他们神秘的Boss只在月圆之夜才会出现在别人面前下达指令，所以被人称作……Moony。”<br/>　　Moony——只是个代号而已，我却认识那个人——本人。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「贰」</p><p>　　“你认为他们要拓本做什么？”我问他，看样子他是在怀疑拍卖会和暗中倒手的交易。<br/>　　“Risting.J和你想象的不太一样。至于拍卖会，只是在进行底线的确认而已。”<br/>　　“阿，是吗。”我依然持怀疑态度。<br/>　　片刻之後，有人敲门，送来一份快递，是个文件袋。Toushirou签收之後直接递给我。<br/>　　“这是你的。”<br/>　　快递的落款是Janecifer。我打开一看，里面放着一张烫金的请柬。地点：Risting.J。时间是今晚。<br/>　　“总之，在这场酒会上就会把拓本给你追回来。”<br/>　　“最後再问个问题，你能确定我让你做的事情是正确的吗？”<br/>　　他没有回答这个问题，只是向我发出一个邀请。“下面跟我去一个地方，可以吗，小姐？”<br/>　　他伸手做一个请的姿势，我知道一定很重要，点了点头。出门他伸手招了一辆出租车，然後向司机报出一个地名。抱歉我对伦敦的地名一点也不了解。所以我只好任由车辆载着我们来到一座大桥附近的仓库。</p><p>　　“不会锁上吗？”我指一下掩着的大门，整座仓库都看起来很坚固的样子，当然这扇门也不例外。<br/>　　似乎Toushirou认为那扇大门理所应当地打开着，他毫不在意地走上前。“发出那封信的人，就在这里。所以她自然会留出门来让咱们进去。”<br/>　　“She？”我重复了一遍。<br/>　　“从信上的字符大小和颜色我已经知道那是23日的太阳报，每一个字母都是崭新的，距离现在已经过去了近10天，可是信上完全没有因运送产生的褶皱和剐蹭，说明它在出厂不久就被剪碎了。最後一个字母有浓重的油墨味和它原本在报上的位置，刚好赶上浓重的黑色标题。我相信它是和一大叠相同的报纸叠在一起的，比送报的数量要多很多。而据我所知，它们总会多印出一些，因为可能会出现损坏的部分，随时需要多余的以便及时补上。至于真正多出来的就会存在仓库里等待集中处理。所以我推断是在这里。”他将手抬起来，握住仓库门的把手。<br/>　　“那么你说的She……”<br/>　　“哦，在纸页的右下角有一点类似于油漆的味道。但其实那是指甲油。透明的那种，你甚至可以看到非常小的痕迹。是发信的人不小心蹭上的。”在某种沉重的声音中，仓库的门缓缓打开了。</p><p>　　我挑了一下眉。跟在他身後闪进仓库。第一时间我就察觉到了监控摄像头，从仓库的角落中向门口照来。摄像头旁边红色的光标明它正开着。<br/>　　“不用在意。”一个淡然的女声响起，“我已经拔掉了服务器上的数据线，它虽然开着却不会上传影像。”<br/>　　Toushirou反手带上了仓库门。<br/>　　“准备很充分呢。那么请您现身吧，幻杀的小姐？”<br/>　　“什么？！”我彻底震惊了。<br/>　　从堆满纸页的货架後从容地走出一个少女。一身黑色的装束，梳着马尾，看上去十分干练。她低头笑了一下。<br/>　　“初次见面。很荣幸能被你找到，Toushirou大侦探。还好你没让我失望。”她顿一下，“我叫Karin。Kurosaki Karin。”<br/>　　“真名？”我有点怀疑。<br/>　　她用哂笑的表情看我一眼。“面对这样一位大侦探，化名有用吗？”</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「叁」</p><p>　　她是幻杀的人？这个问题在我脑袋里比她叫什么名字更重要。不过此刻还有个更令我困惑的问题需要她来解答。<br/>　　“你为什么要帮我？你怎么能反抗幻杀呢？”<br/>　　“知道的不少嘛。这个不妨告诉你。因为你的事情，并不是组织进行的活动。只要是个人名义上的，不管其他人支持还是反对，成功了算你本事，失败了算你倒霉，组织都不会干涉。”<br/>　　“那么现在轮到我来提问了。”Toushirou耸了耸肩，他湖绿的眸盯住对面的少女，“你找我的目的是什么？”<br/>　　“我想试试你的本事。”<br/>　　“就以这次的事件作为试探的标准？”<br/>　　Karin露出一个你觉得如何的询问表情。<br/>　　Toushirou伸手点了一下自己额角，然後将双手踹进口袋。“从小生活在伦敦，不过你是日本人。进入幻杀的时间不算长，更可能的原因是你有个哥哥也在幻杀中。你和你的哥哥是近一年左右才彼此相见的，他很疼你。为了救他出去你也加入了那个组织。现在还没有被幻杀信任，他们只不过看中你从小独自生活在伦敦的条件才破格接受你。到现在为止，你参与的行动只有这个数量。”他举起三根手指。<br/>　　“我是否该像Dr.Watson一样赞你一句Fantastic？”<br/>　　“过奖了。以上结论的出发点全部是你自己留下的。你喜欢在参与的事件中留下一点痕迹供别人追踪，就是你哥哥送你的那瓶很贵重的指甲油。是你，”他加重了这个音，“希望被别人发现这些事情。对吧。”<br/>　　“哦。”Karin用一个恍然大悟的神情回应他。不过显然，Toushirou说的是事实。<br/>　　“有幸请你跳个舞吗，Risting.J，今晚？”<br/>　　“我一定会去吗？”<br/>　　“事件分明是你提出来的，以你的性格，你说自己会袖手旁观吗？”Toushirou挑起嘴角，转身走了出去，“合作愉快，Karin小姐。”<br/>　　我愣了一下，跟在他身後走了出去。</p><p>　　“你来见她的目的是什么？”<br/>　　“确认她的目的。”<br/>　　“那么……”<br/>　　“大可放心，她是个足够谨慎的人。”<br/>　　呃，这是我要知道的答案吗？<br/>　　“对了，你是怎么推断出她的身世的？”<br/>　　“需要我逐条来解释？从她的名字可以知道她是日本血统，不过从本地口音上不难听出，她从小就生活在伦敦。幻杀是从近一年才开始招收女人的。这段期间我所知的幻杀的事件中，必然有一件东西有那种指甲油的气味，以各种隐秘的手法藏起来但都被我发现了。她只在有事件的时候会用到那支昂贵的指甲油。所以这次我拿到那封信，立即就知道这是来自她的邀请。”<br/>　　“那么，关于哥哥的说法？”<br/>　　“哦GOD！看看她的装束吧。虽然都是一些十分便宜的服饰但严谨得体，绝对不是随便收别人礼物的那种人。干净的指甲，不加修饰，能让她收下昂贵的指甲油并且使用的话，只可能是亲人。如果是其他人送的比如上司，她也许会收下但不会用。而且她是个聪明的女人，如果不是和幻杀有关的话，大概她也不会用它。这提醒了我，这种特殊的用法一定和那个组织有关，一定是组织里有她的亲人。如果是父亲或者叔伯，一定不会让她从小就待在异国他乡，就算在，也没有太多理由在这时候重叙旧情。而且指甲油属于年轻人的可能性比较大，所以我猜测送这个的是哥哥。”<br/>　　“我觉得猜测的成分还是很大。”<br/>　　“赌局而已。从她的表现来看，我猜得不算太差，是吧？”<br/>　　事实摆在眼前，我只好点头。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「肆」</p><p>　　Risting.J是一家非常典雅的酒店，但又不至于太过高雅，令普通人望而却步。<br/>　　我拿着Toushitou给我的请柬，光明正大走了进去。他并没有和我一起，因为请柬只有一张，他肯定要用其他方法混进去，这个不是我关心的问题。实际上，我有些焦虑因为我并不是很清楚自己要做什么。<br/>　　当我问他自己需要做什么的时候，他只告诉我“Waiting”，然後就开始问我机票有没有买好之类的琐事。最後的叮嘱是一句“看好你的手机”，然後我就被下了逐客令。<br/>　　“好吧。”我走进金碧辉煌的大堂，随手拿了杯Martine，开始四处转悠。手机在口袋里，我一直都留意着。</p><p>　　庭园，门廊，前厅，电梯，酒会大厅，一切都没什么奇特的地方。乐队在演奏轻快的曲调。<br/>　　“嗨。”一个酒红垂肩发的女子端着一杯长岛冰茶走了过来，她对我眨了一下眼，“我是Janecifer。”<br/>　　“哦你好。”我受宠若惊。<br/>　　“嘛，不用紧张。那个家伙都会搞定的。”她靠在桌台上，带一点慵懒的神情打量着会场，“对了，机票是几点的？”<br/>　　“明早八点十分。”<br/>　　“足够了。”大概是看我欲言又止的表情，她补充一句，“照着短信上说的做。”<br/>　　“这场酒会是做什么的？”<br/>　　“交易你的拓本。”<br/>　　“呃，那并不是我的……”<br/>　　“更不是这里任何一个人的。”<br/>　　“的确如此。”<br/>　　Janecifer看着会场尽头华丽的镶金座钟。“三十分钟後，所有人会前往展厅观赏你的拓本。所以Toushirou一定会在那之前下手。”<br/>　　手机在我口袋中忽然震动了一下。我掏出来看到一条简讯。<br/>　　「让Janecifer带你去庭园西侧，水管坏了。 From H.T」<br/>　　“哈？！”我错愕地将这条简讯拿给Janecifer看。<br/>　　“真有他的。切。”Janecifer起身，示意我跟上。</p><p>　　离开辉煌的大厅，她带着我来到照明也十分华丽的庭园。在耀目的光明中，黑暗永远不会太过引人注目。<br/>　　建筑西侧有一个修水管的工人，肩上扛着一小截换下来的旧水管。<br/>　　“一切顺利。”马里奥从旁边翻出一件相同的工装递给我。结果自然非常顺利，我以路易的身份跟着他一起混出去了。而那根水管的中间，藏着那份拓本。我不知道Toushirou是怎么办到的，可能他也不需要我知道这些。反正我只知道，他做到了。<br/>　　片刻之後，我坐上出租车直奔某一条偏僻的小巷。在那里，我顺利找到了我的搭档Maple。当然，我是不可能一个人出国来追查拓本的。Maple的存在我始终没有透露过，她是我的杀手锏。不过Toushirou究竟有没有看出来我就不知道了。很可能他已经知道了吧？<br/>　　等到准备都完成，与她同行的已经不再是一段水管，而是一副装裱完美的油画了。她将带着这副画先返回国内。当然，并不是明早八点多的飞机。而是今晚十点多的。我看了一眼表，现在大概……所有人都在展厅大眼瞪小眼呢。</p><p>　　我伸手又打了辆车，去Toushirou那里。出乎我的意料，不仅那位大侦探在，Karin也在。我向他们表达了自己的谢意。<br/>　　看见我还在市内，Karin有点诧异。<br/>　　“我以为你会直接去机场。”<br/>　　“嘛，有人替我做这件事情了。倒是你，没问题吗？”我问Karin。<br/>　　她耸肩，一脸的轻松。“放心，我下手很利落。即使葛里姆乔探长站在这，也抓不到我的把柄。”<br/>　　Toushirou挑一下雪色的眉尖。“你认识那个家伙？”<br/>　　“岂止认识，比你要熟很多。要不是我觉得物主不想惊动警方，我会让她来找你吗？”<br/>　　“是这样吗……”Toushirou挠挠头，一脸郁郁的表情。<br/>　　“嘛，至少你还没令我失望。”Karin给自己倒了一杯果汁。<br/>　　“现在可以谈一下报酬了，我觉得。”我看了看这两个人。<br/>　　“他不是做什么都完全看兴趣吗？你还要付钱给他？”<br/>　　“那个，我觉得他被要挟要交很多钱的样子……比如Risting。J的请柬什么的……”说到这，我突然感到手机震动了一下，我翻出来看见一条简讯。<br/>　　「不用帮他买单，真的。 From Janecifer」<br/>　　我抽了一下嘴角。你这是怎样的人缘阿，大侦探。<br/>　　“好歹你的忙是Karin小姐帮上的，如果你要付钱，就给她吧。”他看一眼Karin，“你也不算很富裕，是吧，雾都的孤儿小姐？”<br/>　　“得了吧，我现在可不再是孤儿了。至少我还有个有钱的哥哥。不像某人，没钱挣还总被欺压……什么的。”她眯一下眼睛，全是笑意。<br/>　　看这发展，我再待下去就是一定级别的灯泡了。于是我向她要了银行账号表示会汇款过去，之後就告辞了。关上门的时候，我听见Toushirou的声音。他说，我记得还欠您一场舞呢？不知道现在可以吗？</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>「後记」</p><p>　　之後的事情一切顺利，我乘坐第二天一早的飞机返回上海。一落地便从Maple那里得到消息，拓本已经物归原主。给Karin的钱也已经汇过去了。从Toushirou那里得到的消息显示，她的确没有遇到什么麻烦。之後，我接到了一个匿名的电话。<br/>　　「是你。好久不见。」对方的声音令我不着痕迹地微笑。<br/>　　「阿？你说拓本？已经追回来了。」<br/>　　「不劳费心，今天才是月圆之夜，我在你出面下达指令之前就已经搞定了。不是吗，我的狼人先生（注1）？」</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>注1：还记得上文出现过的Moony吗？在Harry Potter系列中，这个词是月亮脸，莱姆斯。卢平。一个狼人。介于狼人与月圆之夜的联系，所以幻杀的这位Boss才被称作Moony的。补充一句，Lupin也是我最喜欢的教授。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 《雪歌物语》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《雪歌物语》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖现代架空<br/>※某年圣诞贺文‖C.E.G出没</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　橱窗内荫绿的槲寄生，和着地上洁白的雪瓣，装饰用的红白双色的大小礼盒，还有深深浅浅从大门内传来的温暖音乐，是这个圣诞节的主旋律。尽管这是个来自外国的节日，不过没人能否认它在这个东方国家的流行度。头脑精明的商家们更是看准了这个做买卖的时机，争相搬出各种漂亮精致的圣诞特供品。<br/>　　看起来是那么温馨。若是自己拥有的话，就好像能得到幸福。<br/>　　喏，怎么，不想买一个？<br/>　　黑崎夏梨又一次经过那家咖啡店。<br/>　　不轻不重瞥一眼橱窗里展出的杯子，女孩子停下脚步。那是一款红色的杯子，几抹白色深深浅浅划过杯身。有一个带着红色围巾的皓白雪人，没有眉目，却有一个清浅安详的笑容，静静立在几枚六角雪花点缀的杯面上。<br/>　　很简单，却很漂亮，很温暖。<br/>　　眯起眼睛，像打出的广告词中说的那样，给你微小的幸福。女孩子站在橱窗前紧了紧红色的围巾，然後神色平静地继续向前走去。她喜欢，却从不觉得需要。<br/>　　只是个杯子而已。如果是游子，看见这些美好的小玩意儿当然会很喜欢，也会理所当然非常欣喜地买下来，不过她黑崎夏梨可没有喜欢的东西就一定要买下来的原则。<br/>　　尽管她真的很喜欢。<br/>　　她站在橱窗前不远不近的位置，侧着头打量那个杯子，觉得自己很像那个雪人，不知不觉间带出一点暖意升腾的笑。<br/>　　积雪皑皑，未觉寒冷。</p><p>　　刚好经过街道拐角的一位金发美女向这边望了一眼，第一时间发现了女孩子的身影。在女孩子离开以後，兜了个圈子特意来到橱窗前。稍稍倾下身子观察那款漂亮的杯子。干净的玻璃中映出她金卷的长发，灰蓝的双眸。<br/>　　“哦！原来是叫SnowSong。”<br/>　　相机闪光灯的白芒一瞬亮起。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“队长队长！”松本乱菊眉花眼笑一阵风般地冲到自家队长眼前，“号外消息！夏梨妹妹盯着一样东西看很久了！你要不要……嗯？”<br/>　　雪发碧眸的少年在十番队执务室那不知其高的公文堆里抬起头来，一反常态地舒展开紧拧的眉心，表情温和。<br/>　　“哦，这是要我去买给她？”<br/>　　“队长你不愧是尸魂界的天才！”没想到这别扭孩子竟然一下子开了窍，乱菊虽然有种诶今天莫非是愚人节的错觉但还是立即醒悟过来开始对着少年挤眉弄眼，“好不容易才让我找到这么一个有价值的礼物，俗话说心动不如行动嘛！你懂得！”<br/>　　十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎强行忍住翻一个白眼的冲动，指了指眼前几乎要高耸入房顶的纸页。“那，你把这些公文给我批好，我立马去‘懂得’。”<br/>　　松本乱菊顿时严肃了表情轻咳一声。“队长，《静灵廷月刊》上说，射手座在圣诞节前会RP暴增完成积压已久的工作，并且有很大几率与爱人度过一个温馨有爱的节日。我认为这个预言的准确度为百分之一百三十二，那么，那件东西的资料我就给你放在这里了，看在我身为一个优秀而称职的情报员的份上就放我的假吧。队长，一定要加油哦！”<br/>　　日番谷看了一眼乱菊摆到自己鼻子底下的照片，是个印着雪人的红色杯子，还附了张字条详细写明了出售地址，夏梨去看过的次数，停留的时间等等等等。少年心说你是专业狗仔队吗这还真是有够详细阿喂……还想再问她一句最关键的问题，这东西在现世买多少钱，一扭脸就发现刚才站着人的位置现在是何等的空旷。<br/>　　终于没忍住翻了一个白眼。<br/>　　“靠！”<br/>　　视线回到照片上，雪人清清浅浅的笑容令他眼前无端现出黑发少女看着它的表情。很想得到这样的圣诞礼物吧，夏梨？<br/>　　“SnowSong？这个杯子的名字吗？”<br/>　　果然要抓紧点工作了……</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　“叮——”<br/>　　推开咖啡店的木门，有铃铛的声音从店後某个遥远的地方传来。店内低声放着舒缓柔和的曲子，雪发的少年能够感受到里面满蕴冬天的感觉。<br/>　　“欢迎光临C.E.G！”梳着两条长长蓝辫的waitress微微躬身，笑容恭谦有礼。<br/>　　“请问，外面橱窗里的那个杯子多少钱？SnowSong？”日番谷冬狮郎指一指那款红色的圣诞杯。已经近距离看过了，不得不赞叹真是一款相当漂亮的杯子，比照片上看起来要更美好。也难怪她会喜欢。不过橱窗里也没有标明价格，大概是追求情调，布置得有温暖幸福的感觉。贴上一个价签的话未免就有失风尚了。<br/>　　“这位客人，非常不巧，那款SnowSong是限定款，总共只做25个。并且，都已经提前预订出去了……您要不要看看我们的其他商品？旁边这一款WinterMessage也是很不错的。”<br/>　　“……”日番谷沉默了一下，目光扫过waitress介绍的另一款杯子，依旧执着，“那个真的没有了？我真的很想买。”<br/>　　“抱歉真的没有了。”从店後转出一位穿着红衣，酒红发色的女子，右手拿着半瓶翁德里卡本那弗朗。日番谷瞥见瓶子上的文字，暗暗咋舌，心说这可真是个会喝的人。waitress见她出来，躬身叫了句店长。<br/>　　原来她就是C.E.G的店长，她微笑着向这位雪发的客人解释。“我们C.E.G出售的不仅仅是咖啡和杯子，更是理念，就像DEMO一样为自己，为创意而活，我们卖的只是idea。可能唯一不同的就是，我们始终敞开门做生意，来者不拒。”<br/>　　DEMO什么的，绝对是有听没有懂，日番谷唯一觉得懂的是，似乎杯子是不会再有的了。</p><p>　　叹一口气，也许这次真的要令她失望了。就在他打算离开的时候，店门被推开，一个穿着白色羽绒服，戴着蓝色围巾的年轻人走了进来。<br/>　　“不好意思，我要取消SnowSong的预订。”<br/>　　“请问预订的姓名是？” waitress很礼貌地问。<br/>　　“Yo哥。”<br/>　　“不管是出于什么原因取消，都预祝您圣诞节快乐。”waitress退还他预订款额，之後那个年轻人就离开了小店。<br/>　　“非常荣幸，这位客人，看样子……现在您能够拥有一款SnowSong了。”店长指一指橱窗中的圣诞杯子。<br/>　　这倒真是意料之外。<br/>　　“非常感谢，那么价格是……”<br/>　　在接受了一个高到难以理解的价格後，日番谷冬狮郎一面腹诽着现世的人难道都是月入上亿円的嘛一面捧着包装精致的杯子回到了尸魂界。接着要做的，大概就是等着圣诞节那天送出去了。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨又一次经过C.E.G的橱窗时，她发现布置温馨的橱窗中只剩下几款其他的杯子，唯独自己最中意的那一个消失了。其他杯子的位置悄悄挪了挪，让中间那个空缺的位置不再显眼。可心里曾经有过，便再也无法遗忘它的存在。<br/>　　在她黑崎夏梨眼中永远有一抹红色摆在中央，雪人弯起嘴角笑得温和安详。<br/>　　从街角那头，温和的路灯开始渐次亮起。夏梨抬起头，从那一团光芒散开的地方，绵密的雪降临。她眨了眨眼睛，一枚雪花正好飘落在她睫上。圣诞节的时候刚好下雪是一件很幸福的事。只要仰起头看见那些纷扬落下的姿态，不管与自己有没有关系，都会无端觉得幸福。<br/>　　要求其实并不高吧？她如此这般地想着。<br/>　　然而视线再挪到橱窗中，一片空落的感觉难以遮掩……可惜，当初要是再多看几眼就好了。她摇摇头，不是自己的，终究有一天会消失;即使是自己的东西，也很可能会有坏掉，消失的那天。<br/>　　她低下头向冰凉的手掌呵了口热气，用围巾将自己更紧一点地包裹起来，然後一如既往地离开。</p><p>　　“嘿夏梨妹妹！”<br/>　　听到这个热情的声音，女孩子笑开一点回过头去。“乱菊小姐，好巧阿。”<br/>　　“我正好过来空座玩嘛，听说你们现世的圣诞节就快到了，是这样吧？”乱菊指一指橱窗里的槲寄生和礼品盒子。<br/>　　夏梨点点头。<br/>　　“似乎在圣诞节送礼物也是一种风俗吧？有没有什么想要的礼物？”乱菊伸指点住嘴唇，一副期待的神情，仿佛要收礼的那个是她自己。<br/>　　夏梨却轻轻摇头。“没什么。”<br/>　　“哦？是这样么？”乱菊拍一下她的肩，“那明天的这个时候，进这家店等一下，我向你保证会有礼物的~就这样说好了哦，拜拜！”<br/>　　望着乱菊那洒脱离去的背影，夏梨眨了眨眼睛才想到……<br/>　　明天，是12月25日。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　礼物？给我的吗？<br/>　　圣诞前夜，黑崎夏梨推开C.E.G的门。<br/>　　蓝发的waitress一脸谦和的笑容。“欢迎光临C.E.G，请问您是黑崎夏梨小姐吗？”在得到点头的答覆後，waitress伸手将夏梨引到桌边，“请您在此稍候。”<br/>　　桌上玻璃罐中置着一支小小的烛，燃起的光芒温暖。旁边立着一张白色的圣诞卡，红色丝带打了个精致的蝴蝶结订在卡片一角。店内单曲循环一首不知名的歌，安静的男声一直一直唱着祝颂的曲调。似乎一切都是安排好的，夏梨觉得有些受宠若惊。</p><p>　　“夏梨。”一个思念了很久的声音在背後响起。<br/>　　“冬狮郎？”女孩子惊喜地笑起，眼睛睁大了一点。所以乱菊小姐才要说，有礼物给自己么？<br/>　　好吧，承认吧黑崎夏梨。他的出现就已经是一种礼物了。<br/>　　“天很冷，来杯咖啡吧？我请客。”翡翠绿色的眸子里有一点笑意漾开。<br/>　　也许不算很需要，不过既然对方已经开了口，当然不能说不要。更何况，这该算是给自己的圣诞礼物了吧，请客喝一杯咖啡。<br/>　　日番谷抬头，对蓝发的waitress微微点头。“一杯Latte，谢谢。你要什么，夏梨？”<br/>　　“嗯，Cappuccino吧。”<br/>　　等waitress离开後，夏梨眨了眨眼睛，看向坐在对面的雪发少年。“是什么风把你吹来了？我还以为你会在静灵廷加班加点地工作？”<br/>　　“我还是有点时间可以休假的。刚好手里的工作也做完了，就打算来空座看看……”那个“你”字终究还是没说出口……<br/>　　“诶，那还真是难得呢。感谢今天是周六吧，否则我也还要上学，哪里有时间陪你坐在这里喝咖啡。”</p><p>　　闲聊的时间，两人点的咖啡已经准备停当。“打扰，这是您的Latte，先生。这是您点的Cappuccino，尊贵的小姐。”waitress一笑，递到夏梨面前的红色杯子上，有雪人弯起嘴角笑容清浅温暖。<br/>　　女孩子一瞬间就睁大了眼睛。“诶？！这是……”<br/>　　是在梦里吗？他也好，杯子也好？<br/>　　有种，看着它不知所措的感觉。像是对着一件失而复得的宝物，相当不真实。白色的泡沫牛奶浮在咖啡表面上，歆香的气息是那么真实。<br/>　　“是送给你的礼物。圣诞快乐，夏梨。”笑意肆虐。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨抬起眼睛，刚好对上日番谷冬狮郎翡翠碧色的眸。<br/>　　几乎是一下子就动摇了。好吧，那好吧，夏梨觉得，也许自己真的是需要的。不管是这一杯Cappuccino，还是这一款SnowSong。<br/>　　如同需要他。<br/>　　明晃晃的幸福，在靠近心口的地方，蔓延，生长。<br/>　　“圣诞快乐，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　雪花，颂歌，烛光，槲寄生，咖啡，礼物，和一个最重要的你。<br/>　　构成我最快乐的圣诞。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　下面是两个关于C.E.G的番外。这两个番外的目的在于让诸位看官们了解一下本作者在正文之外究竟发散思维到何种程度了……当然，如果乃们看不懂可以跳过……对正文剧情没有影响……</p><p>- 番外A -</p><p>Q：请问C.E.G是神马意思？<br/>A：其实是Childe Elite Group(公子精英团)，望天……</p><p>Q：那么公子精英团的话，里面各位客串的人是？<br/>A：那位蓝发的waitress是千里KK，店长是路家公子，成人之美的Yo哥就是本作者。</p><p>Q：路家公子手里的翁德里卡本那弗朗是神马？<br/>A：是红酒……Wunderlich Cabernet Franc，翁德里是指匈牙利的翁德里酒庄，至于卡本那弗朗，翻译成解百纳或者品丽珠的话可能会比较熟一点，是葡萄的品种。咳不扯淡了，这三个单词加在一起的意思是产于翁德里酒庄的用品丽珠酿制的红葡萄酒。</p><p>Q：路家公子提到的DEMO，是神马意思？<br/>A：DEMO是小爱在《布拉格奇缘》中描写的梨子开的那家蛋糕店。具体请参见《布拉格奇缘》。</p><p>Q：Yo哥的退订真是太及时了，巧合得简直令人生疑……有神马内幕没有？<br/>A：答案当然是有……千里KK和红苕(注：日番谷队长)周旋的时候，路家公子当机立断拨通了Yo哥的电话……你们看千里还在那里问Yo哥的预定姓名是神马，装阿！接着装阿！咳，你们再结合一下番外B中路家公子那自恋的言行，就该知道从红苕一走进C.E.G开始，他就已经完全踏进路家公子的陷阱了！</p><p>Q：为何拨通的是Yo哥电话？<br/>A：关于这件事情，同样参见番外B。</p><p>Q：话说日番谷队长不是将杯子拿回尸魂界了么，为何在C.E.G里又是被千里KK拿出装Cappuccino？<br/>A：还不是乱菊姐嫌直接送不够浪漫，所以才告诉红苕应该如何如何的……你们看是乱菊姐来告诉梨子要进店等着礼物的嘛，所以显然就是她的主意了……至于红苕在与C.E.G交涉的过程中如何被路家公子再次狠宰一笔，我们还是暂且不提了望天……</p><p>Q：最後一个问题，SnowSong有神马含义没有？<br/>A：对不起，真的没有……连题目也是写到非常靠後才定的，完全不知道应该叫神马，简直就是胡乱起的名字。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>- 番外B -</p><p>Yo哥：我说公子……你让我把那个SnowSong让给红苕，有什么好处阿……<br/>千里KK：你以为咱们从红苕那里赚了多少？<br/>公子：足够本公子十年份的酒钱了老子真是天才阿哈哈哈哈！<br/>Yo哥，千里KK：…… - -||||<br/>御天团子：我的戏份在哪里阿在哪里！(摔！<br/>公子BS：我说C.E.G的坐标你能找得过来？<br/>御天团子：……靠，还有无伤呢！<br/>公子白眼：你自己看看……<br/>御天团子扭头。<br/>无伤比熊：井上小姐你何时嫁入我家当儿媳呀诶井上小姐你别走你别走呀先听我儿子是谁再走呀！<br/>御天团子：…… - -||||</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 《野蔷薇与画师》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《野蔷薇与画师》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>城堡的一个角落里独自生着一支野蔷薇。<br/>那是Karin最喜欢的一支花。<br/>她喜欢看它的绽放。孤独，恣意，华丽。<br/>Karin，是这个城堡里的公主。<br/>公主呵。这个词汇，又高贵，又寂寥。<br/>而她的美丽，就连日光见了，都要自愧赧言。<br/>这位容颜绝世的美丽公主正值芳龄。<br/>远近不少王子都慕名来向公主求婚。<br/>他们带来了各式名贵的礼物，载满了每一辆马车。<br/>可是我们的公主，连正眼都不瞧他们。<br/>『那些浮华浅薄的家伙，谁要嫁给他们。』<br/>于是老国王只有无言地叹息。</p><p>『宝贝女儿，我今天请了一位画师来为你画一张像。』<br/>『哦。那请他进来吧。』<br/>来的人谦然有礼。是个英俊少年。<br/>银白的发色，湖水般碧绿的双瞳。<br/>看到公主的一霎那，少年就爱上了她。<br/>『尊贵的公主，我叫日番谷冬狮郎。』<br/>少年在公主面前展开画布。那些明媚的颜色就缤纷起舞。<br/>看他作画，有如魔法。<br/>而他笔下的世界，如此的华丽而真实。<br/>那是一种神奇，让时间都停止。<br/>美丽的公主脑海中忽然闪过一个念头。<br/>也许他的画，能让我的野蔷薇永不凋零。</p><p>『我可以请你为一支花画一幅画么。』<br/>『荣幸之至，我尊贵的公主。』<br/>于是领着少年来见那支野蔷薇。<br/>『这是我最喜欢的一支花。希望你能帮我画下来。』<br/>于是少年铺开渲染的油彩，画布上生出一支恣意生长的野蔷薇。<br/>『这是公主最喜欢的花，野蔷薇？』<br/>『嗯。又华丽。又寂寞。』<br/>『尊贵的公主，你不应该有如此落寞的神情。 <br/>如果，你觉得自己就如同这支野蔷薇。<br/>至少还会有蝴蝶作伴。』<br/>『……请叫我Karin。』为什么。我好像，喜欢上你了。<br/>『Karin。』我的公主，从见你的第一眼，我就爱上你了。</p><p>画师圆满完成了自己的任务，离开了。<br/>公主守着那一幅野蔷薇。华丽，孤独，恣意生长。<br/>日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>也许，这个世界上，只有你知道。<br/>城堡里的野蔷薇，有着怎样的心情。<br/>那么，野蔷薇的蝴蝶，又去了哪里呢？<br/>世上那么多的蝴蝶，哪一只才是野蔷薇的？<br/>『我画里的那只。』<br/>『你的画里并没有蝴蝶阿。』<br/>『Karin。一定会有的。只是，到时请你不要忘记。』<br/>『怎么会。』<br/>是誓言么，是承诺么。还是，仅仅一句安慰呢。</p><p>『公主殿下。静灵廷的王子也来求婚了。』<br/>『不要管他。』依旧眼神不屑。<br/>『这位王子也真奇怪，求婚只送来了一幅画。』<br/>『画？』<br/>缓缓揭开画布上的帷幔。<br/>映入眼帘的，是同样的一支野蔷薇。<br/>旁边那只黑色的地狱蝶，翩然飞舞。<br/>『我的宝贝女儿，这位王子怎么样？ <br/>是不是，画得一手好画？』<br/>『原来你们早串通好的？』<br/>『要不，你怎会知道我的好？』<br/>英俊的画师，阿不，王子殿下，就这样步入殿堂，阳光荡漾。</p><p> </p><p>- FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 《衣袂翩跹》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《衣袂翩跹》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖古风架空</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>题记 苏幕遮</p><p><br/>　　断弦筝<br/>　　默作声<br/>　　惘然飘零<br/>　　款款白云汀<br/>　　一曲风尘叹此命<br/>　　心灰意冷<br/>　　避痛才欲静</p><p>　　笑也曾<br/>　　生如梦<br/>　　何来永恒<br/>　　聚散似浮萍<br/>　　只求月影伴青灯<br/>　　尘缘随风<br/>　　可堪忆旧情</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>章一 衣袂翩跹</p><p><br/>　　她叫夏梨，京师的花魁。<br/>　　这是个容颜绝世的女子，如画的眉宇间却始终有着哀愁，淡若游丝。五年沦落风月场，她也几乎要忘记黑崎府那曾经显赫一时的过往。大概只在梦中，才能隐约触到那高挑的檐角，恢宏的院落。一切都是梦罢，她也不知自己是梦是醒。当年皇帝一纸诏书，灭门抄家。那时正巧黑崎家的小姐与丫环小雨同游鲤伏山，见追兵赶来，宁为玉碎，不为瓦全，一同跳下万丈深渊。好在谷底深潭救了两个人的性命。于是黑崎府的小姐就此消失，一年後，京师就出现了这个名为夏梨的花魁。<br/>　　夏日梨落，满庭芬芳，谁也不曾得见那若隐若现的殇。所以夏梨没有笑容。达官显贵为博她一笑，一掷千金或是费尽心机，她也从未动容。低眉敛目，一曲&lt;风尘叹&gt;，余下琴音绕梁便翩然离去。任他们又爱又恨偏又无可奈何。<br/>　　从没有笑容？也不是。</p><p>　　唯一的一次，是在丞相府。那时蓝染丞相庆贺寿辰，请了夏梨小姐前去献舞。满堂喝彩中，这绝代芳华的女子随性一曲&lt;广寒&gt;让所有的人目眩神迷。舞罢，冷然行了一礼，便要离去。突然笛音响起，夏梨心念一动。须知心乐相合，自己的琴音因为经世而透着无法掩逾的情，已算不得上乘。只有那些附庸风雅之人才坚信夏梨的琴声有如仙乐。耳畔那笛音清越悠扬，然而无比沉静，如入无我之境。不由得向笛音处望去，只见一人雪发碧眸，一袭白衣，手执的碧绿竹笛一如他的眼眸般澄澈，正自斜倚着一竿翠竹，吹得沉醉。他的眼中满是睿智与桀骜。一曲既终，他举着竹笛看向夏梨，嘴角泛起一丝霸气坦然的笑。月洒轻辉，皎白胜雪，晚风吹拂，衣袂翩跹。一刹那，这一幅画面如同一团温润的火，深深地灼进夏梨的心。<br/>就在一刹那，夏梨低眉浅笑。她从未笑过，于是所有的人就惊呆了，包括他。<br/>　　就连夏梨自己也不知道为什么露出笑容，然而在她的心里已经印下了这个人的影子。<br/>　　夏梨轻轻对那人施了一礼，随手一甩云袖，款款而去，翩若惊鸿，如行云端。虽然夏梨没有再回头，可满目都是那飞扬的眉，深邃的眼，销魂蚀骨。她也不知道自己已经暗自下了一个决定，今生今世，只会对他一个人微笑。<br/>　　自此，夏梨日日抚琴，一曲一曲绵绵不绝，不知听痴了多少人。只是，琴音中那白衣的身影，无人知晓。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>章二 日月动容</p><p><br/>　　他叫日番谷冬狮郎，是储君新任的太傅。自那宴之後，夏梨就再未见过他，但全京城都知晓了这样一个人物----日番谷冬狮郎。他竟只以一支竹笛，让冷若冰霜的花魁嫣然一笑。<br/>　　“小姐，那人究竟特别在哪里，能博你一笑呢？”小雨不止一次这样问。然而夏梨只是看着飞扬的帷幔，指尖轻抚琴弦，眼中闪过一丝淡淡的敬慕。那帷幔惨淡的绿，翻飞。<br/>　　“夏梨姑娘，有客人想听你一曲。”音梦的声音在门外响起。<br/>　　小雨道：“是谁？”能问到这里的，绝非等闲之辈。<br/>　　“日番谷太傅。”<br/>　　指尖轻轻一抖。日番谷冬狮郎。夏梨微微颔首，樱唇轻启：“请太傅移驾云汀阁，小憩片刻，夏梨即刻便至。”见通报的音梦离开，夏梨望向镜中。一如既往的漠然。一身如那帷幔般惨绿的衣裙，再加上眼角眉梢抹不去的忧郁，这幅镜中的容颜，除了“惊为天人”，再也无法用言语形容。</p><p>　　云汀阁。<br/>　　同样是飘逸绝尘的惨绿帷幔。她爱极了这凋零落寞的感觉，仿佛自己的命运一样，纵是冠绝天下的花魁却又奈何。<br/>　　面前的男子仍旧一袭白衣，纤尘不染。<br/>　　“夏梨姑娘可否与我合奏一曲？”那微扬的嘴角与眼中的傲然，夏梨根本不想找任何理由拒绝。<br/>　　一曲合奏，天地变色，日月动容。<br/>　　“夏梨姑娘可否告诉我，为何你的琴音中自始至终都那么无奈？是否在下的请求有些过分？”<br/>　　“夏梨只是凡人，琴技并非如传言般出神入化。倒是太傅，夏梨十分佩服太傅笛曲的无我之境。”不着痕迹地一语带过。夏梨突然觉得这个人很可能从琴音中猜到自己的身世。指尖微微抖起来。<br/>　　于是他不再说什么。只是吹笛子。一曲一曲。夏梨听到兴起处，便起身舞上一曲，只是脸上一如既往，不露笑容。他笑，眼中是阳光。但是她一直都在躲，躲那动人心魄的英气。<br/>　　太接近太阳，只会灼伤了翅膀。<br/>　　夕阳胜火。他起身告辞，叫夏梨的名字，却欲言又止。夏梨只是淡淡一句：“有劳太傅挂念。”便请小雨送他出去。看着那飘逸洒脱的背影，她能感到自己的指尖在微微颤抖。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>章三 将计就计</p><p><br/>　　“夏梨姑娘！”他的声音自窗下响起。<br/>　　月色清寂。夏梨心下一凛，眼中闪过一丝惊异，却依旧开了窗。他带着些许惊惶，然而掩不去眼中睿智的光。<br/>　　“我直言上谏得罪了王上，现在被通缉。只希望姑娘可以让我暂避一时，之後我会自行离开，决不连累姑娘。其中缘由，待我再慢慢讲与姑娘。”远处隐约响起马蹄声。<br/>　　夏梨让日番谷暂居云汀阁的暗室。即便身处风月场，但身为京师最负盛名的花魁，还是有自己的居所与权力的。<br/>　　他不再吹笛。因为会被听到。她则有意无意地打探着京城的消息。果不其然，全城都加强了警戒，街上的兵士也多起来，不停地查人。日番谷冬狮郎。通缉令上，他那漫不经心的桀骜，似是对王廷的挑衅。</p><p>　　後来，他慢慢说出了事情的来龙去脉。原来，他是在廷上提起黑崎府的事情，与王上争论起来，几乎是直斥王上的不明。原本王上知他有理，亦有几分悔意。偏生他的宠妃雏森得了丞相蓝染的好处，对日番谷太傅恶言相向，终于激得王上要治他的罪。<br/>　　不过这也并非实情。冬狮郎逐渐告诉夏梨，其实他并非真的被通缉。这只是他与王上合演的一出戏。目的就是扳倒丞相蓝染惣右介。蓝染觊觎王位已久，于是这一次，王上将计就计，暗示自己的心腹日番谷已除，而自己的力量一薄弱，蓝染就会举兵谋反。此时一支奇军就会趁机消灭他。<br/>　　然而，这种事情，对于夏梨而言，都比不上关于黑崎府的那一段。灭门抄家，竟然是被人陷害的！当年这一变故惊天地泣鬼神，全府上下两千余口人，竟是冤枉！蓝染，就是那罪魁祸首，现任的丞相！若非今次亲耳听到日番谷说出来，沉冤多年岂可见天日？！就连黑崎府幸免于难的小姐，都不知道那场灾祸的实情！<br/>　　夏梨平静地倾一杯酒至地。爹，娘，我要为所有的人，报仇。<br/>　　容颜绝世，倾国倾城的女子像往常一样抚琴，一天一天。等待时机。不管最终摆在自己面前的，是多么罪恶的花，多么丑陋的果。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>章四 报仇雪恨</p><p><br/>　　过了月余，宫中举办一场盛宴。因为有其他国家的来使，所以邀请京师的花魁夏梨到宫中献上一曲。夏梨今次的穿着简单无比，没有任何修饰，红衣赤足，却无可言喻的艳惊四座，举世无双。<br/>　　森森宫殿，冷眼旁观，即将到来的惊天变故。<br/>　　红色衣裙的女子立在宫殿正中。耀目的红，在周身流转。夏梨盈盈下拜，浅言轻语：“小女子夏梨，拜见王上。”抬起头，眉目如画，肌肤胜雪。眼波流转的刹那，所有人都被她那绝世的容颜所征服。王上的眼神，也一样深情至斯。信手一曲《风尘叹》。乐曲汩汩流出的时候，夏梨好像突然明白了何谓风尘，又为何而叹。一曲终了，王上竟不顾自己尊贵的身份，当场说要封夏梨为後，情真意切。<br/>　　夏梨的指尖微微抖了一下，她立时想起了日番谷。不禁心下恻然，自己是何等的人，怎可如此在意那个如阳光般耀目的人……<br/>　　余光瞥见蓝染脸色一暗。<br/>　　“王上，”夏梨低眉顺目，“可否给小女子一点时间，待夏梨为众位大人斟酒，等所有杯中酒满时，就是夏梨回答的时刻。”<br/>　　王上点头。但他眼中闪过一丝诧异，显然他以为如此飞上枝头变凤凰的机会，这个身处风月场的女子怎可能犹疑。<br/>　　夏梨逐一给众人斟酒。即便是没有笑容的夏梨，看着那些人的眼，也能让他们仿佛丢了魂一般。只是，在给蓝染斟酒的时候，指缝间不经意地漏下了一些断魂散。他不会知道。没人会知道。</p><p>　　“小女子敬王上一杯，再敬诸位大人们一杯。”他们无不一饮而尽。夏梨举起一杯酒，轻轻舞起来，足尖点地，飞一般华丽地旋转。华丽的红荡漾开来，满殿都是拂之不去的惊艳，华丽背後，隐隐凄然。她想起他的衣袂翩跹。在夏梨眩目绝伦的舞姿中，蓝染倒下了。断魂散无色无味，让他神不知鬼不觉地离开了这个世界。若非他与自己有血海深仇，谁又会用这种害人于无形的药。<br/>　　变故。所有的人，惊异万分。夏梨静立殿中，冷眼看他倒下的躯体。手中酒杯掷地，酒香四溢，一地冷然。<br/>　　“蓝染，你死有余辜。”殿中央红衣赤足的女子向王上拜下，“罪臣黑崎之女已为黑崎府报仇雪恨。小女子杀了人，还请王上降罪。”<br/>　　变故一场接一场。谁能料到，京城里最负盛名的花魁，竟是六年前灭门抄家被追杀却跌下山崖不知下落的黑崎府的小姐！</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>章五 万念俱灰</p><p><br/>　　“你……你竟是那黑崎府的小姐？！”王上无比惊诧。夏梨只是无动于衷。是，谁都认为那个女子已经死了。王上颓然坐在龙椅中。然而依旧问她是否愿意入宫。<br/>　　夏梨不为所动，轻描淡写：“夏梨已心有所属。还请王上成全。”之所以称自己做夏梨，是因为，日番谷只认得夏梨。<br/>　　手，不为人知地轻轻抖了一下。夏梨回过头，奇迹一般，日番谷出现在大殿门口。“请王上信守诺言，将黑崎家的小姐许给下官为妻。”夏梨猜得不错，日番谷已经由琴音听出了她真正的身份。<br/>　　王上手足无措。她知道为什么，当下垂首道：“夏梨发过誓，今生今世，只对他一个人微笑。”夏梨拜下再不言语，身後一片血般的红，四散开来，像无情的流水。王上怎可在人前失信。许久，他微微一笑，而後轻轻点了点头。日番谷冬狮郎的笑容，像一道阳光划过整个宫殿。</p><p>　　後殿。<br/>　　王上，日番谷冬狮郎，和夏梨。<br/>　　王上道出了当年黑崎府的过往。黑崎家的小姐原本是要选中送进宫中的，但是父母舍不得将唯一的孩子送进宫里凄惨一生。于是他们找了个姑娘代替，而那姑娘，就是现在王上的宠妃雏森。蓝染不知怎的知晓此事，便串通雏森，上奏说黑崎府欺君枉上。後来王上震怒，就灭黑崎家满门。<br/>　　夏梨默然。<br/>　　“王上，妾身知道王上在这里，特地送来了参汤。”娇柔的声音响处，袅袅婷婷走来一位宫装丽人，如此招摇，想必那就是雏森。而她一见夏梨的容颜，就不由自主妒火中烧。虽然没人看得出来，但是夏梨怎会不知。<br/>　　“来人。为太傅大人与黑崎小姐奉茶。”依旧言笑晏晏，夏梨却清清楚楚见到她那平静笑容下暗掩的杀机。只因自己杯中的茶水却很有些与众不同。所有杯中的叶片都青翠可爱，茶香四溢。只是自己手中的这杯多了一丝淡淡的香气。<br/>　　“她和蓝染合谋，是也不是。”夏梨语气平淡，缓缓道出。倾国倾城的眸冰冷无情，看得所有人都心中一寒。雏森退了一步，惊慌失措，手中的汤碗落地。<br/>　　“你不可以伤害她！”王上起身挡在她身前。日番谷冬狮郎也改口道：“她是受蓝染胁迫，你绝不可怪罪她。”日番谷冬狮郎。当初是谁说他们串通合谋的，信誓旦旦？夏梨心里一痛，于是恍然大悟。原来自己只是他手中一颗棋子，被他利用除去蓝染，仅此而已。原来王上用来除掉蓝染的那支奇军，就是自己？！<br/>　　冷笑……<br/>　　也许从一开始，就知道这出戏的结局是悲剧收场。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>章六 销声匿迹</p><p><br/>　　夏梨孤独地立在那里，冷眼看着娇弱无力的雏森，和围在她身边的人。看着也站在那一旁的日番谷，她只觉得无比的孤独。是谁背叛了谁，还是，自己果然是，不能接近阳光的么……<br/>　　她不伤害雏森，雏森就不会伤害她么。那茶中的三日香毒性怪异，且无药可救，中毒者三天後才会发觉自己中毒，那时也就该暴毙而亡了。夏梨怎会不知。她就是要蓝染当场毙命，所以才用断魂散而不是这三日香。<br/>　　“王上请允许夏梨离开这里。”夏梨心灰意冷，再不想出现在这里。<br/>　　王上出言挽留。<br/>　　“可以，只要她喝了我的茶水。我还不曾碰过。”于是眼看雏森真的惊慌失措。夏梨好整以暇地说：“知道我为什么不用三日香么？三日毒发，太慢了。”方才巧笑倩兮的雏森变得面如死灰。王上和日番谷错愕万分地看着自己护住的那个娇柔娴雅的女子……<br/>　　夏梨轻声冷笑，转身便去，再不回头。血色的红在身後翻飞，凄然决然，华丽无匹。<br/>　　仇已报，恨已除，冤已雪，情已灭。夏梨这个名字，这个人，统统可以消失了吧。</p><p>　　京师的花魁于一夜之间销声匿迹。<br/>　　夏梨隐居在鲤伏山。小雨同她一起。一片茂盛的翠竹林，隐去了所有尘世的踪迹。听说日番谷冬狮郎辞了官四处寻访黑崎家小姐的踪迹，听说雏森被打入了冷宫，听说王上整日郁郁寡欢，听说所有的臣子均不敢再对王上有二心，听说整个京城都因失去了引以为傲的花魁而痛心疾首，听说……<br/>　　抚琴的女子改为吹笛子。碧绿的竹笛。一曲一曲。<br/>　　爱过，疼过。<br/>　　谁也不敢说再不思念。<br/>　　谁也不敢说再不纪念。<br/>　　直到某天深夜，夏梨的指尖轻轻一抖，只因为再次听见了那熟悉的笛声。依旧那么沉静，那么的，勾魂摄魄。夏梨不由自主取出笛子，轻和起来。他，终于还是来了。她，终于还是应了。<br/>　　一曲未终，竹林尽头，那个身影翩然出现。白衣胜雪，斜倚一竿翠竹。西南新月眉弯。<br/>　　和记忆中的某一幅画面重叠起来。<br/>　　笛声戛然而止。许久，相视而笑。晚风吹拂，衣袂翩跹。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 《右肩之月》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《右肩之月》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨/雪梨‖原作风<br/>※２０１１中秋贺</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[1]</p><p>　　他立足在巨大的城市之中，任由烈风吹起他的雪发。夜色苍茫，被一众死神生生站成一道风景。他身居其中，作为十番队的队长，不可替代地存在着。<br/>　　距离冬季之战的结束已经过去了两年。而在这两年中，一定会有什么事情难以预计地，而缓慢地变化着。<br/>　　不是谁剪短的发，不是谁常流连的墓碑，不是谁总想念着的这个世界。<br/>　　现世有个人似乎要重燃战火。那个人是曾经的死神代理。不，不是一护，是更早的初代死神代理。那个本就深具危险性的男人，由于有获得一护能力的可能，危险度上升到了新的等级。所以当总队长下令对其格杀的时候，没有一个人提出异议。</p><p>　　当日番谷来到空座的时候，硝烟的味道已经弥散。<br/>　　他的对手，是一个孩子。他有点不爽地注视那个家伙。为什么自己就一定要对付年龄个位数……不，也许刚刚过10岁的小孩？<br/>　　在雪绪的笑容中，黑色包裹了世界。<br/>　　让我们开始一场盛宴吧。<br/>　　Game Start.</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[2]</p><p>　　“是吗。”声音冷静，黑崎夏梨尽管并不太想相信，却还是没有反驳。<br/>　　刚刚，自己的父亲和浦原——尽管两个人都十分不靠谱，但其实还是相当可靠的特别是在情报方面——分毫不差地告诉了自己关于那位月岛“表哥”的事情，少女觉得自己需要点时间才能消化这件事情。于是黑崎一心和浦原喜助赶去参战，留下自己陪着游子。<br/>　　“夏梨……”游子拽着她的衣角，“这怎么可能是真的？！你，你真的相信吗？”<br/>　　龙贵，启吾他们被小雨和甚太干净利落地放倒。就算龙贵身手很棒，但面对浦原商店那些非人等级的小玩意儿，还是轻而易举就被弄晕了。夏梨环视四周，房间里只剩游子还清醒着。<br/>　　“我会找到真相的，游子……”拍了一下她的肩以示安慰，夏梨站起身来，“该走了。”<br/>　　“你真的要去？”下意识地抓紧她的衣角，游子。<br/>　　“你留在这里照顾好他们。我想一哥也不希望看见他们有什么问题吧。”给游子一个笑容，夏梨从口袋里掏出义魂丸扔进嘴里。</p><p>　　刹那，缠绕着蓝色的灵压，黑色死霸装的衫角轻轻扬起。黑崎夏梨回过头，那片衣角还拽在游子的手中，自己的义魂丸正可怜巴巴地看看游子，再看看自己。<br/>　　“照顾好游子。”她对义魂丸点了点头。<br/>　　“夏梨大人，一路走好！”义魂丸向她挥手。<br/>　　“诶已经走了吗？！”游子扭着头，她也知道自己看不见死神的夏梨。<br/>　　“嗯，已经走了。要相信夏梨大人，一定没问题的。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[3]</p><p>　　遁着很多人的灵压，黑崎夏梨以最快的速度前往不算太远的“战场”。<br/>　　她不得不承认，那个人的灵压甫一出现的时候，她的瞬步几乎一滞。冬季之战结束，那家伙就回来过那么一次，所谓的休假。时隔已久，这一次再回来，是因为任务吗？<br/>　　但是神明在上，当她赶到那里的时候，就只看到一个人。她认得那个人，幸雄雪绪。少年手里拿着一贯把玩的PSP，全神贯注。夜色在他周身降下，宛若一道巨大的白色屏障。<br/>　　“雪绪……”她走上前。她知道他和游子不同，是属于看得见死神的为数不多的人。<br/>　　少年微低着头对她的招呼置若罔闻，一径盯着自己手中的PSP。她看不清他的神色。<br/>　　“雪绪。其他的人呢？”她努力稳住自己的呼吸。<br/>　　少年终于从深陷的游戏中抬起头来，绿眸中映出夏梨的影子。<br/>　　“你终于还是来了吗，夏梨？那么，你是来见谁的？”他露出一个很轻的笑容。夏梨觉得他似乎在努力压抑着什么。<br/>　　“我是来查一件事情的，”夏梨冷静下来，“月岛是怎么回事。但你们现在又是怎么回事？”<br/>　　“很简单，托银城的福，我们获得了你哥的能力。”雪绪说得轻描淡写，“我将他们——没错，所有的人——都放进了我的PSP里。大概，正在各种战斗吧。”<br/>　　“你！”<br/>　　“你也可以跟我进来，因为他也在。现在对手丢下他自己跑去外面聊天，他一定想发飙吧。”<br/>　　一时分辨不清雪绪话里的含义，就见四周暗下。再看清的时候，自己就置身在他构筑的世界了。<br/>　　雪绪的声音在背後响起。“欢迎，夏梨，来到我们的战场。”<br/>　　而她睁大眼睛，看见站在自己的面前，是一年多未见的……日番谷冬狮郎。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[4]</p><p>　　“夏梨？”日番谷看见去而复返的对手，原本正在恼火，却突然看见夏梨的装束，不觉懵然。<br/>　　死霸装……这么说，她已经是死神了吗？<br/>　　“冬狮郎……”<br/>　　“虽说我并不想打搅你们叙旧，但我们是敌对双方。赢的人才能从这里出去。首先，需要制定游戏规则。”雪绪在PSP上快速地按着，按照他的设定，这个世界开始变化。<br/>　　生命值。六格，双方加满。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎抬起头，看见自己头顶上出现六格血条。同样地，在雪绪头顶上，也浮现出一模一样的东西。<br/>　　雪绪抬起头，眸中闪过戏谑的光。“GAME OVER的时候，需要给你显示下YOU DIE吗？”<br/>　　“留给你自己吧。”日番谷淡淡开口。冰轮丸握在他手中，滑过一道清冷的寒光。<br/>　　不远处光芒闪动，忽然升起一套桌椅。雪绪向那里一指。“你可以去那边休息，夏梨。”<br/>　　少女拧起眉心。“我拒绝。你们到底是要干什么？”<br/>　　“如你所见，战斗阿。”<br/>　　“停！你们为什么要战斗阿！”<br/>　　“他们是银城一伙的，危险分子。”<br/>　　“那么在我眼中，他们就是要将我们斩尽杀绝的敌人，我们是不会束手就擒的。”</p><p>　　头顶巨大的文字开始显现。<br/>　　[READY？]<br/>　　少女眸中惊起一片浮光掠影。<br/>　　[GO！]<br/>　　她腰间的刀果断出鞘。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[5]</p><p>　　苍红的光芒瞬间铺沥世界。夏梨的斩魄刀架在硝烟四起的两人之间。<br/>　　“光暗流离吧，胧月。”<br/>　　胧月，能力是操纵光线，并且可以进而操纵光线照射之下的一切物体。<br/>　　这两个大白痴！夏梨带点无奈地想。<br/>　　“喂，”她慵懒地开口，“事先声明，如果不是我的允许，你们谁也别想走出脚下的那片光。雪绪就算你的规则再强大，看不见就是不能控制。冬狮郎，就算你的冰雪再厉害，也不能波及你视线之外的地方。”她扬起语调，说得轻忽，“这是不容更改的……胧月的规则。”<br/>　　她叹了口气，试图跟他们交流。“我真不明白，出问题的应该是银城吧？雪绪你们夹在里面做什么？”<br/>　　“他该算是我们的伙伴吧？”雪绪的声音有点闷，不过夏梨也听得出来其中些微的不确定。<br/>　　“真是个无聊的词，也许那家伙从不这么认为……”她淡然评论，“这次我想弄明白另一件事情。月岛表……不是，那个人是怎么回事？”她能感受得到两个人都在自己营造的光线中寻找出口。但那一定是无果的，因为她给了他们两个截然不同的世界。<br/>　　“他和银城是一伙的。而且不得不提一句的是，我也被他砍过……你也一样，不是吗？你怀疑自己的记忆吗？”<br/>　　“不，与其说怀疑，倒不如说是……更相信那个死老头和奸商的话。”<br/>　　“是吗？如果我告诉你，他们才是被砍过的人呢？而月岛的能力，其实并不仅仅是记忆植入，并且还能篡改其他记忆呢，包括自己其实被砍过的记忆？”<br/>　　“什……”<br/>　　“你现在相信谁？相信什么？”<br/>　　“夏梨，放我出去……或者至少，让我站在你面前吧。”日番谷的声音蓦然响起，而她几乎找不到任何拒绝的理由。<br/>　　光线黯下，再度亮起的时候，雪发的少年已经站在了夏梨身前。他湖水绿的眸子里有浅淡的柔和，是与他冰棱尖削的感觉截然不同的深敛的温和。夏梨注视着他。<br/>　　一年多不见，那些多出来的思念再流淌再盘桓再肆虐，到了嘴边也只是汇成这样一句。<br/>　　“白痴冬狮郎。”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[6]</p><p>　　还根本没有来得及细看她的样子。日番谷伸手拂过夏梨耳际的发丝。<br/>　　“抱歉，一来就让你卷进战事。不过我没想到的是，一年多不见，你都已经是死神了。”<br/>　　“是死神代理，”少女语气漠然，“也许，日後也是个该被抹杀的存在呢。”<br/>　　日番谷拧起眉。“银城空吾是个危险的存在。你也是吗？”<br/>　　“也许吧，雪绪是银城的伙伴，而我是雪绪的朋友？是不是也要被消灭？”<br/>　　“如果他们可以放弃抵抗，甚至放弃自己的能力，总队长不会为难他们的。现在尸魂界已经变了很多，包括对灭却师，对死神代理，对拥有各种能力的人，都会网开一面。”<br/>　　“如果某天，你被总队长追杀，别人告诉你，如果你自己封了锁魂和魄睡他就放过你，你真的愿意这么做？”<br/>　　他看进她倔强的眼神。“视情况而定。”<br/>　　“真敢说呢，日番谷冬狮郎。”<br/>　　“一年多不见，你就只捡这些严肃的话题说吗？”<br/>　　“啰嗦阿。现在还在战斗中，不是吗，总要解决了才能好好谈的吧。就让我先从中斡旋一下吧。”她顿一下，“雪绪，你们一定要跟着银城吗？有什么好处呢？”<br/>　　“世界阿。除了他，谁还能许给我们那种东西呢？”<br/>　　“多么狂妄的人。”夏梨摇头。<br/>　　雪绪的声音跟着传出来，淡然。“是阿，和多么为所欲为的想法。可是世界这个词，可以很大，也可以很小。”<br/>　　“什么意思？”<br/>　　“对于某些人而言，世界就是指不折不扣的整个世界，但对于另一些人，也许他们的世界，就只需要一点点。”<br/>　　“虽然不是很明白……”<br/>　　“你不需要明白。我也不知道日番谷那家伙是不是就站在你身边……”<br/>　　夏梨仿佛被抓到现行犯，略带点紧张地瞟了日番谷一眼。不过显然雪绪并不知道她的反应，还在继续说。<br/>　　“但我要告诉你的是，我的世界就是这样。”<br/>　　“只需要PSP？”<br/>　　“……那只是一个机器，虽然我不否认很有趣，却不用当成整个世界。”<br/>　　“那……”<br/>　　“在这个世界上，是有这么一个人的，能让我从PSP里出来，哪怕将战斗暂时搁置脑後，也一定要见到这个人。我已经这样做过了，只是不知道那家伙自觉不自觉。”<br/>　　夏梨心念一动。“你是说……我？”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[7]</p><p>　　所谓世界。<br/>　　夏梨并不算太明白。她的生活中充满了上学，家人，没完没了纠缠的整和虚，偶尔的足球，再偶尔的打游戏，余下的时间，也许有四分之三都用来想念。所以她觉得自己并不明白，将一个人看作世界的想法究竟是怎样的绝对。<br/>　　“雪绪，”她搜肠刮肚地想着措辞，“我出现在这里的原因，是想阻止无谓的战斗。我不想看到你和冬狮郎的任何一方受伤。”<br/>　　“没可能的，他们不肯放过银城，我们就不会停止战斗。”<br/>　　“那，如果银城并不是你们的伙伴呢？”<br/>　　“对于真正的伙伴而言，这句话很失礼。不过他的话，也许正是如此。”<br/>　　“……为了让他不足以成为束缚你的理由，就让我来证明这一点吧。”夏梨再开口时，语气里已是不容忽视的坚定，“告诉我，他在哪。”<br/>　　“你必须先放我出去。”<br/>　　“……好。”<br/>　　片刻之後，雪绪出现在夏梨身前。他从帽沿下抬起绿色的瞳，一眼便望见站在夏梨身後的日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　……也许那个人从未离开过。<br/>　　不管那个叫日番谷冬狮郎的家伙在尸魂界待多少时间，让她在现世等待多久；一旦他出现，就是她的全部。雪绪就是如此莫名地这么觉得。<br/>　　很不爽。<br/>　　可他无法拒绝她的提议。</p><p>　　当黑崎夏梨看见银城空吾的时候，那个男人正背负着黢黑的寂夜睥睨大地，张狂的神情宛若他就是整个世界的神明。<br/>　　银城低下头，黯戾的眸中映出下面人的影子。“雪绪，”他声音沉沉，“你终于背叛了吗……看吧，你这懦弱的样子！自己的女神站在了别的男人身边，你为什么不反抗，不杀了那个家伙，你有什么理由拒绝我许给你的世界？”<br/>　　“停下你那自以为是的言论吧，银城。像你这样的智商，永远也不会拥有‘世界’的智慧。”夏梨伸手直指他的方向，虽是仰视却十足轻蔑。<br/>　　“哼，不要说得好像你就明白。”<br/>　　“至少比你懂。”<br/>　　“是吗？”银城的笑容迅速扩散，下一秒钟，男人如闪电般直扑而下。一直在他掌心耍弄的十字架在月光下暴涨成巨大而锋锐的形状，挟着呼啸的风声，一道寒芒星光陨落。<br/>　　夏梨的胧月早已收入刀鞘，此刻再拔出已略显急促，就是这熹微缓下的一分，让她应对仓皇。那个男人的战力，强得可怕。<br/>　　她听见他的声音。<br/>　　“端坐于霜天吧，冰轮丸！”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[8]</p><p>　　寒冷冰封的力量扩散，冰雪系的最强，总算是减缓了银城的行动速度。原本倚仗高速近战的方式已经无法再讨到便宜。银城切一声，从口袋里掏出一串轻而薄的铁片。<br/>　　少女唇齿开阖，念出解放语。“光暗流离吧，胧月。”<br/>　　铁片从银城手中激she而出，在空中变化成为棱角锋锐的暗器，就算他自身由于寒冷而减速，被他扔出的暗器依然具备高速杀伤力。<br/>　　所有的光线都已被夏梨控制。就在这时，四周忽然被游戏的黑色占据。视野中光明吞噬。雪绪的声音似乎从周围任何一个地方传来。<br/>　　“抱歉了，我暂时还是不能让你们抓住银城。”<br/>　　“雪绪！”<br/>　　“干得漂亮，雪绪。就是如此……”银城得意的声音在黑暗中扬起，“下面，雪绪，来制定游戏规则吧。就用你最拿手的方式。”<br/>　　“每人六点血。把那个碍事的队长搁到其他游戏空间。”<br/>　　“你根本不敢光明正大地战斗！”日番谷的声音按压着愤怒。<br/>　　“你的能力只会破坏游戏规则，当然不能留在这儿。”<br/>　　夏梨感到日番谷的灵压猛地从身边消失。<br/>　　“因为操纵光线的能力也是对游戏规则的破坏，所以不能有光。就是这样。我们开始吧。”<br/>　　“什么！喂雪绪，这游戏不公平！”夏梨一惊。如果没有光线，首先自己感受不到任何对方的气息，其次，自己能使用的力量被彻底剥夺了。要怎样才能战斗？！可恶阿！<br/>　　胧月虽然可以控制光线，但前提是必须要有光线。她黑崎夏梨又不是上帝，说句要有光就真的能造出光来。现在的她，除了手中一柄胧月之外，一无是处。论近战，她是不可能拼得过那个男人的！<br/>　　雪绪没有任何回应，但游戏的开始无言地宣告了他的回应。因为没了光线，原本应当显示在头顶的单词被机器冰冷的声音替代了。<br/>　　[READY？]<br/>　　[GO！]</p><p>　　被袭击的感觉倏然而至！夏梨感受到能量在迅速地流失。头顶传来“滴”的一声。<br/>　　“阿，你失掉了一滴血。”银城不无得意的声音响起。<br/>　　胧月猛地朝那个方向刺去。夏梨猛地咬牙。空荡荡的触感，什么都没有。看样子那个狡猾的男人已经离开了那个地方。而第二次袭击已经降临……他已经猜到了自己的去向，就是自己刚刚所在的位置！<br/>　　“滴。”两滴血。<br/>　　夏梨用胧月在周身划开一道弧。什么都没有触到。脚下猛地一疼，竟然是在脚踝处，不轻不重地被划开一道伤口。竟然是从下方袭来的吗？！<br/>　　“滴。”<br/>　　不能再给他更多的机会……近战原本非是自己强项……要是能有足球，挨个方向的踢出去大概也可能会踢中一个，但此刻总不能将胧月踢出去吧。<br/>　　右肩一痛，紧跟着手臂胸口小腿，大片的痛楚传来。夏梨伸手，从伤口拔出一块小铁片。是那该死的暗器！<br/>　　零碎的攻击，造成的伤害不可估量。夏梨与银城都在黑暗中屏息等待着系统的通报。<br/>　　“滴。”<br/>　　“滴。”<br/>　　转眼间，夏梨数着自己已经失去了五滴血。那么也就是说……<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈，最後一击了！”银城在高叫，“GAME OVER！”<br/>　　所有的光线在这一刻，悉数恢复。PSP重重跌落在地，属于它的魔法，被主人破解。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[9]</p><p>　　夏梨难以置信地看着自己眼前的景象……与那个挡在自己身前的人。“雪绪！”<br/>　　少年背对着自己。银城的利刃刺穿了他的身体，依然在自己右肩破开了一道伤口。夏梨眼中只看到那些冼红滚烫的液体，顺着他左边後背刺出来的刃口，不住流淌。腥甜的气息涌入鼻端，蔓溺着死亡的味道。<br/>　　所有被PSP困住的人都得到了解脱。不管是胜负已分，还是依然在战斗，几乎每个人都停下，看着眼前发生的事情，难以反应。<br/>　　“混账！”日番谷咬牙，冰轮丸毫不留情地挑向男人的手腕。<br/>　　雪绪紧紧攥住那把刀，刺入身体的刀一时难以拔出，银城只能松开手向後跃去。冰霜的痕迹顺着刀柄传到刃上，冻住了那个怵目惊心的伤口。<br/>　　“用不了片刻你就会死了。那个能回血的宝贝道具被浦原喜助打晕还暂时醒不来，再见了。”<br/>　　夺不回自己的兵刃，PSP又已经失效的话，其他人已经接二连三地返回。这时候被抓住是最不明智的。遁着几乎被遮掩殆尽的月色，银城离开了战场。<br/>　　日番谷没有追，自然会有其他人去做这件事情。他跪在雪绪和夏梨的身边，仿佛此刻，这才是最重要的事情。</p><p>　　“喂雪绪！”夏梨扶着他的身体，却看着那柄利刃不敢触及分毫。这个被日番谷的冰雪冻结的致命伤，只要稍稍有所松动，他就会立即死亡。可是现在这样也不过是延缓了他死亡的时间，无法真的阻止生命的流失。<br/>　　“我去叫井上。”日番谷没有丝毫迟疑。<br/>　　“哼，收起你的假惺惺吧，死神，”雪绪冷笑一下，跟着咳出一口鲜血，“看样子，也就到此为止了。”<br/>　　没有理会他带刺的言语，日番谷瞬步离开。现在不是反驳他的时候，尽快把井上叫来才是自己该做的事情。</p><p>　　“雪绪……”夏梨狠狠咬着牙。<br/>　　他抬起手来，指了一下夏梨的右肩。那里也有鲜血涌出，刺破了黑色的死霸装，顺着她的手腕流下。<br/>　　“还是让你受伤了。”<br/>　　“呜……你这白痴。”身为护士的她又岂会不知，这柄利刃刺穿过的是什么器官，会造成怎样的後果。尽管如此，这家伙依然在意的是她黑崎夏梨右肩上的小伤口。<br/>　　“看在我快死了的份上，你也该回应我一下吧。”<br/>　　“……雪绪。”看着他依然举着的手，夏梨将自己手递过去。<br/>　　“GAME OVER。”她听见他的低语。<br/>　　就在话音落下的时刻，她还未触及他的手。那只手无力地垂下。雪绪闭上眼睛，安详如睡去。<br/>　　月色妖娆。世界是如此安静。他所心心念念的世界，是如此安静。<br/>　　夏梨愣愣地跪在他身边，缓缓将落在旁边的PSP拿过来放进他掌心攥好，摆在他胸口。在她背後的灵压显示，日番谷冬狮郎带着井上织姬终于赶来。<br/>　　她闭上眼睛。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[10]</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨睁开眼睛。四周一片白色，和熟悉的布置。她随即反应过来这是在自家医院里。<br/>　　“你昏迷了很久……现在感觉怎么样？！”日番谷的声音。<br/>　　她转过头，少年雪白的发色映入眼帘。一阵眩晕，她不得不闭上眼睛。<br/>　　“先不说这个，银城呢？”<br/>　　“黑崎一护追去了。现在还在追捕中，由朽木队长负责领队，六番队与十番队全员参与追捕。”<br/>　　“白痴，还全员……你不是在这儿吗……月岛呢？”<br/>　　“逃走了，现在不知去向。我相信以他的能力，随便改变一个人的记忆就可以帮助自己藏匿起来。查探他的行踪交给浦原喜助和二番队了。”<br/>　　“那其他的人？”<br/>　　“如果你说敌人，愿意放弃能力的都得到了特赦，准备审判。跟着银城一起逃走的只有莉露卡。如果是十三番，除了轻伤，没有死亡。还有什么问题？”<br/>　　“我头很晕。好像……唔，有什么奇怪的事情发生吗？有点……混乱……”<br/>　　“关于这个，是因为你们所有人——包括你的家人和黑崎一护的那些朋友们——记忆都被更改回来了。我指被月岛篡改的那部分。浦原说可能还需要休整一段时间才能稳定。现在也许会出现时间上的一些混乱，但所有的事情都是毫无疑义的事实。”<br/>　　“呜……”夏梨捧住头，咬紧牙关。<br/>　　如果现在这个记忆是没错的，那也就是说，雪绪真的死了。她伸手抓住自己的右肩。痛楚令她真切地感受到自己的存在。银城的刀在那里留下了一个伤口，斜斜刺入的伤痕，无时无刻不在提醒着她，她黑崎夏梨是因为谁才得以存活至今。<br/>　　“夏梨。你怎么了？”<br/>　　“很疼。”她摇摇头，“右肩。很疼。”<br/>　　关于这件事情，她不想再多说。</p><p>　　日番谷伸手轻轻按在她左边的肩膀上。他知道有些事情已无法挽回。<br/>　　“抱歉。”<br/>　　“你不需要道歉，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　她睁开眼睛茫然地看着雪白的墙壁，面无表情。反正不管那些记忆是如何纷乱，心底一直一直在疼痛不已。肩上的力道忽然大了一些。日番谷冬狮郎湖水绿的眸带一点担忧地打量着自己。<br/>　　“夏梨，事情还没有结束，我们……还没有哀悼的时间。”<br/>　　是阿，事情还远远没有完结。罪魁祸首依然逍遥法外。夏梨心想，也许自己，或者所有的人，能够为雪绪做的事情就是尽快抓到银城，让他得到应有的惩罚。只有这样，自己才会安心一点？<br/>　　不……还有自己，始终没有回应过他的，某些内容。当时不知道应该怎样回应，然而现在也再没有这样的机会。<br/>　　“我明白。”</p><p>　　终归还要走下去。<br/>　　该经历的伤痛，无法逃离；该面对的结局，无从躲避。<br/>　　夏梨感到日番谷的手始终停留在自己左肩，属于他的温度隔着衣料传来，令人安心。<br/>　　在我左肩栖息着一只地狱蝶，有黢黑与红斑的翼展，它是我的世界；<br/>　　在我右肩栖息着一弯新月，有明亮而磨灭的光芒，我是它的世界。<br/>　　她安静地躺在病床上向着天空的方向张开双手。光线迷离着，恍若拥有整个世界。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>本文番外之这其实就是各种戏里戏外你懂得-v-~</p><p>++ 番外A ++</p><p>　　“如你所见，战斗阿。”<br/>　　“停！你们为什么要战斗阿！”<br/>　　“男人的战斗需要理由吗？”<br/>　　“卧槽，你拿错剧本了，雪绪。”<br/>　　艹其实我TM也想问，他们为神马战斗阿？！</p><p>++ 番外B ++</p><p>　　苍红的光芒瞬间铺沥世界。夏梨的斩魄刀架在硝烟四起的两人之间。<br/>　　“瀚海·归墟。”<br/>　　“尼玛！梨子你果断拿错剧本了那是FNC！”<br/>　　“呃抱歉，刚刚看FNC太兴起，求FNC番外阿。”<br/>　　“去找团子要吧……”</p><p>++ 番外C ++</p><p>　　画面一转。<br/>　　“我擦老子没有戏份吗？就因为我在隔壁？！就被彻底路人甲化了？！早知道不管剑8那混账怎马向老子伸出手都要果断拽着红苕那混账阿……卧槽阿亏得老子还给他我自己的围巾呢——虽然是坏的。”<br/>　　朽木白哉念完，翻过来一看剧本署名：哟哥的精分之要不是公子说加你戏份老子才不管。<br/>　　他淡定地将剧本放在桌上。<br/>　　“散落吧，千本樱。”<br/>　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”</p><p><br/>++ 番外D ++</p><p>　　“……为了让他不足以成为束缚你的理由，就让我来证明这一点吧。”夏梨再开口时，语气里已是不容忽视的坚定，“我要代表月亮消灭你！”<br/>　　“我擦！变身你妹阿！赶上中秋节你到底多想沾月亮的边阿！”</p><p>++ 番外E ++</p><p>　　“停下你那自以为是的言论吧，银城。像你这样SB的智商，永远也不会拥有老子那足以征服世界的智慧。”夏梨伸手直指他的方向，虽是仰视却十足轻蔑。<br/>　　“STOP！………………夏梨，不要COS公子……”</p><p>++ 番外F ++</p><p>　　“看在我快死了的份上，你也该回应我一下吧。”<br/>　　“……雪绪。”看着他依然举着的手，夏梨将自己手递过去。<br/>　　“尼玛老子尽职尽责地演了这么久的戏当了那么久坏人好不容易反个水有个疑似告白的产物直接被梨子还是被那SB作者54掉就算了到了现在这幅要死不活的模样居然还不给我个回应梨子你说句我也喜欢你会死阿会死阿会死阿是怎么着再说那个死红苕吧有神马好了不起的活了几百年了连个女朋友都找不到老子怀疑丫不会是成天光想着搅基神马的事儿吧比如市日阿一日阿白日阿山日阿诶你说不知道山是谁不会吧山老头你都不知道的吗……”<br/>　　“艹，端坐于霜天吧，冰轮丸！”<br/>　　P.S.大白躺着也中枪了。</p><p>++ 番外G ++</p><p>　　“夏梨。你怎么了？”<br/>　　“很疼。”她摇摇头，“你压着我伤口了。”<br/>　　梨子内心世界：我擦日番谷冬狮郎你给老子爬开！哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去！<br/>　　“光暗流离吧，胧月！”<br/>　　“梨子我错了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>　　好吧这不靠谱的番外到此结束……orz……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 《玉钗奇缘》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《玉钗奇缘》 </p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖古风架空<br/>※某年七夕贺文</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>引</p><p>　　“听说了么？相府发了通告，会将三小姐夏梨下嫁给今次的新科状元。”<br/>　　“素闻黑崎相国的这位三小姐容颜绝世倾国倾城，这次的状元，真是艳福不浅呐。”<br/>　　“要知道，这婚约可是三小姐自己提出来的！”<br/>　　“可另一边，将军府也发了通告，说要将待字闺中的小姐许配给状元。”<br/>　　“不是吧？桃小姐也要来抢这状元么……”<br/>　　“明天就是发榜之日了吧……”</p><p>一</p><p>　　红烛泪，落玉倾。<br/>　　鲜艳的凤仙花在指上染下瓣瓣妖娆。温润如玉的眸凝视着自己美得毫无瑕疵的双手。镜中的女子，有着纤细的柳眉，如瀑的青丝，眼波流转，微微一笑便是十二分的光彩，明艳照人。<br/>　　她就是黑崎相国的三小姐夏梨，也就是这次扬言要下嫁新科状元的绝世女子。<br/>　　“夏梨，你这样做，有十足的把握么……万一状元不是他……那岂不是……”二小姐游子在夏梨身後，看着镜中妹妹那姣好的容颜。<br/>　　年轻的女子回过头，璨然一笑。<br/>　　“我相信他是。”她知道那个才华横溢，俊朗不凡的书生，绝非池中之物。<br/>　　“你就这么有信心，夏梨？”斜倚在门边的，是她那个洒脱帅气的大哥，黑崎一护。<br/>　　盈盈起身来，夏梨揶揄他。“当初嫂子不就是相信你才决定比武招亲吗？你可是差一点就输给恋次哦，哥。”<br/>　　“最後还不是我赢了。”一护一笑。<br/>　　是阿，那一场比武，真是闹得人尽皆知。结果嘛，自然是朽木家的大小姐露琪亚嫁给了黑崎府的大少爷一护。<br/>　　“哈？这次的状元要不是你说的那个人，想想怎么下台啊？”一护摆了摆手，走了出去。</p><p>　　夏梨看着一护的背影，嫣然一笑，从桌上抽出一张纸来。<br/>　　“夏梨，这是……”游子凑了过来。<br/>　　“可能当上状元的所有人的名单……”<br/>　　“参加殿试的人中，论才识品性，当世只有这三个人身具状元之资。”<br/>　　游子低头看去。<br/>　　石田雨龙，吉良伊鹤，日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>　　“夏梨，如果不是他……”<br/>　　“阿。剩下的两个人，我都有把握让他们知难而退。”</p><p>二</p><p>　　“发榜啦发榜啦！”报讯的人一路敲锣打鼓，京师沉浸在一片热闹欢腾中。<br/>　　当然是有人欢喜有人愁。<br/>　　今次殿试，不出夏梨所料，状元是日番谷冬狮郎，榜眼是吉良伊鹤，探花乃是石田雨龙。<br/>　　然而这位状元却很有点头痛。突然就来了两份婚约上身，实在是让他叹息不已。<br/>　　该当如何处理这两门亲事呢？不妨就说自己刻下并无官职在身，等到能为国尽忠之後再考虑自己的亲事？日番谷暗自摇摇头。这都是些掩人耳目的话，没有人比他再清楚，他考取功名，是为了一个女子，为了自己去年曾经许下的一个诺言。<br/>　　他一直都在怀疑，去年的七夕究竟是不是一场梦。若非有支玉钗在手，他怎也不会相信自己会遇上那女子。他举起玉钗，在月色下细赏。“夏慕夕扬，梨落芬芳。”这两句，本是钗上微不可见的字刻，却早已在他百千遍的凝视中无法忘记了。<br/>　　这支雅致的玉钗已在他手中把玩了不知道多少时日，浑然天成的梨花造型，温润雪白的丝状水沁，还有那笔走龙蛇的微雕字样，都表明了这支钗乃是价值千金之物。而在日番谷冬狮郎的眼中，更是无价之宝，千金不易。<br/>　　明日一早，定当先去……推掉那两门亲事。</p><p>　　“将军，新科状元求见。”管家来报。<br/>　　“哦？是我的女婿上门了？快快有请！”<br/>　　日番谷进了将军府，一揖到地。<br/>　　“贤婿不必多礼。”将军一向爽直，却让状元暗自叫苦。<br/>　　“实不相瞒，将军，小生以为自己高攀不起这门亲事，还望将军收回成命，另择贤明。”<br/>　　“什么？！”<br/>　　这时，一声清脆的响声，从旁边的侧院处传来。是一只杯子被打碎的声音。将军和状元一齐向那边望去。<br/>　　一名女子扶门而立，娇弱柔美，衣饰鲜丽。茶杯在她脚下跌成了碎片。<br/>　　“小白……你……不记得我了么……”温婉的声音中，掩不住的失意和伤心。<br/>　　日番谷难以置信地看着她，喃喃：“桃……”</p><p>三</p><p>　　他怎么会忘记，眼前这女子。他们，从小就认识啊。<br/>　　那个经常瞒着家里偷偷跑出来找自己玩的小女孩，那个住在高墙大院里的小女孩，那个会叫自己做小白的小女孩，桃。怎么会忘啊。可是有一天她突然就搬走了，突然到让人措手不及。冬狮郎远远地打量着那个人去楼空的宅院，然後就什么都没了。<br/>　　记忆就到这里，戛然而止了。<br/>　　看来也不是外人啊。将军察言观色，心知这两个人还是有些缘分的。“怎样，还要再推辞吗？”<br/>　　“灼灼之姿不敢望，但请再觅知音人……小生……”日番谷冬狮郎的心就像被扎了一下，他并不想伤她。他知道桃是很好的女子，可是他，必须拒绝……“实不相瞒，小生早已心有所属。还望雏森姑娘成全。”虽然，他尚不知道那位姑娘的名字，可早已认定，今生今世非她不娶。<br/>　　“得罪了。”告一声罪，留下雏森，日番谷前往黑崎相府。<br/>　　“相国，新科状元来了。”<br/>　　“哦？快请。”一心扬手，接着对身边人说，“让夏梨也过来吧。”<br/>　　看来，事情终于有了结果了。夏梨，就让你老爸我看看，你有什么手段吧。</p><p>　　“三小姐，状元来了！”丫鬟跌跌撞撞进门来。<br/>　　夏梨正斜倚在窗边，闻言微微一笑。“那好。”大概，会发生点好玩的事情吧。就让小女子看看新科状元是个怎样的人吧。是为了攀龙附凤而笑逐颜开呢，还是答应了将军府的亲事到这里谢绝呢，还是，为了一个不肯透露姓名的女子而推掉所有的亲事呢。<br/>　　夏梨悄悄来到厅外的时候，正好听到日番谷在陈说意图推掉这门亲事。而这，正是她最想听到的结果。<br/>　　若是普通的女子，听到自己大肆宣扬的婚约被拒绝，怎么可能下得了台。不过想她黑崎夏梨是什么人，怎会惊慌失措。从最开始扬言这门亲事，她就准备好了各种对策，所有的事情都不出她所料。<br/>　　“既是如此，”这姿容绝世的女子并没有推门进去，而是在门外悠然自得地说，“就请公子将小女子的玉钗还回来吧。”<br/>　　她嘴角的笑意，有如最绚烂夺目的阳光。</p><p>四</p><p>　　厅内的日番谷冬狮郎听到这个如出谷黄莺般的女声，猛地睁大了眼睛，望向门口。他的思绪在一瞬间飘回到一年前。<br/>　　“织女有颜懒弄妆，但见云锦不见君。”那是一个美得无以复加的妙龄女子，微微叹息着吟出这一句诗。一霎那，自己的心里，就再也装不下别人。<br/>　　站在屋外的夏梨，思绪也回到了一年之前。</p><p>　　去年的七夕夜，所有人都成双成对的出游。夏梨独自一个人，不自觉间走到了一座小小的木桥上。夏梨抬起头来，看到漫天的星辰，随口吟了这一句诗。织女啊织女，人们只知道为你和牛郎相遇而庆贺，又怎能想到你孤独等待时的落寞呢。<br/>　　“相思终有鹊桥来，一朝笑颜为君开。”身畔的一个人随口对了句诗。苦恋也是会有结果的，若非分离时暮暮朝朝的思念，又如何能有相见时的欢愉。<br/>　　“真是唐突佳人了。”那人收起手中折扇，一揖到地。<br/>　　夏梨回眸之下不禁错愕，但见那人书生打扮，一袭素衣，眉间却有着难以掩逾的轩昂。当下略施一礼，轻言浅笑:“公子好诗。”</p><p>　　七夕情人夜，才子遇佳人。当下两人结伴同游。谈笑中，日番谷冬狮郎那过人的才识，优雅的气质，非凡的文采，都让她深信这个人日後一定会出人头地。<br/>　　“公子如此才学，何不考取功名？”<br/>　　“若得佳人真言语，自有痴心付晨昏。”自古痴情多少人，只是考取个功名不是什么大事吧。正是这一句话，是日番谷冬狮郎下定了决心，要让自己的名字高居于金榜之首。<br/>　　夏梨低眉，取下发上玉钗。“公子金榜题名日，执此玉钗欢颜时。”<br/>　　到了临别，日番谷也没能知道那女子的芳名。因为夏梨只是说，等到金榜题名，他自会知道。所谓一见倾心，就是这么不可思议。也不知这一年的七夕夜，搭的究竟是鹊桥，还是红线。</p><p>五</p><p>　　“织女有颜懒弄妆，但见云锦不见君。”日番谷冬狮郎不自觉地念出夏梨当时的诗句。<br/>　　“相思终有鹊桥来，一朝笑颜为君开。”屋外的女子，终于盈盈走进门来。相府的三小姐笑颜绽开，满室生辉，倾国倾城。日番谷就知道自己等待的人，终于出现了。<br/>　　“小女子的闺名，其实早就告诉公子了。”夏梨浅笑。<br/>　　“夏慕夕扬，梨落芬芳。夏梨……”日番谷的嘴角掠过一丝笑意。</p><p>　　才子佳人相视而笑，在旁人眼中，就是一幅唯美至极的画面。一见倾心的故事虽多，可最後能真正走到故事结局的，老天才知道有多难得。<br/>　　“啊，状元啊，你已说过推辞婚约的话了，既如此那我就收回成命吧。”黑崎相国心知肚明，却故意刁难。<br/>　　“那小生有个不情之请，还望相国成全。”日番谷灿然一笑，从怀中取出玉钗，“务必将这支钗的主人许配给小生。”<br/>　　“不愧是新科状元，如此急智。”相国赞许地点了点头，“那么，婚事就定于三日後吧。”</p><p>　　三日後，新科状元与相府三小姐，喜结连理。皇上已经听说了这一对才子佳人的玉钗奇缘，特地派人送来一副“鹊桥红线图”以作贺礼。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 《长歌》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《长歌》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风<br/>※某年红苕生贺</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>那半山倾斜的坡道上，<br/>是谁在长久地凝视。<br/>用尽她所有的全部的时间，用力地认真地凝视。<br/>雪发，碧眸，天才的十番队队长，凛冽得一如绝壁上盛开的花。</p><p>是你忘记，是你遗落，是你没能了解这个世界是多么艰难才能换了记忆。<br/>你以为结束，你以为解脱，你以为关于你的事情可以全部沉入心底再唤不醒。<br/>可惜不是。<br/>可惜。<br/>空座终于落下大雪，绵密一片遮住整个天空。<br/>什么都看不到了。<br/>其实早就看不到了。</p><p>在死神们返回尸魂界之前，现世所有关于他们的记忆都要被消除。一如露琪亚经常为一护的“尸体”善後所做的那样，彻底改掉人们的记忆。当然会有例外，就是那些有灵力的人。当初井上和龙贵不就记起了之前的事情么。<br/>所以说，她还是记得。</p><p>这记忆，到底什么时候才会忘掉呢……<br/>到自己变成死神么……<br/>听露琪亚说，变成死神的人，前世的记忆就会统统忘记。<br/>可是……宁可不做死神，也不想丢掉一些珍贵的东西。<br/>我宁可在流魂街，日复一日地守望也许哪天奇迹降临你会出现，<br/>也不想做了死神，在静灵廷里整日面对着你却丢掉了全部回忆。</p><p>日子还很长。对于十几岁的她而言。<br/>等待和失落的日子，渐渐酿成不知名的哀伤，氤氲在空座的天空。</p><p>如果你来。<br/>如果你会来。<br/>如果你真的来了。<br/>你会在这里的吧。<br/>那要是我告诉你，我什么都没忘记呢。</p><p>她在坡道上点了支蜡烛，坐在栏杆上仰望一片开阔的天空。<br/>艰涩的回忆里，<br/>一直有想说的话，可是一直都无从开口。<br/>早就不知道还有什么是可以攥在手心里的。<br/>早就不知道了阿。<br/>连那个想面对的人都消失无踪了。<br/>唔，就算今後日子还很长，<br/>也许再也没有机会当面告诉你了吧。</p><p>「鬼知道你现在已经多少岁了……所以我就只点一支蜡烛了……生日快乐。」</p><p>一早就知道了。<br/>但现在也只能点上支蜡烛，<br/>对着透明的空气说着谁永远都听不见的祝福。<br/>远在天边。<br/>不，比天边还要远。</p><p>「你在说谁？」</p><p>黑崎夏梨回过头。身後站着某个久违的人。<br/>梦……么……<br/>如果这真的是你。<br/>我说如果。<br/>你都听到了，你都听到了吧。<br/>你终于听到了吧。<br/>够了。</p><p>「你怎么来了，日番谷冬狮郎。」</p><p>别这幅表情。<br/>有什么好诧异的。<br/>从来都没有忘记阿。<br/>从来都不会忘记阿。</p><p>只因为，<br/>她是黑崎夏梨，他是日番谷冬狮郎。<br/>所以说，谁的思念是一篇颠倒反复的长歌，<br/>最终还是会被另一个谁听见。</p><p>「生日快乐。」</p><p> </p><p>- FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 《织河书》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《织河书》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风<br/>※某年的七夕贺文</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>题记 - 我从未试图转身寻找你的身影 只在绝望中等待 某天也许会明白</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>　　她记得自己回过头，视野中的，是那双经久未变的星眸。莹亮湖水绿与星河灿烂，在身後铺开一夜川流。时光过隙，忘却经年。<br/>　　八月晚的天幕，暑气未消，秋意层叠。<br/>　　站在这里很久了，身上甚至微醺了一层凉意。女孩子却一点想走的意思也没有。那场邂逅已经不记得是多久之前。头发总是长了些许，却始终没有改变她的洒脱干净。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨，未及变更的一如当初。<br/>　　一方面想着我才不是想看这里的夕阳，可另一方面脚步凝滞，最终还是站在了这里。熟悉的场景似乎将曾经的情节不住倒带，轮转放映。黑发的女孩站在一边，眸中迷蒙似乎就着看过往的自己，笑闹和忧心，为另一个不属于这世界的人牵绊。<br/>　　有多长时间了？一如曾经。<br/>　　所谓牵绊，浮萍一半。<br/>　　她看着当年的自己在这条过往的路上是如何伸手勾住他手腕。每当这场景再度上演的时候，她就有莫名的心悸。<br/>　　心悸莫名。<br/>　　在得到的一刻，就只剩失去。<br/>　　她在夕阳时刻走来，这一站就是入夜。她看玫色的夕阳沉降，看天边的光芒敛去，看深蓝色层染铺开，看今夜晴空无云星河壮烈。<br/>　　所谓壮烈，浩荡陈列。<br/>　　……大概……就是现在这样吧……<br/>　　「哟，这不是冬狮郎吗？」黑崎夏梨回过头，轻挑了尾音，微微揶揄，「怎么，许久未见，又对星空感兴趣了？」</p><p>　　云里雾里，是梦是醒。日番谷冬狮郎穿着洁白的羽织，负了手立在远处。他的雪发张扬，在星光下有炫目夺人的气场。轻风徜徉过羽织，掀起衣摆一点。年月已累逝，高了些许的少年，不变的是那份沉静淡然。他没有回答，一步步走近悬凭的栏杆。十番队依然年轻的队长在夏梨身边两步的地方站定。<br/>　　就是这样的距离，她在心底喟叹，再难靠近。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨在见到这双眸子的时候就觉得时空逆转到某一处曾经。还没有交谈还没有碰触还没有一点点被破坏的痕迹。一切都心跳惊蛰着完美归零，期待破土生花的刹那。但明明是……相识的。<br/>　　裂痕，在相识的那个瞬间就永远都会存在。不会因为时间的累积而消失，而只会更加的……<br/>　　惊心动魄。<br/>　　因为无可奈何的，太过遥远的，两个世界。<br/>　　你和我。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎对黑崎夏梨还没回头就叫出自己的名字并不显得过于惊异。自从他知道夏梨是黑崎一护的妹妹，就对这样的事情不以为意了。有个那么强的哥哥，妹妹能轻易分辨出灵压什么的，也不算过分吧。<br/>　　「要叫日番谷队长……有任务。刚巧走到这里。」湖水绿色的眸淡淡飘向天顶。没了所怀念的金红色，取而代之的是满目琳琅。明明知道已经没有可看的天空，却依然选择了驻足。<br/>　　忘记了是多久之前来的空座。那个时候的事情还历历在目。故事的主角之一，还未曾忘记另一位主演。他觉得真的有一丝庆幸。时间是一件奇异的东西。有一些人并不在乎的长久，却成了另一些人穷尽一生都难以逾越的阻碍。<br/>　　弹指间他以为是沧海，她就见了桑田。<br/>　　他难以抑制地现身。死神的姿态，死神的灵压，死神的世界。那双湖水绿的眸子，有淡淡光芒。<br/>　　看着那样孑然的身影站在夜空下，想不走近……也是不能的吧？</p><p>　　「呐冬狮郎，你喜欢星空么？」<br/>　　等于永恒。等于多少人求了又求想了又想依然无法得到的时间。有足够的时间去爱去恨去怀念。有足够的时间去纪念。<br/>　　「……嘛……」<br/>　　「呐冬狮郎，你知道星星们的故事么？」<br/>　　等于传说。有些它们不自知的故事，也许平淡无奇的过往，不知相爱不知相杀，不知天地晨昏交界。不知自己被传说。<br/>　　「……这个……」<br/>　　「呐冬狮郎，你已经活了很久了吧？」<br/>　　羡慕这样长久的时间。叹息没有办法在更多的时间里遇见你。没办法更早地见到你，没办法更长久地活着。没办法更加思念你。<br/>　　「……我……」<br/>　　「呐冬狮郎，你明明活了那么久，怎么能不知道那些故事呢？」<br/>　　不被感动不动容。铁石心肠吗。究竟怎样的故事才能令你些微倾心，怎样的传说才能让你驻足一刻。怎样才能让你须臾回首。<br/>　　「……你……」<br/>　　「所以说，其实你连我这个活了没几年的人都还不如吧？」<br/>　　是你不懂还是我太懂。是你不如还是我一厢情愿的太深入。我是想要一个答案的。是想要也给你一个答案的。是想终结这场思念的。<br/>　　「喂好歹听人说话吧？！」<br/>　　「哦？」女孩子笑吟吟地转过头来，雪发碧眸的少年微微有些气苦的样子也很耐看，「那你要跟我说什么？」<br/>　　「你想听什么？要我告诉你今夜天上正在发生什么事情吗？」不待她回答，日番谷已经提了手指向天顶灿烂星河的一侧。那里有星辰明亮，笑意隐然。「看到那颗星没有？织女星。每年的这一天都会与牛郎星隔河相望。」<br/>　　星光漫天。七夕降至。<br/>　　「阿？」<br/>　　也许……不是我所想的那样绝望……<br/>　　「有个传说就是关于这两颗星的，他们本是恋人，却遭到王母娘娘的嫉妒而被天河分开了。最终他们的感情感动了王母娘娘，整整一年中才允许七月初七这一天让他们重聚。这一天，所有的喜鹊都会飞到天上去为他们搭桥相聚，地上的人也会为他们祝福。这一天就叫做七夕。」<br/>　　「哦……没看出来嘛。你也知道这些的？」<br/>　　既然是你讲给我听，既然是你明白……<br/>　　「……你是在小看人吗？」<br/>　　「这么说，牛郎和织女其实是不在一个世界的？」<br/>　　我都这样说了，你听明白了没有？<br/>　　「也不能这么说吧，反正是不能轻易见到对方。」<br/>　　「但总有这么一天，能够见到彼此的吧？」<br/>　　你明白不明白？<br/>　　「对。」<br/>　　「怎也会一年一次？」<br/>　　你到底明白不明白？<br/>　　「对。」<br/>　　「就是这样简单的感情也可以感动天地？」<br/>　　这是我问最後一次。<br/>　　「对。」<br/>　　「你相信么冬狮郎，这样的剧情？」<br/>　　真的真的是最後一次。如果你回答相信……的……话……<br/>　　我就会告诉你……</p><p>　　「什么？」</p><p>　　心脏沉降，呼吸凝滞。夏梨伸手拢住耳畔风起零落的发丝。头顶心，是两颗星闪灼相会。<br/>　　「……不。没什么。」<br/>　　再简单，也总会有人不懂。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨轻轻抬起头，沉亮星眸，天河浩荡。牛郎星与织女星在天河对岸明媚如斯，隔河相望。也许这个传说会感动百分之九十九的人，却总有那个百分之一，永远都没有所谓。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎轻轻侧目，黑发的女孩嘴角轻抿，隐忍弧度。<br/>　　“夏梨，如果我说……如果……我会一年回这里一次的话……”<br/>　　“什……！”<br/>　　不管谁曾开口谁曾等待，不管谁见希望谁绝望，那个人终于开口，故事也终于有了步上正轨的可能。<br/>　　都是故事里的人，我们讲着古老的曾经的千古的传说。<br/>　　我们被传说。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>附加结局A</p><p>　　远处的屋脊上，金发的美女遥遥相望，轻叹一口气继而拧起眉心。<br/>　　“唔，好不容易才给他争取来空座的机会……看来以队长的情商……也还是需要鹊桥的吧？”<br/>　　“我觉得应该是这样的……”<br/>　　“喂喂乱菊小姐，露琪亚……你们打算对我妹妹做什么？！”<br/>　　“闭嘴一护，想让我在大哥面前替你说好话就不要多嘴。”<br/>　　“……”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>附加结局B（戏里戏外）</p><p>　　“咔嚓——”<br/>　　“拍摄结束！大家辛苦了！”<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎当即执起黑崎夏梨的手。在所有人的欢呼，口哨和怪叫声中……<br/>　　“嫁给我吧夏梨，在这一年一度的七夕之夜。你知不知道我等这一天等了多久了？拍戏的时候有好几次都差点背错台词直接说成求婚！”<br/>　　“你这样怎么能拍戏呢！好歹要有点事业心阿！那个，我的九千九百九十九朵玫瑰花在哪里？”<br/>　　“在澳大利亚降灵群岛的珊瑚礁上等着新娘去欣赏呢！”<br/>　　“咳我有说同意了吗？！<br/>　　“什么？！”<br/>　　“不过……降灵群岛还真是个好地方阿……值得去一次……”<br/>　　“阿也就是说……”<br/>　　“那玫瑰花总不好搁着……那我就勉为其难收了吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 《蝶》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《蝶》</p><p>※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风<br/>※白梨封笔作‖收录于C.E.G同人志《Roseceae – 蔷薇科》</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>[壹]</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨睁开了眼睛。黑暗中的荧光表针堪堪指向三点半。夏季的后半夜仍然显得闷热，她起身理了理头发，随手打开窗子。倏然而至的夜风静悄悄地拂过发尖，带来一丝凉意。撑着窗台，她突然记起梦中那些变幻的颜色。<br/>　　第一种最接近灿烂。它以玫瑰金或更猛烈的红铺满每一个角落。要说地点大概是某人说过的最适合看夕阳的地方。自己已经将近九年没有去过那里了，也不知还是不是当初的模样。第二个迸发出来的是白色，从那层金红的中心生猛地扩散，试图侵吞掉所有的画面。无论如何也要制止它。虽然这样想着，但自己就像是海中摇曳的孤舟，只能被巨浪戏谑地抛上抛下。还不到绝望的时候，每一刻僵持都是在抗争，这梦境一定会走向自己期望的结局。终于，如同千年冰川的淡蓝色刹那席卷，一路迎上的白色支离破碎。自己抬起视线等待它，左边的胸口盛满无法形容的情绪。可就在自己伸出手马上要碰到它的那一瞬间，所有的色彩都黯下。每一次都在黑暗中醒转，身畔是另一场夜色弥深。<br/>　　很抽象。也很熟悉。这几年来自己一直在做这样的梦。<br/>　　夏梨知道这是什么，也知道这是为什么。</p><p>　　她愣了片刻，坐到桌前打开了台灯。面前摊开的实验报告还没有写完，夏梨将它摆到一边。作业什么的根本不用急，她还有至少一周的假期可以尽情享受。<br/>　　那场撼动了各界的千年血战七年前就结束了。现在这些不同的世界都重归安宁，曾经拥有的平衡也再次建立起来。所以在夏梨看来，一切都像不曾改变过。<br/>　　去附近城市的医科大学就读也不意味着就和以前的生活一刀两断了。所谓「以前的生活」并不是指由足球、游戏和课本组成的学生时代，而是指普通人类不太可能触及的充斥着死神、魂魄还有虚的日子。现在还会有虚不时出现在空座这处重灵地。当然了，一哥总能迅速赶到。在他腾不出手或恰巧不在的时候，相当一部分人会自动成为他的替补，比如跟他一起参加战争的几个同学，比如浦原店长那伙人，比如雪绪那伙人。自己要是身在空座的话自然也不会坐视不理。<br/>　　此刻夏梨就确确实实感受到了虚的存在。现在又恰巧是一哥不在的情况……连那个老头子也一起去了尸魂界。其他的人估计都在睡着，反正自己也醒了，就去跑一趟速战速决吧。<br/>　　夏梨几下将头发扎成马尾，将糖果罐里的义魂丸丢进嘴里。一眨眼的时间，身着黑色死霸装的少女一跃而出。<br/>　　“如果你没有事情做，帮我把实验报告写了怎么样？”死神代理夏梨按着窗棂，笑嘻嘻地问另一个坐在桌前睁大眼睛的自己。<br/>　　“Nooooooooooo！”义魂丸立刻哀嚎起来，眼看就要躺平在地板上撒泼打滚了。<br/>　　“好了好了，不写的话就保护好游子。我很快回来。”话音落地，黑崎夏梨仿佛是只地狱蝶，轻盈地穿窗而出，融进这安静沉默的夜色。</p><p>[贰]</p><p>　　凌晨三点半的城市很少有住宅的灯光，街灯在夏梨身边划出宛若流星的光线。她瞬步赶往虚的所在地。眼角处忽然闪过一片微弱朦胧的光。那不是什么灯，她扭头看去，发现是很多魂魄。就在她侧目的时间里，又有数个魂魄从四周轻飘飘地飞向那处聚集地。<br/>　　到底是什么情况？那里有什么吸引他们的东西吗？不过眼下还有更重要的事情，这边就等回来的时候再看吧。没准又是哪个灵力高的家伙将他们吸引过来了。<br/>　　夏梨决定先去解决那只虚。放着不管的话，只消片刻它就会进化，这会增加自己的工作难度。虽然说句实话，它们就是进化也没什么好在意的，只要自己更强就可以了。<br/>　　在绝对的力量面前，一切抵抗一切花招都不过是个笑话。要知道，黑崎夏梨拥有的力量强大得让很多人都曾作出过「如果当初她能来参加千年血战……」的设想。<br/>　　可能和自己的哥哥一样，同时拥有死神和灭却师的力量造就了她非凡的能力。在这点上夏梨也不太懂，所以她去找过自己所知的最具权威的灭却师石田龙弦。当然，情报的来源是浦原喜助。那个不苟言笑的灭却师医生说，黑崎夏梨大概跟自己是同一类人<br/>　　——有才能，但是没兴趣。<br/>　　大概的确如此。即使自己对死神的力量也不同样怎么感兴趣，最终还是拿起了斩魄刀，穿上了死霸装。这样的结果又怎么可能是对灭却师感兴趣呢。</p><p>　　浑身覆盖着白色重甲的怪物就在中央公园的空地上。三根布满尖刺的尾巴高高扬起，六条又高又细的腿撑起了一个庞大肥硕的身躯，胸口正中的空洞表明了它的身份。这有几分蝎子模样的虚从喉咙深处咆哮着，长舌伸到一米之外灵活而贪婪地探尝着四周的灵力。<br/>　　夏梨站在树尖上，缓缓抽出腰间的浅打。<br/>　　随着她的动作，淡蓝色的灵压以这位死神代理为中心猛地暴涨旋转。呼啸的力量将黑色的死霸装吹得猎猎作响，更在整个公园中掀起一场风暴。一刹那的灵压全开令她感受到正在迅速接近这里的另一个人。当然不是远在尸魂界的一哥或者老头子，然而也不是在空座常驻的任何一个人。<br/>　　小时候自己并不知道这种感觉就是灵压，并且这七年来那个人再也没有出现过，但毫无疑问，只要是他，自己就一定不会认错。</p><p>　　她没有像电视或者电影中演的那样露出什么特别的表情来迎接那个人的到来。相反，夏梨抬手举刀，干脆利落地斩下。数十道露草色的光芒沿着刀尖划出的弧线破开空气，那是压缩到极限的灵压的具象，它们就是最锋锐的箭簇，最强劲的闪电，所到之处白色的甲片大片大片地破碎瓦解，在空气中化作闪光的群星。虚咆哮着毫无对策，没有任何攻击能够接近看起来毫不起眼的敌人。它甚至没能来得及享受空座的力量就被彻底扼杀了。<br/>　　即使没有始解也知道自己比它强得多，轻而易举就可以解决掉。当夏梨将斩魄刀架在肩上，好整以暇地转过身来面对来人时，那巨大的虚刚好在背后烟消云散，而她还能颇有余裕地对着那个人挑起唇角。<br/>　　“哟，好久不见，冬狮郎。”<br/>　　下一秒她猛然想到，这家伙该不会忘记自己了吧？毕竟上次见面已经是……那么多年前的事情了。</p><p>[叁]</p><p>　　这个人是黑崎一护的妹妹，黑崎夏梨。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎看见黑崎夏梨的第一眼，那只巨大的虚——数秒前还散发出它特有的令人生厌的气息——刚好在她背后碎成荧亮的尘埃。虽然本质上是不怎么美妙的东西，他却看着这个画面鬼使神差地想到诸如遍布森林的萤火虫或穹顶上闪耀的星辰这样的形容。<br/>　　梳着利落的马尾辫，熟悉的死霸装在黑崎夏梨身上穿出飒爽轻盈的味道。可能在她看来，挥刀斩掉一只虚和踢出一粒漂亮的进球差不了太多吧。那双始终想保护什么的墨色眼瞳映着一层浅淡的光，也许曾经迷茫不解过但现在早已不会。微微上挑的嘴角足以证明坚定如她，在战斗这件事情上是多么游刃有余。</p><p>　　自己几次来到空座都曾见过她，最早一次是在九年前。现在想起来，很难想象以自己的年纪还会有小孩子心性，忍不住要陪她踢几场球赛。而最后一次见到她是在七年前，千年血战结束的那个时候。<br/>　　自己身负重伤需要接受某种特殊的转化治疗。根据四番队的病情分析，尸魂界的大量灵子会对医疗过程造成不必要的负担，因此自己被转送到现世。浦原喜助主动提供自己商店的地下室作为临时的治疗场所。虽然性命是保住了，但需要将全身的细胞进行转换，这是个非常麻烦也非常需要忍耐力的过程。就是在那时，黑崎夏梨造访商店，从浦原喜助口中得知了自己在商店的地下室疗伤。<br/>　　「冬狮郎！」她目瞪口呆的样子到现在也还记得清清楚楚。没办法，这浑身上下几乎缠满绷带的鬼样子任谁看了也会觉得自己离死不远吧？<br/>　　「啊，黑崎小姐，病人需要安心静养，这可是四番队反复叮嘱我的事情。」<br/>　　「当然知道了，好歹我也是黑崎医院的护士。」<br/>　　那位店长非常识趣地离开后，夏梨的视线忍不住落在病床旁边那些奇怪的管子上。那是尸魂界的医疗用具，以她的眼光看来和自家医院里的相差无几，可里面装的东西肯定完全没有可比性吧。<br/>　　「黑崎，我是说黑崎一护，你哥哥还好吧？」<br/>　　「和你一样也在躺着。虽然很多事情我都说不上来，但我知道战争已经结束了。你们只要安心养伤，早日康复，其他人就谢天谢地了……我说冬狮郎，你要是打算叫我而不是叫一哥的话，直接喊我的名字行不行？黑崎黑崎的，我全家都是黑崎呢。我叫夏梨你又不是不知道？」<br/>　　「……咳咳……」<br/>　　「噫！不要吐血！不叫就不叫吧，怎样都好啦……你这人思想怎么这么顽固，简直是老头子……」<br/>　　那时日番谷在意的只有一件事情。像这样咳起来的话，她就不会猜到自己脸红的真正理由了吧？<br/>　　「说实在的，我有点后悔。因为在战争开始前，浦原曾对我说，如果我有需要，无论什么他都会准备。如果那时……我说想要力量，想要成为死神的话……」说到这里，夏梨的声音罕见地沉下去。<br/>　　「力量并不是仓促之间就可以得到的。就算骤然得到了，你也会因为缺乏锻炼而无法正确地运用。就像小孩子突然得到了近神的力量，搞不好反而会有性命之忧。」<br/>　　「……话是这样说，可你也明明是一副小孩子的模样好吗。」<br/>　　「我才不是！」<br/>　　「好啦好啦我知道，你是十番队的队长嘛。」她侧过头,走神了几秒才加上一句，「你这样拼命，一定也保护了很多人吧……」<br/>　　穿着国中一年级校服的少女忽然对自己笑了笑，刹那间空旷的地下室仿佛飘起某种宛若盛放的鲜花的气息。她轻轻眨了眨眼睛。<br/>　　「谢谢你。」</p><p>　　时光变换，日番谷冬狮郎的思绪回到夜色弥漫的中央公园。又一个笑容出现在黑崎夏梨的脸上。若说上一次是因为感激身在战场的自己，那么这一次，黑崎的微笑则是来自于拥有力量并学会了运用之后的那分自信。<br/>　　像是有什么地方不一样了。他看着眼前的画面，隐约感到没有任何办法挪开视线。四周黑暗倾轧，自己的头脑却被她发出的光芒灼烧出片刻的空白。不知道过去多久的时间在凝神注目中汩汩流淌。她冷静淡漠，强大却又超然世外的模样，在心脏的位置刻下深藏不露的惊心动魄。<br/>　　鲜花被星辰替代，在这个夏夜，幽香敛起而华光初上。</p><p>　　不再是那个上小学或是国中的小女孩了。她放下课本放下游戏破茧成蝶，伸展开泛着流光的双翼，真正举起了名为保护的利刃。<br/>　　她是黑崎夏梨。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎后知后觉地感到，自己对这个生长在现世的女孩，怀有的感情其实非常复杂。明明是年龄和阅历都和自己无法比较的存在，却明亮纯粹得像是太阳。而自己就像是生长在冰原上的植物，不自觉地就会想靠近。<br/>　　但仅限于此。十番队的队长认真告诉自己，并没有更多，也不会再有更多了。</p><p>[肆]</p><p>　　“没想到你也当上了死神。”冰轮丸还没有出鞘，自然也没有这个必要了。<br/>　　“是死神代理。真难得你还记得我，”黑崎夏梨将斩魄刀收到腰间，“这次来空座是有什么事情吗？”<br/>　　当了死神代理意味着能从浦原喜助那里时不时地获取情报，好比尸魂界的重建进度，现世有什么最新的布置，以及什么人又有什么秘密计划。好吧，好吧，自己偶尔也会听到关于护庭十三番中那位十番队队长的事情，从在战争中失去力量，到辞去队长之位独自修行，到破格成为十番队代理队长，再到正式重返队长之位什么的。这种消息，也不知道浦原那家伙怎么会打探得那么清楚……<br/>　　“的确是有些事情需要调查……”日番谷将视线投向重新恢复宁静的城市，“你最近有没有见到什么不同寻常的现象，我指魂魄这方面的？”<br/>　　“……比如他们大量聚集在一起吗？”<br/>　　日番谷的眉尖顿时拧起来。“什么？什么时候？在什么地方？”<br/>　　“跟我来。”</p><p>　　两人的瞬步都很快，几分钟后，那处由于大量魂魄聚集而发出朦胧光芒的地点已是近在咫尺。微弱的亮光映在河水中，比先前要亮一倍。可以看到偶尔还会有半透明的魂魄飘过来加入他们，但从那些魂魄扭曲的表情看来，这并不是什么自愿的行为。日番谷注意到那团光芒的中心，大概是在桥的正中央，沉在水下的某个部位。<br/>　　“是在水里吗？”<br/>　　“我刚才见到他们的时候并不是在这里，他们是在这段时间里移过来的。你要找的特殊现象是不是这个？到底是怎么回事？”<br/>　　“……我不知道。”<br/>　　就在说这几句话的时间中，所有魂魄都缓缓沉向水底，光芒以肉眼可见的速度消失了。夜幕下的空座恢复成它应有的沉默，仿佛之前看到的集会不过是场错觉。没有灵压，也没有任何奇怪的感觉，谁也说不出刚刚究竟发生了什么。<br/>　　两人从藏身的树林中走出来，找不出一点头绪。夏梨回过头来，才注意到自己要和日番谷说话竟然需要仰起头。等等，不是传说这家伙不会再长高了吗？！<br/>　　“你先回去吧，黑崎。我要再继续查查这个地方。”<br/>　　“好吧，有什么困难的话尽管来找我。找不到住的地方也可以哦。”毕竟这位以严谨著称的队长对待工作是一等一的认真，自己再留下只怕要被说是「妨碍公务」了吧。夏梨无所谓地耸了耸肩，向他告别转身离开。</p><p>　　看着街边路灯的光芒再次化作流星飞速向后，黑崎夏梨忍不住叹了口气。这还真是场稀松平常的再会啊。等了七年，就是这样吗？<br/>　　「嘻嘻，把他丢在那里真的好吗，梨子？」<br/>　　“与你无关吧，沄月。”夏梨撇了撇嘴，感到心里冒起来一个疙瘩。这是自己那虽然很强却特别不像话的斩魄刀。<br/>　　「哼，就算你叫出我的名字，我也不会始解给你看的。」<br/>　　“为什么我会赶上你这么个麻烦的家伙？你看看别人家的斩魄刀，只要叫到名字就乖乖始解。”<br/>　　「因为你心里还缺少一点东西。如果你不肯承认它，不肯正视它，我就不高兴。」<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　这家伙始终不肯始解，好在平时作为普通的浅打也足够厉害，随便用用就能秒杀大多数的虚了。不过毕竟是自己的所有物，老这样任性也不是办法，矛盾还得想办法化解。所以夏梨其实一直有在认真思考自己缺少的是什么，可惜到现在还没有找到正确的答案。</p><p>　　我不肯承认的，不肯正视的……<br/>　　好吧，那好吧。此刻摆在眼前的就有这么一个啊。</p><p>　　她回过头凝望着身后的方向。视线中早已看不见，传来的灵压却被每一个细胞异常真切地描绘出来。七年的时间一晃而过，有种东西却始终未变，那种感觉该叫思念吗？她记起梦境中出现的犹如冰川般席卷的蓝，回应着自己的每一场期待铺天盖地。它潜移默化地引导着所有梦境，引导着自己靠近那种颜色，靠近那个难得一见的人。<br/>　　他盘踞在离心脏最近的地方挥之不去。从自己甚至不知道什么是虚的时候就在那里，到现在大多数战斗都能够轻松应对了，也依然没有丝毫离开的迹象。像是株坚定的蔷薇，根系深深扎进稀薄的记忆，吮吸着那些画面与似有若无的梦境，凭想着那些最不可能的交集，生长出带刺的茎叶来。那些尖利的刺不时地刮擦心壁，划出一些苦涩与不现实的声音。但与此同时她也看到了，尖顶上有一枚雪色的花苞。它顶着所有困境，不顾一切地生长出来。<br/>　　这朵蔷薇，真的可能绽放吗？</p><p>[伍]</p><p>　　第二天一早，黑崎家的两个男人就从尸魂界回来了。两个人神秘兮兮的，唯一的共同点是看上去都显得异常兴奋。<br/>　　“那么，”早餐时分，夏梨托腮看着做事莫名颠三倒四的大哥，“白哉那个妹控终于答应让露琪亚嫁给你了？”<br/>　　“噗——”毫不大意地将满嘴茶全部喷到自家老爹脸上，一护慌慌张张地指着夏梨，一副根本是见了鬼的表情，“你你你……你怎么知道的？！”<br/>　　“你这个年纪也差不多了吧。”捂着一边耳朵隔开游子的尖叫声，夏梨用另一只手满不在乎地将最后一口面包送进嘴里，“没什么事的话，我回屋了。哦对了，昨天夜里我看到有不少魂魄不知道什么原因在河边集结，冬狮郎来空座可能也是为了查这件事的。”<br/>　　“咦，那小子也来了？那么等等，你已经见过他了？！而且是在昨天夜里？！”一护一秒钟不到就理清了事情的来龙去脉。<br/>　　“你冷静点，妹控。有时间动这个脑子不如想想那些魂魄为什么要聚在一起……那是你们的工作吧？”夏梨从餐桌边起身，“没事的话不要来烦我，我可是打算今天写完实验报告的。”</p><p>　　正所谓计划赶不上变化。就在她打算认真完成实验报告的时候，突然发现有一部分重要的数据出了错。想要得到正确的数据就必须回到医科大学的实验室，再想想整个实验需要的时间……这意味着自己想要正确及时地完成它就必须现在回到学校。<br/>　　她按着太阳穴叹了口气。<br/>　　明明才见到冬狮郎的……还是算了。比起一个久别重逢的梦境，还是眼前这份实验报告更现实点。现在一哥和老头子也回来了，空座出了什么事情他们也都可以解决。空座暂时并不需要自己这个死神代理。<br/>　　夏梨做事一向干脆。决定回学校她就立刻开始收拾行李，顺便告诉其他人自己马上就要离开。很快她就拎着行李走出了黑崎医院。尽管觉得假期还没过完就走是有点可惜，不过休息什么的等到下次再享受就是了。夏梨一如既往地踢开狠扑向自己的老爹，和一护还有游子简单告别就走了。在车站的入口，她慢慢停下了脚步。<br/>　　灵压是不会骗人的。</p><p>　　被突如其来的一丁点期望滋养着，洁白的蔷薇花苞好像有一点膨胀，它打开了一丝缝隙，露出内里淡淡的蓝。</p><p>　　转过身，黑崎夏梨看到日番谷冬狮郎就站在不远处。四周的路人步履匆匆，而他定定站在人群中看着自己的样子简直能让心脏停跳三分钟。像不像在最后一刻赶来为自己送行的恋人？夏梨几乎都要被自己这个想法逗笑了。偶尔遐想一下的确是非常开心的事情，虽然……就只是遐想。<br/>　　“要走了吗？”他走近来。<br/>　　“没办法，学生的悲哀。”她故作轻松地说着。<br/>　　“也好，没准这次的事情会很凶险，我不想让你卷进来。原本还在想怎么才能让你暂时避开呢……”说着，日番谷像是想起了什么，伸手在夏梨的肩膀上轻轻点了一下，“别晚了，快去吧。”<br/>　　“好。那空座就拜托你们了。”她摆了摆手，拎着行李走进检票口。走出几步，夏梨忍不住再一次回头，那个人还站在原地，看起来是要目送自己离开的样子。这一刻，她深深吸了一口气，努力向他挥手。看到对方似乎是点了点头，夏梨这才转身快步走向月台。</p><p>　　等到黑崎夏梨的身影消失，连灵压也开始远离这座城市，日番谷冬狮郎离开车站漫无目的地走着。他知道自己的行为非常矛盾。一方面说着什么不会有更多了，可一察觉到她要离开又忍不住跑来见最后一面。这样的自己……真的没问题吗？<br/>　　“咦，这不是日番谷队长嘛！”扑打着折扇，浦原商店的那位店长从街角跳出来主动搭着话。<br/>　　装什么偶遇啊，难道你不是遁着灵压找来的？这样想着，日番谷冬狮郎却静静地等着下文。这位前十二番队队长找上自己一定有什么话说。<br/>　　“我知道黑崎小姐刚走，也知道你并不想让她涉险。不得不说日番谷队长你的做法非常正确，因为现在的她连始解也做不到。”<br/>　　“什么？”日番谷震惊地看着他。黑崎夏梨如此强大的实力，竟然还没有始解？等等，无法始解意味着，她和她的刀在交流上存在什么问题吗？<br/>　　“应该说是……还有些困难没有克服……”浦原一脸的讳莫如深，他从帽沿下打量着日番谷，“等时机到了自然就会解决。其实很简单嘛，只要真实地面对自己就可以了。只是……那会是什么时候呢？”<br/>　　日番谷被他注视得莫名其妙。鬼知道浦原喜助为什么突然跑来找自己说这些话？莫非他是在暗示自己，夏梨没能始解是与自己有关？但这又是什么道理？</p><p>[陆]</p><p>　　幸好回来得及时……夏梨将余下的时间全部耗在了实验室里，这才按时完成了报告。其间，她偶尔会感受到从空座方向传来的灵压，一哥或是冬狮郎，还有另一些奇怪的灵压。那座城市一如既往地充满着战斗，不过也没什么值得担忧的，作为敌人出现的奇怪灵压每次都会很快消失。<br/>　　这座城市也会出现虚，不过比起空座来简直是少之又少。夏梨会以死神代理的身份欣然行动。灵体化的时候少不得要想办法与自己的斩魄刀辩论一番，然而那家伙总是一口咬定了不高兴。对于这么任性的搭档，夏梨也是无计可施。<br/>　　有时觑了空，她会想起在车站发生的事情。每一次想起就有什么东西偷偷溜进胸腔，在心脏最深处点起一簇小小的火焰。温暖的光芒照亮了角落，融化冰霜，驱散严冬。蔷薇无畏地抵抗着冰原的温度，渐渐撑开花瓣。<br/>　　转眼已经正式开学了。教室最前方，那位以讲课无聊著称的老师始终在喋喋不休地照本宣科，即使坐在教室里也没有听课的必要。夏梨托着腮望向窗外，思绪早飞到另一座城市。她发现只要多加锻炼，就能越来越容易地感受到空座那边的灵压。</p><p>　　一滴冷汗顺着脖颈滑下。</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨感受到了，这次是不一样的。那种奇怪的灵压从少到多，在短短数分钟内简直是呈几何级数般增长。更棘手的是对手太散乱了，即使都是从同一方向传来的，夏梨也能感受到他们是以极分散的阵型出现在整个空座。这是……大规模进攻。别说是一哥加上冬狮郎，就是再加上其他人，能解除整个空座的威胁吗？就在这数分钟内，她感受到所有熟悉的灵压都涨了起来。一哥，浦原……冬狮郎……<br/>　　她将手狠狠攥紧，再迅速松开。无论如何也不可能坐视不理。夏梨偷眼看了看四周。沉浸在学术理论中慷慨激昂的老师与对长篇大论提不起兴致而恹恹欲睡的学生，简直就是让自己溜走的绝佳机会。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨偷偷打开了随身携带的口香糖盒子，将义魂丸丢进嘴里。下一秒，身着死霸装的夏梨站在桌边，进入自己身体的义魂丸则睁大了眼睛。即使是她也能感受到此刻从空座传来的暴乱的灵压。<br/>　　“替我撑一下，很快回来。”没有再多交待，夏梨点了点头，伸手一撑窗口跃了出去。</p><p>　　用瞬步的话，从这里赶到空座要多久？她没试过也不知道，但眼下也没有更好的办法了。她只知道自己背对着夕阳，必须拼尽全力向前。越是接近那个地方就越能感受到激烈的战况。所有的灵压都在不断暴涨，平息，再暴涨，再平息，之后是更多的敌人来袭，更多的灵压注入。她只怕自己熟悉的那些灵压什么时候就会消失不见，更怕平时就没有灵压的那些人在自己不知道的时候受到伤害。本来是想保护他们才取得了力量，在这种关键时刻怎么能自己一个人躲在战场之外？</p><p>　　拜托了！快点，再快点啊！</p><p>　　夏梨从未用过这样快的速度，尽管如此，她还是觉得自己平时欠了练习，不然还可以更快。远方由灵压构筑出的战况几乎如同亲眼所见，她焦虑地试图让步伐再快些。<br/>　　「喂，梨子，你现在是不是很需要我呀？」<br/>　　不高兴，别在这种时候捣乱。不帮忙就乖乖闭上嘴。<br/>　　「谁不想帮忙啦？我可一直是很想帮你的呀。那么我来开导开导你，你究竟是为了什么才要拼命回去的呢？」<br/>　　空座已经乱成什么样子了……游子也可能会遇到危险啊！<br/>　　「想要保护那些没有力量的人是吧。」<br/>　　当然是这样！<br/>　　「就不担心别人吗？拥有力量的人才会待在更危险的地方呀。要是日番谷冬狮郎在这次战斗中死了呢？」<br/>　　他很强，并不需要我担心吧。<br/>　　「太天真了。没有人是不死的。他已经死过一次了，在千年血战中。嗯，是几乎就要死了。你不是知道的吗？」<br/>　　你没完没了地提他到底想说什么？！<br/>　　「我只想你能正视那件事，别再自欺欺人了。我是一把喜欢真实的刀。好好想想……你到底为什么需要我的始解？人类是很简单很平凡的物种，别把自己想得那么高尚。告诉我，你心里真正想的到底是什么？」</p><p>　　黑崎夏梨狠狠咬紧牙关。流风在耳边呼啸而过，前方的空气变得无比沉重，每一步前进都如同顶着重逾千斤的力道。距离空座越来越近，敌人奇怪的灵压依然层出不尽，与此同时一个更强大也更嚣张的对手出现了。那家伙的灵压几乎是毫无节制地攀升起来。几乎在同一时间，一哥的灵压也迅速飙升。显然这两个人针锋相对。其他人的灵压随着这两个人一起渐渐上涨。在所有人的战斗中，夏梨能感受到冬狮郎的每一丝灵压波动，如同群星之中的那道银河，异常清晰。<br/>　　空座的轮廓终于出现在视野中。背后夕阳火色的光芒层层黯下。<br/>　　黑崎夏梨抬手一斩，闪电形成的箭簇宛若密雨，冲向离自己最近的战场。那些不知道是什么的半透明怪物立刻粉身碎骨，连同它们诡异奇特的灵压一起消散在空气中。用六花苦苦支撑的井上织姬回过头来，做了个「我这里完全没问题」的手势，遥遥指了个方向。夏梨点点头，挥手帮她料理掉另外一部分，瞬步冲向新的战场。<br/>　　心脏剧烈跳动起来，她已经知道自己下一个会遇到的是谁。刚才说起话来没完没了的斩魄刀现在倒安静得很了，不过也算是托了它的福，黑崎夏梨把心一横，这次豁出去了，必须和它拼出个你死我活。<br/>　　「梨、梨子？」似乎感受到这种不同寻常的严肃气氛，斩魄刀的语气都有些难以置信。</p><p>　　你不是想知道吗？好，那好啊。我想保护身边的人，想要保护那些脆弱的人，那些没有足够力量保护自己的人。这不是什么假话，我想保护游子。而那些我不认识的陌生人，没有力量的弱者，也一定有其他人想要保护他们吧？家人、朋友、恋人，或是其他什么人与其他什么理由。冬狮郎那家伙当然不是弱者。他足够强，可以保护好自己也能像我一样保护更多的人。在这件事上他大概比我做得更好，可我就是想要帮他，就是想要他一直活下去，就是想要把我的力量借给他，为他扫平一切障碍，除掉所有的敌人！这样的想法，和他本身是不是强者并没有太多关系，和我平时能不能见到他也没有太多关系，理由只有一个，就只有这一个<br/>　　——因为我喜欢他。</p><p>　　最后一丝夕阳即将被远方的山峦吞没。黑夜由这刻开始将要接管世界。</p><p>　　「快！叫出我的名字！」</p><p>　　“卷起潮汐吧，沄月！”</p><p>[柒]</p><p>　　在夏梨头顶上方的天空中蓦然亮起一轮金色的圆月。原本遮住圆月的厚重云层无声地向两侧滑开，露出背后那足以震慑人心的光芒。一瞬间仿佛连空气都凝滞，有什么在浑身颤栗地等待着，有什么事情即将发生。下一刻从遥远仿若天边的地方，一层明亮的蓝色升起，以迅雷不及掩耳之势生猛扑来。<br/>　　如果说夏梨以前斩击的具象是一排细密的箭簇，那么此刻出现的就是由灵压形成的海啸！它以巨浪的形态汹涌向前，潮头高高扬起，几乎要触到头顶的月亮。<br/>　　“到此为止了！”<br/>　　就着身后的澎湃，黑崎夏梨手起刀落决然斩下。始解后的沄月四周亮着一层淡淡的蓝芒，将她眼底映成清冷一片。那坚定傲然的模样落在任何一双眼中都有不输神明的光辉。<br/>　　身陷苦战的人们愣愣看着这壮观的海啸铺天盖地，转瞬之间就冲到眼前，毫不留情地撞击着空座。它带着强大得无法形容的力量，藐视宇宙气吞山河，一切试图战斗的怪物都在被它碰触的刹那粉身碎骨，别说是抵抗就连逃命都来不及就碎成飘散的粉尘。呼吸间，四周只剩下无数细碎的闪光证明这里曾有敌人存在。<br/>　　日番谷冬狮郎转过身。最后的天光终于消失，黑崎夏梨站在高高的空中，背后是与暗夜僵持不下仍旧燃烧的层云，她的轮廓在视野的正中心清晰坚毅。由始解带来的金色圆月安静地悬在头顶，那双足以照亮黑夜的眼瞳带着陨落的星光望着自己。她轻轻动了动嘴唇，像是要告诉自己一些事的表情，有什么一触即发。<br/>　　日番谷几乎要相信这个画面曾出现在自己的梦境里。无法数尽的星辰充斥在她周身，不，她就是这些星辰。这一刻他想要笑，却又怕更多的什么泄露出来。如果放任不顾，也许嘴巴会比心脏更先一步缴械投降。<br/>　　是想要说的，可他不能保证自己说到做到，那样的话，还是不要开口的好吧？<br/>　　“黑崎……”<br/>　　夏梨轻轻巧巧地跳下来，递给他一个坦然的眼神。就是这一眼，让日番谷突然明白了一个事实。<br/>　　她再不打算逃避。夏梨已经将所有的东西都放在双眼中了。感情，坚持，决断，以及尚未言明的未来，正因为自己也是怀着如此期望的，所以在看见的第一眼就明白了。他看到她笑吟吟地面对自己，突然就觉得什么都不需要顾虑了。只要活着就意味着所有的可能，又有什么是不可以的呢？<br/>　　就在他想开口说些什么的时候，蓦然涨起的灵压将两人同时拉回现实。一护和他的对手都还在，战斗还没有结束。虽然凭借着夏梨强大的始解，其他的敌人都解决掉了，但罪魁祸首是不会被这样轻易打倒的。<br/>　　点一下头，两人同时瞬步向一护的位置赶去。当他们赶到的时候，黑崎一护那仿佛没有尽头的强大灵压正和对手的最后一搏紧紧绞杀在一起。所有脱战的人都聚集起来，从不同的方向关注着战场。这是最后的战斗，凛然肃杀的气氛笼罩着整座城市。所有人都释放出自己的力量，同战斗的威压相抗衡。</p><p>　　那个脸上带着几道伤疤的敌人突然奋力举起手中的刀，随着他的动作，庞大得无以复加的龙卷风渐渐在他背后成形。不计其数的雷电爆开，他的轮廓裹在惨白的光芒中。在令人头脑昏眩，仿佛空气都被灼烧殆尽的感觉中，男人脸孔扭曲着咆哮起来。<br/>　　“我还可以召唤更多的傀儡！它们会给我更多的力量！我要将这里的力量都吸收干净！”<br/>　　“不会让你得逞的！”一护手中黑色的长刀如一道流星破开空气，狠狠斩向他，斩向他身后的龙卷与雷暴。<br/>　　两把利刃撞击出轰鸣百里的声响，明亮得可怕的白光猛地炸裂。一霎那时间仿佛静止，没有画面也没有声音，什么都没有。不知是目盲还是失聪，所有人只能用四周激荡的灵压感受这战况。不知道过了多久，白惨惨的光才终于转黯消失。<br/>　　睁开眼睛，视线中是黑崎一护孤身一人站在半空，而他的对手正向地面跌落。</p><p>　　他赢了。就知道会是这样的。<br/>　　夏梨笑着迎上去。有这么一瞬间，她感到这场景就像以前过节的时候，自己从家里跑出去迎接他。<br/>　　战斗，取胜，庆贺。一旦和尸魂界有了交集，所谓的「生活」，不就应该是这样的吗？</p><p>　　日番谷冬狮郎看着她从战场上走出来，回到风平浪静的闲暇光景。这一刻仿佛有些不真实。能够始解证明夏梨已经成功克服了自己的困难，比起在现世长大的小女孩，她更像一个真正的死神，属于尸魂界，属于护庭十三番，属于自己身处的这个世界。<br/>　　如果连她都不再逃避，那还有什么是不能回应的呢？自己还要保持缄默到什么时候？浦原喜助所说的「真实地面对自己」，其实根本就是说给自己听的吧。这一刻，他凝视着夏梨的身影决定，不管还需要走多久，一定要踏出这一步。</p><p>[捌]</p><p>　　经过进一步审问与查探，浦原喜助确定了敌人的一系列情报。例如他是来自尸魂界的人，他的强大来自于布下的无数傀儡。那种半透明的傀儡是吸取无数魂魄的力量变化而成的，先前被夏梨和日番谷看到的大量魂魄聚集的情况就属于这一过程。在战斗的时候傀儡能够从对手那里取得能量供给自己，也能主动吸取附近魂魄的力量。不巧的是在战斗中，所有傀儡都被夏梨的始解打倒了，敌人拼命爆发最后的力量企图背水一战，但由于缺乏后续的能量来源，随即也倒在了黑崎一护的面前。<br/>　　经过几个小时的确认，空座已经彻底排除了危险。日番谷的任务顺利结束，也该返回静灵庭了。一护和夏梨在浦原商店为他送行。<br/>　　“我会把他带回尸魂界接受审讯，”日番谷指了指被铁斋用各种鬼道封到连手指都不能动的犯人，“这次任务也就结束了。”<br/>　　“诶，已经要回去了吗？”夏梨有些遗憾。自己好不容易才决定承认这份感情的，下次再见他也不知道是多少年后了。<br/>　　日番谷望着她。“你的始解很强，即使在护庭十三番也是出类拔萃。以后要不要考虑来我十番队工作？”<br/>　　一护眉头紧锁，强行插话。“冬狮郎你要对我妹妹做什么？”<br/>　　“这是很严肃的毕业意向调查，黑崎。”日番谷摆出十番队队长的架势来，“你难道想让你妹妹在现世当个医生，让人才就这样埋没吗？”<br/>　　“至少现世还是比较安全的吧……”<br/>　　“想想刚才发生的事情，是空座安全还是静灵庭安全？”<br/>　　“你怎么不说之前你们和虚圈还有那群灭却师打成一团的时候！”<br/>　　“一哥，我能照顾好自己的。”夏梨打断了那两个人的辩论，“那么这样吧，冬狮郎，下次再见面的时候我会给你一个答复。不过希望不要让我等太久，”她耸了耸肩膀，“不然我可能就要成为一个好医生了。”<br/>　　那双湖水绿的眼眸安静地凝视着自己，主人又怎会听不明白她的意思。日番谷冬狮郎挑起唇角，微不可察地点了点头。<br/>　　夏梨感到他的视线如同雪山上化开的第一缕溪水，唱着春寒料峭的歌一路流进心底，即将到来的暖意将它温热。被灌溉了更甜美的养料，蔷薇贪婪地吮吸着生长着。那朵雪色的花已经绽开层层细密的花瓣，马上就要吐露出芬芳的花蕊。</p><p>　　日番谷抽出冰轮丸轻车熟路地打开穿界门。他押着犯人走进门内。地狱蝶在身畔飞舞，红黑相间的凤尾长翼令他想起另一双蝴蝶的翅膀，盛装着星辰的流光令人沉迷眷恋，跨越时间也跨越地域。不知是自己的记忆还是灵魂，似乎全部印着和这星辰如出一辙的闪光。无论如何也不想放手，更不想等到数十年光阴过后再去流魂街寻找她的身影。那么……<br/>　　纸格门在背后缓缓合拢，摩擦的声音悠长而纠结，每一秒都在尖叫着提醒自己应该回过头去再看她一眼，因为这是个名为告别的时刻。谁也不知道下次见面会是什么时候呢？<br/>　　黑崎夏梨凝视着门内背对自己的日番谷。在关上门的前一刻，他终于回过头来看了自己最后一眼。而就在这刻她张了张嘴，用口型无声地宣布<br/>　　——我喜欢你，冬狮郎。</p><p>　　门内的人在最后一刻终于与夏梨四目相对。他已经看见了太多的东西，也确信未来会有更多。另一只地狱蝶从门缝中飞出，堪堪落上夏梨的手腕。<br/>　　触碰到蝴蝶的刹那，她读到了日番谷冬狮郎留给自己的讯息。<br/>　　「我很快回来，夏梨。」<br/>　　尽管门已经关上，看不到他依然叫不出自己名字的窘迫表情，不过想想就知道，那种感觉——虽然死也不可能说出口但留个字条还是没问题的——还真是……<br/>　　“什么呀，”她整个人都轻松下来，下一刻忍不住笑起来，“老头子一样。”</p><p>　　蔷薇已经开放，夏梨看到花瓣的深处泛着淡如冰川的蓝，伴着花蕊轻柔温和地绽开一个旖旎的梦境。再没有无法逃避的归于深黯的结局，再没有隔着一重轻纱或厚重山岩的不可知晓，它静静立在心口，安然享受着生命的跳动与本来便存在于世的一切。不知从何时起，它便是以如此自然的形态，如此自然地深深成长。<br/>　　如白昼驱离黑夜，如枝桠倾向日光，如遁着蔷薇的芬芳，有蝴蝶翩然落上。</p><p> </p><p>　　- END -</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>后记</p><p>　　严格来讲这是哟哥的最后一篇白梨文。哥就是想把梨子写得帅帅帅爆！超超超厉害！虽然是打着原作风的旗号，但若有什么地方和98的设定有出入……并没有关系，请大家假装没看见就是了。<br/>　　本文关键词：星辰、蔷薇、蝴蝶。<br/>　　相信把这三个词摆到台面上大家都能看明白，不过除了这三个词，还有几句话要提一提。<br/>　　1．梨子和红苕都说过「我很快回来」，其中梨子说过两次，是对义魂丸说的。梨子说这话有让义魂丸别担心的意思。会这样说的人也一定会在意这些方面。而红苕是对梨子说的，所以梨子也会觉得安心些。这算是哟哥给红苕追加的「细心并巧合」的设定了……<br/>　　2．梨子说过两句「老头子一样」，这句是TV316里就出现过的梗。且当是梨子觉得他这个人很有趣的地方吧。（虽然我觉得，算了……）<br/>　　3．一护说过「冬狮郎你要对我妹妹做什么」。这句话的语气请务必参考TV316中他说过的那句「冬狮郎你这家伙想干什么啊」。</p><p>　　最后一篇白梨，红苕你快点感谢我。未来仍在你手中。<br/>　　Yosii敬上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>